You Again?
by FuturePrincess
Summary: After 10 years of peace, fate once again brings Darien Shields into the life of a very annoyed Serena Tsukino. But Serena is no longer the impressionable and naive girl she once was and most importantly- this time she's the one in charge... or is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

Hey everyone! This is the first fanfic I've ever actually put online (I've written other random drabbles but I haven't had the guts to actually put it out there) so I hope you like it! I'd love whatever comments you guys have. Criticism is also appreciated because I have a lot to learn! Complements are of course wonderful- what better way to boost an ego? This story was inspired by the song "Stay Beautiful" by Taylor Swift- listen to it and you might get where that came from. I haven't worked out the plot of this story yet so if you have ideas feel free to tell me and I might incorporate them! This is only the first chapter so it isn't very thrilling, but it gives you a look at Serena's character. Have fun reading.

I do not own Sailor Moon- in case you thought I did (who would though?)

Title: You Again? (this title is not set in stone)

Rated: T Author: Futureprincess

* * *

**You Again?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up from the incessant screech of my alarm. This was the part of my day I detested most. The part where I was forced to awaken from my lovely dreams where the world was full of rainbows and butterflies, where fairytales came true, prince charmings existed, smokers didn't, my job was just to live, and, most of all, alarm clocks miraculously vanished from the face of the planet. But, of course, I couldn't stay long in the land of slumbers. No one can. I have to wake up, groggy as usual.

My mother always told me that someday I'd get used to waking up early and I'd actually be happy first thing in the morning.

"Don't worry sweetie. I was like that too when I was young." She'd say with a sigh, reminiscing her youth, and hand me my lunch before I raced off to school. Well, that was more than ten years ago. At 28 waking up early still has no appeal to me.

But I did get up early every day and there's no longer anyone to complain to first thing in the morning. I just suck it up and go about the usual mundane morning activities. Yes, my life is just a hoot- a word I unfortunately inherited from my mom.

Brushing my teeth and washing my face only took a few minutes then I spent about half an hour taming my obnoxiously wild hair. It is a very bleach blonde but not dyed and it reaches down to my waist. I really should get it cut but I'm never brave enough to just chop it. I did that once in high school and completely regretted it. It was an impulsive decision but it seemed like the only thing to do at the time (I put my hair in a different style then and there was a boy who constantly tormented me about it… so yea). Anyway, since I refuse to cut my hair into a short, probably more professional style, I have to take extra time in the morning to make it look professional by doing an updo my mom taught me. It takes a while but in the end it looks pretty good and I look maturer.

Maturity, or rather the physical appearance of maturity, has always been an issue for me. Most people complain that they have too many wrinkles or a white hair or something but my problem is quite the opposite. I have a perpetually youthful face and body. Not in a good way either. It's as though I'm stuck in a twelve-year-old's body. So as a result I wear suits that give the appearance of curves, thank god for paddings, and I put on makeup like 16 year olds trying to sneak into 18+ clubs. So you can imagine why it takes me so long to get ready. It isn't so much the picking an outfit that doesn't make me look fat, like most women. No, it's actually making myself look like a person old enough to drink or drive or be a professional in the first place.

So that is my morning. The end result, I must say, is pretty good. I could probably pass for 20. Not quite drinking age but I don't drink anyway- not my thing. At least I can drive. I smile to myself in the mirror and give a thumbs up- that's a habit I picked up from my eccentric father who always said that a positive attitude in the morning is everything. Even if in the morning I don't really believe my own smile or thumbs up it always makes me feel a little better. My dad died when I was sixteen, and he always used to smile and thumbs up to me. When I started working I found myself with the habit and I didn't mind. It almost feels like he is there with me, guiding my thumb up and my smile into place.

I settled for a burgundy pantsuit, one of my favorites, this morning.

Looking at myself in the mirror one more time I nodded to myself in affirmative and walked out of my apartment.

* * *

The streets were busy as usual in the early morning rush but I made it to work early as planned (as per usual). But of course my extra time was not wasted. Never. Not my thing at all. Every minute is important and the next ten minutes are devoted to my favorite barista at the little coffee shop inside my office building.

"Hey Cindy." I smile at a nineteen year old girl with shoulder length brown hair and equally brown eyes. Cindy has a plain Jane look going for her. Very nice girl next door. I absolutely love her. She has worked at this coffee shop each summer for the past three years. She comes back every winter break too- like now- for about a month until school starts up again. This year though she's staying the duration of the semester because she decided to save some money and take a couple community college classes nearby before returning to her original school. Since she is Linda's daughter (the owner of this whole building) she gets to keep her job even if she isn't there most of the year. But just because she is the boss's daughter doesn't mean she is some sort of brat. Quite the contrary. She is the sweetest person and she's become a friend of mine. After all, she is in charge of my energy boost for the day.

"Hey Sere!" Cindy replied, always cheerful. I don't have to order at all, she hands me my drink. It doesn't change and my timing is impeccable (always here at 7:50) so she is always prepared.

"You're my angel, have I ever told you?" I tease with a sincere smile. I take my coffee. It's made just the way I like it. Doesn't matter what kind it is as long as the key ingredient is there. Sugar. Lots and lots of sugar. I can't stand the taste of coffee without the extra sucrose and cream.

"I think you've mentioned it before." Cindy said with her usual beatific smile. Then she looks me over and gives me one of her questioning expressions. "Burgundy suite huh? What's special about today?"

I take a sip of my coffee as I lean against the wall beside her register and give her a shrug.

"Nothing really, I dunno I just woke up and felt like I had to wear it." I reply truthfully. It seems like the thing to do this morning. I usually save it for special days where there is a big meeting or a promotion possibility or something but I went with the impulse this morning and wore it.

"Hmmm." Cindy murmurs pensively. "Something special is gonna happen today." She finally states with a pound of her fist on the counter for emphasis.

"Why do you say that?" I reply skeptically. My burgundy suite isn't that magical. I'd actually lost a promotion wearing it once. That had put a damper on the suite's spirit but I didn't give up my hopes for it. After all, if something negative comes out of it all that is left is the positive- that is what the optimist in me always believes.

"I feel it." Cindy replies mysteriously. I look at her for a moment. Her face is determined and sure.

"If you say so." I say with a shrug. "I certainly won't argue with you. I'll just hope you're right."

And for the next five minutes we talked about the random things in our lives. Mainly Cindy complaining about her strained relationship with her boyfriend of two years. He goes to a different university so they can't see each other much (he also goes to Colorado for winter break to be with his family so they can't be together during the holidays either) and Cindy worries that the distance is hurting their relationship. I, of course, assure her that it would work out if it's meant to be and, of course, if she wants it to. By the end she's smiling again and going into a play-by-play of a date she had with Andy, her boyfriend, a few weeks ago.

By the time I get up to my office I'm wide-awake and actually somewhat excited to start the day. Something special. That's what Cindy said. Something special. I was musing over this very thing when I was roused from my reverie by the buzz of my intercom signaling that Brad, my assistant, was trying to tell me something. I pressed the button and said "Morning Brad, didn't see you on my way in."

"Oh, sorry Ms. Tsukino I was grabbing something." Brad stuttered a little. He's new; my old assistant Danielle had retired a month ago. Brad is still sort of shy and really nervous around me for some reason. I hope he'd grow out of it soon.

"Not a problem Brad. I wasn't accusing you of anything." I replied, trying to calm his nerves. "So what's up? You buzzed?" I questioned. I figure the less I say the less nervous Brad will be. I tried to tease him one time and he blushed and sputtered even more. I think he considers joking sexual harassment even if the joke has no sexual implications. After the blushing incident I've tried to be as serious but non-scary as possible with Brad. And if you're wondering why I hired him, well it wasn't really my decision. Brad is the son of one of the chairmen of the company and they sort of forced him on me. Yes, nepotism is alive and well. Never gonna die. In Cindy's case it's tolerable but in Brad's it can be a little annoying.

"Um. There is a… a… a Mr. Shields here for you Ms. Tsss.. Tsukino." Brad sputtered again.

I sighed. Poor boy. I just feel sorry for him.

"Sure, send him in." I replied without asking who this Mr. Shields was or what he was doing here. I don't recall having an appointment with a Mr. Shields but I haven't checked my calendar lately and I figure if I ask Brad it would only further fluster him and the Mr. Shields would be annoyed hearing I forgot the appointment.

I heard the door to my modest sized office open and I looked up from my desk. Instantly I froze.

"Well, Hello, Ms. Tsukino." Mr. Shields said. "Or do you still prefer Ms. Meatball Head?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: 

I'd like to thank everyone who commented! sailormoon0630 and shana elmsford you guys are my first EVER commenters- I'd award you some sort of prize if I could ! And thanks everyone who put the story on their alert- it was a pleasant surprise to find so many people interested in my story! There isn't much else to say this time except I hope you enjoy this next chapter and tell me what you think!

P.S. The next chapter will have a lot of Darien/Serena conversations in the present

* * *

**You Again?**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

I was frozen for a long while- or rather it seemed like a long while to me (in realty it was probably only about a few seconds- hopefully). I couldn't believe that this particular man was here right now.

Here in the same city I was.

Here in the same building.

Here in the same office.

Here…

This was Darien Shields- my tormentor extraordinare and everyone else's heartthrob.

My High School memories were flooded with him. He was everywhere then. He was there playing varsity Tennis and winning all the competitions. He was there acing all his tests and getting 5s on all the AP exams. He was there as Student Council president leading our school into an environmental revolution- recycling became mandatory because of him and our school started a group devoted to researching alternate fuels (Yea! I know! A high school trying to find _alternate fuels!_ It's high school! How smart do they expect us to be?! Might as well tell us to cure cancer… so yea maybe I'm still a _bit_ bitter that I didn't get into the group based on the fact that the test he made us take_- yes a test! For joining a group!-_ was impossible). He was there giving the Valedictorian speech at our graduation. But most importantly he was there constantly torturing me.

I don't know what he had against me exactly. I don't know when or why he decided to make me his target. I just remember the actual teasing which had begun only shortly after we met my sophomore year. He had been in my advanced English class- one of the few subjects I excel in (one of the few subjects I love). The thing is- we'd only exchanged greetings once when playing one of the ice breaker games that first day and then the next thing I knew, merely the next day, he showed his true colors.

"Meatballs…" He had said looking at my oddly styled hair. They were _not _meatballs! They were _pigtails_! Rather long pigtails but still _pigtails! _ Then he nudged one and smiled a smile I eventually recognized as a truly sinister one (cute but sinister none the less- the one he had on right now actually). "Meatballhead!" He'd exclaimed as though he'd solved the world's greatest puzzle. As though I should clap for him. Reward him for his brilliance. Give him a gold star or something. Call me crazy but I didn't think _Meatballhead _was a term of endearment or anything even akin to a nice nickname.

At the time, however, my only response was to turn a deep shade of red and sputter something along the lines of "_Jerk!" _It came out weak but he heard it- which only egged him on further. He found my reaction _hilarious_. And I mean absolutely rolling on the floor laughing (maybe not that extreme but still) hilarious. I might as well have been doing a comedy stand up for all the laughing he was doing. And so for my remaining high school career he was my hunter, I his target.

It didn't help that every one of my friends was in love with him… only Amy was immune to his charms- she always has been the smart one. The horrible part was that after just that first day I had gushed to my friends about how adorable he was. _I know! _I must have been absolutely crazy.

That night me and my 5 best friends, Amy, Ray, Mina, and Lita, had met up at our favorite hang out (the smoothie store where at the time another heartthrob, Andrew, worked) and I had went on and on about the really cute boy in my English class and how the whole time Ms. Herald was talking I wasn't paying attention since my attention was fixated on him. The only positive thing about that conversation was that I hadn't remembered his name so I never mentioned the name. I described deep blue eyes but thankfully I hadn't mentioned the biggest giveaways- the silky black hair, the gorgeous smile, etc. So after the second day of class aka the first day of torture I never mentioned cute boy again and my friends assumed it was just some random guy that I'd quickly gotten over.

And oh had I gotten over him.

I loathed the guy. Honestly, vehemently, and completely- I loathed him. He was the biggest jerk on the face of the planet.

I didn't care that he was a phenomenal athlete that could one day win Wimbledon; I didn't care that he was single handedly trying to save the world from human nature's destructive behavior; I didn't care that he was a genius who had the potential to cure cancer; and I certainly didn't care that everyone else loved him. He was, quite frankly, an ass. I didn't and still don't swear often either so this shows something. I was willing to call him names. He just got the worst out of me. I could never control my temper around him. He was just so… infuriating.

But now as I looked at the same irritatingly handsome face and the same attractive yet sinister smile as the ones of my distant memories I reigned in my control. I wasn't that immature girl anymore. I wouldn't stutter and be flustered. I wouldn't be Brad- nervous and twitchy. I would no longer be his prey. No sire.

This was not our high school. It was not a place full of his admirers. This was my turf. Mine.

This time Darien was on my turf. Mine


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

This chapter has a lot more interaction between our two favorite characters. I hope everyone likes it. I'm a little self conscious of my humor. I don't know if it always works but I thought it was pretty funny- of course I wrote it so I can't be certain. Also- rest assured Darien will be punished… eventually. You'll just have to wait and see  Thanks again to everyone who is reading the story. I love everyone's comments. They make me smile and want to write more of the story quickly.

* * *

**You Again?**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

"Mr. Shields was it?" I asked Darien. I took away any trace of recognition from my face. He wasn't going to know that I remembered him perfectly well. He was going to think that those 3 years of high school were more memorable for him than me. I was a decent liar. I could pull it off.

Darien looked at me oddly for a second, his azure eyes boring into mine- trying to figure something out maybe.

"Yup, that would be me… Meatballhead." He said the last word after a moment's pause. He was trying to get a reaction. I could tell by the way he was looking at me- as if waiting for me to explode or something. Maybe ten years ago I would have- oo fine I'll face it, I definitely would have. But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Ms. Tsukino actually." I replied curtly, making sure to look at him oddly first so that it seemed like I was questioning his sanity.

He looked at me for a moment, maybe a bit baffled. His mouth hung slightly in surprise and his eyes were a little wide. I repressed my mirth. His expression was just so funny! It was the most astonished look I'd ever seen cross Darien Shield's adorable face- wait adorable? No no. Annoying face. That is what I meant.

The look said it all. He couldn't believe that I didn't remember him. He couldn't believe that anyone would not remember him. Some ego he had. Not everyone's life revolved around him after all.

But of course I sort of understood his reaction. I mean I did remember him and probably everyone at our school would remember everything about him since he was- as I mentioned before- everywhere. You'd have to have lived under a rock during high school in order to not remember Darien Shields.

Darien stared at me for another beat before he gave me another probing look and said "Darien Shields. Juban High." My face remained devoid of any sort of emotion or expression. "Student Council president." He added with a small impatient wave of his hand. I continued to stare blankly at him and he rolled his eyes, "Valedictorian," he prompted. I still didn't react. I was waiting for him to say something along the line of "Torturer of you, Serena Tsukino," but of course he did not.

But he did give me something to work with.

Something much better.

"I was friends with Andrew Masen." He added with an exasperated expression but seemed to think twice about that last statement. He apparently didn't think that would trigger a memory because he was about to add something else, but I didn't let him. This was just perfect!

"Oh my god! Andrew! I loved him!" I said enthusiastically with a true smile. It was true I had loved him-not that way but he was actually a really nice guy. "I wonder how he's doing." I added as an afterthought just to annoy him a little more.

Darien looked completely taken aback by my statement. I had baffled him again. I was sure his mind was thinking along the line of "Andrew is more memorable than me? She remembers Andrew and not me? Is she crazy" After all that is how an egomanic's mind works. It's all about them and how great they are.

"Andrew?" Darien finally choked out- not getting over his shock at my exclamation apparently.

"Yeah! He was such a sweet guy." I replied with a genuine smile of nostalgia. "Well of course you would know." I added. "He was after all your friend." My expression clearly said that I was questioning what kind of friend he was since his expression was so baffled at the fact that his supposed friend was memorable.

"Yea… He is." Darien said absentmindedly. He was still standing just a few feet in front of the door and I was still seated behind my desk. As he stared at me I briefly thought how big Darien was. Not big as in fat. He was far from that… dangit. But with him in my office- the one I'd always thought of as modest sized not small- it looked almost tiny. He was just so imposing in the small confines of my office. I frowned briefly before composing my face. Leave it to Darien Shields to make my accomplishments seem small and insignificant. Damn him...

"You seriously don't remember me?" He questioned as he walked forward and took a seat in front of my desk… without being invited might I add. He was just as rude as ever apparently… well how could I not have known that earlier? He had called me Meatballhead—even though I no longer have the "Meatballs" might I add.

I blinked at him twice and scrunched my face in feigned concentration- pretending to sort through my extensive memories of high school.

I smiled apologetically at him. "I'm sorry, it was just such a long time ago and there were so many kids in our class…" I trailed off and waved my hand absently to illustrate my point.

It was his turn to blink this time and his face scrunched up in annoyance. "I suppose." He finally concluded then his face suddenly lit up. It was startling really. Like a Christmas tree being lit for the first time in the season. It was gorgeous… I can't believe I just thought that but at least he can't read my mind… god I hope not.

I snapped myself out of my reverie to look at him questioningly again. Maybe Darien was crazy… huh… I'm such a wishful thinker.

"I know!" He said with a snap of his fingers and the same bright smile on his face. It reminded me of the first time he'd called me Meatballhead. His expression was so enthusiastic. I didn't like that expression. "You got amnesia didn't you?" He questioned and leaned back in his seat satisfied with his conclusion, with his brilliance.

I rolled my eyes at him. "That's the best you can do?" I questioned sarcastically. "Really Darien? Amnesia? Just because someone doesn't remember the great Darien Shields doesn't mean they have amnesia." I stated bitterly and instantly regretted my reaction. Darien pounced immediately.

"Ah Ha!" He exclaimed and in all his excitement he stood up and pointed at me, smile still intact. Damn smile! "So you do remember me!" He stated, completely smug.

"How do you presume that?" I questioned, hoping I didn't sound as uncertain as I thought I did.

"You remembered I'm great." He replied with a shrug and sat down. Still smug. Arg

"I didn't say I remembered you were great." I retorted, grasping at straws. I can't believe I gave myself away so easily! "I said great because that is clearly what you think of yourself if you can't even contemplate someone not remembering you from high school. Ten years ago- might I add." After that I smiled. There. That sounded like a reasonable argument. Ha. Take that Shields!

"Then why the bitter tone and sarcasm?" He questioned and I regrettably noticed that the smug smile was still there. Arg!

"I'm a bitter, sarcastic person." I replied quickly. Wow Serena, great comeback- I thought sarcastically. Huh. Maybe I really am a bitter, sarcastic person.

"You?" Darien said in mock shock. "Bitter and sarcastic? No way." He rolled his eyes as if I'd just pointed out the obvious and I wanted to scream "Hey! I've never been a bitter and sarcastic person with anyone but you, you moron!" But of course I couldn't, I would completely give myself away if I did that.

Instead I settled for standing up and saying, "Mr. Shields, if you are here to mock me in my place of work you are not welcome here. I have a busy day. You know where the door is." I pointed to where he'd entered. I was really frustrated with him. I wasn't usually an angry person but Darien Shields made me downright homicidal.

"Well, sorry to waste your time." Darien said as he stood up and I was about to sigh in relief when out of no where his hand reached out and patted one side of my head- where one of my meatballs- I mean pigtails- used to be. "Meatballhead."

"IT'S NOT EVEN IN THE FREAKING MEATBALLS ANYMORE!" I shouted angrily, swatting his hand away. It was an impulsive reaction and I hadn't been able to control it. Immediately I realized my folly. Dangit! I couldn't even lie properly!

"Ah, so you do remember me Meatballhead." Darien Shields said with a satisfied smile and sat back down.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: 

Hey everyone! Thanks again to those of you who commented. I'd love more feedback though- lots of feedback is good cuz then I know what you guys like/dislike and can get more ideas for the story. I actually figured out where I'm going with this story so I'm rather happy with that fact. I think I'll be able to update rather quickly next week (starting Monday)- maybe even more than a couple of chapters =). Hope you guys enjoy this slightly longer chapter. I think from now on all chapters will be at least this length but probably longer. Have fun!!

P.S. I do not claim to be an expert on Literary Agents. I haven't researched the field so do not look for accuracy in my description of the job.

* * *

**You Again?**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

"Congrats Darien I remember what an ass you were." I said without thought. "Now get out." My words apparently didn't register with him at all because his smirk didn't disappear like I'd vainly hoped.

"Oh, now its Darien. What happened to Mr. Shields?" He questioned me with an upturned brow. It was so weird- the upturned brow I mean. I can never figure out how people do it. Whenever I try I end up looking really confused because no matter what I do both my brows rise and my face scrunches up in concentration- sort of a creeper look.

But I quickly shook my head from my stray thoughts and tried to concentrate on the inane conversation.

"You prefer Mr. Shields? Well, I prefer Ms. Tsukino." I replied curtly. I walked around my desk and headed toward the door once again. "Doesn't matter either way. This conversation is over and you are welcome to leave. Actually you're not just welcome to go- it's encouraged." I gave him my worst fake smile and opened the door.

"What's the rush?" _Mr. Shields _had the grit to ask. He hadn't gotten up from his seat. He continued to sit but had swiveled the chair to face me. _Damnit! _I really wish I hadn't just gotten the cool swirly chairs. The old ones seem pretty good right now- they used to make horrible squeaking noises that made the seater feel uncomfortable. But my thoughts of chairs quickly dissipated at his next idiotic words. "Hot date?"

His smile was purely sarcastic- as if the idea of me with a date- let alone a hot one- was completely absurd to him. A series of profanities filled my mind but I refrained from voicing them out loud by gritting my teeth together. I hoped it looked menacing- and not stupid like I fear it might- to him.

"Yes, Shields. I just got to work and now I'm going to scurry off in search of my boyfriend." I replied sarcastically.

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked curiously- with a little too much surprise in my opinion. Then he smirked and pointed- quite obviously might I add- outside the open door. I followed his gaze and blinked twice as a flustered Brad quickly scrambled around on his desk pretending to be busy (and not eavesdropping like he really was) but when he found nothing to keep busy with he smiled weakly at me and gave a jerky wave. I waved back silently and closed the door that I had forgotten about earlier. I turned my attention back to Darien and rolled my eyes, he was still smirking annoyingly.

I didn't have a boyfriend actually- the words had just come out with false implications. But now- or ever actually- was certainly not the time for full disclosure. He could even think it was Brad for all I cared.

"_Mr. Shields_" I said emphasizing his name in mock respect, "would you please be so kind as to exit my office- actually make that this building- and leave me room to breath."

"Oh so I take your breathe away huh?" Darien asked with another one of his smug smiles that showed off his perfect and flawless teeth.

"AH!" I couldn't help my aggravation. He was such a self centered… I dunno prick? Was that the word I was looking for? I don't know- my vocabulary has always been very limited in such situations- aka when Darien is around. It had dramatically augmented back in high school but that was a long time ago and because of its disuse for the past ten years my Darien Thesaurus has greatly diminished.

I glared at him for a minute but he didn't even flinch. His usual sarcastic smile was still there- annoying me to no end might I add. I sighed warily and sat back in my chair when it was clear he wasn't going anywhere. My chair made me feel better. It gave me a sense of control even in such a situation in which I really had none.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply before I said anything. The air filled my lungs and immediately my body felt more at ease. I'd tried out yoga in college for a while- only a few weeks because I didn't really have time- but at this moment I was very glad I had. Yoga was all about breathing- or something like that. Keeping calm. Having a sense of self. Staying in control. I'm not sure if all those are really yoga related since I hadn't paid much attention but it seems right. The breathing worked to calm my nerves a bit and when I opened my eyes again to the site of Darien staring at me like I'd sprouted a second head I felt better. _My turf. _I reminded myself over and over again. It was like a mantra playing in my head.

_My turf. My turf. My turf. My turf. My turf. My turf. My turf_

It could almost pass for a song… Like if you scream the words it could be a rock classic. _This is my turf. My turf. Yea yea my turf, my turf. _Huh, interesting song. (I get distracted easily) I shook my head to focus then turned to him again.

"Mr. Shields." I said but this time with less malice. It actually sounded as though I were talking to any other random stranger who had walked into my office. I was impressed with myself, with my faux indifference. "What is it that I owe the _pleasure _of this visit to?" I couldn't help but add that one tiny sarcastic _pleasure. _

He blinked at me. I guess he's surprised I can act professional- not that I blame him completely since I hadn't been acting like my usual mature self since he'd come to my office.

But now that I actually thought about it I'm really curious as to why Darien Sheilds is here in this building, in my office. It doesn't make sense. This is a publishing agency for fantasy and mystery novels and novellas, Holmes Agency. I'd been working here since I graduated college with a degree in English- my specialty is classic literature but that doesn't often come in handy. But I love this job because I get to read all sorts of books and I have a large degree of power in my position. I get to approve or discard potential books. I determine the fate of hopeful authors. I love and hate it. I love when I discover a literary genius but I hate when I am forced to crush the dreams of authors- sometimes the story plot is just too flat, not enough spark, and the author's writing just doesn't have a strong voice. But I have to do it and despite the bad- crushing dreams- the good times make up for it.

On top of being an agent I edit. I don't have much to edit anymore because I'd been promoted two years ago to my current position as a Literary Agent- helping authors get published aka liking stories enough to push them through- but I still enjoy helping edit certain books. Obviously a part of my job is editing since I have to tell authors to change certain things to actually get published but the degree I do this part of my job is up to me. Technically I could pass on the books after the first cursory glance to Samantha or one of the other editors in the company but I never send a book off until I am satisfied. That's why Sam and the rest of them really don't have too much work when it comes to my authors and their books.

So as these thoughts pass through my mind my curiosity at Darien Shield's sudden appearance mounts. I don't know why he would be here.

Firstly, the only kind of book I can see a guy like Darien Shields- aka an annoying, self obsessed egomaniac who is also- no matter how much it pains me to say- incredibly smart- is either an autobiography or some really boring nonfiction book. But from what I know Darien Shields has not done anything in his life worthy of an autobiography- we don't publish those kinds of books anyway. So I assume he must be writing one of those nonfiction novels that people give their dads for Father's Day since they assume their fathers have nothing better to do with their time. But we don't publish nonfiction either so that makes no sense.

There are really only three conclusions that explain his presence here. Either A: Darien Shields is an idiot who didn't research the agency before he came and therefore thinks we'll publish his lame book, or B: Darien Shields is here to attempt to publish his lame fantasy or mystery novel, or lastly C: Darien Shields is here to simply annoy the crap out of me.

A and B both seem unlikely to me. Darien Shields is not an idiot- no matter how much I wish it were true and no matter how much I tell him he is- and Darien Shields doesn't have the imagination to write one of our books. So it has to be conclusion C. He's the same ass he's always been and he's here to irritate me. He must have seen my name somewhere and, being the annoying jerk with no life that he is, he couldn't resist the temptation to aggravate his old nemesis, Meatballhead.

I had just come to my brilliant conclusion when Darien surprised me by saying, "Actually I'm here on business, Meatballhead."

He said it with a completely serious, non-sarcastic face which surprised me. He wasn't joking. He'd come here firing away with his "Meatballhead" comments when he was here on business. That made him an even bigger annoying jerk than ever.

"Business?" I questioned him, raising both eyebrows skeptically (since I can't do the one upturned brow thing).

"Business." He repeated slowly, back to his sarcastic annoying self since he said it really slowly as though speaking to a mentally incompetent child.

"What business could you possibly have here Darien?" I questioned again, prompting him to explain further.

"I wrote a book." He said simply, as though it was obvious and he was back to his serious, professional self. It was uncanny how he could just switch between his two personas- from teenage bully to serious adult professional in merely a heartbeat.

"You wrote a fantasy or mystery novel?" I questioned, I knew, stupidly. It was obvious from his presence that he had indeed written such a book but to me it was all so weird. The Darien Shields I remember was not an imaginative person when it came to anything but insults he generously bestowed on me.

"Yes, I wrote a mystery novel." Darien replied, once again switching to the teenage bully with his slow enunciation.

"Huh." Was the only thing I could manage to say in reply. He continued to stare at me as if he were waiting for me to say something else- maybe something more intelligible than "huh".

"And you're going to be my agent." He finally supplied for me.

I stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing- a bitter, not very humorous laugh. "What makes you think that?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows at him sarcastically.

I couldn't help but smirk a little.

I hadn't seen Darien Shields- my high school arch nemesis- since high school and here he was ten years later asking for my help. Completely under my control. _Payback time_. I couldn't help but think, momentarily ignoring the nagging voice of the professional in me.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

Not much to say this time. Just hope you enjoy and please comment! I love everything you guys have to say. Thanks again to all my readers- you brighten my day with your comments.

* * *

**You Again**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Darien didn't even pause before he answered, "Because it's your job."

I stared at him for a second. I mean, he could not possibly be serious! Just a minute ago he was insulting me and now he was all, "you're my new agent."

I think not.

"Darien," I said slowly- just like he had before, as though talking to a child- "My job is not to accept every author that comes into my office. It is my decision and in you're case, you're rejected."

He didn't seem fazed by this. I suppose he saw this coming since I hadn't been exactly hospitable since his arrival.

But whose fault is that really?

"Serena, you haven't even looked at my manuscript." He pointed out. I have to admit he had a valid point and if any other person had mentioned this I would have agreed but I don't really care to see Darien Shield's manuscript. As a matter of fact, I don't really care to spend any more time than absolutely necessary in the company of Darien Shields.

"In this _very special _case, I don't need to read the manuscript." I replied with a smirk. "I know the author."

"So of course, I'm pre-approved." Darien replied with a smirk of his own but he wasn't serious. He knew I was and he was making a joke out of it. Out of me.

"This isn't like getting a credit card Darien." I said with more malice. "You're daddy's name won't get you far."

He was surprised by my last comment. I even saw a hint of some unknown emotion flash through his eyes but before I could figure out what that emotion was exactly it was gone and he looked at me seriously.

"Who said anything about my father here?" Darien questioned crossing his arms across his- as annoying as it is to admit- broad and sculpted chest. The movement distracted me for a moment because I hadn't really been paying attention to what Darien was wearing. I'd been focused on his irritatingly handsome face.

Darien Shields was not wearing a suite like I had always pictured he would back in high school. We'd all been forced to wear a uniform back in high school so I'd never known what Darien's personal style was…not that, of course, I ever thought about it.

I mean, _as if._

But now here Darien was, in my office, and no longer in uniform.

Back in the day (wow don't I sound old saying that?) he'd always looked stylish even in his uniform. Guys had to wear formal black slacks and a long-sleeved white collared shirt with a navy blue blazer on top. Darien had somehow pulled it off looking absurdly handsome _and _comfortable. Most guys looked too formal and suppressed in their uniform but he had somehow seemed casual and relaxed with an air of confidence around him even. Maybe it's because he always had that tousled but still somehow not unkempt looking hair. Or maybe it's because he always undid the top few buttons just enough so that the teachers would never yell at him and also just enough so that he looked sexy as hell.

Well, I mean sexy as hell to everyone else.

That's what Ray always said he was.

Not me, _of course! _Again I must say- _as if. _

And today he looked even better- or at least, other people would think he looked even better.

Darien back in high school was more mature than the rest of the boys. He looked like a boyish sort of man even back then. His features had only been improved by the years apparently. His face is still boyish but the manliness there has gotten more prominent. His jaw is slightly wider and his face almost looks… well _severe _is the only word I can think of.

His face is not dissimilar from Christian Bale's in the new Batman movie actually. Of course, his eyes are a clear midnight blue compared to Christian's murky green. But like Christian, there is an intensity to him. Unknown mysteries to be discovered- well, by someone else of course.

And of course his attire has finally registered with me. He is in a light blue collared shirt that has a few buttons sexily- to _other people- _unbuttoned at the top. His cuffs have been undone also and they've been bent halfway up his arms. The blue hue of his shirt only serves to accentuate his very blue eyes. He is also in khaki pants. That's what surprises me most. I hadn't figured Darien for the khaki pants sort.

Like I said earlier- I'd always thought he was an uptight suite wearing kind of guy. I'd just thought the slightly unbuttoned shirt thing back in high school was just for show- not because he actually liked it. So either he is still trying to impress- which I kind of doubt because Darien doesn't need to try to impress (certainly he's gotten over any "fitting-in" aspects of high school)- or this is really Darien Shields.

This is what Darien wears.

This is Darien.

He is not a stuffed shirt businessman or anything. He is just a casual guy. A guy who knows how to dress nice but doesn't give up comfort for the look.

He actually looks like a lot of my very own authors- probably more attractive than most of my authors (as much as this pains me to admit) but still. This surprises me a great deal. I would never have pegged Darien for the type. Not at all.

I didn't realize how hard I had been staring and examining Darien until I saw his expression change to one of confusion and he sort of waved a hand in front of my face.

"Um, Meatballhead?" he said hesitantly. I felt heat rise up my cheeks and boy am I glad I'm wearing makeup. If I wasn't Darien would have a hundred new things to torment me over- mainly my blushing in his presence.

I quietly thanked the heavens for their mercy and focused once more.

"Uhem." I muttered slightly to get my voice back- I'm surprised at how hoarse it sounded just then but it came back- thank goodness. "As I was saying, no Darien."

Darien looked at me for a second, his eyes seeming to bore into my own.

"I knew you were a Meatballhead but I didn't know it was to this extent." Darien said in a mocking tone. Again, I felt heat rise to my cheeks but this time, not from embarrassment but from anger.

"Shields, I see you're as charming as ever." Sarcasm seeped through my voice like syrup on pancakes. "If this is the way you're trying to change my mind, you'll have to try harder."

"Well, you haven't been exactly welcoming since I came have you?" Darien questioned with that upturned brow thing again. "What with the amnesia bit and all," once again, I regret to say heat rushed up my face. "Really professional Serena."

I wasn't going to admit he was right because no matter how childish it sounds- he started it first! And I told him that- well not in those exact words of course.

"Yes, and 'Ms. Meatballhead' is a very professional thing to call me."

Darien shrugged, completely unrepentant. "As they say, old habits die hard."

"But they still die." I replied acidly. "Swift and horrible deaths." I muttered the second part. I was no longer talking just about old habits and Darien knew it because he laughed. I was even more annoyed at the fact that his laugh was actually rather cute and not some very disgusting snorting pig type of laugh. Of course, I should have known it wouldn't be. It never had been before and Darien was only ever a pig when it came to his manners- towards me anyway.

"Well, _Serena." _Darien said my name with great emphasis. He wanted to make sure that I knew he could actually remember my name. And it seemed to me that he was almost expecting me to applaud his restraint or something. To reward him for his good behavior. Like when a dog does a trick you give him a treat. Well, Darien doesn't deserve a treat no matter what he thinks of himself. He's never been a great dog. A dog, yes, but not a great one.

And I was not going to melt at the first sign of amiability like he probably thought I would.

"Ms. Tsukino." I corrected acidly.

He was actually taken aback this time but only for a second. He composed himself quickly and rectified, "Well, Ms. Tsukino," to my surprise it didn't come out mocking but actually with a hint of awed respect, "I apologize for my behavior. Old habits are hard to break." He said it with only the slightest sarcasm- I was actually a little impressed at his restraint but I had to add my own comment anyway.

"Try harder."

"I sincerely apologize." He said again, ignoring my interruption. "But I will not take up more of you're precious time. I'll leave you with this." He opened a black sidebag that I hadn't noticed was slung across his shoulders and retrieved his rather long manuscript. He placed it on one of the few unoccupied spots on my desk and smiled slightly at my expression. I knew what that expression was. Despite myself I was surprised. He actually had a manuscript. He had actually written something.

And I know that might sound like a dumb thing to be awed by but it is an impressive feat. I can't count how many great authors have sourly disappointed me because they could never finish their stories. They'd begin and I'd go into the endeavor with high hopes and in the end those hopes would be crushed because some people don't have enough self-discipline and ambition to finish a book.

Sadly I am among those people.

I've started countless novels but they continue to remain idly on my laptop with no closure.

So you can see my annoyance that Darien Shields- my most hated (okay, my only) enemy- has accomplished my biggest dream. He's finished writing a novel.

Even if his novel turns out to be the most absurd, horrendous piece of literature ever to appear on this Earth he finished and I've never been able to.

As these thoughts flowed through my mind I was vaguely aware of Darien moving toward the door of my office and I barely registered his parting words.

"Oh and just so you know Meatballhead," I vaguely heard in the back of my mind, "I came to you because I heard you're actually good. For a Meatballhead anyway."

The click of the door alerted me of his departure but I was still in a sort of trance- still thinking about how it was that my archenemies had stolen my dreams.

I know it's irrational to think that way. After all, if I were to accuse him of such a crime then I would have to accuse every author out there- including my own. I had never been envious of my writers. I'd always been proud of them for accomplishing their goals, their dreams.

But in Darien's case it felt like he had done it on purpose.

Almost as if this was just a continuance of our old vendetta.

Irrational as that thought was, it was enough to have me fighting back annoyed and angry tears.

Thirty minutes later…

"My fix please." I said sourly as I returned to my favorite barista for second time in a day.

Cindy looked up in surprise. She'd been making what appeared to be a cappuccino for who knows who- since I don't see anyone around. She stopped what she was doing when she saw me though.

I wasn't surprised by her surprise. I usually only come to my little haven once a day.

Twice has always meant something was wrong.

I can count the times I came twice in one day on one hand.

When I didn't get that promotion I totally deserved—and eventually got.

When Brad had just been hired and he'd come into my office and used my computer and somehow crashed it- destroying all its contents and more specifically the beginning of a novel I was working on.

When I'd learned of my grandmother's passing my second year working here.

And now.

"Oh, Sere, what happened?" Cindy said coming around from behind the register to stand in front of me and place a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

I shrugged noncommittally and apparently sensing my dire need for my fix she immediately ran around to her little barista workstation and went to work.

In only a few moments she'd placed a steaming mug of delicious hot cocoa in my hand. She'd put extra whipped cream on top with lots of chocolate shavings. I knew beneath that a boatload of marshmallows awaited me.

Have I mentioned how much I love Cindy?

I sank down onto one of the chairs and began to work on the delicious concoction resting warmly between my hands.

"Sere, do you wanna talk about it?" Cindy asked tentatively. She'd taken the seat across from me. Being the good friend that she is she'd completely forgotten about her job. "Or is it too soon?" She added, barely above a whisper.

I knew I should probably dissuade her assumptions but I didn't feel like speaking just yet. The wonderful aroma of my cocoa was just too alluring to pass up.

So I settled for giving her a sincere smile and muttering something about returning to the cappuccino.

My mention of that cappuccino seemed to do the trick- reminding her of her job. Obviously Cindy was not likely to be fired- being the building owner's daughter and all- but she still had a strong work ethic. She swiftly finished the cappuccino and a slightly older man seemed to appear out of nowhere to accept it. He didn't seem bothered by the wait because he was too distracted chatting away on his cell phone. He walked- more like ran actually- out as soon as his drink was in hand.

Cindy didn't have anymore customers to worry about so she came to once again sit in front of me.

"Sere?" She asked again, hesitantly.

I had finished off my whipped cream and was halfway done with the rest of my cocoa by this point so I felt strong enough to finally answer her.

The only thing that came out when I tried to speak though was, "Shields," and it came out like an angry growl.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes:

This chapter is not as long as I was hoping it would be but I figure I'll go for quality over quantity. I'm not gonna add a bunch of nonesense to make it longer. I thought I ended it at the right spot so I didn't wanna mess that up. I hope you all enjoy this newest installment of "You Again?" Hopefully you like where it's going- tell me what you think!!

Happy read :)

* * *

**You Again?**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Cindy's confused expression was completely understandable. She had no idea who Darien Shields was after all.

"Shields?" She repeated in a question. Her brows were scrunched up in puzzlement. "Like swords and shields?" She asked, grasping at straws. "Or is it some new book you're working on?"

I didn't reply to her questions right away since I'd gone back to my cocoa.

"Sere, can you give me anything more to work with here?" Cindy asked, really curious.

"Not swords and shields." I managed to finally tell her. "And not a new book either." I took another sip of my cocoa and couldn't help but mutter "bastard".

This shocked Cindy more than anything else. I don't think Cindy's ever heard me swear- since that's such a rare thing for me to do.

"A person?" She asked after she'd gotten over some of her shock. Then she muttered as an afterthought, "Who would name a kid Shields?"

I laughed a little at her stray thoughts.

"It's his last name." I told her.

She looked up at that.

"It's a his?" Cindy had an odd gleam in her eyes. I think it's something in teenage girls' genes that makes them pick up these little insignificant details. Anything remotely male or related to testosterone and all of a sudden they're all perky. I remember those days…

"Not like that Cindy." I replied, quickly diffusing her very wrong inferences.

"Then what is it?" Cindy asked again.

"Just some old high school enemy." I told her.

"An ex?" Cindy questioned, her soft brown eyes now alight with sympathy.

"Not even close." I said with a small smile at the absurd thought.

"Then what is it?" Cindy asked again- she was getting a little impatient now. Cindy doesn't like to not be in on things.

"Well," I was about to begin but my cell phone rang. I looked at her apologetically for a moment and she sighed in frustration as I picked up my phone.

It was Brad… I really wish he didn't have my number but it is necessary.

"Msss. Tsukino" Brad spluttered on the other end of the line. The way he said it made my name sound almost like "Misino" actually.

"Yes Brad?" I prompted and Cindy smiled in sympathy. Cindy, of course, knew all about Brad.

"Ms. Shepard is here for you." Brad managed to say- without a splutter! I am so proud!!

"Oh, yes," I replied remembering my appointment with Jennifer Shepard. "I'll be up in a sec Brad, tell Jenny to wait in my office."

"Yes, Msss. Tsukino" Brad replied courteously- but with a stutter again. Man, I thought we'd made progress! Guess not.

I hung up the phone and turned to smile apologetically at Cindy.

"Sorry, Cin. I gotta run." I got up and gave her a one armed hug- my other hand was still occupied with my cocoa. "Thanks for the pick-me-up." I smiled one last time and she waved and went back behind her barista station.

"You're going to tell me later!" I heard her call before the elevator door shut behind me.

Work was officially over but of course not really.

Jenny- or Jennifer Shepard as she's more commonly known- just finished another few chapters of the third book in her fantasy series. Jenny still has a few more months before her deadline but she's almost done.

That's why I love Jenny, she always finishes things way before they're due which makes it easier for me.

So since she finishes prematurely I have plenty of time to read and dissect her work but I always read it as soon as I get it. I love her writing.

Her stories are always full of magic, mystery, and of course her signature tear jerking romances.

I am currently curled up on my peach colored sofa with a blanket wrapped securely around me for warmth- my heater stopped working sometime last week and I've been too busy and lazy to call my landlord to fix it.

Next to me is a cup of steaming hot decaf peppermint tea- caffeine after six keeps me up all night.

I'm in my comfy pajamas although it's still too early for bed but since no one is here it really doesn't matter. I also have a pair of reading glasses perched on my nose (instead of my usual contacts) so that I can properly see Jenny's wonderful writing. My hair is in a messy ponytail and my makeup is completely wiped off.

That's what I'm like outside the office. I don't have to worry about how disgruntled I look because no one is there and no one cares. It's absolutely wonderful.

But sadly, Jenny hasn't written more than a hundred pages so it doesn't take me too long to finish it. Jenny's work isn't without its flaws of course so I've circled a few passages in red ink with comments on the side and added the occasional coma or period or changed a careless typo.

But all this doesn't take me long and by the time I'm done it's only seven and I have nothing else to do for the rest of the night (I've finished my other work at the office).

I decide that some TV would be a welcome distraction from my boredom so I turn it on but there isn't anything interesting on. I keep channel surfing for a while but that proves to be a lost cause because television so rarely has anything interesting on Wednesday nights. Thursday nights are great- you can't not find something to amuse yourself- but Wednesdays are just plain sucky.

And that's when I notice it. It's just sitting there. Annoyingly tempting. Sort of like its creator actually... Kidding of course.

It's like the stupid thing has some sort of siren call on me. That's the only reason I have to explain why I got up from my comfy position on the couch and dug out the pages of Darien Shields's manuscript from within the confines of my briefcase.

I'd taken the stupid thing home so I could burn it or something in the comfort of my own home but now I can't seem to do that. I feel compelled to read it. To see what exactly Darien Shields writes about in his free time. To see what interests him. A part of me is hoping to find out that Darien cannot write to save his life but the more logical part of me is saying that that hope will only lead to disappointment.

The second voice was right… of course. I have no luck.

By the time I finish reading just the first paragraph I am completely enthralled.

It's truly amazing how just after a few sentences I forget entirely whose story I'm reading.

I'm no longer thinking about what a jerk Darien Shields is.

I'm mesmerized by the tale that unfolds in front of my very surprised and incredulous eyes.

From the beginning of his story I could hear his writer's voice come off the page. It was as though he was there with me telling me this impossible tale of a young boy abandoned at the fragile age of six who eventually (after turning thirteen) discovers that he was not abandoned at all. His parents were murdered and the villains that had gotten them were after him.

Before I knew it, I was traveling on broken down subways hiding behind strangers' seats and crawling on hands and knees beneath abandoned warehouses.

And not long after that I was being taken along for a ride to a strange and mysterious city where demons were not just creatures of the underworld. They were people just like any other but with impossible strength and bizarre supernatural powers.

And then I was faced with a choice. An impossible choice to make at such a young age- only thirteen!

I could stay with the demonic creatures of which I was so unaccustomed and eventually- most probably- die fighting with them against their enemies (some other alien forces that had taken my own parents) or…I could run.

I could run and hide and try to live as normal a life as was possible for a demonic creature like myself.

And then it was all over.

I was no longer running and hiding.

I was no longer in the odd demonic city that didn't seem in the slightest bit demonic or evil.

I was back on my sofa staring in shock at the manuscript of Darien Shields.

I looked at the page number on the bottom of his manuscript.

689

I looked at the time on my cell.

1:44 … AM

I looked to the endtable…to find a now very cold mug of tea.

Darien Shield's work had done this to me. It had enraptured me to this extent. I had not noticed the time or the pages fly by, I had not even once taken a sip of my favorite hot beverage.

I would have to go back to work in a few hours and when that time came… I knew what I had to do. No matter how much I hated doing it.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! Thanks for continuing to read my story. I'm glad so many of you like it ) I love reading your comments. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm sorry it has taken so many chapters to really get the story going but now it is totally on! I'm excited.

Futureprincess

* * *

**You Again?**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

"But we have to put some rules down before anything is official," I said, looking seriously at Darien, "No t's will be crossed, no i's will be dotted until I'm sure that you will not negate any of these rules or regulations or stipulations or what have you."

"I don't have any t's to cross." Darien said.

"Well I do." I countered. My irritation was at a record high.

I knew this was a horrible idea from the start but what else could I have possibly done?

Option 1: Let some other company get the contract on this extraordinary book.

Not really an option- if Becky (the head chairman of Holmes Agency) ever found out- which would only have been a matter of time- she'd have my head on a pike. The guillotine would look like mercy. Becky hates getting "scooped"- as she calls it- although we aren't in the usual setting for that term to be used.

Option 2: Let some other agent within the company get the contract.

No way. Despite the fact that Darien Shields would be number 1 on my hitlist- were I to make one- I just can't do that. I've been in this industry long enough to know that a great novel is hard to come by and once you see it you gotta go for it right away. Twilight for instance- lots of agents rejected Meyer's novel and now they're all agonizing over the loss. I will most certainly not let anything related to Darien Shields torture me for years to come. That is unthinkable.

So here I am. After getting almost no sleep- after staying up reading the manuscript I couldn't fall into blissful unconsciousness due to the fact that the stupid book wouldn't get out of my head- I am back in my office. I didn't even have to call Darien to make an appointment. He was way ahead of me.

Apparently he'd been scheduled in my calendar for the same time two days in a row aka yesterday and today. The arrogant jerk had known exactly what I'd do. He knew I would never accept his proposal the first day and he knew that I would read it that night and the next day I couldn't possibly say no. As I said before- arrogant jerk!

"And that is beside the point." I said with an exasperated sigh. Talking to Darien takes its toll.

"Alright, I'm all ears." Darien replied- quite courteously actually. Wow I'm shocked. Darien can act civil! Miracles do happen!! Santa must exist!

"Number one, no calling me meatballhead, especially in front of my coworkers. Not that it is tolerable in any circumstance." I put out my index finger to show that this was just the first of many rules he'd have to abide by but Darien ignored the gesture and opened his mouth to protest. "Uh uh." I wagged the already raised finger. He ignored that gesture too. At this precise moment I really wish I'd picked another finger to point- and I'm never that rude!

"Just listen… Serena." It almost looked like he was in pain just saying my name, like he was being tortured.

"Ms. Tsukino." I corrected him. If I were to be honest, it was just to spit him. I'd never made any of my other authors speak to me so formally- I actually encourage them to use my first name. But this was Darien. He's an exception.

He didn't react like I thought. I thought he'd just accept it and move on to his other argument but he didn't. He rolled his eyes and wagged his own finger at me.

"Uh uh, don't think so." He began while crossing his legs (that weird way guys do- not really crossed at all, more like using one foot as a footrest) and as I was about to protest he shook his head- ignoring me!- and continued, "You don't make any of your authors or your coworkers call you that do you?"

His eyes bore into mine. For some reason I felt compelled to tell the truth.

"Well, no." I began and as he was about to pounce my brilliant mind came up with something else, "Actually, Brad always calls me Ms. Tsukino."

I was proud of myself for coming up with that point but Darien didn't seem impressed.

"Do I in any way come off as a Brad?" Darien asked. It was a rhetorical question I knew we both knew the answer to it.

Absolutely not.

Brad was shy and easily intimidated while Darien was bold and always unfazed.

Brad stammered and mumbled while Darien articulated words with meticulous care and precision.

Not to mention of course the most obviously contrasting of their traits- their physical appearances.

Brad is pale and blonde. He has weird grayish brown eyes.

Darien- while not exactly tan- is a tad darker (a healthier hue of white- not the chalky ghostly hue of Brad) and his hair is like the midnight sky. He, of course, has hooded (also midnight) blue eyes that are not at all weird- more like piercing.

Even their postures are in no way similar. Brad sort of hunches forward a little- as if shielding himself from something (Me? Himself? The outside world? Who knows?). Darien on the other hand is always fully erect (uh! Not that way sicko!) and he never crawls into some imaginary shell (unlike Brad).

Darien's voice eventually cut off my evaluations. I'd missed the beginning of what he'd said though.

"I'll try my best to refrain from calling you Meatballhead, but I can't promise anything." Darien said with a shrug. "Sorry," he said it as an afterthought but there was actual sincerity to the apology. Huh.

But I wasn't going to let him off the hook just because he'd apparently gained a conscious in the past decade.

"And why not?" I demanded.

I was really rather curious to know why it was so hard for him to not annoy me to death.

"Old habits." Darien said with a dazzling smile. "I've mentioned them before haven't I?"

"Yes, I think I remember something along those lines." I muttered, annoyed at the reminder of our last meeting.

"What? No amnesia?" Darien teased but I couldn't find it in me to be mad. He was actually sorta funny… I gave him a small, uncertain smile despite myself. This was just so weird.

"Fine." I sighed, resigned but somehow not feeling bad about the fact. I was still smiling at him and that creeped me out a little. My head was ringing with warning bells- yelling at me, telling me, "Serena?! What the hell are you doing??" but I ignored myself- it is a surprisingly easy thing to do.

"Number two," I said- getting back on track and ignoring the smile that still ghosted Darien's features. "You can never mention any of my embarrassing high school experiences to anyone." I emphasized the ever and anyone incase he didn't realize how serious I was. "Not even a little old lady you meet on the bus on you're way home--" I began and he interrupted with a mumbled "I don't take the bus, who takes the bus?"

I ignored that question purposely. I take the bus. But I will most certainly not give Darien the pleasure of knowing that little fact. My car broke down two months ago and the mechanic I took it to told me it would cost more to fix my car (or as he so lovingly nicknamed it "the damn thing") than to buy a new used car- obviously I haven't gotten around to purchasing that new used vehicle.

"—Not the bellboy in you're apartment." I continued but he interrupted me again with a laugh.

"What kind of apartment has a bellboy?" Darien said smirking at my ignorance. "Bellboys work in hotels Meatballhead."

"Ah ha!" I said- a little too loud… oops- the rest came out in a whisper (I don't know why- maybe I thought by whispering the second part the loudness of my first exclamation would somehow be nullified? I know- I'm weird) "See, you're already breaking my rules."

Darien rolled his eyes but apologized anyway with a now insincere "sorry" and then he added, "Why are you whispering?"

I cleared my throat and gave the same annoying shrug he'd been giving me so much, "I dunno. Just came out."

I was not going to explain the weirdness factor to him.

Darien just smiled, lifted his right hand up as though giving some sort of legal oath, looked me straight in the eyes, and said "I will not mention to any one- not even little old ladies on the bus or bellboys in my apartment"- this last statement was accompanied by another roll of his eyes, "any of your embarrassing high school moments." With another smirk he continued- no longer looking at me as he spoke, "like the time you came to school in the completely see through white dress"- I was stammering and blushing fiercely before he even said "see through" and then I began to shush him loudly (no one could hear us in here- probably- but it can't hurt to be too cautious- Brad could be eavesdropping! What was he thinking?!) but he didn't even flinch- he trudged on with an odd spark in his stupidly blue eyes (damn him!) "and I had to inform you that it was not, in fact, you're pretty dress everyone was admiring."

"Shields!" I hissed. I'd never hissed before. I'd read books where people supposedly hissed but I never really thought a hiss would sound like a hiss. Mine certainly did.

"Shields? Why the formality? I thought we'd gotten past all that." Darien was still smirking. "Especially after what I've seen." I was about to protest but he laughed slightly and added, "Me and the rest of Juban High actually."

He was laughing.

Arg!!

He was laughing at me!!

How dare he?! What right did he have to bring up my bad- maybe even traumatic- memories? So what? I'd done some stupid things- accidentally might I add- in high school! Who hasn't?

So no one can blame me for what I did next. I mean- Darien should have totally seen this one coming! He deserved it!

I went around my desk in a few short strides- Darien still laughing it up, having the time of his life- and I slapped him.

The smile was immediately wiped off his annoyingly gorgeous, arrogant face and he stared at me in shock. His expression said it all- he couldn't believe what I'd just done. Little Meatballhead had grown a pair (not in the literal sense of course). I'd never been one for violence. I'd only ever slapped (as in a real slap- not playful) Ray- but that was only because she was so hysterical.

This slap had been entirely different. It was one of true rage and of – not quite hatred (I don't hate anyone)- but extreme dislike for sure.

We stared eachother down for what seemed like an eternity and a mere second at the same time. I glared down at him (he was still seated)- furious at him for not just his previous comment but for everything he'd ever said and done to me. That slap had been coming for the past decade. I'd endured too much for any one person to handle. I'd been holding my anger in far too long. Back in my teen years I'd just stuttered a "jerk" but I was no longer that insecure, fragile little girl- I wouldn't run away to cut my "meatballs" off just so he would stop tormenting me. I'd lived a life full of trials and tribulations and I had made it through by being not only resilient but also aggressive- not passive like my high school years.

And to my utter shock Darien didn't rise and march out the door or start yelling at me—like I would have expected him to (I knew he'd never use violence-- against a woman anyway). He smiled (his right cheek slightly red from my impulsive attack) and said, "Well, well. Finally, Serena. Took you long enough."

I looked at him, baffled by this oddest of responses.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note:

I will definitely not be able to update tomorrow because I'm busy all day but I might be able to get something done day after that. For now, hope you enjoy Chapter 8! And just so you guys know- I was weirded out by Darien's reaction in chapter 7 too but for some reason it seemed to fit and I think it works out. Agree? Disagree? As always, comments are appreciated! :) Have fun!

Futureprincess09

PS I was actually thinking of adding this one thing at the end of this chapter about Serena being annoyed (secretly jealous) about Darien having "evening plans" Saturday but I decided that it would be too soon for that. I want their relationship to evolve before anything like that happens...

* * *

**You Again?**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

I had no idea what to say for many reasons.

First and foremost was that Darien's reaction was definitely not one I had expected. Had Darien become some sort of masochist since graduating? Or had he always been a masochist?

No, no. That didn't seem in the least bit probable.

Maybe he's just weird. Now that I can believe. I'm pretty sure I always knew he was weird.

But then I noticed that his smile wasn't really one of joy. It was sort of an incredulous smile- like he was still in shock over what happened but also slightly amused. But why smile at all? I personally don't get it.

"What? Why are you laughing? I just slapped you!" I hate that my voice rose an octave in indignation. I wonder if Brad can here us from out there. Would gossip spread?

Oh, who am I kidding? Brad doesn't gossip- he barely even talks.

Darien once again cut into my wandering thoughts.

"Sorry," He said still smiling wryly, "I just always knew it would happen someday but I wasn't expecting it today. In your office of all places. Tell me. Do you bitch slap all your clients or am I just special?" His smirk was now teasing.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh you're special alright but definitely not in the way you think." I muttered.

I was a little miffed. It appeared that my attack had done nothing to him. He didn't even rub his cheek or anything like they always do in the movies. The only sign of my assault was the already fading pinkish hue to his cheek.

"I shoulda punched him." I couldn't help but mumble to myself.

Darien laughed a little at that- apparently I wasn't quite as quiet as I'd thought.

"Sorry I didn't get hurt, Meatballs." Darien said with a small smile, "Put more weight into it next time." The teasing spark was bright in his azure eyes. "Would you like me to sit still for a little while longer while you inflict some more damage? Maybe practice a little?"

He sat up in his chair as still as those bricks they give in karate chopping classes. But although his body was as frozen as a statue his face was alive with repressed mirth.

I have to admit it was a tempting offer… but I'm more mature than that. I really am. Really.

"I'm curious," I said as I headed back to my chair to curb the temptation to take him up on his very alluring offer. "If you knew I'd eventually crack and assault you, why did you continue to tease me? Do you have any secret masochistic tendencies I should be aware of?" I smirked back at him- claiming my usual claim and cool demeanor that had just moments before been completely lost.

Darien had the grace to look sheepish- and I must admit that the expression on his face is adorable. It reminds me of the look little boys get when they get caught with their hands in the forbidden cookie jar. Just for that fleeting moment I forgot that this was Darien my nemesis- he looked so sweet. So innocent.

But then of course he had to ruin it by talking.

Talk about digging holes.

"You just always gave- and apparently still give- me so many opportunities- it's almost too easy, Meatballs. Too much to pass up. A waste... And your reactions are always highly amusing." He concluded with his infamous shrug and I leveled him with my worst glare.

"I'm going to rewind this conversation and remind you about rule number one." I told him in my best indifferent monotone voice- that was the closest I could get to sounding professional around Darien.

"I don't think I broke your little rules." Darien said trying to look as innocent as possible. Then he added wryly, "Actually I think we should add a rule number three- no slapping, punching, kicking, or any other form of physical altercation shall be henceforth allowed."

"I'll agree to that rule if you follow mine- which you haven't. You've broken both of them actually and they've just barely been instated."

"I did not break any rules." Darien repeated crossing his arms defensively. He actually seemed serious. I eyed him warily.

"Darien," I began and I noticed a hint of a smile ghosted his features at my use of his name (instead of Shields I'm presuming), "you continue to call me by that dreaded nickname and you brought up probably the worst, most embarrassing memory of my entire life."

Darien didn't seem fazed by this. His defensive position didn't change.

"I did not call you 'Meatballhead' and I didn't tell anyone your secrets- I was talking to you—a person who is already familiar with the event." He seemed pleased with his conclusions.

"You have too called me 'Meatballhead'!" I exclaimed in frustration. "And I said you can't mention my embarrassing moments to anyone- myself included."

He didn't seem at all swayed by my argument.

"Firstly, I did not call you 'Meatballhead'. I called you 'Meatballs'. That is completely different." He held up a hand to signal my patience when I was going to interrupt. "And that second thing is just stupid. I won't talk to anyone else about your little moments but I can talk to you about them all I want. You experienced them. As did I- just from the sidelines."

I rolled my eyes at his logic.

"Okay I'll be more clear about the rules then. You cannot call me anything even remotely related to "Meatballhead". Nothing with the word "meat", "ball", or "head" can be uttered when talking to or about me. Just to be on the safe side- don't even mention spaghetti."

Darien smiled.

"But what if we're at a restaurant and I'm trying to ask your opinion about what kind of meat to get and whether I should get spaghetti or not." I rolled my eyes but he continued with his teasing smile in place, "And then when we're done eating there is a psychic with a crystal ball and a really weird head that I'm trying to show you? What happens then? Do you know what a catastrophe that would be?"

I laughed despite myself.

"If we find ourselves in that preposterous situation you are allowed to use those words- but only in a context that does not in any way relate to me." I concluded with a smile.

"These rules are really rather complicated aren't they?" Darien said with a laugh. "Maybe we should add them in my contract."

"A verbal agreement is just as binding and legal in this state." I told him- that was actually true.

Darien smiled.

"What if I slip?" He asked. "I'm pretty sure it's bound to happen."

I eyed him. He was still smiling. I wasn't sure if he was teasing or what so I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"We'll follow the rules of baseball. Three strikes and you're out."

"As in you break my legal contract?" Darien asked.

He was right. That would be illegal. He knew this all really meant nothing in the end but I would try my damnedest to make sure he followed my rules. He wouldn't step all over me like back in high school.

"Darien, I'll be completely honest with you." I said. This was a professional meeting after all. We should probably eventually get down to the real business at hand. "Not that you need another ego boost but I'll admit it anyway. You're book is fantastic. One of the best I've seen in a long time. It has great potential. I can tell." Darien was serious now. He was sitting up with an unfathomable look in his eyes. I couldn't be sure but I detected a hint of pride in his eyes. This didn't make me think he was self absorbed like I usually would have thought in other circumstances. It was good he was proud of his work. It meant that this was really important to him. I smiled sincerely at him then. "You've created a believable and lovable protagonist. You're antagonists are complex and intriguing but you didn't go over the top like so many authors do. There is a balance in the characters that just feels real even in the fantastic circumstances in which the characters are presented. As I said there is great potential." He smiled back at me as I continued my spiel. "But it has a few flaws of course. Like any other book." When I said this I watched his face carefully, trying to detect a hint of defensiveness or animosity towards me for insulting his story but I found no such thing. He was nodding in agreement and his eyes were sincerely curious. He actually seemed to care about my opinion in the matter. I continued on, "I can help you tweak the story. Make it a classic. It's already well on its way towards that path. I can just be a catalyst to reaching that goal."

I stopped to gauge his reaction. He was intent and serious and completely unlike the Darien Shields I knew. I had a feeling that for all the years I'd known him I knew very little about Darien. I also had a feeling that by the time this was over- whenever that was- I would know a lot more than I'd ever dreamed to know. This was just the first new glimpse at the real Darien Shields- the one who'd been hidden from me behind a teasing façade for so long.

"I agree Serena." Darien replied after only a moment's pause. "Not about the whole 'it's fantastic' bit because I think it could use a lot of work still but about its potential and your role in getting it somewhere better. That's why I came here, to you specially after all. I've heard great things about you Serena."

That was twice he'd used my name in less than a minute. I like it a lot better than the 'Meatballhead' jibs.

I smiled at him- after all he was being good (for the moment anyway)- and then leveled him with a serious look again.

"Then hopefully you also agree that in order for us to work well together- to get this book where we both know it could and should be- we should actually get along and for that to happen I think rules are in order." I concluded my speech by straightening further in my seat and staring at Darien for a reaction.

He was smiling.

"I think either way we'd survive." He said, "But if you feel these rules are important to you I promise to do my best. I can't promise anymore than that."

I eyed him warily for a second then shrugged and gave a smile. I really couldn't expect more than that. He'd try. I think he actually meant that. That was good enough… for now anyway. I stood up and reached my hand out to take his. He extended his own and we shook.

"Now for the legal stuff." I said. We both sat down and I handed him a stack of papers that he had to read, sign, etc.

He wasn't paying attention to the paperwork though. He was looking at me with an odd sort of expression. It was a very penetrating look- like he was trying to read my thoughts or something or figure me out. He was still smiling though.

"How about lunch Saturday? I'm busy all of tomorrow and I have evening plans Saturday but I'm free noonish."

I didn't understand what he was saying. I looked at him questioningly, not answering his question.

"It can be a sort of diplomatic meeting I suppose. A détente where both parties put down their missiles." Darien explained, still smiling. "We'll see if I can go for one evening without my little jibs and if you can go without assaulting me. If it works out I sign this paperwork and we get to work. End our Cold War if we're lucky."

I eyed him suspiciously for a moment and eventually nodded. It wasn't a bad idea. This way I could see if it was possible to get along with or maybe even like (Not likely) Darien Shields.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

Hey! Another chapter is up!! Well, you realize that but w/e I like to point out the obvious. This one is longer than others mainly because I didn't want to end the chapter without Darien/Serena incident. I'm trying to think of songs for later in the story that could be Serena and Darien's, any ideas? I'm thinking Joshua Radin music b/c I love him. Anyways, hope you like this chapter. It doesn't have too much Sere/Dare action but I think it is essential to understanding Serena's life/friends, etc. Comments are always welcome :)

Happy Reading

* * *

**You Again?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

The rest of the week passed without much incident. Thursday night I watched TV until I fell asleep on my couch. Friday there was no Darien to pester me and I got a little of the peace I'm used to. But Friday I did get a call from Amy. It had been a few days since we'd last spoken.

Amy, Ray, Mina, Lita, and I have lunch every Sunday. It has been that way since we all became busy with college, etc. We've been keeping it going. There are very few excuses for missing Sunday lunch. For instance, Ray couldn't come one Sunday because her grandpa was sent to the hospital for heart issues- we all canceled that time and went to visit him. Amy canceled on our plans because she was scheduled to perform an important surgery. We all understood that one too- someone's life was at stake. A few times Mina was late because she'd slept in and ignored her alarm- we forgave her for that because it's Mina and she could have skipped altogether but she didn't. The rest of us- aka Lita and I- have never in the past decade missed the date.

But anyway, back to Amy's call. It didn't start with the usual "how are you"'s. My friends and I tend to skip those parts- they're boring. We begin conversations with the important news- why we called. If there isn't important news, there is always something more interesting than "how are you" to say. One time Mina called and began the conversation with "knock knock".

I'm not kidding you. It happened. I was rather confused but once again, it's Mina, what can I expect?

Precisely anything.

So, Amy's call.

It began with what could have been interpreted as a Hyena's screech.

I knew it was Amy because my cell had flashed a cute picture of her- black hair under a blue winter cap rounding her pretty face, dark blue eyes flashing joy, and smile bright with her excitement. (We'd decided to go ice skating after lunch and Amy had loved it. Amy loved anything to do with water- whether it was frozen or not.)

So if it weren't for the picture that gave her away I would have thought it was some wrong number- maybe a crazed mental escapee calling.

But then she started talking- so fast that the only words I caught were "Zach", "oh, my god"- which sounded more like "omygaw", and "happy".

Well, that sounded rather promising. The word "happy" was said so something good must have happened with- I'm assuming- Zach. I had let her go on for a while before interrupting. I didn't really want to trample her excitement. But eventually it got to the point where all I could make out was her breathing so I had to say something.

"Amy, honey, calm down please." I'd said. "Breathe deep breaths and tell me what happened."

Amy had done what I'd instructed and for a minute I couldn't hear anything over the line except her exhaling and inhaling air. That had gotten annoying too.

"Amy, can you please speak now?" I asked. "And not the Hyena language please. You know I can barely understand Piglatin."

And finally I got the story out of her- no hysterics this time. Amy has always been the calm one- which is why the beginning of this conversation was such a shock to me. Mina is more of the screeching type than quiet, debonair Amy is.

"Zach proposed!" She'd yelled- but intelligibly this time.

And that explained everything. I began jumping up and down and screeching with her then. I was so excited and it wasn't even my engagement.

Zach is a doctor that works with Amy at the Roseberg Clinc. He's actually from New Zealand but came here to help perform some risky new cardiothoracic surgery and loved it here so much, he decided to make it his home. I should actually say loved Amy so much that he decided to not move back.

It shouldn't have really come as a shock that he had proposed because we all knew he was head over heels in love with her. After all he had moved across the world (sort of) to be with her. Not to mention that he'd actually been invited to one of our lunches (a very rare invitation) and the whole time I could feel the adoration and love he felt toward Amy- it was almost tangible.

But it wasn't like he couldn't take his eyes off her- I find that behavior kind of rude actually (I feel like maybe the guy just likes the way a girl looks when he does that). It was all in his actions. He was holding her hand the whole time- like he wanted to feel her presence there always- but he was still paying attention to the conversations going on around him.

At that first meeting last year I'd discovered a few things about Dr. Barker aka Zach: He's funny, charming, intelligent (like anyone Amy would date wouldn't be- paw-lez), and most importantly- he's madly, irrevocably in love with one of my best friends.

Amy is of course whom I'm referencing if you had any doubts.

So Friday night mainly consisted of me babbling like a schoolgirl with Amy. She was back to her hyperventilating again after she'd spilled the news- I was no help since I joined in the hysterics. She'd also asked the second most anticipated question of my life.

"You'll be my maid of honor, right Sere?" She'd asked in a still hyper-excited voice.

It shouldn't have come as a shocker since the five of us had all settled the issue of maid of honor back in high school.

I would be Amy's. Amy would be Lita's. Lita Ray's. Ray Mina's. Mina mine.

Amy and Lita had already gotten their turns.

Lita married Kevin Gorbie the first year out of high school. They'd been best friends since childhood, began dating sophomore year, and sealed the deal right before college began. They'd known eachother so long that when they got married nothing really changed. Their whole lives they'd been acting like an old married couple so there was really nothing different about marital life- except for… you know (I will not go there).

Ray married Chad Johnson just last year. Chad had been the opposing attorney on a case Ray worked on a few years back. She had always claimed she hated him. Said he was the most annoying, stupid man to walk the Earth but from the start I knew there was something there. He kept asking her out- even when they were working on the case- she kept saying no until he finally made a bet with her. He bet her that if he won the case she'd agree to go on a date with him, if she won he'd never bother her with his presence again. Ray, being the hard headed and self confident person she is, couldn't back down from the offer. In the end though, she lost. She was furious. She'd only lost one case before that one. What was worse- she told me- was that Chad was a complete moron- "how could such an imbecile win?!" were her exact words I believe. So she'd had to go on a date with him- no matter Ray's flaws, she always kept her word. And after that date, she never complained about losing that trial again. Now she says losing was the best thing to ever happen to her- I'm presuming her client would disagree. So now she and Chad are in marital bliss. And just so you know, Ray didn't miss Sunday lunch with the girls even while on her honeymoon. She'd called from their hotel in Venice (I know! Venice!) and blabbed on with us, completely ignoring her new hubby. Chad understood though- which is why they make such a great couple. Ray has a temper and he knows how to handle it- he also understands compromise (which is essential when dealing with Ray).

So now, apparently, it's Amy's turn. And mine, in a way. I'm going to be maid of honor. I was flying high on that fact for the rest of the night, still chattering away with Ames about the various details of the wedding. She's already picked several songs that she insists be in the wedding. Among those choices are various Celine Dion classics and Michael Bublé. All choices I thoroughly approve of. Very romantic, very sweet, and very Amy and Zach.

By the time we got off the phone, sighing and smiling, I was thoroughly exhausted. And that night I fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of lacy white dresses, pretty little flower girls, handsome grooms, true happily-ever-after love, and oddly enough Darien Shields was there the whole time smiling and laughing at my side. But when I woke up, I had no recollection of any of my unconscious thoughts.

It's Saturday morning and I'm waking up at an ungodly hour. No one should be up before noon on the weekend. There is no reason good enough to be awake that early.

But of course, this morning I have to.

I set my alarm to 9:30 AM so that I'd have plenty of time to prepare myself for the horrors of the day. Of course, setting the alarm for 9:30 insures that I won't be actually up for another hour. I hit the snooze button immediately when it began to ring that horrid, incessant sound.

But luckily, or unluckily (depending on one's perspective), I know myself too well.

Darn-it.

I'd also set the alarm to ring for 10 o'clock then again at 10:05 and again and again in equal intervals. I woke up by the 10:05 bell. Groggy, sleepy, and annoyed.

Amy had kept me up past two in the morning last night. We'd lost track of time and although at the time I was fine with it, right now I wish I'd gotten more beauty rest. Key word being beauty.

I'm looking at the mirror and what I see is definitely not promising.

Not at all.

I have a date—I mean meeting- with Darien Shields. I have to look my best. I can't give him any more ammunition. And right now, looking at my reflection I am not pleased with what I see. I have dark circles from lack of sleep under my eyes and my hair is in a messy disarray around my too pale face.

So I went through my routine. Shower and shave then put on my eau de toilette or perfume as we Americans prefer to call it. After that I was once again back to staring at my very unhappy and unattractive reflection.

Again, with my routine I went through the monotonous process. Mascara, eye liner, lip stick, and foundation/bronzer to rid me of my perpetual paleness. I could pass for nineteen today. That was pretty good. I smiled at myself (with the accompanying thumbs up of course) and went to work on my hair but in a whim I decided to just leave it down. I didn't blow dry because if I do that without straightening, my hair turns into something akin to an afro.

I know.

You think I'm exaggerating but I'm really, really not. I'm just going to go naturelle this morning. At least with my hair. When I let it air dry it gives off natural waves down to my waist- not perfect but they're okay.

And then came the hardest part of all. Attire.

What do I wear on a date—I mean meeting, it is a meeting—with Darien Shields?

I, for one, have no idea.

I mean, back in high school I would have assumed that anyone out with Darien Shields would have to dress in some sort of Cosmo formalwear outfit… Because back in high school I would have assumed Darien usually wore GQ-type suites everywhere.

But now, I have a feeling I know even less than I'd previously thought about Darien Shields.

Now I think that Darien Shields would probably take out his dates—I mean guests or co-meeters or whatever—to casual places, wearing regular, casual things.

But… Now that I think about it, it doesn't matter either way. It doesn't matter what Darien expects of his dining companions. I'm only doing this to be diplomatic as he'd put it. It's just a meeting. Just like any other meetings I've had with potential authors.

I picked up an old pair of jeans, a cami, and a sweatshirt. It is lunch after all. What else can he expect me to wear? We'd chosen to meet at the Noodles a few blocks from where I work.

At first I wasn't sure about that. I wanted to pick somewhere close to my apartment so I could walk over- I don't have a car right now remember? But I didn't know how to explain that to him- mainly because I didn't want Darien to know I didn't have a car and had to use a bus (something he thought was unfathomable if our earlier conversation was any indication).

So anyway, how fancy can he possibly dress if we go there? Not very. It's Noodles.

Yes, sweatshirt and jeans is fine.

I picked one of my favorite and consequently one of the cutest camis I have. It's pretty plain but I like it. It's white with little frilly things on the bottom and top. The sweatshirt is a zip up hoody. It's a light shade of blue that complements my eyes. It has Bugs Bunny on one side, eating a carrot and on the other it says, "What's up Doc?" in a pretty font.

I know- it is childish but I love this sweatshirt. It's so cute! I love bunnies. And I also think it sends the right message to Darien. It tells him, "Hey, I'm casual. Hey, I don't care what you think. Hey, I just threw this on in five seconds and yes I naturally look this fabulous."

Well, I hope it sends that message.

If I'm lucky.

Anyway, Darien can't tease me today. I might as well take the situation to my advantage and make him work at. Let's see how much restraint Darien Sheilds really has.

By ten fifty five I was ready. Which is good since the bus comes around the corner in about five minutes. I'd looked up the bus route there and back last night so I would actually be able to get there and back without worry or fear of getting stranded and stuck.

When I got on, as usual, there were some very creepy people. It is New York, what do I expect?

An older man (forties maybe) who appears to be a beggar if his dress is any indication kept eyeing me for the duration of the rid. My glimpse of him had revealed what appeared to be a missing eye. Where one eye should be, there was only a mass of black. I kept my eyes down after that first sneaking glance to confirm my suspicions (that he was staring- with the one eye) was true and I kept my arm snapped in a vice around my purse. All skills I'd learned in the many years I'd been living in New York. You can never be too safe here.

When the ride finally ended and I got off at my stop I was so relieved to get away from creepy beggar, staring guy that I nearly ran off the bus.

To my great disappointment, not to mention distress, creepy beggar, staring guy got off on the same stop and he was soon standing mere inches from me. I could feel his eyes on me- I still wasn't looking at him.

I walked away from the stop quickly and nearly sprinted to the doors of Noodles. I looked around wildly for a second, hoping against hope that Darien had shown up early like me.

When I found him sitting in one of the corner booths tapping his fingers on the table I nearly collapsed in my relief.

I never thought I'd say this but I am incredibly relieved to see Darien Shields at this moment in time.

My smile when he looked up to find me staring at him was completely genuine- because of my relief of course, nothing else.

He smiled his brilliant smile at me too but his smile seemed nervous for some reason.

Then I realized why.

I was just standing there, smiling at him like a maniac. Not moving.

I was creepier than creepy, beggar, staring guy.

I forced my smile to stay in place despite the shiver that ran through me at the thought of the creepy guy then I forced my legs to move careful steps forward- I'm clumsy enough without fear and relief paralyzing me.

Darien stood as I came over and smiled the still nervous smile. I pushed my hand out to shake his in greeting.

"Hello Darien." I said and we both sat down.

"You okay?" He asked. His smile was now completely gone. Now he just looked nervous- but more from worry.

"Oh, fine, fine." I replied and oddly enough, now that I was inside a familiar place with a familiar (although annoying) person, I knew the words were true. I was fine now.

"You sure?" He asked again but the worry lines that creased his forehead before had dissipated slightly. I guess my nerves had cleared from my expression.

"Oh yeah. Just some creeper with one eye following me." I replied absently with a wave of my hand.

Apparently those were the wrong words to ease his nerves because his worried expression made a quick and sudden reappearance.

"What? Who?" He said and looked around.

I rolled my eyes at that. Yeah, like he could find the creepy guy sitting across from us or something.

"No one—" I began but quickly choked on my words as creepy beggar guy entered. "That… that's him." I choked out and Darien looked up to where I was staring.

But… creepy guy went straight to the register and now that I'm actually looking at him I realize that… he isn't actually that creepy and he definitely is not a beggar… and he definitely has both eyes. He'd taken off his scruffy hat and scarf that had made him mysterious and enigmatic and creepy and appear to be eyeless before and his dusty trench coat was on his arm. Underneath he was wearing jeans and a T-shirt that would in no way fit a beggar's budget. A woman came to greet him from across the room. They hugged intimately and smiled at eachother.

I blushed crimson at my very, very wrong assumptions.

"Um.." Darien said with repressed mirth. "Meatballhead, are you having pirate hallucinations now?"

I stumbled to find the right words.

"He totally looked like he was missing an eye before!" I whispered a shout- an oxymoron I can pull rather well. "And he was staring!"

Darien smiled and a laugh came out despite his best efforts- which, of course, frustrated me. And I can't be sure but I think he might have said, "well that's no surprise."

But I have no idea what that could possibly mean. What is no surprise?

"Oh, shut up." I mumbled. Then I looked up at him as a realization hit. "Weren't you supposed to refrain from making those kinds of comments today? Wasn't that the purpose? Remember rule number one? Already on your first strike and we haven't even ordered yet."

"Sorry." He said but he looked anything but. He was smiling broadly. Apparently I amused him.

Surprise Surprise.

We'd just begun and already I wanted to smack him. Could I really last another hour or so? How much more of Darien Shields could I possibly endure?


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:

Another chapter up! (And it is long!) I'm so excited now because it is finally getting good- at least in my opinion. Hopefully you agree? Hope you enjoy and as always comments are much appreciated!

Futureprincess

* * *

**You Again?**

* * *

Chapter 10

"How about we order?" I suggested.

I'm actually starving right now. I sorta forgot to eat this morning and that is never good for me. I can barely function without something in my system and sadly today I'll have to wait before I get my caffeine fix of the day since Noodles is not, unfortunately, widely known for their great coffee.

We both got up to wait our turn behind the non-creepy non-eyeless man and his girlfriend or wife or whatever she is.

From the corner of my eye I could vaguely see Darien not so stealthily hiding a laugh through a cough.

"Shut up." I muttered but that just made him more amused.

He didn't get to make any snide remarks though since the couple ahead of us was done and it was our turn.

I quickly rattled off my order to the rather handsome teen behind the register. He read it off again to confirm then gave me the price. I dug into my purse to take out my credit card but Darien put his hand on mine to stop me.

I glared at him and tried to shake his hand off but he ignored me and pushed me aside and smiled at the teen- why is he nice to everyone else?!- and gave the guy his order. For a second I thought he meant to put his food on my bill but then he proceeded to take out his wallet and handed his visa over.

"Hey! I'm quite capable of paying for my own meals, thank you very much." My hands were now placed firmly on my hips.

Darien took our number from the register guy who smiled at us one last time and then he placed his hand on the small of my back to guide- more like push actually- me forward so we could go back to our seat. I fumed silently until we were once again seated.

"What the crap, Darien?" I said, irritated.

"What the crap?" Darien smiled. "That the best you can come up with?"

"Just answer the question. What the crap? I can pay for myself. This is a meeting, I should actually be paying for you." I said, stubbornly crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well, it is unofficial and seeing as I'm the one that asked you to go I should pay." He replied, rather reasonable reasoning actually. I didn't really have a good comeback and to be honest this was probably the stupidest thing for me to fuss over so I forcibly relaxed my face- a feat that took all my effort since around Darien I'd trained myself many years ago to always be on full alert.

"So." I said awkwardly. I didn't know what we were going to talk about. This was Darien Shields. What on earth did I have in common with him?

Then I realized the most obvious thing and caught myself before I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity.

"How did you come up with your story anyway?" I asked.

I was rather curious. It was a very intriguing story and he'd done a brilliant job with it. The first thing that I always wonder about when I read a book is where the inspiration came from- mainly because I need to find my own muse badly and I figure it can't hurt to know other people's. With most people the story has some element of truth behind it. Some part of their life that they use- and obviously embellish.

Darien was apparently no different.

He shrugged. "I drew on some of my past experiences."

I smiled at that.

"Which part? The one where a bunch of strangers tried to kill you- although that one I could understand." I added as an afterthought and we both smiled. "Or the part about you being a demon?" My smile widened. "Wow, this is your life story isn't it?"

Darien actually had the good humor to laugh with me at that one.

"They're not bad demons." He pointed out.

"And that is where the story strays from reality I'm assuming." I smiled.

"What happened to diplomacy?" He asked but he was smiling so I knew that he didn't mind our banter...

Now that I think about it, I don't think he's ever minded it. I'm the one who usually ends up with the deeply bruised ego- he always walks away unharmed.

"You'll live." I said with another smile that he returned.

It was rather surprising for me to be sitting at the same table as Darien Shields and actually be having a good time. This banter was fun- because it was aimed at him.

"Anyway," I said with a wave of my hand to urge him on. He hadn't answered the question yet.

Was it just me or did he seem to stiffen slightly? Was it only my imagination or was there a flicker of unease in those always-humorous midnight eyes?

"Well," He began, "My parents died when I was six." He added a shrug after this as if to dismiss the issue altogether. As if to say, "no biggie." The gesture would have been appropriate for a different conversation- a less depressing one.

"I'm so sorry." I said but he quickly cut me off and when I looked back up at him (my eyes had fallen to the tabletop at his confession) his eyes held mine with a fierce determination.

"It was a long time ago, I can't even remember. Please don't let this change your disposition toward me or anything. This doesn't change anything."

And then I understood what that determination was. He didn't want my pity. This was something I completely understood. It was something Darien and I had in common. He didn't even know how much I understood his position.

"And let me guess, you discovered a coven of hidden demon friends when you turned thirteen?" I asked with a teasing smile. He smiled in return.

He understood.

"I wish. I'd always dreamed of something like that." He replied and I looked at him in surprise.

"You dreamed that you'd befriend a bunch of demons?" I asked incredulously. "You were weird even as a kid Shields."

His smile widened and he added, "Hey, they're good demons remember?"

"How could I forget?" I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, if you'll stop interrupting me…" He leveled me with a teasing glare and then continued, "I'd grown up watching too many cartoons, too many superheroes so I'd always thought maybe I was one of them." I didn't interrupt to voice my surprise at Darien ever watching anything as childish as cartoons- he was so serious in high school (well, about everything but me that is) "And before you make some snarky comment about being too old for that, I was six. And I didn't hold out hope past the age of ten." He smiled a wistful smile. "So yea, I always sorta thought that there had to have been a purpose to their death, you know? I was a kid, I didn't understand the concept of death. Just death. No reason for it, it just is. And that kinda started the whole tale."

"Why now though?" I asked curiously.

"It has been a work in progress for years." He said with what seemed like a frustrated laugh. "I started it I don't even know how long ago and it just sat idle on my computer for years and years until one night I just sat down and typed and it all came out. Flowing from I don't even know where. I stayed up all night and eventually collapsed from exhaustion. Had to take the day off of work and when I woke up I went straight back to it. I don't know what the final push was from but it just came."

And at his description I felt one of the seven deadly sins. Envy.

I'd never had that kind of inspiration. That's why my stories never got anywhere- like Darien's had for so many years.

But I was still happy for him. I squashed the horrid emotion and smiled at him.

I was about to open my mouth to say something but a waiter- the same handsome teen from before came over to place our plates in front of us. He handed Darien and I our silverware. I smiled and mumbled a 'thank you' and he left us again.

As Darien unwrapped his silverware from the napkin his mouth turned down in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"I think this is for you." He said and handed over a little piece of paper that had apparently been hidden inside the napkin. I took what he offered curiously and a smile broke out on my face.

"That is not for me, honey. Totally yours." I said in a teasing voice.

The slip read, "Name's Cal, call me- (555) 555-2634" There was a heart next to the name.

I couldn't hold back my laugh.

Cal- our waiter's name apparently- smiled impishly over at us- mainly at Darien and waved a shy sort of wave.

Darien waved back awkwardly with a bewildered look on his face.

"Go for it." I told him. "He's cute."

"'What the crap'- I believe are the right words in this situation." Darien said still looking shocked.

"Aw, you don't have to pretend with me Shields." I teased and Darien rolled his eyes at me and took the paper in his hand to ball it up but then noticed the nervous waiter waiting for a reaction and took it under the table. He threw it down but from Cal's position it might have seemed like he put it in his pocket. Aw, Darien didn't want to hurt Cal's feelings.

"That is just cruel Shields." I informed him. "Poor Cal's gonna be waiting on your call."

"I'm sure he'll live." He said sarcastically then his bewildered expression returned. "I'm here with you, why would he think I'm gay?"

"It isn't a date." I pointed out matter-of-factly.

Darien rolled his eyes at that.

"Well, how the heck would he know that?" He asked.

"Could be the fact that we've been arguing most of the time." I said, putting out my index finger to begin numbering reasons. "Or maybe because if we were on a date you'd probably be way more courteous. Or because you haven't once tried to hold my hand or otherwise show affection. Or the fact that no one over the age of fifteen goes on a date at Noodles. Or maybe." I would have gone on but Darien reached out to stop my hand from numbering off.

"Okay, I think those are plenty of reasons."

But to my shock, he didn't drop my hand. He held it on the table. Just as I was about to smack him for his behavior I noticed where his eyes flickered- over to poor Cal.

"That is just cruel Darien." I said and tried to move my hand away.

"Unless you want to give poor little Cal over there false hopes just go with it."

I looked down at my untouched plate in dismay.

"I'm really hungry." I whispered pitifully and Darien cracked another smile.

"I won't let you starve."

He let go of my hand and… oddly enough I didn't feel relieved. My hand still felt a little warm from his touch as I picked up my fork and dug into my plate… The meal wasn't nearly as satisfying as I would have hoped.

Throughout the rest of lunch we continued our banter but it was rather pleasant. He didn't make many snide remarks and to my total surprise I had a nice time. We laughed and joked like old friends- not enemies. He asked questions about my group- Amy, Ray, Lita, and Mina. Surprisingly enough, he remembered them by name. He even remembered Ray's little- actually big (but he doesn't have to know that)- crush on him.

The conceded jerk's recollection of that memory was with a smile. I frowned at him.

"She's married." I'd pointed out rather grumpily. I'm not sure why.

But he didn't seem dismayed by Ray's marital status- as I'd actually somewhat anticipated. He was thrilled to hear that life for his former classmates was going so well. When I mentioned Mina's singular status he brightened a little too much.

"I remember her. She was always so nice." He said with a wistful smile.

That reaction annoyed me.

Not that Mina wasn't nice- it's just the way he said the word _nice _wasn't at all _nice_. It was more of guy's meaning of nice.

Girl Definition of Nice: Being kind and gentle.

Guy Definition of Nice: Having big boobs, small waist, and a pretty face.

But when I pointed that out to him he was flabbergasted. He seemed genuinely offended that I thought "so little of his character"- as he'd said. That I would think that was all he cared about. Then to prove his point he told a story of Mina volunteering to help the student council set up the blood drive when they were short on volunteers. I blushed in embarrassment but to Darien's credit he didn't humiliate me further by exploiting the opportunity.

Other than those two incidents nothing too unpleasant was said. The occasional teasing remark didn't piss me off as it usually would have- mainly because I was discovering that Darien didn't mean his comments in a mean way (at least not anymore). It was just his way. And he is actually a decent person- a fact I grudgingly admitted to myself by the end of the date—I mean meeting.

I accidentally got a glimpse of the clock on the wall behind Darien when my head was tilted back slightly- I was laughing. I was shocked to see the time. It was nearly 2.

I'd spent nearly two hours with Darien without dying _or _killing him! It was a miracle.

Darien noticed the direction of my gaze and glanced at the clock too. He seemed just as shocked by the time if his expression is anything to go by.

"Well," I said. "This was rather pleasant Darien. You behaved. Congrats." I smiled at him.

"Can't say the same for you- about behaving anyway. Pleasant I'll agree with." He returned my smile with a crooked grin of his own.

We got up and headed toward the door.

Now this was the tricky part for two reasons. Number one being I'd missed the bus that I'd originally planned on using- it had left at 1:05. But I'm pretty sure there will be another one so the other tricky part is to get Darien to go away so he won't know I didn't have a car- he might have been nice today but I'm not going to risk giving him more ammo.

"Well, bye Darien." I waved at him- more of a shoo actually.

"Let me walk you to your car," he surprised me by saying.

"Darien, I'm quite capable of walking by myself." I replied quickly and not very nicely but I have to get him away.

"We're in New York, you can never be too safe."

"It's bright out- daylight. I'll survive. Don't worry I'm not afraid."

"Okay, fine. I'm afraid. Humor me." He rolled his eyes.

Crap what was I going to do now? I didn't have a car to go to!

Then I spotted one car among many, very bright and shiny. I liked it, it looked like a car I would buy- if I had the money. I walked up to it- it was a silver car- I wasn't sure what kind. Just pretty. I went to the driver's side and pretended to look through my purse for keys.

"You can go now. I'm fine. I'm safe. Almost in the car." I looked up from my purse and made another shooing hand gesture. Darien looked at me- with his signature one upturned brow.

"Um, Serena." He said with what appeared to be a repressed smile. He moved his hand to the back of his neck in what looked like a nervous habit. Who knew! Darien Shields has nervous habits! He isn't perfect after all! (not that _I _ever thought he was. Other people maybe, not me)

"Yes, Darien?" I replied with a roll of my eyes, hoping to make him go away faster- before the owner of this car came out and beat me with a (very pricey- if the look of this car is any indication) stick.

"Um, Serena." He repeated again. It was almost a stutter- which reminded me of Brad which made me almost laugh out loud right there in front of a stranger's car. But my mirth was totally forgotten after the next words came out of his mouth. "That's my car."

Well, crap.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note:

I'm going to put up this next chapter and take a break for a day or two because I hafta read Breaking Dawn! I'm so excited. I'd like to say that I'm very grateful to all my reviewers because although this isn't published- it isn't known to anyone but to the few who read it- I'm so gratified that so many of you like my work. I've always wanted to be a writer and this just encourages me more. I love your complements (obviously, I'm human and it boasts self esteem like nothing else) but if anyone has any criticism I'd love to read it because it helps me a lot to hear what you think. This story has become my longest ever written- it is almost 50 pages and before this my longest was about 40 (because they're incomplete) Let's hope this will also make the record of being my first ever completed tale! I'm excited to see where it leads… Enjoy!

FuturePrincess :)

PS I know my Serena can be extremely eccentric but I find her taking on some of my weirder traits the more I write about her- I like her better weird anyway ;)

* * *

**You Again?**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

My brain immediately went into hyperactive mode, making up as many excuses as possible for such a "misunderstanding"…

Except even hyperactive mode wasn't coming up with anything- no good enough excuse.

Excuse number 1: "Wow Darien! What a coincidence- our cars look _exactly _the same!"

Problem: How could I mistake the place I parked it?

Okay- excuse one is out.

Excuse 2: "Oh my, I forgot to put in my contacts this morning. I can barely see. My car is right over there." Then I'd point to some neighboring car.

Problem: How could I have seen the clock or anything else in the restaurant?

Excuse two out.

Excuse 3: "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahha………. hahahahhaha"

That is it... Nothing else to that excuse if you thought something else was coming after it. Just hysterical laughter until he runs away.

My mind went blank after those lame excuses for excuses.

Well, there is one other one that came to my mind but I mean… it is a little extreme.

You wanna know? Fine.

Excuse 4: (Punch Darien or through some other means damage his brain so that he'd either get a concussion and later I could convince him that this was all a figment of his overactive unconscious imagination or he becomes a vegetable and I never have to worry… well about anything other than going to jail)

See, told ya- a little extreme.

Well, hyperactive brain mode definitely isn't working.

How do I know?

It wasn't all that hyperactive at all it seems- if Darien's now slightly worried face is anything to go by.

It seems I've just been standing in the parking lot- unmoving and not talking.

I opened my mouth to say something but it just came out with a "uhh".

Darien's confusion seemed to- _rightly- _augment.

"Serena?" He said tentatively. Maybe now he thinks I'm crazy… well that could be my excuse! I'm crazy!

…

Only problem is that that would not in any way help my situation. I'm trying to get out of this embarrassment not dig myself into a deeper hole- if it _can _get any deeper.

Then it just came out.

The laugh I mean.

It seems my stupid not-so-hyperactive brain chose for me…

Before I knew it I was laughing- a very loud, very high-pitched laugh that was completely and utterly fake.

Then my mouth moved for me.

"Oh my, you know what?" I said without any conscious decision to speak, "I used to have a car _exactly _like this one! I sold it a few months ago and after seeing it- well, as much as I can when I've forgotten my contacts- I must have just forgotten." And then I was banging my head with my hand and saying, "Doy."

Oh. My. God.

I was mortified.

Not only had I used a weird combination of all my possible excuses (except for the violent one) but I'd also said the word "Doy". Who says "doy"? Who?!

NO ONE! THAT'S WHO!

Yes- Oh. My. God. is right.

Darien looked at me with a mix of that previously confused expression as well as amusement.

Well, I can't blame him, now can I?

"Well, I better go find my _actual_ car." I said and then laughed again- the weird, creepy, high pitched, fake laugh.

I walked away from him. Running across the street as fast as I could. There was a parking lot across too- I could pretend I parked there and just across from that was my bus stop.

By the time I got to my destination I was having trouble breathing- I don't exercise much.

Well, it wasn't the most graceful exit but it worked.

I didn't even think to look behind me- to see if he'd followed me (Why _would _he? After all- he probably thinks I'm crazy now. Who goes after crazy people?)

I would have sat down at the little bench but there was a little old lady and a young woman with a baby in her arms occupying it so I settled for leaning against a light poll and breathing.

Once I caught my breath I turned to the young woman and elderly lady.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked tentatively- well as tentatively as I can while also speaking over the passing traffic. In New York you can never be certain if strangers will be friendly or not. Usually I either get the _not_ friendly or the _overly _friendly- if you know what I mean.

But apparently today was my lucky day- well lucky _right now_. I could have used some of that luck earlier.

They both looked up with gentle smiles that reassured me of their kindness.

"When is the next bus coming?" I asked with a polite smile of my own.

The young woman answered first, "In about ten minutes. If we're lucky it'll actually be on time."

The three of us laughed slightly at that.

Buses are almost _never _on time. Traffic is always unpredictable.

The young woman went back to adoring her baby and the old lady stared up at the sky the way she had been before I'd interrupted.

Well, I wasn't expecting a conversation if that's what you're thinking. Just because they were kind enough to answer a question doesn't mean I'm going to push my luck. Crazy people aren't crazy at first glance.

And just as I was thinking this- about the crazy people- I heard a familiar cough from behind me.

Crap.

Crap, crap, crap!!

"Hello Darien." I said pleasantly, turning around to face him with a smile that was in no way genuine.

"Need a ride?" He asked with an amused smile.

"No, no. I'm fine." I answered briskly and turned back around to face the road.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and turned to look at him questioningly.

"My car's right over there." He said pointing to the parking lot right next to the stop- apparently he'd driven his car over instead of following on foot.

Well, woopdie-doo.

"I'm fine Darien. Thank you for your concern." I said with a smile hoping he'd go away. I'd already humiliated myself enough for one day.

"I can give you a ride." He reiterated. Ha. Like I didn't realize that already.

I shook my head because if I got in that car with Darien there is no telling what I would do next- how I would further embarrass myself. It seems around Darien I can't help finding myself in humiliating circumstances.

Maybe it is my fault- the way I act around him- but I'm blaming it on him. Him and his jerky self…

Except for the fact that he isn't being a jerk at all- surprisingly.

That jerk.

"Serena, it isn't a problem. Come on." He said and lightly pushed my shoulder back to face the direction of the parking lot.

"I'm fine. Go away." I said.

I know that wasn't the nicest thing to say or the nicest tone but I can't keep humiliating myself in front of him. It's getting ridiculous. My dignity has been devastated enough for a lifetime.

This time he sighed in exasperation.

"Serena, can we please just go?" He asked again darting glances around us.

I looked too and saw that the young woman and elderly lady were both staring at us with raised eyebrows, confused and if I'm not mistaken amused…

Then I saw non-eyeless guy come across the street to stand at the bus stop.

I may be certain that he has both eyes but with the coat and scarf and hat back on- it isn't even _that _cold (he must be a tourist)- he looks creepy again.

I mumbled an "okay" to Darien and followed him to the car. If I'm not mistaken Darien glared once at non-eyeless but creepy guy before he moved away with me.

"Want to explain what happened back there?" Darien asked- amusement now clear as daylight although I could hear some confusion in the mix of emotions as well.

I didn't answer. How was I going to explain my bizarre behavior? The only explanation I could think of was the truth.

Okay here I go…

"My car must've been stolen." I found myself saying instead and cringed at the absurd and completely lame lie- not that cars don't get stolen here or something, it is just that my tone gave me away. I guess I'm not that good of a liar.

"Uh huh," Darien said with clear skepticism. Then laughed when I didn't reply. "So what if you don't have a car?"

He seemed genuinely puzzled.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"What happened to 'who rides the bus'?" I asked trying to imitate his voice from our previous conversation.

He looked at me- still confused. Then slowly he recalled the memory and rolled his eyes.

"You seriously think I'm that supercilious?" He asked, clearly offended.

"Only supercilious people use the word _supercilious." _I couldn't help but mutter then more clearly I added, "You said it," and crossed my arms stubbornly.

"It just came out, I didn't actually mean anything by it." He said but he clearly still didn't understand my behavior.

"I have a car." I found myself saying- although he didn't seem to care.

"Okay." He said with a shrug, not really caring (like I thought).

"It broke down and I can't fix it without spending enough money to buy another, better one. I haven't gotten around to buying a new one yet." I told him.

"Alright." He nodded.

Clearly, he didn't want to say anything that might even slightly upset me because he probably now thinks I'm off my rocker.

"I don't see why that would be a big deal." I heard him say but I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear so I ignored it.

What else would come out of my mouth if I opened it?

I'd just keep it shut.

We'd gotten to _his _car by now. He unlocked it with a click of the automatic locker thingie mabob and we got in without another word.

He began to back out of the lot and I let my eyes stray inside his vehicle.

It was neat.

No cups or random straws about like there always is (_was, _I suppose) in mine.

Figures.

He's neat.

What a jerk.

Then I found myself staring at a CD case and I couldn't contain my curiosity.

What does Darien Shields listen to?

I snatched it up without asking- I don't think that's rude (it is right _there_ after all)

My face lit up at the sight of the first CD.

"Oooh!" I couldn't contain my enthusiasm.

Abba- Gold- Greatest Hits

I opened the little CD player thing and put it in.

First song and I was off in my own little world where I was a dancing queen at 17 picking anyone to be "that guy".

From my peripheral vision I could see Darien laughing at me- or maybe with me since I was laughing too.

I couldn't help but do my little dance- actually _our (_Mina and my) dance- searching for the guy, doing a little shimmy, and even a few random macarana and Travolta moves.

It was somewhat difficult since Mina and I would point at each other a lot- especially the parts about "you can dance" and stuff. So I settled for pointing at random people out the window and once or twice at Darien.

And if you are wondering if I was also singing- it is Abba, how do you _not _sing while listening to them?

Well, Darien didn't seem to have the same problem containing his inner Music Man but it is Dancing _Queen- _not _King- _I might have looked at him weird if he started singing/dancing to be perfectly honest.

Halfway through the song I did get my mind back and lowered the volume a little.

"Darien Shields, you've been holding out on me." I accused with a smile.

No one that listens to Abba can be that bad can they?

* * *

Author's Second Note:

I just wanted to say that I _had _to add something about Abba because after seeing Mamma Mia I've been addicted :) The scene with Serena and Darien is inspired by the same thing that happened with me and my friend. We found the Abba CD, put it in the car, and couldn't help but dance and sing like we were 2 :) Try it sometimes. It lifts the spirits right up! Also- try rereading the scene with Serena dancing _while _listening to Dancing Queen- you can imagine it way better!!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note:

No comments on the Abba bit last time, I'm a little surprised. I expected either people saying "wth?!" and yelling at me for being random or excitement because Abba rules. I'm curious- is it that no one reading this is an Abba fan? (what a shame...) or is it that that part went overboard and you just didn't want to complain? Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying this. This chapter is on the predictable side but I wanted to get more Darien action in... I could have kept you in suspense (and yelling at me for it probably) but I decided what the heck? Tell me what you think! This almost has 100 comments!! I'm sooo excited. You win a prize if you're number 100- jk, but if I could give you a prize, I would :)

* * *

**You Again?**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I didn't say anything more for the rest of the ride and didn't even look over at Darien. Darien was quiet too for most of the ride to my house except for his occasional laugh at my out of tune singing.

He didn't seem to mind my singing or at least he didn't let on that he minded. I don't know if it would have made a difference either way. I didn't want to be in my reality- in which I had just humiliated myself in front of my former nemesis- I wanted to get absorbed in a different- more Abba- world.

Reality sucks. I'd heard that before but today just drove the point home.

At one point I did realize that I should give Darien some sort of instructions to get me home so I'd lowered the volume and told him. He nodded and took the proper lefts and rights to get to my apartment.

I didn't want to speak- because I was worried about what else would come out of my projectile mouth if I did so I hopped out of his car with a muttered "goodbye".

I saw his confused expression but that somehow just made me more annoyed and to myself I muttered, "forever… god I wish."

But, of course, I realized that this would not be our forever goodbye like I fervently hoped. Darien had somehow just become part of my life… for a very long time probably.

As I raced up the steps of my building and climbed the stairs (since the elevator was out of order… it seems—now that I think about it-- a lot of things in my life are broken aka my car, my heater, my building…maybe my brain if the humiliating scene earlier is any indication). I took two steps at a time in hopes that it would somehow make the trip shorter but that didn't prove to be the wisest decision. My legs are too short for that- I probably would have looked awkward to anyone who was watching, but luckily there wasn't anyone and once I'd gotten to the fourth floor- my floor- I was not just annoyed and embarrassed but also fatigued- climbing those stairs is my only exercise (besides the running away earlier…).

Once I'd entered my apartment I couldn't help but release the sigh I hadn't known I'd been holding and then lean against my door as it closed behind me.

I let my body slide down the frame and then put my head in my hands, feeling like maybe I was about to cry (but somehow not finding the energy) because there was no longer any Abba to distract me from the horrifying memories. No Abba to drown out reality…

and I'm telling you, reality truly does suck…

* * *

I had just retold the previous day's traumatizing events to my supposed friends when they all burst out laughing.

And I mean it, all of them. Talk about supportive.

We are gathered at my apartment before we head out to lunch. At first it was supposed to just be Amy coming so that she could give me a lift to the café we were going to eat at but then Lita, Ray, and Mina had called and said it would be nice to hang out for a while at my place beforehand. I hadn't argued. I had a lot to tell them and I didn't necessarily want an audience to their reactions. Right now I was very glad I'd chosen to stay home for this part of the afternoon. Witnesses would definitely not be good… especially since I'm contemplating homicide at the moment. Not seriously but still…

"You… mean… you just ran?" Ray gasped between bouts of laughter.

I gritted my teeth. I knew she'd heard perfectly well.

"You danced our middle school Dancing Queen routine?" Mina questioned incredulously between giggles.

"I like Abba." I mumbled.

That wasn't the right thing to say… They laughed harder.

Even Amy! Amy! I couldn't help but think this was mutiny. I mean, they are my friends- shouldn't they be more sympathetic towards my chagrin?

"The macarana?" Mina got out before she rolled over on the couch she'd selfishly claimed to herself.

"Now, now." Amy said reasonably and for a split second I felt a glimmer of hope.

Yes! This was Amy. Amy. My Amy- my kind hearted, loving, compassionate best friend. She would save me. She would be my savior…

And just as those benevolent thoughts flitted through my mind the traitor said, "Don't forget the Travolta."

That had them all falling over all over again.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest.

Lita had been the only one not to actually say anything throughout this. She'd just been laughing with them so I didn't have much hope on that front either… still… maybe, just maybe I had one true friend who maybe couldn't contain her amusement at the moment but would not turn totally mutinous either…

That hope vanished quickly too. As they started to regain some of their former composure Lita started doing a very drunken looking macarana.

Their laughter got louder.

"Et tu, Brute?" I accused.

"Sorry Sere." Amy said but she wasn't quite done laughing either.

"You'd think you would have at least been able to come up with a better excuse," Ray said, finally done chortling at my expense but not quite done with the snide comments apparently.

My arms tightened around my chest.

"You guys are the opposite of helpful."

Ray rolled her eyes.

"How did you expect us to react, Sere? You tell us that your hotty"- I grimaced at that- "enemy from high school comes back into your life and that that is what happened when you went out with him. How are we supposed to react?"

I glared back- not backing down.

"You are supposed to comfort me and tell me that it is all his stupid moronic fault. You're supposed to be on my side."

None of them seemed convinced by this.

"Sere, do you think maybe you're being a little unfair here?" Amy calmly asked which only fueled my rage. Amy is the most reasonable one of us- why doesn't she see reason??

"Unfair?!" I choked out, feeling even more betrayed by my genius friend. "As if!"

This is just sad. I'm resorting to elementary comebacks. Ray rolled her eyes- apparently she agrees.

"What did he do?" Ray asked, crossing her own arms. Ray has always been the most argumentative in the group. She thrives on this kind of thing- that is what makes her such a good lawyer, she doesn't back down.

"He… well he… was just a jerk! You heard what I said about his attitude towards buses. Like they're beneath the great Shields!"

That didn't impress Ray. She glared at me.

"Sere," she said reasonably (well, sounding reasonable but her words were anything but) "From what you said, he'd merely been confused by your weird qualifiers on the rules."

"But," I began but was cut off.

"Specifics Serena. What specifically did he do yesterday to justify your anger?"

Another reason Ray's a good lawyer- she loves to interrogate. I think she would've just loved to live in another century- one with an inquisition maybe.

"He…" I began, thinking it would all come to me as I spoke- all his snide comments but then I realized something… I had been the idiot yesterday, not him. I'd just blamed him for my behavior. Because let's face it, I only act that stupid in front of him. To him. "He just gets to me…" I concluded lamely.

"Well, that's not his fault is it?" Ray concluded triumphantly. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

I felt deflated. I thought this little gathering would make me feel better but it hadn't. It had merely depressed and further embarrassed me.

"Actually," I heard Amy say but wasn't paying attention- I was busy wallowing. "It is in a way Darien's fault. His past behavior has taught Sere to react a certain way to him. Just because now he seems to have reformed doesn't mean that all he's done is forgiven- certainly not forgotten." That caught my attention and I smiled thankfully at my savior.

"It's like Pavlov's dog. She's been trained to react a certain way to him." Amy said with a conclusive smile.

My smile faded immediately.

"Are you saying I'm Darien's lapdog?!" I accused, anger claiming me once more.

I heard a muffled laugh and turned to glare at Mina.

"No, no!" Amy quickly amended. "No! It is just that we get programmed to react a certain way. That is what Pavlov proved with the dog. Ring a bell and it comes. Habits and all," She gave a weak smile, trying to get back on my good graces. And she did as soon as she added, "His fault."

That mollified me a little.

Ray, of course, would not go down without a fight.

"But he's changed his ways. It is her fault she's still too immature to get past high school grudges." She smirked- happy with her logic.

"He still calls me Meatballhead." I retorted.

"He stopped when you made the deal." She countered.

"He laughed at me."

"You were being stupid."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

We both realized how moronic that had sounded, she laughed first and I couldn't help but join her. I don't think I've had a "was not, was too" argument since before even high school.

That gave way to a small truce- agree to disagree sort of thing. That is the great thing about Ray- about best friends. They don't always have to agree with you (although it would be so much easier if they would!) but in the end none of it matters because we know we have each other's backs when it really matters. I have no doubt that if someone- even Darien- really hurts me (physically or emotionally) these girls (even Ray) would kick that someone's soon-to-be-very-sorry butt.

And as we settled the issue I heard the doorbell ring. I looked around me in confusion.

Amy-check, Ray-check, Lita-check, Mina-check… all of them are here. Who would visit me now?

Not that I don't have other friends- I do- just not other friends good enough to feel comfortable appearing without notice at my door.

Then something I'd forgotten popped into my mind. Winter break is sometime soon- now maybe? I'm not sure when NYU gets off exactly but when they're off, Sammy, my annoying but still sweet little brother, will stay with me for the month.

My smile was exultant.

"Oh my gosh!" I squeaked.

All my friends looked at me in confusion- as they should be since they can't hear my thoughts.

I sprang to my feet nimbly and yanked the door open- huge smile still in place and ready to spring at Sammy in a choking hug that would embarrass him.

Just as I was about to spring I deflated.

Shields.

Of course.

Well, not really. What is he doing here?

"Wow, good to see you too." He said with an amused smile upon seeing my excitement (before it had vanished).

"Hello Shields." I said- it was only polite to greet him.

And before I could ask the obvious question- what the hell are you doing here?- Ray came up behind me- apparently she'd been voted off the island to check things out.

She smiled widely as she saw my company and said, "Well, I'll be damned." I wish. "Darien Shields, how are you?"

Maybe she volunteered.

Darien smiled in return and before I could even blink they were chatting it up like old friends. I groaned in agony. As far as I remember Ray and Darien had had very little contact in high school. They'd both been on student council but they hadn't actually talked. They barely knew each other!

Apparently that was now being rectified because Ray was giggling (yes! Giggling! Not her usual uproarious, kind of nerdy chortle) at something I'd obviously missed and she reached out to swat at Darien's arm playfully- flirtatiously.

I looked incredulously from one to the other, seeing red.

"Married." I said through a cough next to Ray's ear. She swatted at me- not so playfully- and whispered through her teeth next to my ear- so only I could hear, "No rules on flirting." She winked at me- winked!- before continuing on with Darien whatever inane conversation I was tuning out.

And then suddenly three other faces popped out behind us, and the joyous greetings started all over again.

The red, angry haze I felt grew. This could not be happening!

Then I heard it.

The one thing that registered in my befuddled mind.

"Join us!"

It was Amy- yes, Amy!- who said it. She'd gone over to the dark side. No amount of light would save my friends.

"No!" I heard myself cry.

Everyone turned to me then- they'd all about forgotten my existence, let alone that we are in my home.

Four of the looks I got were reprimanding- like I was a child just caught with my hand in the cookie jar. One look- guess who?- was amused.

"Uh…" I mumbled, struggling with my taught manners. I couldn't just tell him he couldn't come without reason.

"Girls only." I finally came up with. Good excuse, I think, since it is true! But apparently my friends really have turned against me. If I was Harry Potter they have just become death eaters.

"We can make an exception for an old friend and, of course, Sere's newest author!" That was Lita. She truly was my Brute…

My mind went into hyperactive mode- which from my last experience does not help but still... second time's the charm maybe?

Apparently not.

"You know guys, I don't feel so good all of a sudden." I found myself saying.

Not that it was a complete lie- I'm definitely not feeling good about hanging with Darien.

No one was convinced.

"I think I caught something from Brad. He's been under the weather lately. Headaches and the such."

"He looked fine on Friday." Darien countered.

Ah! Annoying jerk, can't even leave me bow out!?

"Well," I gritted through my teeth. "He's a trooper. Doesn't show the pain. I sadly am no trooper." Shrug.

I gripped my stomach- maybe a little too theatrically?

"Stomach ache. Ouch." I said and forced my face into a pained expression.

"Thought it was the headaches you got from Brad?" Ray asked sarcastically.

"And stomach aches. Lots of problems." I said with a grim smile.

"Well, then we don't want you to starve Sere." Ray said with feigned concern. "Weren't you dying of hunger earlier?"

"Not anymore, can't hold down a thing." I ground out, glaring at Ray- trying to make her understand.

Please don't make me go with him! I'll humiliate myself!!- I screamed in my mind, wishing my friends were psychic. Thing is, I think Ray would have responded by saying something along the lines of "you already are" and she wouldn't have been wrong.

Ray didn't listen to either plea- the one spoken aloud or the one in my mind. She waved it off and before I could protest further we were out the door and heading toward the café. To my doom.

"Sorry, Sere." Amy apologized when we got in her car but I don't think it was sincere- not if her smothered laughter is anything to go by…


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Alert:

This chapter is a little all over the place but I didn't want to put up such small chapters so I chopped it up in this one. Hope that's okay with everyone :) Have fun reading it- hopefully anyway. Tell me what you think as usual- your comments are always appreciated. Also: I didn't edit this chapter a lot because I'm going to be busy for the next few days and I wanted to put it up so hopefully there aren't any huge mistakes. :)

* * *

**You Again?**

* * *

Chapter 13

I think I'm taking back everything I've ever said about best friends having your back. Or at least my friends.

If they really had my back they would _not _be shoving me in the door to a café to have lunch with Darien… for the second day in a row.

I mean, is there no mercy in this world? Can I get no reprieve? Ever? Or do I have to keep constantly humiliating myself in front of Darien Shields? Will the torment ever end?

And this is all happening on _my_ turf.

Everything.

He walked into _my_ office and he called me "Meatballhead".

He walked into _my_ home and he somehow claimed my friends and their devotion.

What was happening here?

Does Darien have some sort of supernatural powers I'm unaware of? He isn't all that charming. I'm sure of it. Why else would he act so horribly all the time in my presence… well, except when there are witnesses of course.

With my friends he's perfectly cordial. The perfect gentleman.

We're all sitting around a table- indoors since it's cold out- and it's a little bit close quarters. If it were just us girls I would consider it cozy, with Darien it is just stuffy.

I'd ordered coffee and a muffin. I don't feel like eating anything else at the moment.

It would be a waste since I think I'll probably be nauseous after this.

My earlier complaint about a stomachache may have been completely erroneous at the time but at the moment it feels pretty truthful- Darien Shields can do that to people.

I continued nibbling on my muffin in silence, sighing at the absolute unfairness of the world- Darien chatting up my friends while I suffer silently.

I wanted to shout, "You know what?! Forget it! Just find someone else for the stupid book because _I _will not waste my efforts on the likes of _you!_"

But of course I did not. It would be a stupid move- career wise. To my own personal mental health it would probably be the wisest decision I've ever made.

I could distantly hear the conversation going on around me but I kept my gaze down on my coffee so that they wouldn't stray to glare at the annoying man seated next to me.

"Andrew's doing well too." I heard Darien say, "We're partners actually."

That _definitely _caught my attention.

What?! I almost shouted that thought but contained it. I mean, it would be rude to shout at such a revelation. I am perfectly fine with homosexuals. They don't bother me. The almost scream, however, was due to that absurd idea. Darien as gay.

I would never have thought.

Ladies-man Darien Shields playing for the other field?

Impossible.

And yet, maybe it makes sense.

Maybe his aversion to me is some sort of deep-rooted antagonism against my whole gender. I know what you are thinking- why be nice to every other girl? Well, I don't know the psychology behind it but the idea somehow makes me feel a little better. Gender discrimination I suppose is better than just discrimination against _only _me. I guess.

"Really? For how long?" I asked curiously. Might as well be polite. I masked my shock well.

Darien smiled.

"About six years actually." He replied.

Wow, six years. Long time. I wonder if they've committed publicly.

"Have you guys actually committed?" I prodded. I don't know if that is a rude question or not. I mean, I don't know what is considered over the line in this situation but if I was talking to a guy about his girlfriend of six years I'd ask the same thing- were they getting married anytime soon? Or were they just forever-roomies? Or some sort of convenience couple maybe?

I don't really want to consider the last one…

Darien looked at me quizzically. "I'd say six years is pretty permanent but who knows? It could flop at some point." He shrugged

I thought about that for a moment… My conclusion: Andrew deserves better. Better than someone who is with him for six years and still thinks there is a possibility the relationship could "flop"- and says it without remorse.

I glared at Darien. Andrew is my friend- well was, sort of. Either way, what the crap is wrong with this man?

"Wow Darien, what a great view to take on your relationship." I said sarcastically.

I got a confused look at that.

"It is just fact. Nothing in this market is sure proof." He gave another shrug.

Now I was confused. Market? What the crap? Who considers the dating world a market? What, is he at a store picking out a TV or something? Andrew is good for a while until he breaks or a newer model comes along?

I glared at Darien some more, wishing I had Superman's laser shooting powers.

Then I felt Amy nudge me from the side.

"Business." Amy whispered to me.

What? What business?

She looked at me meaningfully- as if I was supposed to understand some hidden message.

"What?" I whispered back.

Darien was now occupied by the waiter asking if he wanted to refill the coffee so he wasn't paying us any attention.

"Business partners." Amy whispered into my ear, "Not _partners partners. _Not lovers."

It took me a beat to realize what she meant and I felt my cheeks flame at the misconception. And then I almost flung myself at Amy in my gratitude for her discrepancy. I couldn't hold it back so I wrapped my arms around her for a split second to squeeze her. I heard and felt her laugh and smiled in return.

Everyone's attention was back on us now, all confused. It appears that no one caught onto any of what had happened. No one- Darien included- realized that I had thought he was talking about a _very _different relationship than the one he'd been discussing.

I just smiled at them.

"Just still thrilled for Ames." My smile was genuine in more ways than one- I was thrilled for her existence but it is also true I'm thrilled for her engagement- which my friends had inferred.

They all smiled. All except one.

One very confused Darien.

Amy smiled widely and held out her hand for him to examine the large diamond ring on her finger.

And that brought the conversation around, which I was beyond grateful for.

I'd escaped another embarrassing situation with Darien. Thanks to Ames and my other friends' obliviousness.

And then I was back to examining my coffee, but not for the same reason as before. I didn't really feel like glaring at Darien anymore. I just felt like lying down. Darien exhausts me.

And if you are wondering what exactly Darien had been doing at my apartment, well, he dropped off my coin purse, which had fallen out of my purse in his car on the way home. He'd given it to me before we walked out of the apartment.

The rest of the meal went by rather smoothly thanks to my friends' endless chattering. Really, these girls can talk without pause forever. Give them a stranger- or a relative stranger in Darien's case- and they have endless things to discuss.

The conversation went from Amy's engagement to Ray's marriage then to Lita's career (as a gourmet chef) to her marriage, to Mina's newly adopted cat (Artemis). And so it continued. No pauses, no awkward silences. It sort of surprised me that Darien was actually a good listener. And I did notice this little fact because although to the untrained eye it would have appeared that the entire meal I was deeply examining my stale muffin, I was also eavesdropping. I had to—what if they talked about me and I didn't hear what they said? Not good.

Anyway, Darien listened. Actually listened. He even asked follow up questions- which insured that he wasn't zoning out. He seemed interested in all sorts of things that my friends discussed- the mundane: Mina's new cat, and the life altering: Ray's discussion with Chad about maybe having children.

It also surprised me that my friends felt so comfortable with Darien after such a short period- a few hours. They were discussing openly things that no one would _ever _discuss with a stranger. And Darien didn't seem to mind at all.

Then the conversation eventually went to Darien and his new book. Darien gave a brief summary and the girls didn't look impressed. He laughed a self-deprecating sort of laugh at their expressions and shrugged- as though he agreed with them, as though the book wasn't going to be a hit, as though it was just like anything else.

When I heard that short lull- signaling that Darien was not going to defend his book I threw myself back into the conversation.

"That isn't all." I heard myself say- before I even made the decision to speak. Then I started in on the complexities of his novel- that it isn't just an ordinary story. I even may have said, "This could be Harry Potter big." My friends smiled at that- Darien did too but his smile was a bit sheepish if I'm not mistaken.

This surprised me. Darien always seems to radiate confidence and self-assurance but when it comes to this book- he seems tentative, and shy. I don't understand that at all.

Once I'd finished my spiel Ray mock applauded.

"And that is why she's the Agent." Ray added with a crooked smile. I didn't get a chance to reply though.

"You should add a girl." Mina said with a smile at both of us.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Mina, adding romance to anything.

"Predictable much?" I asked.

"No no, hear me out." Mina waved her hands a little then leaned one cheek on her palm. "Think about it. There has to be more, right? I mean, there always is. You want this to be a book for the masses? You want to succeed with readers of more than just one genre? Add a girl."

I still wasn't impressed.

"Just think about it." Mina said with an assured smile.

Eventually Darien looked at his watch and announced his departure. "Ooh how disappointing"- All my friends cooed that sentiment in one form or another and then he was off to do God knows where.

* * *

The next morning I woke up but not the usual way and _definitely _not the usual time.

I didn't even think twice to look at the time when I was suddenly roused by a _very_ unpleasant feeling I haven't had for a _very_ long time.

The complete and utter darkness outside didn't register in my befuddled mind, nor did anything else for that matter… except for the dire urge to run to the bathroom as not to ruin my lovely floor or bed.

Have you ever felt that death might not be the worst possible thing in the world? Well, that is how I'm feeling. Completely and utterly defeated, exhausted, and _definitely _nauseous. Oh, yes, the nausea is definitely there.

I spent God only knows how long with my head above the toilet. Not pleasant at all. I wish I'd just go numb but my body wouldn't allow it.

My whole body felt like it was going to combust at any moment. I sat waiting for the conflagration to begin but, of course, nothing that merciful ever happens to me.

Eventually when the first rays of the rising sun filtered through my blinds my brain began to function enough to remind me of something rather important.

I called work but no one was there- even workaholics don't get to work more than two hours early (it is currently 5:30 AM according to the flashing light of my alarm clock on the endtable by the bed)- so I left a brief message for Pam, the reception desk secretary at the office.

"Not well," is actually my brief message- if that even counts as brief. Is there a word briefer than brief? Well, not that I know and I have a rather extended vocabulary. Or maybe I can't think of it because of the atomic bomb that exploded in brain... _oh mother of—_

I didn't even get to complete the blasphemy within my thoughts before another wave of nausea crashed onto me and I found myself once more peering at a birds-eye view of the toilet bowl.

And as I sat there, the minutes- maybe hours?- passing by, my thoughts wrapped around something. That brief little feeling of nausea yesterday was not caused by Darien's presence as I'd assumed. He hadn't made me sick. I was already sick, it just took a while for the bacteria or virus or whatever to do its dirty work.

I guess that is sorta good news. Darien doesn't make me physically unhealthy- although now that I think about it, this illness appeared only days after his return…

The thought was, of course, rudely interrupted.

I'm assuming time passed. I can't really be sure since it went in a haze. I think I might have actually blacked out at one point but I can't really be sure of anything.

And as the minutes ticked I could distantly hear my cell phone ring- the chorus of the _Friends _theme song alerted me as to who the call was coming from (one of five girls)- then my home phone's annoying thrill rang out and I had the urge to jump up and snatch the cord from the socket so it would shut up but, alas, _sigh, _I don't have enough energy.

And so it continued.

_Ring, Ring._

Toilet bowl…

_I'll be there for you—_

_Ring, Ring._

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring._

Apparently whoever it is is getting more persistent.

_Cause you're there for me too—_

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

And, _oh my god_, you have no idea how _annoying_ the noise can get. Snatching the cord from the socket doesn't seem like enough anymore. I want to take both the cell and the home phone and throw them out the window then get some sort of machine gun and decimate them. But once more, alas, I have no machine gun and _definitely _no energy for the task.

I couldn't contain an occasional groan as the waves increased in their pressure and force.

But eventually- time no longer means anything to me- the nausea faded slightly. Slightly being- enough to allow me to get up, flush the toilet, wash my ashen, even paler than usual face, and then crawl back to my bed.

My stomach feels hollow but food doesn't seem appetizing- especially not since I can picture the journey it would soon take if it entered my unstable stomach. Not a pretty sight.

I can distantly hear something, but I'm not sure what.

My eyelids have mercifully drooped, allowing me a moment's peace- knowing that soon I would be numb of everything.

I heard the noise again but couldn't place it- I didn't even try. Why bother? Nothing matters.

And then unconsciousness mercifully claimed me.

* * *

Again, I'm not sure how long I slept but I can safely say that it wasn't very long because I still felt exhausted. This time, I didn't awaken from the same crisis- thank goodness- but I did still have the unpleasant ache both in my stomach and head.

I found enough energy saved up somewhere within myself to actually get out of bed- I'm not sure why I thought to do that at all. I didn't go too far though- couldn't actually. I collapsed on my sofa and wrapped myself in a soft blanket that I'd left draped across it since my heater had died- something I was even more aware of in this state.

I soon found myself cold- in a cold sweat actually- on top of everything else. The blanket didn't seem like enough. I wasn't comfortable or warm despite the fact that usually my sofa is the biggest comfort in my life.

I was drifting when I heard that noise- the same one I hadn't recognized before. Then I realized what it was, where the source was.

I looked at my door warily.

It was so close but it couldn't possibly be close enough.

Who cares who it is? Really? What does it matter right now?

I ignored it and tried to force myself to fall back to sleep but it evaded me. Counting sheep never actually helps so I just kept my eyes shut, hoping I'd get some mercy.

Then I heard it.

Another noise.

A more disturbing one.

My eyes flew open.

The knob of my door was slowly turning... Not that slowly actually... Quickly.

I didn't even have enough time to really, truly panic before I saw a familiar, sympathetic face appear in the doorway.

"Oh, you poor thing," My intruder- maybe savior? Angel?- said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

I'm very sorry for the delay in this update but I kept either getting busy or sidetracked. Firstly, the Olympics. I just can't get enough of Michael Phelps, he is just too amazing for words and the Chinese gymnasts too. I do not have much patience for the volleyball competitions but the rest are highly amusing to me. And also, of course, life interrupts. Friends, family, etc. And then the worst part- writer's block, which seemed to claim me every time I had a pen, paper or keyboard, computer. But now I am finally semi-happy with this chapter and I can't wait for all of you to read it.

I would also like to reply to a comment that a reader made- a long time ago but I kept forgetting to answer. I have watched the Sailor Moon show. I reference an episode in this actually. The Nurse Mina one, remember that disaster?

* * *

**You Again?**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Mina," I choked the word out, making it sound more like a helpless cry.

Mina's gentle blue eyes radiated sympathy. Her mere presence is reassuring to me.

Mina is the statuesque one of our group. She practically has a model's body. If it weren't for that very conspicuous difference we could be mistaken for twins- we are, in fact, cousins. We got our blue eyes and blond hair from our grandma. My mom actually used to have dark brown hair and darker blue eyes, my dad was all dark- mahogany hair and eyes. Mina's mom resembles grandma too- and therefore us.

It didn't even cross my mind to worry that maybe Mina wasn't the best person in this situation.

I still have nightmares about the time she "nursed" me back to health when I had an awful fever back in high school. Let's just say there was a broken mess waiting to be fixed once I'd healed- which was _despite _not _as a result of _her care.

But I'm too disoriented to get anxious.

Mina moved into the apartment and locked the door- to which she apparently had a key (I don't remember giving her that…).

She walked over to the couch and sat at the end where my feet lay.

"You okay, sweetie?"

"Do I look okay?" I managed to choke out, my voice husky from exhaustion.

"No, I suppose it was a dumb question." Mina shrugged. Dumb questions don't bother her.

"Key?" The word was muffled in my blanket cocoon.

"Huh?" She asked but didn't lean in closer- probably worried whatever I have is contagious.

"How'd you get a key?" I asked, but my eyes were closed. I don't care enough to open them.

"Oh," I knew from the tone of her voice that she was probably blushing, "You know the emergency one you made for Amy?"

I opened my eyes at that.

"Well, when you were away for the weekend last year to see Sammy, I sort of asked her for it because I'd left my sweatshirt over here. You know? The blue one that goes with my eyes and those really cute boots I got last Christmas?"

I eyed her warily. I couldn't care less about that right now.

"Anyway," Mina went back on track, "So, at first you know, she was reluctant. She was all uptight about it, 'Sere trusted me with this' and all that crap." Mina rolled her eyes, dismissing such a stupid notion as trust, "But I had a date later that day with that guy… that um… you know? He was really cute? Sorta tall, I think. Dark hair…you know…" She trailed off, clearly _not _knowing, "Anyway, I was all 'he could be my soul mate! How can you be so cruel! My first date with my soul mate should be in that sweater, Ames, don't you understand?' So I sorta coaxed her into giving it to me and…" She trailed off, unsure of my reaction to this next part but eying me again and noticing that I am in no condition to fight her she went on, "After I got it I went to the locksmith or whatever they are and made a key so that, you know, I wouldn't have to bother Ames 

again. And you know, also for emergencies." She added the last part as an appeasement I think.

The only response I could muster was a muffled, "Oh." But it sounded pained.

"Aww, sweetie. What's wrong? What hurts?" The questions were uttered with the utmost sympathy.

"Everything. Everywhere." I replied without opening my eyes.

"Do you need anything? Something to eat maybe?"

To that I shook my head. Food is definitely not a good idea.

"To drink?"

Another shake in response.

"A bucket?" She finally offered weakly.

"Maybe." I replied opening my eyes to find her concerned eyes still intent on my prone body. She looked a little awkward. Unsure of herself. She probably remembers the last time she played nurse and doesn't want to repeat the experience… "You can go Mina, I'll be fine in a while."

"I'm not leaving you alone like this." She replied vehemently.

"What about work?" I questioned.

She looked at me curiously.

"Sere, it's six o'clock. I got off two hours ago."

"Oh."

Well, at least I know the time now. A question sprang to my mind.

"How'd you know I was sick? Or is that not why you came?"

"Oh, that." She shrugged but seemed to be holding back a smile, "Darien actually."

My eyes widened at that. What? I couldn't have heard right.

Nope, must be going deaf.

"Huh?"

"Darien called." She said- as if that clarified anything, but once she saw that I was still completely lost she went on, "Apparently you had a meeting with him today." Oh yea, I forgot about that. "And he didn't get a call saying you canceled or anything so he went over to your office and Brad sputtered some nonsense at him. Being Brad, of course, he was mainly unintelligible so Darien went down to the receptionist lady you guys have and asked what was going on. She apparently let him hear the message you left and according to Darien it sounded like you were on your death bed. So naturally, he was a little worried, came over here, you didn't answer. By then he thought you'd probably died and that's why you weren't answering so he tried to convince your Super to open your door. Of course, no such luck. You know, all that garbage about privacy." Of course, what's the point of privacy? "So anyway, he got a hold of Ames somehow but she was too busy with some surgery she had scheduled so she called me, since she knew I had a key from the time I borrowed hers," When I gave her another confused look she explained, "Well, I wasn't going to make a copy and not tell anyone. Anyway and here we are." One last shrug and she was done… and I was confused.

Darien was worried? Darien contacted my friends? Darien tried to get my Super to open my door? Because Darien thought I was dying?

The only other question that came to mind: Where is Darien, then?

When I asked, Mina shrugged and said, "I dunno."

And soon after that I dozed off again.

Through my sleep fogged mind I heard the door's bell ring and some shuffling next to me. Then there was a lot of whispering and then there was that blissful silence.

* * *

The next time I awoke I screamed and almost fell off my couch. I clutched my shirt over my heart to steady its beat and closed my eyes to ease my nerves.

Darien is sitting on a sofa chair across from the couch. His glasses- I didn't even know he had glasses- are perched on his nose and a book lay on his lap. He'd been reading it when I woke up but it fell from his hands when my scream startled him. Now he is looking at me, concerned.

"You okay? Bad dream?" He asked and his anxiety actually seemed sincere.

"Bad reality." I muttered and apparently he heard because he smirked. I yawned and stretched, feeling my achy muscles everywhere, but it wasn't so bad. The urge to purge myself isn't there anymore and I don't feel feverish at all, not like before. As I pushed myself up on the couch, something fell from my head- a wet towel. I grabbed it from my lap and stared at it curiously. Where did that come from? Darien answered my unspoken question.

"You were running a fever." He said.

I eyed him. "You… you…" But nothing coherent came out so I switched my question. "Why are you doing this?"

He smiled- apparently amused.

"Helping out another human being? Because it's nice?"

"But you don't like me," I stated.

"Now, whoever said that?" He was still amused by all this because his smile widened. It was a little crooked- I've never noticed that before. He isn't perfect after all… except for the fact that it is a perfect crooked smile…

"You did." I managed to reply, taking my gaze off the smile and redirecting it to his eyes. Not much better since the light caught on them and they had a certain spark to them which is just as distracting, if not more so.

"I don't recall ever telling you that. You drew your own twisted conclusions. Just cause I tease you does not mean I dislike you."

I still wasn't very convinced but he apparently thought the conversation was over because he got up and poured a cup of tea- peppermint! Apparently the kettle was still hot, he had a still steaming cup next to his chair.

"Seriously Darien, why are you here?" I asked again.

"My excuse of altruism isn't good enough?" He laughed a little.

"No, you aren't nearly that benevolent." I said with a shrug.

"Fine, how about this? You're my agent. If you die, my book dies too." He is now walking back toward me so I caught the roll of his eyes.

"I suppose that is believable." I shrugged. He handed the tea over to me- careful as not to spill any. I was still eying him though- not trusting. "You poisoned it didn't you?"

And I _am _joking- Darien may have his flaws but he isn't a murderer- I'm pretty sure.

He laughed.

"Yes, Meatballs, this is all an evil plot to kill you. You know, I switch overheated towels off your head for a few hours and then after the fever is gone and you wake up, I poison your drink because it's just more satisfying when you're awake."

He was joking but I crossed my arms stubbornly anyway and shook my head.

"I don't trust you. You don't like me, why give me tea?"

"Because I am actually not as bad a person as you think?" I couldn't tell if he said it as a statement or question.

"Nope, it's poisoned." Now I'm just arguing for arguments sake. It's fun. So we went on for a little bit like that and then he seemed to lose his cool.

"Would you shut up and drink the freaking tea?"

"See, yelling like that indicates dislike and therefore you could have poisoned it." I replied.

"It indicates frustration." He sighed dramatically and glared at me.

He had one good glare I gotta say- so I finally took the tea.

"Fine. Give me the 'freaking tea'."

I feel a lot better and the tea helps take away the last remnants of my achy stomach.

"Thank you."

I let the words out because, after all, he was actually being sweet. He smiled at that, "Finally some gratitude."

I smiled back then remembered something I wanted to ask.

"So if you were the one that called Amy or Mina or whatever why weren't you here earlier?"

"It took her a while to get here and I got hungry." He said with a shrug.

"So you went out to eat when you believed I was dead or dying?" I asked with feigned indignation.

He shrugged and smiled, unrepentant, "I was hungry."

That made me roll my eyes. Guys and their food…

So here I am, drinking tea quietly with Darien sitting across from me, once again in his glasses and reading. I would never in a million years have pictured this. And the weird thing is, it doesn't feel weird. The silence isn't awkward, it is comfortable. Him reading doesn't seem rude or odd, it seems normal. It isn't weird and it really should be.

I placed my tea on the table next to me and before long I was drifting again.

* * *

I woke up from my alarm clock's screech. Thing is, I don't remember setting it. When I got a look at the time I groaned.

_6:00 AM_

I definitely did not set that. I would _never _set it at such a horrific, ungodly hour.

But then I realized something, I'm in my bed.

I did not fall asleep on my bed last night. I know that much for sure.

I fell asleep on the couch… with Darien sitting across from me.

Darien moved me to my bedroom. Darien _carried _me to my room.

Those thoughts should have freaked me out but the only thing I felt was warmth- from both the blush that stained my cheeks and the sweetness of the gesture.

I rolled to shut off the incessant screech and that is when I noticed something.

A grocery paper bag sat right underneath my end table, right beside my bed.

Written across the bag in a neat, precise handwriting were the words _JUST IN CASE. _Beside that was a winky face.

I couldn't help but smile a little. He gave me a bucket. It is an oddly thoughtful gift.

Then I noticed something else.

Right by my alarm clock is a folded piece of paper with my initial in bold print- well, not really _my _initial.

_M_

I knew what that stood for and I didn't even think to be angry about it. I just grabbed the note and turned on the bedside lamp so I could read it- the _sun _isn't even up yet! Ungodly, I tell you! No one should be up before the sun… it is just wrong.

But anyway, the note. I smiled as I read it.

_Morning Meatballs,_

_Sorry for the name, I know you're now probably itching to get your hands on me… to beat me a little, of course. Maybe another bitch slap? It'll be worth it though, I just cannot resist. It isn't that bad, is it? _

_Anyway, when I left last night your fever was completely gone and you'd gotten some of your color back so hopefully that is still the case. I would've stayed but I didn't think you'd appreciate waking to find me there again- especially after the scream last time… I'm hoping that it was a 24 hour thing and the worst is behind us, but I'm going to check up on you anyway. Don't want any harm to befall my agent, right? I set the alarm early so that you'll be awake when I come over. I wouldn't want to have to try to coax a key from your Super again- especially since it didn't work the first time. And I doubt you would be very amicable if I knocked down your door. I'll be over at 6:30._

_D_

_P.S. Hope the bucket wasn't necessary._

_P.P.S. You don't have to dress up on my behalf. ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note:

I'm sooo sorry I took so long to update this time. I have my many excuses. Work, school starting, and worst of all- writer's block. I couldn't think of events for a new chapter for a while. I just couldn't and now I think I know why. Because I wasn't thinking about the _right _things happening. I dunno how to explain it but my mind was just not processing what was right in my face... I hope you like this next chapter :) Your feedback is always much appreciated. You have no idea how happy your comments make me. You guys make me like this story more and make me believe in it. Thank you all! Sorry that this chapter is a little short but I felt like this is all it needed to be. Hopefully you agree. Or maybe you'll be left wanting more? ;)

FuturePrincess

* * *

**You Again?**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Wow, I know I told you not to dress up but … you know, you could have dressed." Was Darien's lovely greeting when he came to my door at precisely 6:30 AM.

I glared but there really wasn't any true malice behind it anymore. No hostility like there would have been yesterday.

Darien's words are, of course, warranted.

I'm still in my pajamas- of which I haven't changed out of in the past forty-eight hours. I'm not saying it's awesome to wear the same clothes for such a long period- it is, in fact, uncomfortable- but I didn't follow Darien's instructions when I read the note. I fell back asleep and the door ringing woke me from my blissful dreamland.

"You are the Devil." I muttered and walked back into my apartment.

I heard the door shut, but didn't actually see him do it since my back was turned.

"Well, aren't you Miss Morning Sunshine?" Darein said.

"Well, aren't you Miss Overly Cheerful." I didn't say it as a question. I heard a laugh behind me.

"Mr.," He corrected.

"Nope, I'm sticking with my former comment." I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal- unopened since I never have time for breakfast. I usually either have to rush to work or I wake up at lunchtime.

"I'm pretty sure out of the two of us, I have more authority on this one. Ethos and such."

Great. Darien is a morning person. He's actually coherent at this hour. Me, I don't even know how he understood half of what I said since it was all in a jumbled mumble. I haven't had caffeine either so clearly I am in no position to be exchanging witty banter with Darien Shields. Especially since witty banter is his specialty.

A depressed, startled cry escaped me as I looked in the cupboard.

"What?" Darien asked but he didn't sound too interested. He sounded distracted.

When I turned around I realized why, he has today's paper. He's reading the headlines.

"No coffee." I couldn't help but let out a small, pathetic whimper. No coffee. This is disastrous.

Darien just shrugged. I guess I should understand that compared to world terror, multiple homicides, and the such this is not a dire situation but I except more sympathy than a shrug! And it is early and I can't be expected to act politically correct or whatever it is in the morning.

I walked over to the door, not caring if he came or stayed. I need to get my coffee.

"Where are you going?" He asked, still not really paying much attention.

"Coffee."

"Dressed like that?"

"It's New York. I'll fit right in."

He smiled a little at that then finally looked up at me and pointed. I followed the direction of his point and saw it.

My savior.

"God, I love you." I whispered as I looked at the coffee. It was aimed at the room in general. The coffee. Darien. I couldn't care less. Coffee!

Darien laughed, "That must be one strong addiction."

"Not an addiction, a habit. A wonderful one. That keeps me awake." I said and went over to the kitchen counter with my coffee. I spilled half of it in a mug and filled the rest of the paper cup with milk and two packets of sugar.

I relaxed instantly as the familiar liquid went down its usual path. I could almost feel my body perking right up.

When I looked back at Darien he had an incredulous expression.

"That is not coffee." He said.

"What does that mean?" I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing he would make some snarky comment next.

"That is milk and sugar with barely any coffee. Might as well drink chocolate milk or something."

I rolled my eyes, "It makes it taste better and chocolate milk doesn't have caffeine."

"That doesn't either." He said pointing at my cup as though it were a foreign object.

"Whatever, go back to your paper Miss." I made a shooing hand gesture.

I caught the roll of his eyes before his head disappeared behind the paper.

"And thanks." I finally managed. This will take some getting used to, having to be grateful instead of hateful toward Darien Shields.

"Two for two. I'm good."

"Chivalry two, gratitude two. I'm better than Ella." It just came out- and in the British accent. I'm sure you are confused now. So is Darien, he looked at me like I was crazy and disappeared once more behind the paper.

"Ella Enchanted." I informed him but he didn't answer.

So I went about my own activities. I ate breakfast and Darien continued reading the paper. Once I finished showering I felt a hundred times better.

Illness gone.

Coffee here.

Darien here.

Well, two out of three I suppose is pretty good. Although I'm not so sure Darien's presence is still a negative. I'm starting to enjoy his company. Silent at times, annoying at others, but almost always entertaining.

"So, how are you feeling this morning?" He asked when I came out after dressing in my room.

I shrugged, "Fine. You were right. 24 hour illness."

"So what are you going to do today?"

I shrugged again, "Work? In about thirty minutes I believe." I looked at the time. Yup. My bus would be at its stop in half an hour.

"Work?" He looked incredulous, like I'd just said something nonsensical.

"Yes, work. It is something normal people do. Go to work to get money to live, etc. Not all of us have a trust fund along with a huge inheritance to our names."

It just came out. And I knew it was unfair before his eyeroll, before his grim smile, before his response.

"I do, in fact, work. And as for the inheritance, well, call me a sentimental fool but I'd much rather have my parents alive."

"I'm sorry." I couldn't even look him in the eye. I couldn't believe I'd just said something like that. I didn't mean it like that at all but his interpretation is understandable. Never mention deceased parents. That is an unspoken rule I understand only too well because no matter how long it has been, it still stings to think about it.

I felt his sigh before I heard it. His breath lingered where he released it, inches from my face.

He'd moved to stand in front of me.

He pushed my chin up with his hand before sighing once more, once more filling the air with some sort of spicy mint scent, and looking at me seriously, "It'll take a while I guess."

At my lost expression he elaborated, "This being nice to each other." The crooked smile appeared again then, "It shouldn't be this hard, should it? I mean, we're two mostly polite and nice people." At my incredulous expression his smile grew, lips spreading higher on the left side of his face than the right, "I am, despite what you may think. Although I do admit that your opinion is valid based on my track record with you. But, in my defense, you were always so much fun to tease. No one had the reactions you did. From the very first insult you were sharp with those little comebacks of yours." A shrug, "Entertainment for a bored teen."

And then I realized something.

Darien's hand was still on my chin. His thumb had moved slightly since he'd first lifted my face and I could almost feel the trail where he'd touched my face, as though it were a tangible path. Every tiny part of my cheek and chin that he'd touched felt slightly warmer. Almost ticklish.

Almost.

But there is nothing funny about this feeling.

I know this feeling.

This is the same feeling I got the first time Darien Shields smiled at me more than a decade ago.

The first time we were forced to shake hands in a weird icebreaker game in English class.

The feeling that disappeared almost instantly the very day after that meeting when Darien Shields turned into jerk extraordinare.

And now it is back.

Darien is being sweet… or something. I don't even have a name for what he's being, but the antagonism I've felt for him since that second day is gone and suddenly something else is replacing it.

This isn't good.

I have to get away because Darien Shields is looking at me.

Staring at me.

Staring through me…

I forced my protesting feet back, putting space between us, making him drop his hand.

His midnight eyes seemed so unfathomable that I had to look away.

Then I heard his words.

His breath whispered against my already-heated cheeks.

"Let's play hooky today."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note:

Well, here is the next chapter. It took me less time :) Yes, be very proud. I already started the next one- so hopefully it won't take too long too? Anyway, there isn't anything else to say this time so enjoy and as always comment!!

**FuturePrincess**

* * *

**You Again?**

* * *

Chapter 16

Okay, there is a possibility I might just be insane.

Okay, maybe it isn't just a _possibility _or even a _might. _

Fact: I am insane.

There is no other reason to explain my behavior.

I skipped work.

I can't believe it.

I actually called Pam's desk and pretended to have a coughing fit, all with Darien sitting opposite me, repressing his mirth.

"Aw, I hope you feel better soon sweetie. We all miss you. Even though it's just been a day. Brad's stuttering more than ever. Poor boy doesn't know what to do with himself."

And you are not allowed to judge me right now! I did _not _skip work just because Darien asked me to.

In fact, I fought.

Yes, I did.

I told him he was insane and immature. Both of which I still fervently believe, but then he kept pestering, being annoying, and then he told me I was lame.

_Lame!_

I am sooooo not lame. If anything, he is lame.

And, I know, I know, it may be a bit immature to give in just because he called me something as lame as "lame" but I am _not _lame.

And, also, just to be honest, I don't think I can work today. I'm too tired.

I woke up at 6 for heaven's sake!

If I look at a manuscript right now I would probably start doodling bunnies on the side and if I had to speak to another human being I'd be incoherent. So it is probably best that I miss work today.

Darien has now seen me at my worst so it can only get better, right?

Well, I can always hope.

Even if it is in vein.

And that is how I ended up here, crossing my arms and glaring at Darien once more.

"What now?" I asked.

I just hung up with a very sympathetic Pam and now I'm feeling guilty for making her sympathize with my nonexistent illness.

Darien shrugged.

"You suggested hooky so what does hooky entail?"

"I suggested hooky so you have to suggest the particulars of said hooky." Darien replied, now scanning the comics of the paper- occasionally he'd crack a smile and show me what amused him. I, of course, did not react on principle… even if I agree that they are pretty funny.

"Nope, you have to come up with a plan and if you don't in the next sixty seconds I'm calling Pam back and gushing about my miraculous recovery… or going back to sleep." I added the last part quickly because in all probability that would be my chosen path.

But Darien was spared by the doorbell ringing, incessantly.

"What the?" I muttered as I headed toward the _very _annoying noise that had interrupted us.

_Ding. Ding. Ding. Di-di-di-di-ding. Di-ng-ng._

Some people just don't have any patience!

"Calm down!" I yelled before I yanked the door open to personally reprimand whomever it was outside my door.

But then I completely forgot about my previous annoyance.

"Oh my gosh!" I couldn't help squealing and then I jumped him before he could utter a word.

I saw a glimpse of mischievous blue eyes, which I knew mirrored my own perfectly- the only thing that was really the same about us, and disheveled light brown hair before I greeted my visitor with a vise hug.

"Uh…" He coughed a little, trying to breathe, "Sere, I miss you too, but could you try to not kill me before we even exchange pleasantries?"

Despite his words, he returned the hug with the same fervor, not even trying to loosen my grip.

When I finally let him go, I rested my hands on his shoulders- I had to reach up a bit because of the great height difference.

"You're so… big." I managed.

He smiled wryly, "You've gained a pound or two too, sis."

I laughed.

"Not like that you dufus."

And it was true, he hadn't gained an ounce of fat, he'd just grown even taller somehow. Or it seems like he has. Sammy doesn't have the same body issues I do- mine being that I don't actually have one—a body, I mean. He's actually semi-normal, but more built than some, but he looks thinner than last time I saw him which worries me because… what if he isn't eating right? What if he's been starving in school and I haven't known?

"Have you been eating?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Look whose talking."

He had a point. I don't have any "meat on my bones" (as dad always said) either.

Then I noticed something else, "Sammy!" I reprimanded, purposely glaring at his now shoulder length brown/dark dirty blond hair. "You look like a hobo."

"Lay off the complements Sere, you'll over-inflate my ego."

"You're cutting that thing." I pointed to the top of his head.

"Careful, you'll offend it."

Then Sammy wasn't looking at me anymore. His previous humor completely disappeared and he was glaring at something behind my back…. And then I realized… he was glaring at _someone._

I turned and, yup, just as I thought Darien was standing a few feet behind us, his hands in his pockets with an expression that mirrored Sammy's.

Well, that is pretty confusing. Sammy, I could sort of understand the reaction- sort of- but Darien's reaction is just out of left field.

"Sammy, Darien. Darien, Sammy." I introduced the two but neither made a move to acknowledge the other with anything besides a suspicious glare and narrowed eyes.

"And he would be?…" Sammy asked, now looking only at me, dismissing Darien's presence entirely.

He looked angry.

Okay… This is just weird. Maybe I'm really tired but I don't understand anything going on around me and I do not understand the sudden tension that has now completely eliminated the previous joys of reunion.

"Darien is the newest author of Holmes and, coincidentally, an old acquaintance from high school." I said, giving him a questioning look. Why was he acting so odd?

"And he's here right now," He paused to glimpse the time on his watch, "at seven in the morning for what purpose exactly?"

He gave me a meaningfully reprimanding and angry look.

…

And that is when I realized what he must be thinking.

My hair is still wet, I'd only donned on a pair of gym sweats and loose sweatshirt… and Darien is here.

The fact that Darien is dressed properly, unlike me, and is not in any way wet, also unlike me, must not have registered in Sammy's hasty mind.

I glared back at him.

How could he think such a thing?!

How could he even know of such things?! He's… well, he's 21, but he's still my little brother!

I slapped him upside the head like I had a million times before growing up.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one that brings out her violent tendencies." I heard Darien's words distantly, I was completely focused on my brother's perverted mind.

"Samuel Shingo Tsukino," the name came out in a dangerously low hiss, which Sammy reacted to automatically by taking a step back- he knew this voice. It meant one thing: Serena is _not _happy. "He came to check up on me because I was _sick!_ You… you.. sicko!" No other word came out. I didn't want to call my brother a perv. It just didn't seem right. Sammy… he's Sammy! My innocent little brother who would _never _even _think _to think such a thing!

"Well, how am I supposed to know that!" He began to defend himself then his expression changed again, softer, more gentle- my Sammy. "You're sick? What… what is it?"

His expression was completely concerned with unhidden anguish.

My heart melted immediately. I knew what he was thinking.

After all these years, he would never forget. I would never forget.

It would always be a shadow we both carried with us, never leaving our thoughts.

"Nothing serious. Just a 24 hour flu or something." I assured him, "Not that." He immediately relaxed. Concern gone, but the sadness still tainted his features. He was remembering again.

Even though Sammy was barely twelve when mom died nine years ago, he still remembers it. Maybe even more vividly than I do. He remembers what she looked like when she came back from chemo treatment sessions, her anguish when she removed her left breast, her many fake smiles to hide all of her problems.

I only remember the fake smiles. I was too busy in college, too busy pretending to believe everything she told me. That she was "perfectly fine" and "getting better everyday" and most of all, one of her last lies, "That the cancer is going away. I promise, sweetie."

Maybe she believed it. I always told myself, but I doubt that. She wanted to protect us from what was happening but what she didn't realize was that by hiding the truth, she was hurting us more than anything else.

Her death, to us, was sudden. Everyone else probably realized what was happening but Lilly's own children were oblivious to her impending doom because she'd wanted it that way. She wanted her children's last memories of her to be happy, unconcerned, blissful ones.

And sometimes I think, maybe I should have been more observant. Maybe I should have realized that when she visited me on a weekly basis on campus, something was off. But how was I to know that my fierce, strong mother was succumbing to something more powerful than even she? I couldn't, I always comfort myself. I really couldn't. No.

But really, I'm only fooling myself.

I've been mother, father, sister, and friend to Sammy since that day. I tried my best to make him not feel like what we were technically after that day- orphans. No, I was and _am _his parents. He had me. I was lucky to be on a scholarship in college so I didn't feel too guilty for continuing my education, I just lived at home. Commuted a long way, but that was fine. As long as Sammy was okay. But the one thing I can never do for Sammy is completely dissuade his concerns because I could someday fall victim to the same illness that had killed mom. No matter how many times I told him that wouldn't happen, we both knew that I could never be certain. I could never promise to _not _get cancer. I could never promise to _not _leave him once more without a mother, father, sister, and best friend.

But if there is one thing Sammy is good at, it's faking it.

Just like mom.

He put on the happy, cheerful, and mischievous face- although the mischief I don't think is feigned- then walked up to Darien and extended his hand.

I was surprised that Darien's expression had changed. The suspicion and agitation were gone- replaced by a polite smile. He extended his hand.

They shook.

A very manly shake. It was odd, like they were testing the other's strength. Neither seemed to want to let go. More like Sammy didn't want to let go. Darien seemed to be politely dealing with his hand's mutilation. I laughed awkwardly, "Would you two like some privacy for a while?"

The question trailed off suggestively and they both dropped the other's hand. Like they'd just been burned.

I heard two distinct throats clearing- both very deep noises. I rolled my eyes.

Never question a man's masculinity. Or you'll be the one dealing with the aftereffects long after the comments pass. Aftereffects being: Deeper voices, grunting, spitting, etc. At least, that's what always happens with Sammy.

This time, they got over it pretty quickly and then Sammy asked what had happened and why I looked healthy if I had been sick. He gave Darien another glare, apparently not all of his suspicions were gone.

I rolled my eyes as Darien exaggerated last night's illnesses. He described a scene in which I'd rolled off the couch and Darien rushed in with a bag where I proceeded to displace an earlier meal.

"Now, you're just making up stuff!" I shouted and Darien gave me an earnest look.

"Seriously, it happened."

His expression was so open that I had to believe him, which caused me to blush and Sammy to make "eww" and "gross" comments.

And before I knew it, they were bonding. I mean it!

Sammy started telling Darien about a time a few years ago when I'd gotten food poisoning from a fancy restaurant I'd _generously_ offered to pay for on _his _birthday.

"Sammy!" I shouted, but they both ignored me and continued on with their marathon of Embarrassing Stories of Serena.

I groaned.

Just my luck.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

I am soooo sorry. I grovel at your feet for my tardiness in this latest update. I know. I know. You've heard all the excuses but I'll give them to you anyway. School, work... school, more school. P.S. I hate physics. I absolutely do. Actually, to be honest I hate my ignorance on the subject more than the subject itself. I don't know. Maybe science is just not for me... sorry about that little tangent. Anyways I've been really busy and I don't think my updates will come quite as fast as they used to. I did, however, write a pivotal part of the story-- it will come soon so don't worry. I'm excited for that part. Anyway, I didn't really edit this chapter too much. I just sat down and wrote because I think you will all agree with me that I've waited long enough to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Again- my deepest, most sincere apologies.

Happy reading ;)

Futureprincess

P.S. Remember comments are much appreciated!

* * *

**You Again?**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

That whole scene with Sammy happened two hours ago and here I am- alone- basically abandoned.

After Sammy shared every embarrassing secret of mine with Darien and vise versa they decided they had to go and get lunch and- in Sammy's case- breakfast supplies. I, of course, had not agreed.

When I argued, Sammy was all, "But you were just sick! You can't go out!"

His worry was sweet but I didn't want to be stuck here while they went gallivanting off to who knows where. So I glared at Darien- who had agreed with Sammy about my health issues- "What happened to playing hooky?"

To that, Sammy once more turned against Darien- it seems their new found soulmate friendship is very fragile- I couldn't help but smirk at that-, "What about hooky now?"

Even I felt the daggers he was figuratively throwing at Darien with his eyes.

Darien didn't even flinch, "It was an excuse to get her to stay home. She's a stubborn one." A shrug.

My smirk disappeared.

Sammy apparently found this to be a perfectly plausible excuse because he nodded his agreement- with a sympathetic expression even!- and said, "That she is."

"I'm right here!" I had to shout. I felt like I was completely invisible to those two. They were talking about me like I wasn't even there.

When they turned to actually acknowledge my existence I glared first at Sammy, "Traitor," I pointed at him then Darien, "Liar."

They weren't fazed by that at all.

Sammy grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me down on the couch.

"Stay." He commanded- as though I were a dog.

"Didn't you just come home? Aren't you tired?" I know Sammy well. He's always tired… or hungry. One or the other.

Apparently this time, hunger overruled. Damn my luck.

"I'm fine. I'm young." He replied.

"Are you implying that I'm not?" I narrowed my eyes. He was _sooo _not going to get away with calling me old.

To his credit, he had enough sense to back away from me, but then he ruined it by saying, "All I'm saying is you're more fragile."

His smirk- before he fled from the apartment- clearly told a different story, it screamed, "You're elderly Serena!"

Which pissed me off.

I crossed my arms and turned to a smiling- on the verge of laughter- Darien, "You do realize that he just called you old too, right? We're the same age."

He shrugged, smile still intact, "I'm not vain."

I couldn't contain my snort at that, "Peh-leez." I rolled my eyes at him. "Like you don't stare at your pretty little self in anything reflective that crosses your path."

His smile widened, "You think I'm pretty?"

I rolled my eyes again but I'm pretty sure that a blush crept up my face- the heat there was a clear indication, "That is not what I'm saying. I'm saying you think you're pretty."

His smirk didn't go anywhere, he walked out of the apartment backwards, departing with, "You think I'm pretty." His laugh could be heard long after he'd gone.

While they were gone I managed to make myself presentable because I just realized how crappy I've looked the past two days. It is a miracle Darien didn't run screaming. Okay, well it isn't that bad but it isn't pleasant.

By the time I heard the knob turn I was extremely annoyed at them. If they thought I was so sick- or dying- why were they leaving me alone for so long? My corpse could have decomposed and no one would have been the wiser…

I turned down the TV volume and turned to glare at the door with my arms crossed, ready to chastise their inconsiderate behavior, but when the door finally opened, only one face greeted me.

Sammy.

I couldn't help but frown slightly. Where had Darien gone?

"He had to go to work." Sammy informed me, apparently understanding my expression.

It bothered me that I was so transparent, "I was just going to ask what food you brought," I lied to him.

He didn't look convinced but he didn't argue either, he just brought the food to the table and started going off on random tangents- like he usually does. He first caught me up with why they had been gone for so long- apparently Darien got called in by Andrew and Sammy decided to see what their company was all about- something I didn't even know.

"So what does the great Shields do?" I couldn't help my sarcastic tone. It comes natural when Darien is involved- even if he's _sort of _grown on me.

"Music producer." Sammy replied and his smile was ecstatic. Sammy loves music- almost as much as he loves to write- journalistic work, not made up "junk" (as he sometimes refers to it) like me. "You should've seen the guys they had today. Incredible. Not famous or anything but it's only a matter of time."

I had to blink a few times, "Music?" It came out relatively incredulous.

"Yea. This one guy, Howwy I think they said, has an amazing voice. I mean, usually I'd say that kinda music is for chicks but it was so… I dunno, just cool."

He continued to talk about his day's adventures and I couldn't help but be boggled by this newest piece of information.

None of this really makes sense, does it? I mean, Darien was student body president in high school. He tried to save the environment. He took a million AP science and math courses- one English (with me). None of that really adds up to musician. It doesn't add up period. I'm curious- I can't deny that. But, of course, I'll have to wait to get the answers. I filed this latest revelation in my mind for future examination. I would figure out the illusive- not great, but definitely illusive- Darien Shields.

Then Sammy completely got me out of my reverie by shocking me once more.

"He likes you."

It was said just like that. A plain and simple declarative statement.

"Well, I wouldn't say he's in any danger of being ensnared by my charms and worshipping anytime soon, but hopefully he does have some sort of amicable feelings toward me. We are working together, after all."

"Not like that Sere. He likes _likes _you." Sammy replied with a serious look, "I mean, don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy and everything but I dunno. Call it brotherly protectiveness but he's not good enough."

Well, that was sweet, although everything else he is saying doesn't make sense.

"First of all, I'm older. I'm protective. You're annoying." I said. "And secondly, what the crap are you talking about?"

"He _liikeess _you Serena." Sammy repeated slowly. When all I did was blink at him he rolled his eyes, "as in. Do a little dance…" He trailed off with a wave of his hand and I continued to blink, "Make a little—"

He would've continued but I finally understood. My veil of stupidity finally fell and it dawned on me. My hands shot up to cover Sammy's mouth before he uttered the words. My little brother, no. He is completely innocent. Unaware of anything to do with "Get Down Tonight".

Yes I'm ignorant.

And it is bliss, I promise you.

When he started prying my hands away I let them fall to my sides- he's stronger than I am, it wouldn't help to resist.

"Eww." I finally managed.

Sammy looked sort of surprised, "Wow, that bad huh? I mean, I'm no girl but I wouldn't have thought that a guy like Darien would get an 'ew'. But what do I know about girls?"

I couldn't agree more with that last statement. My brother knows _nothing _of the opposite sex. I'm sure of it. He has to.

But I started arguing the first point before I made a true, conscious decision to reply, "Not the idea of him. You. You making a comment about that is ew."

Sammy's eyes narrowed.

"Although, I mean. I guess… that other… thing…" I made an awkward hand gesture, "is also…" I trailed off, unable to finish the blasphemy.

Because it is blasphemy. I guess I'm big enough to admit it. The thought of Darien is… well, definitely not 'ew'.

Without my permission an image of Darien popped into my head. Not an image of reality I am sure. Firstly, because I'd never seen the site before and secondly because I'm sure no living, breathing human being can look as good as the image in my mind.

That musing is definitely _not _a good idea because now Sammy is glaring at me. Daggers firing away and all.

Yup, that heat is definitely a blush. Crap.

"Serena, you two," He gestured with his hands awkwardly, "you didn't actually…" His voice trailed off and his face scrunched up in disgust at whatever thought… oh, god!

"No! NO! What is WRONG with you!?"

"You BLUSHED!" He exclaimed, "Why would you blush if nothing happened? It was like… like… you were remembering something." He made the disgusted face again.

"NO!" I shouted again and then something dawned on me. "How would you know what a remembering face looks like?" I glared but he rolled his eyes and I sighed in relief. Sammy blushes as much as, if not more, than I do. It gives him away whenever he's trying to hide something- just like me. Although right now I'm only trying to hide my thoughts- not memories.

We stared each other down for a long- not quite awkward but not quite comfortable- silence. Then-

"Okay, I think we should get off this topic." Sammy said with a shudder. I heard one final 'ew' escape him before he started sorting the unopened food and that is when I remembered- food. I'd forgotten.

"Let's eat." I said, trying to get the image still front and center in my mind out.

Sammy didn't need to be told twice. He was half finished by the time I'd put food on my plate, but this is Sammy and he, of course, can't leave well enough alone.

"Be warned." He said through a full mouth.

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help thinking if he was right.

Why Darien Shields would like me I have no clue, but… well, it saddens me to say that the idea doesn't repel me. It saddens me more to admit that none of this actually saddens me. The smile on my face felt like it was pasted permanently.

I don't know what is wrong with me. Honestly, I don't.

* * *

**Second Author's Note: **I doooo ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

This is a much longer chapter- maybe my longest? But it is just sorta fun. It's a lighter chapter and a little on the random side but I hope you guys like it. I just sorta wanna develop their friendship some more before anything happens ;) Also- This is about 2 weeks from the last chapter. And in case you guys are wondering- I think I may have accidentally made it seem like it was summer but it is actually winter (winter break) and that is why Cindy is working in the building and Sammy is there. I'm making no promises about my next update cuz I honestly have a crazy schedule and some fam. issues so yeah. Hope you guys like this latest installment. I have updates on my page every once in a while for anyone that is interested! And as always- comments are adored :)

PS

This chapter takes place on Serena's lunch break

Also- I didn't do too much editing cuz I didn't have much time and I wanted you guys to get another chapter

* * *

**You Again?**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Oh my god," the incredulous words came out in a whispered sob. I knew I couldn't sound at all sane but no one was here, what did it matter?

I couldn't stop gasping for air. My face felt like a wet rag but the tears seemed to be everlasting. It couldn't last much longer, could it? I mean, a person only has so much fluid in their system- so much that is expendable for such situations.

I can't do this here. I knew that. This was a place of business and I didn't want anyone- especially Brad- to see me like this. It was just plain wrong. Unprofessional. Stupid even, but I couldn't help it.

The Kleenex box next to me was running low; not to mention the fact that my desk was littered with wasted tissues.

I hadn't even noticed but I was holding the manuscript to my chest. I couldn't believe it. It was plain genius. I'd never cried like that… not since—

"Serena?" There was a brief knock on the door before it was opened and they entered without my permission.

The two people that I definitely didn't want to see me like this- it was worse than Brad, much worse.

"Oh my god." I heard the voice but the face was a blur to my currently puffy- and probably red- eyes.

The first who'd spoken was Sammy, the second Darien. Of course I could recognize the voices.

"Out." I managed but it came out rather squeaky.

"Sere."

That was Sammy. Not just because of the voice, but the word. Darien wouldn't say "Sere", he'd say "Meatballs" or something.

That thought didn't help at all… Tears burst forth like a dam had broken- as if it hadn't already! How many tears could there possibly be in one body? I'm not that big! This could kill me! The tears flowed faster at that thought.

If I die- Sammy'd be alone. I'd leave him just like mom left us.

Oh my god!

My thoughts were even squeaky.

I heard – more than saw- Sammy and Darien come over to me, each taking a side. A comforting arm came around me before I knew it and I jumped my savior.

I felt the manuscript fall to the ground as I wrapped my arms around Sammy. The arm patted my back lightly, unsure- awkwardly even. Weird.

I blinked a few times to give Sammy an incredulous look. I'm his older sister, yes, I understand he doesn't see me like this often but he doesn't have to make me feel bad about it…

But the face that came in my foggy view wasn't my Sammy, it was my Darien.

I jumped out of his arms and back into my seat, the force of which propelled me and my chair to swirl back against the wall.

Oh my god.

Again with the tears. Maybe I really am insane.

I know my behavior is completely absurd. Really I do.

I know the characters are not real. Nothing ever happened to them.

But they were real to me…

Oh my god. I really am insane.

"Sere, what happened?" Sammy again, Darien was keeping his distance- probably not wanting to upset the mental patient anymore than she already was.

"He… he…" I spluttered, trying to inhale as much oxygen as possible so I could actually breathe. As soon as the words came out, however, the whole thing came back to me and not only had the dam broken, but there was apparently a storm as well.

"Who, Sere?" I tried to gesture. "Use your words." I laughed a little.

"They died…" My voice hitched and broke on the words.

When Sammy's eyes widened a little with worry I gestured toward the manuscript now scattered on the floor.

Darien was on the closer side to the script so he grabbed it before Sammy.

Oh my god! He's flipping to the end!

"No." I squeaked. He looked at me in alarm- probably wondering if I'd gone completely mental. I don't blame him. "You can't sk—kkip to the eeend!" I hiccuped in between words, but I had to fight this! I hate it when people read the end first! Especially this book!

But he stopped flipping, probably hoping I'd stop flipping.

"A book?" He looked concerned, incredulous, and if I'm not mistaken- on the verge of laughter.

"Yes!" I replied vehemently.

Sammy and Darien exchanged a look- one that said, "You wanna call the institute or should I?"

"Serena," Sammy began but trailed off without finishing the thought. He probably thought better of it. He's lived with me his whole life, this mood comes monthly- I think he recognizes the signs.

Clearly Darien isn't nearly so intelligent.

He might even have a death wish.

"It's a story, Serena."

I glared at him.

"It isn't just any story." The words came out clear this time- my tear ducts are getting under control.

"It's okay honey," Sammy interrupted in a diplomatic voice before either one of could speak. He'd now knelt down in front of me, "Do you need anything?"

"No," again with the broken voice, but it was getting better. I wiped my eyes with the backs of my hands so I could actually see their faces. The hiccups, however, didn't go away.

"Who's story is this?" Sammy again.

"Jenny's," I replied.

Sammy nodded as if he knew what I was talking about and understood, but of course he didn't… That's nice of him…

When I looked up to my other unwanted guest, he was looking at the last pages.

"Stop doing that!" But he wasn't paying attention- apparently riveted by Jenny's brilliance. I tried to snatch it out of his hand but he merely stepped back and I was helpless to stop him- Sammy's in my way and now the desk.

"Oh my god," His words stolen straight from my mouth.

Then he turned back to the beginning.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"I read the first two of this series, I didn't know she was one of yours." He replied with a look of wonder in his eyes and then he fell back on one of the chairs and

started from the beginning.

What the crap?

Firstly, this is not his home and he sure as hell looks too comfortable in my favorite office chair— it was my "congratulations, Sere!" present from the girls when I got the editor position (as well as this office).

Secondly, I did not know that Darien read. Well, I guess he reads… everyone does right? And he's smart so he reads… but, I mean, shouldn't he read something really professional, important, and, well, frankly boring? Or something really nerdy- sci fi or something. I love science fiction by the way but it just seems more Darien than fantasy, mystery, and most shockingly- romance. Jennifer Shepard is one of our most famous, most talented writers but the integral part of all her stories is the love conflict. Lots of guys read them- yes that is true- but not too many will admit to it. Mostly the male fans will come to the book signing claiming their wife or girlfriend is a big fan and that the book is a gift, but it becomes obvious if they're lying (which they usually are) once they start talking to Jenny about how they hated Peter for abandoning Elizabeth but were sad nonetheless when Peter died. So, yes it is surprising. Darien's a Shep fan?

Thirdly, he cannot be reading this! That manuscript is strictly off limits to all civilians outside this office building! (The girls sometimes get an exception but not officially) Darien is outright breaking company rule number one! (Well, not really number one… more like number ten or something. We rank sexual harassment, plagiarism, and some other stuff as more of a priority… but this one is pretty important too)

When all of this finally registered in my admittedly befuddled mind I jumped out of my seat- pushing Sammy in the process- and ran over to Darien where I immediately took my prized work- well, Jenny's prized work.

"Hey!" Darien protested, getting up to make for a grab at the manuscript.

I put it high above my head but realized my folly quickly- Darien's much taller than me… He got it but I'm stealthier so while I stared him down I took it back and ran behind my desk.

He gave me a look but something in him seemed to change and before I knew it I was running around my office being chased by Darien Shields… well, this is certainly a surprise change in events.

To my even greater shock I was laughing—yes, laughing like I'd just heard the funniest joke ever and couldn't help but react that way.

"Go away!"

"You stop running then!"

"It's mine!"

"No it isn't."

"Close enough!"

"Not even close!"

A cough stopped us both in our tracks, however. It was Sammy… Oh yeah.

Sammy was smirking… I don't like that.

"If I could just…" He pointed toward the door which Darien was blocking. As Darien stepped aside Sammy moved to make his exit. "I'll just leave you two kids to play."

Without giving us a chance to reply he was gone.

We were left standing on opposite sides of the room, me hugging the manuscript to my chest, him ready to chase.

"Back away slowly."

"Why would I do that?" He argued.

"Because you have no rights to this, you don't get to read it." I replied and glared.

"I already read the ending." It sounded like a taunt.

"That's not even the best part." I smirked just to annoy him. He wasn't going to get to read the story before it was good and ready- next year.

That comment seemed to annoy him. Good.

"Oh come on." Well, that wasn't convincing. And to be honest, I was a little disappointed. Darien can come up with a better argument than that. I'm sure of it. He was in debate!

"Like you even care," I rolled my eyes, "Do you even read these books?"

He looked surprised by the question, "Yes, why else would I be chasing it?"

Funny, I thought he was chasing me.

"To annoy me?"

"That's just a bonus."

He was loving this. That annoyed me… among other things but still…

"Come on, your honestly telling me you're a Shep fan? You actually wanna know what happens?"

"Yes," he replied sincerely.

A thought came in my head.

"Not just to tell a girlfriend either?"

Okay, I must admit I'm genuinely curious about this last question. For more than one reason…

"No."

Crap… that isn't a very helpful response. It could mean so many things… Did that mean "No, my girlfriend doesn't read these books" or "No, I don't have a girlfriend."

Why do I even care?  
I sooo don't.

I really, really don't.

And, yes, if you were wondering- I do love to lie to myself.

"No?"

Oh my god, I am such a masochist! I can't leave well enough alone.

"No." This time it was accompanied by a secretive smile. What does _that _mean?! Does he know that I want to know more? Does he just like to be ambiguous? Is he just plain annoying?

I _am _insane.

"Shep fan, huh?" My eyebrows raised a little. It seems my real question will remain unanswered.

"Yea, and I'm not even in the closet about it." His smile widened. And wow were his teeth white.

"But you are in there for other reasons." I couldn't help but reply. He seemed confused by that.

Dang, my witty comeback was lost on him…

"In the closet for other reasons," I clarified. His eyebrows lifted. "Nevermind." A roll of the eyes accompanied that one.

He shrugged it off, "Now will you give it to me?" He seems exasperated.

"Uh, let me think about it." I pretended for a second, "No."

"I'm a proud Shep fan, hand it over."

"No."

"I'm warning you Sere."

"No-wait-- did you just call me—" But that was cut short when I saw him spring from the door toward me. "Ah!" Oh my god, that was the girliest scream ever… I'm ashamed of myself, but I didn't get much time to think about that. I was running and panting before I could think another thought. That's why I should exercise! I might be skinny but I don't have much muscle in this body, dang it!

It wasn't looking good, he's gonna catch me at this rate-- unless…

I saw my chance and took it. Running out the door and slamming it shut behind me I ran out of my office, past a shocked Brad, and straight toward the elevator. Quickly pressing the button I gave a silent prayer that the doors would shut soon because Darien is only a few steps away… Oh, god… please shut, please… I pressed the button again, again, again, and…

Oh my god.

Thank you.

The doors were shut. I was safe. More importantly- I looked down at the manuscript. It was safe.

The elevator wasn't too fast so I had time to lean against the wall and catch my breath—and also time to think.

Darien…

He is so weird. I must admit that much.

He's a bundle of contrasts.

He's extremely smart, but somehow became a talented (according to Sammy) producer.

He reads authors like Jenny when he seems like the type to go for more serious, how-to-be-successful novels.

Really, all my assumptions about Darien have gone to hell in the past three weeks. Maybe I've made too many of them. Like they say- don't assume because it makes – well, you know.

Tossing out all my past beliefs would probably be best. He's not anything like I'd ever thought.

I would never have thought the Darien Shields from high school would chase me around the office…

But I'd never really known him, had I? I'd only known the immature, annoying kid that teased me…

_Ding_

Think of the devil.

"No," I put out one of my hands—as if that would help. He moved forward and for some reason I had to close my eyes. No, I couldn't actually witness this. I just couldn't.

Nothing happened.

I felt nothing, well, except for someone's breath.

Spicy mint…

Uh oh.

I sneaked a peak and there it was. The source of the breathing.

He stood just inches in front of me. Maybe two or three inches max.

"I won't." He replied in a whisper.

Why does this seem familiar?

Oh yes, this seems so like the precarious situation we'd been in a couple weeks ago…

This is so not good. Or maybe it is… How should I know? All I actually do know is that feeling is back- the almost-throw-up-but-can't-cuz-I'm-so-happy feeling. Doesn't is sound wonderful?

But nothing actually happened… We just stood there for a while- me not even breathing I was so terrified, him just standing there being wonderful.

Then he said the most shocking thing.

"Am I that bad?"

"Uh?" The 'huh' didn't even come out right I was so shocked.

"Just look at your expression. Am I really so terrible?"

He looked so vulnerable… all I could manage in my state, however, was a measly, "No."

"Well that's convincing."

Somehow my mouth was able to create the words my mind was too befuddled to even think, "No really. You're surprisingly… not bad."

I couldn't help but grin. Now there's the understatement of the year.

"Knew it." Now he was grinning and I couldn't help but wonder, what have I done now?

"What?"

"You don't think I'm so bad. You like me." He pointed at himself with so much pride that I just couldn't help my response- even if it's an outright lie.

"Nope, not at all. I just don't think of you as the devil incarnate anymore." With a smirk of my own I patted him on the shoulder and added, "Congrats."

He wasn't put down by this at all.

"You like me." He nodded firmly to confirm his belief, "Can't help but."

"Sure I can." Now I was speaking without even understanding my argument. What did I just say? I'm not even sure…

"Nope. You just admitted it yourself. I'm breaking those defenses." Again with the firm nod. What was with him? One minute he's vulnerable- albeit fake vulnerable but still- and the next Mr. Confident.

"I don't have defenses." I argued.

He glared at me—clearly not agreeing.

"Honey, you've built more walls than Stalin."

What the crap?

"You're comparing me to _Stalin?_"

He shrugged.

"_Stalin? _Really? That's how you hope to get in my good graces?"

"I'm already there." He replied confidently.

I snorted, "Uh, no. And if you were, you've just been kicked out."

"Can't do that. I'm a tough one to nudge. Once I'm in, I stay put."

"So full of yourself."

Someone coughed.

Oh, what now?! Sammy again?

…

Nope. Not Sammy.

Some incredibly tall, skinny, and pale man was looking uncomfortably at us from in front of the elevator doors… along with five other random people whom we were blocking…

I blushed and walked out, looking down the whole time.

I felt Darien's hand on my shoulder- probably guiding my path since I can't see anything but the marble floors of the building.

Once we were out I glared at him and said, "You suck."

"Ouch, baby, ouch."

The laugh couldn't be helped. The sarcasm was almost palpable, what other reaction could there be?

And that is how Cindy saw us.

I could clearly tell from her expression what she thought of the situation. That little half-hidden smile told all.

Cindy's eyes saw the following: Me standing next to an admittedly attractive guy whose hand is still placed on my shoulder which may appear to the untrained eye as though his arm is actually around me and both of us smiling.

Okay, I guess I can understand her assumption.

"Hey Cin," I greeted her. What else could I do? I can't really shake Darien's arm off without it seeming obvious and semi-awkward. I must admit- at least to myself- it isn't too much of a burden to leave it there.

"Sere," She replied with a new twinkle alight in her eyes.

That teenaged girl mind is once again driving me nuts. She looked back and forth from me to Darien- a question clearly in her eyes. Well, I'm not gonna answer her.

"Cocoa please."

"What happened?"

The answer was automatic. She looked once more from me to Darien but this time with a different expression.

And now I remember what I must look like. Crap. My eyes probably still haven't recovered from my crying session earlier although right now I can't even remember why I'd been so depressed. Oh yeah. The manuscript still in my arms…

"Nothing. Nothing." I quickly answered but realized that probably doesn't sound convincing, "A book I was reading that's all."

"Oh." She nodded, convinced. She probably can't imagine the God next to me ever making me cry. "The usual Darien?"

What?

"What?"

They both looked at me questioningly.

"You two know each other?"

Cindy laughed, "This guy comes in every time he's in the building. Like you-- an addict."

"And she's my enabler." Darien added with a smile and a shrug. (Note: His arm is still around me. What does that mean?)

"Well, you tip pretty generously. I think by the end of winter break you'll have paid for my term's tuition."

"Wow, I better start working on that. I have, what? A week to fork over ten grand?"

"A week and a half actually and no, you have about twenty grand to fork over still." She laughed her sweet Cindy laugh and Darien laughed right along with her.

Darien has even managed to woo my barista. Life is a wonderful thing…

"How do you do that?" I couldn't help but marvel out loud.

"What?" Darien seemed confused.

"That." I pointed toward my happy barista making our drinks. "She was a little squeaky mouse when I first met her."

"Hey!" Cindy protested with a frown.

"Not in a bad way Cin. I'm just saying. It took you half a summer to even speak a full sentence to me."

She shrugged. She knows I'm right.

"This one?" Darien asked incredulously, "I can't get her to shut up."

"Hey!"

I laughed a little. It doesn't seem to be Cindy's day either.

"Not in a bad way. I like my women chatty." He gave her a killer smile and I repressed the urge to scream my own "Hey!"

I couldn't, however, stop myself from muttering, "She's already got a boyfriend."

"I can have two." She smiled sweetly, innocently as she gave us our finished drinks.

Darien's only response to that was a laugh that I could actually feel- since he's still right next to my side.

"How long is it until your breaks over again?"

They both just kept on laughing. Annoying people…

"Seriously, I think you should consider going back early."

"Don't I feel loved," she replied sarcastically but she was still smiling.

"Well, you have him at least." I said with my own smile, "Good luck."

I grabbed my hot cocoa and left them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Another chapter up! And omg I am sooo sorry this story is so long. Are you all just extremely angry with me right now? I know, I am sorry but I can't seem to write this any shorter. I feel like it would take away from the story. I want to develop the characters more. Dialogue- clearly- and interaction is my favorite part of the story so hopefully you agree. I love you all for your wonderful comments. Nothing makes my day more :)

PS I haven't edited this chapter but will sometime this week- I doubt you guys really care but in case you have grammical pet peeves like me haha ;)

* * *

**You Again?**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Here."

I handed over what I'd been carrying for the past week. I hadn't had the opportunity- more like the willpower- to give it to him sooner.

"What's this?"

"You can read, right?" I snapped at Darien for no particular reason. It's Darien- that is reason enough, right?

He took in the words on the creamy white card with green and red sparkles (and a red ribbon too. They went a little overboard this year if you ask me…).

"Why thank you Serena."

I'd be lying if I said the smile didn't faze me a little.

It was so dang pretty.

I'm the girl. Shouldn't I have the killer smile?

Nope.

"Damn him and his pretty ways."

Oh… shh—

"What was that?"

Oh my god! I'd just muttered it out loud! That was supposed to be a thought! Stupid head!

"Nothing, nothing." I quickly backtracked; I'm good at that. I've been doing it for years and years. Practice makes perfect. "It's my obligation to give you that. You are, after all, the latest author. They want you to feel appreciated."

"Ouch." He faked a wince- that was even cute, how can you pretty up a wince? It is beyond me. "You mean, you don't want me to feel appreciated? I gotta say that hurts a little."

"That is not what I meant-- " I began but, of course, he didn't let me continue.

"You mean you do want me to feel appreciated?"

"Well, sure, of co—" Again- interrupted.

"I have several ideas of how you can accomplish that goal."

My mouth, I'm pretty sure (maybe 99.99), dropped.

But, again, I backtracked and shut it.

Darien is a complete and total tease- he can't help it. Maybe it's a compulsion? Like my total lack of grace and poise around him.

"Yup, by going to the party. I know. It is brilliant. And, you know what? We do it every year." I nodded my head firmly—and insistently, "They're geniuses, let me tell you. Them and their parties. Everyone just loves a good Christmas party."

"Technically it's a 'Winter Celebration'." Darien rightly correctly- so he can read.

"Yeah, well, we do have to keep it nonpartisan and all that. Don't want anyone to feel left out. It's a celebration for the masses. Christians, Muslims, Buddhists, Jews, atheists…" I trailed off, not remembering my long list of religions.

"Wouldn't Holiday work for that?"

He's such a skeptic.

"No, not everyone celebrates holidays either. I know, its depressing."

"Or really happy, depending."

I looked at him curiously. Darien's a cynic? Or maybe he's just really able to empathize. For some reason I think it's the former.

"Not into Holiday cheer? Actually—winter cheer would be the PC way I guess?"

He shrugged it off, "Not particularly."

I was going to make a joke about Santa and lots of coal and him being naughty but- call it me getting some brains- I rethought that one. A million different comebacks could be given for that one, none of which I liked envisioning. All ended with me turning tomato red.

Instead, I found myself actually serious, "Why's that?"

I'd unconsciously leaned forward on my desk toward him—the obvious polite thing to do to show that you are a good listener.

Darien didn't seem too into the whole verbal chatter like he usually is. "

"Never been."

Again with a deflective shrug.

I assume I can guess why. Dead parents don't make for wonderful celebrations. Maybe he didn't want to share.

I swear I consciously decided to drop the subject but somehow my mouth ran away with me- as always.

"The first Christmas- Winter- whatever- Sammy and I spent alone together was probably the most depressing, but after that initial bump the season became our favorite time of the year. And I don't mean to sound like an after school special or something. The second year I went all out- overcompensating for the pervious year's lack of cheer I guess- and Sammy seemed only too pleased to go along. Dead parents sorta put a damper on the spirit, but if you just think about all the things you have to celebrate instead of all the stuff you don't have, it's actually worth it. Maybe even kinda fun."

I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. The season is full of everything I love- music, laughter, loud people, not to mention presents!

God it's great.

My brilliant speech seemed to have affected the Grinch- he's smiling. But I'm not sure what to make of the smile. It's that one that makes me nervous. I'm never sure of its meaning.

"Am I good or am I good? Cindy Lou's got nothing on me."

He laughed.

Yup, I'm good.

"It isn't necessarily that I agree with what you're saying, but you're just so happy saying it. It makes me think, maybe some people can think about it that way. It's great. Just cuz I'm miserable in the season doesn't mean I want everyone else to be."

He was still smiling.

Smiling and saying the word miserable all at once. How does that work?

"Then explain the misery to me, Frumpy. You have a job- two of them now-, money- more now-, and most importantly friends and I'm guessing you don't spend your nights holed up in a monastery- not that they would even let you become a monk with that kind of attitude."

Again he laughed. What can I say? Maybe I should do stand up. With the occasional clumsiness and my now routinely hilarious anecdotes I could make millions… maybe more.

"You want to know the deep dark secrets behind the Shields misery?"

He'd stopped laughing and delivered the line with a perfectly stoic face. I almost hesitated-- almost. I could never- probably would never- pass up a chance to enter the illusive mind of Shields. He'd been my nemesis, now my author and whatever else- I'm not sure. Friend- sort of? Maybe more than just sort of. He's my friend.

And now he is challenging me. He doesn't think I'll take the chance. I can tell.

And the worst thing is- basically the only thing I can really think about is the fact that he hadn't countered my comment on the nights alone. It stung a little. I swear, if I didn't know better I'd think that was a tug of jealousy, but I do. It's probably my heartburn.

I answered anyway- ignoring my newest illness.

"Yes, I do."

He looked skeptical- surprised even-, but I stared him down. Thanks to many-a-staring-contests with Mina, I'm good at it. Great even.

And, of course, I won.

Maybe I could beat him at chess sometime… Not likely, Amy's a great teacher but she's no God. I can't even beat Mina in that realm.

And I'm telling you- Mina is definitely _not _the brain of the group. Love her to death and all- but it's the truth.

He gave another of his shrugs- something I'm now just realizing is a Darien trademark- and actually talked.

To me.

Darien was opening up to me.

And I have no clue why.

That heartburn just keeps getting stronger.

"I told you before how my parents died when I was six?" I nodded slightly in response- not necessarily wanting to see this vulnerable side of Darien but somehow feeling like I needed to see it, to know that he was an actual person with issues, not just my enemy, or just my banter buddy for that matter. "Well, they died, as you've probably guessed, around this time of year. In a few weeks, it'll be the death anniversary. Not Christmas Day or anything nearly so dramatic, but close to the time." He paused for a second, catching stray thoughts maybe, "A week from my birthday too, actually." My eyes widened of their own accord, I can't help that reaction- it's instinctual. "They died in a car accident. We'd gone on a road trip up North for the holidays but I insisted I wanted to be back home with my friends for my birthday- sooner rather than later. They, of course, couldn't resist." He laughed a little self-indulgently now, "Who could resist this face?" I couldn't help my own small smile, but it wasn't quite a laugh because I knew where the story was leading. The unhappy ending… "On the way there was this semitruck or something. I don't actually remember this part- only the memories of what I was told by the doctors at the hospital. The actual accident is nothing in my memory- a blackout maybe, but afterwards was the trauma." I nodded, he seemed hesitant to go on but I wanted him to- again, it was almost a need to understand him on a more human level- actual emotionality. "The doctors told me what happened- that my mother was dead, my father in a coma. I clung on to the hope that he'd make it- I was six, remember that. I thought he'd be fine because my dad was Superman- of course. I even thought that my mom would magically reappear- that the doctors had been wrong because Mrs. Superman- as I'd labeled her- couldn't die. 'Superman will protect her.' That's one of the few things I remember my dad telling me. He loved his heroes- and of course, he wanted his son to think of him as one. Of course, the image sorta died with his death. Superman doesn't die of anything other than Kryptonite and the way I saw it- Kryptonite wasn't anywhere near that bed. I was."

He paused a little and I wasn't at all sure what to say. I've always been the worst person in these kinds of situations.

I've been through it all- pretty much- but I can never seem to actually convey my thoughts or even really be intelligible when someone shares something like that with me.

Cheerful news I love- like Amy's engagement a few weeks ago- but this kind of thing is my greatest weakness.

What can I honestly say?

"Thank you."

Well, that is surprising. I'd said the farthest thing from my mind- or at least it had been but it makes sense somehow.

He raised his eyebrow- the one brow thing I can't do. He didn't understand either.

"Thank you. You know- all those years ago I thought you were a selfish, spoiled brat. I never thought you actually had problems. It sort of gives my teenage bully nice closure. He had issues too."

I smiled. Couldn't help but.

If I'm being honest- at least with myself- I'll admit I put the whole nemesis thing behind me after the note on my almost-death-bed (maybe not quite so dramatic). But I hadn't had a way to really tell _him _that. I knew it- but he didn't.

I still snap at him- how could he know? But that's not going to change even if he isn't an enemy. It's just my reaction to him- he's the same- but now it's nicer I guess. I don't say things to actually hurt him- it's, I guess, because I'm comfortable with him.

Huh. Who would've thought this day would come?

My smile was reflected in his expression- and I knew I'd made the right move for once. I hadn't messed up and said something absurd or uncaring or anything I'd regret. I'd finally done something right.

"But you should come."

We couldn't sit staring at each other all day- I had to get back to the subject.

He shrugged, "Maybe if there's nothing better to do."

"Ouch." I dramatically put my hand to my heart- the one with the now almost palpable issues (couldn't he hear that?), "That's what my appreciation invitation means to you?"

He laughed, "Oh, now it's _your _invitation. Two minutes ago you were 'obligated' to share 'their' invite."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, get with the times gramps. Things change. Go with the flow."

"Gramps? Seriously?"

I laughed a little but didn't say anything. Just stared him down. He was going. Cindy Lou never gave up on her Grinch. I wouldn't give up on mine.

He opened his mouth- I sensed an impending surrender….

And then the intercom beeped.

Crap.

I pressed the button, "Yes Brad?" I couldn't help but exhale a little—his timing sucked. Darien was this close to defeat!

"Mss Tsukino—Mr. Wipple is here to see you."

Hey! Heartburn's gone! That Brad really is a miracle- and his stuttering has gotten better. I'm fairly impressed.

But crap… what'd he just say?

"Mr. Wipple?"

It was dumb of me to repeat the name; I'm not stupid. I'd just forgotten about that appointment.

Crap again.

I looked down at the watch- 12:30.

The meeting with Darien had started an hour earlier- we were just supposed to go over the marketing aspects of the book. The story has already been sent off to the real editors- so they are at work on that and it won't be long until their part is over. The more important stuff for me—and Darien for that matter- to worry about is marketing it. The book cover, the magazines and critics we'd send it to before publishing for reviews to put on the back cover, etc. That whole conversation had probably taken up half our time but then we'd gotten sidetracked, then he'd pissed me off with some remark I can no longer remember, and then I'd given him the invitation, etc, etc.

This meeting was supposed to be over half an hour ago. I was supposed to be prepared for the meeting with Charles Wipple—he's grumpy, demanding, and to be honest- gets on my nerves.

The guy is a mystery book genius but he's gotten… well, let's just say 'humble' is definitely not a word I'd use for him.

And now I have to scramble around my fairly messy office and find his crap—oops, I mean his work.

I really shouldn't even be thinking things like this. He's threatened to switch agencies more than once- but luckily, he never does. He'd been my first big find. I figure, maybe he feels some sort of loyalty. I can only hope.

Not that my career would be in jeopardy or anything without him, but let's just say, Holmes would not be the happiest agency if the unfortunate were to happen.

"One moment Brad. Run get Mr. Wipple some coffee and a donut or something _please_." I emphasized the 'please' for a number of reasons. Number one being that Brad's job description does not require him to do such things but he is kind and knows Mr. Wipple by now. Number two being that I am desperate for time.

Crap, crap, and crap.

I hadn't had time to dig out his file or even look at it- I was supposed to be updating him, but I'm not even updated!

I hadn't even realized it but I was running around my office with no heed for Darien's presence. I'm never so unprofessional in front of clients but Darien is clearly not my usual case. Let's just say he's special. Always gets to see me at my worst.

"Do I want to know?"

"No." I immediately replied and went back to my search.

AH HA!

"Yes!"

The file was not only right there on top in my drawer, but there was a note from Heather- one of the marketers for Mr. Wipple's book. She'd written everything I need to tell him. God, I love her. I'll have to get her something really nice this season.

Then I remembered my other problem… Darien's still here- I looked up at him to politely escort him out when the intercom went off again.

"Yes, Brad?"

"Mr. Wipple doesn't want the donut. He won't take it."

"Why?" I hadn't really meant to ask, but I was curious. Who would refuse a free donut? Why?

"He says he won't put 'such garbage in his mouth' if I paid him."

I rolled my eyes, but kept my voice even and professional. I was about to speak but…

"Should I pay him?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"No, no. Of course he won't take it. I knew that. Sorry, Brad. Keep the donut- you didn't charge it on your account did you?"

"I did." He sounded so depressed about it.

"Well, your lunch is on Holmes today. Tell Mr. Wipple one moment and I'll be with him."

"He says the building's too hot."

"Fan him or something." I muttered and turned to Darien.

He was staring at me strangely.

"Well, as you can see- my next appointment is here."

"I can see that." He replied but didn't get up. He was smiling now though- so he was being annoying on purpose.

"Thanks so much for your time."

"Yup, no problem." Still with the same smile.

Oh my god.

"Get out." It sounded a little like a whine. Now he flat out laughed-- and got up!

"Just waiting for you to stop being Mss Tsukino." He stuttered the name like Brad always does.

"Well, your Mr. Shields. I can certainly be Ms. Tsukino." I replied as I walked him to the door.

"But your Ms. Tsukino is much more uptight than my Mr. Shields. Mr. Shields is a blast."

I couldn't help but laugh and give him a small shove out the door.

"Goodbye Mr. Shields."

"Good day to you too Ms. Tsukino," The words came out like some sort of Southern gentlemen. The laugh turned into what I can only presume is a giggle… I swear, I've never been giggly. Really. Not since the sixth grade.

As Darien crossed the room, he came upon a very surprising site- for both of us.

Brad stood in front of a lounging Mr. Wipple, holding a folded paper of some sort—fanning Mr. Wipple!

"Oh god! I'm getting fired."

It was muttered under my breath but Darien heard and laughed as he walked out the office doors. He gave a last mocking wave and was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**

Another chapter is here! This one gets much much more intense so to my most innocent viewers- you may want to skip a little. It doesn't go too far though so no real worries I hope. Tell me what you think! This is a much longer chapter as well- but that couldn't be helped- hopefully you don't mind :)

* * *

**You Again?**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Really, it is ridiculous. The man has the biggest head of anyone I've ever met. How can I work with that?"

Two voices spoke at once but Ray was polite enough for once to shut up so that Amy could get her word in.

"I know some people can be annoying but you just have to deal with it, Sere. That's life."

My whine came out pathetically.

"That's the worst advice ever, Amy," Ray, of course. She can never keep quiet for long. "I say you just tell him to shut up and do as you say because you're his agent and he just has to deal." I knew I loved her for a reason—then she did it again, "Hit him if you have to."

Yup, that's Ray for you. Violence is the answer- that is her motto. For a lawyer, it's pretty frightening.

"Wouldn't that be against the law somewhere?"

"Nope, I'll cover you if he files charges; we'll just claim self defense."

I couldn't help but laugh. Amy apparently had a different opinion.

"Shame on you two! How old is Mr. Wipple, Serena?"

I did feel a little guilty now… Dang Amy and her consciousness.

"Umm... Sixty-five." I muttered it, hoping it would be lost due to poor cell reception or something.

"Exactly!"

Nope, good reception. Dangit. Who ever complained about better signals and such? Sometimes it's better not to be heard.

"Age does not automatically negate that man of any responsibilities. Today's sixties are yesterday's forties. He's still young." Ray again. Yup, I love her.

"He gets hot flashes for god's sake! That man is a ticking time bomb. Didn't you say his skin is yellowish or something Serena?"

I replied with the only possible answer—the truth, "Yes…"

And then Amy was off diagnosing all Mr. Wipple's possible aliments.

"I'm telling you Amy, that man will outlive us all. He's made a deal with the devil."

This time they both laughed although Amy tried to hide it with a cough.

I rolled my eyes- not that either of them could see it.

"So, how's the Shields situation?"

That, of course, was the ever-nosy Ray. Did I mention I strongly dislike her? I know- I change my mind quickly.

"Fine. Darien will be Darien."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of 'boys will be boys' claim or something? I've never understood that one. We can't let people off the hook based on some archaic sexist excuse for the male gender."

"Did something happen with Chad, Ray?" She's been less antagonistic towards the general 'male gender' since she and Chad got together. Usually this kind of attitude indicates trouble in their weird version of paradise.

"He… well, no." She'd paused before beginning her sentence, then in the middle, then trailed off… That is definitely not our Ray.

"What is it, Ray?" My voice came out demanding. I didn't mean it to, but I'm kind of worried. Ray isn't like that at all. She never pauses- she's always been the full speed ahead kind of person.

"Nothing, really… Nothing I can be sure of at least…"

That isn't comforting… what if?

I couldn't even complete the thought.

Amy, however, could. The pragmatist of us. If you have a concern- voice it. That's the first step to a solution- she always says.

"Is he… cheating?" Even though she'd voiced it, she had to whisper the word. Amy is not as loud about her thoughts as Ray would be. She's the most empathetic of all of us. The word itself probably caused her pain- which is extremely ironic since she's a doctor who has to deal with pain much worse and real than this daily.

I was holding my breath. I couldn't- wouldn't- believe that. They'd just gotten married for God's sake!

"No," The word was choked out by Ray. I sighed in relief despite the fact that she sounded like she was crying now.

"What is it sweetie?" Ray never cries- except when her grandpa died… oh god… who?

Nope. I was completely wrong.

"I… I… am…. Preg—nant." She choked up on each part of the sentence.

"Oh my god!!"

"Honey! Congratulations."

"I can't believe it! We'll have a new little Pyro!"

"I'm going to be an auntie! A godmother!"

Amy and I took turns squeaking out our excited thoughts.

But…

"Shut up!"

Ray's scream definitely does the trick.

Uh oh.

"Why?" I couldn't help my incredulous question. Ray has never showed any enthusiasm towards children but I'd always assumed that she'd want some of her own. Kids are only awful when they aren't yours… "Do you not want it?"

The question came out kind of angry- I didn't mean to but I just never imagined any of my friends _not _being thrilled to be carrying a child—to possibly contemplate…

"No, no! Of course I do." I believed her immediately. She does- it's Ray. "It's just…"

Again- she trailed off, "Sweetie just spit it out already." That was surprisingly, Amy. She's gotten some gumption.

"I don't know if Chad does. We've been married almost a year, but he's always said that he doesn't want kids before he turns thirty-five or something stupid like that."

What the crap?

"Does he realize that when he's thirty-five, you'll be thirty-four and you'll only have one year to conceive safely?" That was Amy—of course, zooming in on the heart of the issue.

"He said that when people have kids in their twenties their marriage goes to crap, their kids are all messed up, and the family falls apart."

We were both silent. I'd never known Chad was such a cynic.

"Did this happen to possibly happen to his own parents?" I asked.

"No."

Okay, maybe I'm too in tune with the issues of one Darien Shields whose problems originate from childhood issues.

"Then?"

"He was a divorce attorney for a while before he turned to defense."

"Oh…" I didn't actually know what to say- luckily Amy did.

"Ray, you haven't told him have you?" We both knew the answer before it came.

"No…" Ray sounded so defeated… I didn't like that at all.

"Tell him," Again, Amy being pragmatic. "You have no idea what he actually feels about the issue. He's basing his opinion off a very skewed set of data. He dealt with only those getting divorced. What about the rest of the blissfully married, multi-babied couples in their twenties? Get him to talk to Lita. She had Jamie at 20! She couldn't even drink afterwards to celebrate. Then came Todd and Lu. They're still married and doing just fine."

There was a small pause, an intact of breath, then, "You're right." Ray sounded confident- like herself again. I smiled- that was more like it.

"Just don't let him meet Mr. Wipple and you'll be fine."

They both laughed and the tension was broken.

Ray told us all about the pregnancy- how it happened turned out to be quite the interesting story. And we were laughing the rest of our conversation.

We hung up with Ray making us swear to not tell Lita and Mina that we found out sooner- she said she'd bring it up on our Sunday lunch and we'd just have to pretend we didn't know at all.

"Don't you dare ruin it Meatballs," Was Ray's warning due to my admittedly dismal acting skills. I recoiled a little at the nickname.

"Darien doesn't even call me that anymore, Ray." I quickly replied, but before either of them could comment- or say anything about the Darien situation- I promised my participation in the little deception and hung up.

I got a call later that night from an enthusiastic Ray- Chad was over the moon about the news, of course.

Sammy was out with friends for the day so I lazed around the apartment until I got tired- which was sadly around nine o'clock.

When I got into bed, my thoughts kept straying to topics I really didn't want to contemplate.

Every time I closed my eyes I saw a face I didn't want to think of. A face that didn't exist and never would.

A small cherubic baby girl with midnight eyes, black hair, and pale-pinkish skin.

Then there was another image. Maybe worse than the first.

Midnight eyes smiled at me. Black hair- identical to the girl except for its short cut- was kept in its usual unkempt manner but it seemed more deliberately done. Most disturbing of all, my illusion was clad in a tuxedo with a rose in the lapel. The scenery left little to the imagination of the nature of his attire.

Yup, I'm crazy. It is official.

I tossed and turned in bed, trying to shake off the illusion that would never be.

I gave a silent prayer to let me sleep- to rid me of the image I couldn't help but yearn- and soon my prayers were answered.

* * *

I didn't see Darien for the rest of the week- the week before the Christmas- I mean Winter- party. I did, however, see a lot of Jenny and Mr. Wipple.

Jenny's book wasn't due to be published for another few months so she was free to do as she pleased- she decided, however, to take that relax time to bounce ideas off for her next book. I was obviously thrilled at the prospect. The time I spent with her over the week actually became the time for me to talk about my own novel ideas.

I hadn't discussed that prospect with anyone for a long time but ideas had begun to spring in my head at random times. One idea remained foremost in my mind and Jenny's enthusiasm over these usually aimless thoughts gave me more confidence- the thing I most sorely lack when it comes to my own writing.

And that is how I found myself spending the next week. My days would consist of fun conversations with Jenny or kill-me-now meetings with Mr. Wipple who was obnoxious about the fact that he would _not _let the _New York Times _once more be on his back cover praising his latest genius. He thought that putting them on again after having them compliment two of his previous books sounded stale and people would think we're paying them or something. My nights, however, were occupied by something I hadn't done for a long time- writing. And when I say writing, I mean my own personal work, not editing other people's books.

Sammy was either home lounging on the couch and stuffing his face- "preparing for the famine" as he explained (College apparently lacks food- something I would never have guessed since I gave him a mini-fridge before he entered college _and _I replenish its contents biweekly)- or he was out with friends. I didn't mind my solitary time. I think he realized that early on in the week so he got busy.

I found myself rewriting an old story I'd worked on partially during college. I'd written nearly a hundred pages when I'd given up on the idea altogether and got busy with real work- work that paid albeit work I loved. The story wasn't half bad if I do say so myself. Other than some major editing kinks that I hadn't caught in my previous haste and some stylistic issues and a slightly thin plot and underdeveloped characters.... Who am I kidding? It was sort of crap. The basis of the plot was the only good part. It wasn't an adult novel by any means. I knew even then that this would be a young adult book or a light read for adults I suppose. It had a touch of mystery, a dash of fantasy, and more than a hint of romance.

The story comprised of a young princess of the Moon, her four guards who were also her companions as well as a general of the Earth along with his four comrades. I rolled my eyes at the obvious inspiration for my main characters. I'd clearly drawn material for the four female guards of the Princess from my own companions. The Earth generals, however, were a bit of the mystery. Not only to me now but clearly to me back then as well.

These men all had vague nondescript personalities. My disdain for the prince was clear from his descriptions. According to my own hand he was "quarrelsome, cynical, and insolent". I didn't understand the characters I had written about… and there lay in the problem. I realized this immediately. My years of editing, reviewing, and just reading others' work made this obvious to me. I hadn't understood my own characters, I hadn't related to them. I had made Selene, the Moon Princess, obviously in love with Endymion, one of the guards of the Earth, but I didn't understand the reasoning behind her feelings- or his. The characters were polar opposites in most manners. Selene was like a brilliant light, joyful, passionate, creative, and overall optimistic. Endymion seemed haughty, loathing, and dim.

I didn't like Endymion's character. I began to reedit Endymion's role and I found that I didn't need to rewrite all of his history to make him a more lovable and human character. He became sarcastic where he'd once been merely bitter. He was witty but kept his arrogance. Selene's character too had to be revised. No person- or in this case whatever a moon person was (I'd have to come up with a name… the current one is not very creative- "Moon People".)- could be so great. I'd made two equally unlovable characters. How could anyone relate to a character so full of everything good and no flaws? She kept her passionate demeanor but her selflessness disappeared. Now I made her _want _to be selfless- that is what her people expected- but she couldn't help some of her own yearnings- for a life of her own away from everyone, to be something other than the Lunar Princess. And somehow as I wrote on I discovered my own love for these new characters I had built. And the seconds, minutes, hours, and days passed without my notice. I stayed up late nights working on my own writing instead of editing. I wasn't being remiss in my responsibilities- I honestly had no editing work to do. Mr. Wipple was my only worry at the moment, but his complaints had to go through his marketing team, not me.

So as you can imagine, the Winter Party kind of crept up on me. I hadn't noticed the days flying. By the time Friday rolled around with only one day before the party, I realized I hadn't gotten a dress, I hadn't even thought about what I'd wear to the thing. And this isn't just a vanity thing, this party is a big deal to the company. If I wore an old dress I'd never hear the end of it. Mr. Wipple wouldn't be the only one with complaints. The party was all about the company image and no one could ruin that.

I did the only thing I could then. I called Mina.

"You're kidding," that was her response to my confession.

"No, I'm not."

"Serena, the party is tomorrow night. How could you not have gotten something by now? Everything good is probably gone."

I rolled my eyes, "There isn't some sort of dress shortage Mina."

"There is an economic crisis, you don't think that that effects the fashion world?"

Leave it to Mina to come up with something like that.

"I don't need something really fashionable. Just anything. Anything pretty and formal and looks new. I'm not actually proposing shopping. I'm proposing you lend me a dress."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, this is your time to go all out. What other excuse do you have to spend three thousand dollars on a dress?"

I couldn't help my snort, "Three thousand dollars? Mina, I won't even spend that much on my wedding dress."

"Oooo, who's the wedding to?" She sounded giggly- as usual.

"Brad. Oh did I forget to tell you? We've been secretly dating for about three months now and he proposed last week. You know how I love it when he stutters my name. We'll be at the aisle and he'll say 'I.. I dooo'. It'll be really romantic."

"Really?" She sounded serious. Oh god.

"No, you idiot!"

She laughed again, "Just kidding, Sere. But seriously you need a dress pronto. Meet you in five."

"What?" No, no. This was not happening.

Yup, she hung up.

And that is how I found myself soar and achy after trying on what I presume to be about a million dresses. Trust me, the economic crisis does not extend to the fashion world.

"I like this one." I said as I trudged out of the fitting room without once glancing in the mirror.

Mina didn't look thrilled. She'd been standing there for the past three hours basically checking me out in everyone of these dress. Up and down her eyes went and then she'd shake her head in disappointment. This dress was no exception. She handed me another to try on.

"Mins, I'm tired. I just want to sleep now. I'll go in jeans, who cares if I get fired?"

She rolled her eyes, "You will not. Now trust me on this one. I have a good feeling."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Didn't you say that about the last billion dresses you handed me?"

"Well, I have the best feeling about this one."

I trudged back to the fitting room and got my first glimpse of me in the current dress.

Ew… I'd rather go in jeans. It had random awkward bows all over the bodice and the train dragged. It was also black so it made me look like some extremely depressed, not to mention fashion impaired, widow.

I looked down at the latest gown she'd given me… if it could be considered a gown. It looked kind of short… but heck, what have I got to lose?

I slipped it on and walked out without a glimmer of hope in my poor and fatigued soul…

But the flame was re-lit when I saw Mina's expression. She looked awed.

I looked down but couldn't properly make an assessment so I went over to the mirror.

And I loved it.

It was a little gold number but it seemed perfect. A wee bit short but still. It reached just above the knees so a bit scandalous but I was okay with that. Usually these things meant floor length dresses but I couldn't picture myself going in anything else. The dress puffed out in a ballgown-type of fashion. The bodice was simple, a lighter shade of gold that seemed to shimmer. It had a V neck that didn't plunge too little or too much and off the shoulder sleeves that were pretty and modest. It was me.

"B.E.A. utiful," was Mina's only comment before I slipped out of my dress and went to the register.

* * *

And it came. The day after Mina and my escapade. I'd also bought a golden clutch seeing as I had nowhere to put any of my belongings asides from my cleavage- which always seemed a rather uncomfortable idea in my opinion. I came a bit early as per my usual. I spoke to Jenny and her husband as well as Mr. Wipple and his wife, whom I felt deep remorse towards until… well, until she spoke.

"Oh, dear. Did something happen to your dress?" Mrs. Wipple had asked in her posh British accent and I'd looked down worriedly hoping I hadn't spilt anything as I was so prone to doing. Nope, not a drop. When I looked back at her she had a fake apologetic expression plastered. "Deary me. I thought the train had been cut or something equally dreadful. I hadn't realized you were on the prowl tonight."

Flabbergasted didn't even begin to describe what I felt.

I stuttered my response. "I… I'm _not _on the prowl." I couldn't even say the words aloud, they were whispered.

She gave me a conspiratorial look, "Don't worry dear. Mums the word. I won't warn a soul."

"I…"

I couldn't think of a single response.

"I was single once too, deary. Not nearly as long as you, heavens forbid," Here she gave a hearty laugh, "But single nonetheless. A woman's got to use any charm she's got. Dog eat dog world as you Americans say. Isn't that right, Dear?" Here, to my horror, she'd turned to Mr. Wipple for affirmation. To my complete and total horror he looked me up and down and the faintest hint of a smirk penetrated his usually stoic features.

"She does, indeed, have a certain appeal." He replied in his own lame imitation of his wife's accent and didn't take the creepy gaze from me. I felt an awful chill crawling up my spin. Can I say _eww? _He's more than double my age!

"Charles!" Mrs. Wipple nudged him, scandalized.

"Um.. I… uh…" I was trying to come up with an excuse to leave but couldn't so I merely gave a polite smile and muttered, "gotta go."

I could hear them arguing behind me as I nearly ran for safety. Mrs. Wipple thinks I'm trying to bag myself some unsuspecting mate and Mr. Wipple likes my "_appeal";_ what a wonderful night this is truly turning out to be. And it had only begun.

Once I felt I had left my worries at a safe distance I slowed my pace and headed toward a haven that I could vaguely see.

Balconies really are the only places to get any air at events like these. Inside, everyone is within groping distance of each other- something that does not bring me comfort whatsoever. I leaned against the icy rail, clutching my purse with one hand, and looked up at the barely visible moon. It was hiding tonight. Lucky moon.

I had to put on my shawl. No wonder no one was out here- it's freezing… and I'm in my slut's dress.

"Escaping already?"

The voice penetrated the still night from behind me but I didn't look back to see who it was. I knew.

"I figure freezing to death is a better option than conversing with Mrs. Wipple and being checked out by Mr. Wipple."

Darien laughed behind me. "He's married?"

"Yup."

"Lucky woman from everything you've been telling me."

"I'm green with envy."

This time we both laughed slightly at my wit. Yup, I'm witty.

He came and stood beside me. He wasn't smart either. From my peripheral vision I could tell that he didn't have a coat, just the suit jacket. They take the coats when you enter. It isn't very nice.

"You sure you wouldn't rather go in?" He spoke as he looked over at my frozen form.

It really was cold.

"Just a little while longer."

He laughed for a second then I heard a slight shuffling and within an instant I felt a weight on my shoulders…

His suit jacket.

"Death or this?" He questioned with a certain glimmer in his eyes when I looked at him questioningly.

"You'll be cold."

"I'll survive, I'm not the one in the short dress." His eyes trailed down for an instant and were back up to meet my gaze.

"It isn't that short!" I countered then couldn't help but exhale a little. "Maybe it is. God, I should've gone shopping with Ray. She would have never let me buy this."

I heard as well as felt his chuckle- it reverberated within his chest which was surprisingly very close to me now. Our arms were almost touching. I could feel our close proximity.

"I'm glad you didn't. I like it."

I looked at him a little surprised. He'd never given me a compliment before.

"Well… Thank you."

We were quiet for a second before I broke the silence, "So you came."

"You're very observant I see."

I shoved him a little with my shoulder, "Shut up." I looked over at him- he returned my gaze, "All I mean is that the last time we spoke you were pretty down on the subject."

"What can I say? You're very persuasive." His smile widened a bit then he looked behind us. "We should probably go in before either of us gets pneumonia or someone thinks we've been kidnapped."

I nodded in response and we headed inside. As soon as we walked through the doors I heard a familiar squeak of excitement. Looking up, I was greeted by a mischievous looking Cindy. She smiled- more like smirked- and pointed upward.

I followed her gaze…

And low and behold there was mistletoe directly above my head.

"I thought this was a Winter party. Isn't mistletoe offense for the none-Christmas-celebrating crowd?" I argued crossing my arms. I knew my cheeks were probably bright red but that could've been taken as due to the extreme cold outside.

Darien merely smiled by my side- not arguing.

Cindy rolled her eyes and came a little closer- within talking and not shouting distance. "It is tradition. Christmas celebrating or not. You can't break it, Sere. It has got to be some sort of bad luck."

Darien turned to me- still smiling. Cindy smiled, "I'll give you privacy." And she walked away.

Oh god…

"I'm not too big on traditions." I muttered, but met his gaze. He shrugged slightly but the smile didn't falter.

"Me neither."

"Well, then we're good. We can just walk off unscathed." I swallowed a little, anticipating his response.

"We could," He agreed amicably.

That is not what I anticipated…

Never mind. No 'oh god'.

He doesn't care.

That's good… Really it is…

I don't want this anyway. I mean, it's ridiculous. Stupid. Totally adolescent.

Just as I convinced myself of this and was about to walk off, I felt something pull me back.

His hand on mine.

"But," He added, looking at me with his crooked smile, "Where would the fun be in that?"

And then I couldn't breath. Every part of me froze. Just like those deer in headlights I hear so much about.

I tried to speak but nothing came out.

He didn't seem to mind.

First I saw his smile grow a little then I felt a hand snake beneath the jacket I'd forgotten about- around my waist pulling me close- _very _close (the puff of my dress squashed completely)- then all I could see was his midnight eyes on mine. He stared at me for a moment. Just staring. Not moving- not letting me move- not breathing- not letting me breath… and finally- his eyes were hidden from my view.

I felt his lips press gently on mine and all I could think was "oh my god". It was the briefest of contact. Before I could even register anything it was over and I felt bereft. My eyes remained wide open.

I hadn't moved.

He didn't let me go.

Some kind of devil- maybe a super Id- must have taken over Shields because as soon as the contact was over his crooked smile reappeared and he said in the barest of whispers- that I could feel on my now all-too-sensitive and anything-but-cold skin, "That's the best you've got?"

I could hear my heart racing- fast, almost painfully fast. Briefly, I wondered if he could hear it- maybe he did and was being nice or ignoring it…

But I could be having a heart attack for all he kno—

I didn't have time to work up any anger over the frivolous thought because he was back- right there- making Darien the only thing I could see… Or feel...

I couldn't control the little squeak that escaped me.

My eyes closed of their own accord and I didn't even have control of myself. I was anything but immobile this time. One of my hands immediately found purchase around his waist; the other somehow managed to attach in his hair- seeming to will him to stay right where he was- maybe even willing him to come closer if that were possible.

My limbs had a mind of their own…

I'd never felt anything quite like this. Heat pulsated from every inch of my being. His lips were firm but somehow gentle on mine; one of his hands cupped my cheek and worked its own crazy magic with soft barely-there caresses, the other tightened its hold around my waist and had at one point managed to drop the suit jacket to the floor. And although he was right there, practically every inch of his six foot something self molding with my much shorter frame, it didn't seem to be enough. My body ground into his without my permission- not that I minded much. The softness of the kiss seemed to disappear then as my body eliminated the few microscopic spaces that had separated us and I could barely think- let alone breathe.

My lips parted, he entered without hesitation and it was all over for me. Nothing but this feral, explosive attraction existed. I melted completely, no will, no protest. My mind shut off.

Then I heard it.

It was barely audible. Almost like the sound of an annoying fly fleetingly buzzing by an ear. So I ignored it and kept my focus on the insanity that was this moment.

Then again.

And my eyes flew open, I could tell that Darien had not been rudely awakened from the lustful haze as I had been for his eyes remained closed and his hands remained in the vice-like grip and our lips remained locked. I tried to go limp in his hold but he didn't notice. I couldn't think what else to do so I did the only thing I could, I pushed him none-too-gently.

He awoke.

He blinked a few times to focus and then smiled sheepishly at me.

Oh, he thought I'd stopped him… That's good he doesn't realize that if it had been merely up to me we would probably have been in a very precarious situation… more precarious that is… in front of all these people.

Oh god.

I hadn't remembered the people.

I turned, anticipating the sight of the full crowd shaking their heads in disapproval… but alas it was only one face that greeted me- not in disapproval even, disapproval would have been preferred.

"Caught one already?" Mrs. Wipple smiled conspiratorially at me, "And the night is still young." She winked, but moved to within whispering range. I wanted to back away but couldn't. "You might want to be a bit more confined though, Dearie. Don't give the prize away so quickly."

And she walked off.

Leaving me in the most awkward situation of my life.

Darien and I stood for a brief moment. My lips soar, my body buzzing, my mind racing, I stood motionless.

"What?" Darien finally spoke.

I blinked.

"Mrs. Wipple thinks my dress is slutty and I'm on the prowl."

"Oh."

I can't believe I just said that…

"Well, what do you want to do now?" I managed to get the words out… and realized how lame they were.

What have I done?

So, I avoided, I picked up his jacket quickly off the floor, handed it to him, and tried to walk away.

He followed- no longer in the shocked state.

His smile was back.

"Well… I rather liked what we had been doing…"

Oh god.

I laughed awkwardly, "I gotta get out of here." I kept walking- blindly, I didn't know where I was going. I could barely register anything but my own humiliation and the awkwardness of the situation.

He followed…

God. He wasn't making this easy, was he?

I walked faster…

Then I felt his arm on my shoulder and stiffened. What was happening?

But he was merely guiding me I quickly realized. I was about to collide with a fairly plump fellow. I sighed a little- from frustration or relief or disappointment I couldn't tell.

I kept walking, but didn't realize where I had been led until it was too late.

The coat closet.

Great.

Trapped…

I attempted to walk out but he stepped in front of me- blocking my path.

"What are you doing?" I whispered desperately.

"Getting you out of there." He whispered back.

Then he leaned in quickly before I could think or make a move. His lips swooped down to capture mine within seconds and my control was gone again.

I found myself being pushed back quickly- albeit gently- against the wall or what I thought was the wall… I nearly tripped back as I fell behind the coats but caught myself by holding onto the only thing I could- Darien.

We didn't fall- he caught me before I could and leaned me up against the actual wall. He looked at me for a second and I could see the darkened midnight eyes in the barely-there illumination- it was coming from the crack in the door. It was clear what he was asking.

I didn't say anything. My brain wasn't functioning at all.

My body, on the other hand, was a different matter.

I was the one who stood on tiptoe to reach my much-coveted prize. I caught his lips in my own and he was back in action once more. It was almost painful to reach up to his level and he quickly picked up on this.

He didn't seem to want to stoop down to mine either. Without breaking our liplock, he lifted me slightly with his arms and gave a slight grunt at the effort that made me laugh.

"Shut up," he muttered softly against my lips. That didn't help my current humor.

"Old man," I whispered and the giggles burst forth.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged with that good-natured spark in his eyes.

"Yup," I replied easily as I wound my arms around his neck.

He did his one upturned brow thing then lifted me with seemingly no effort and pinioned me in the position with his body.

"Now this is awkward." I muttered.

"You'll live." He replied and leaned back into my embrace.

I nearly fell a couple of times which caused even more giggles from me until Darien came up with the perfect solution. Reaching down, he managed to wind my legs tightly around his waist and held onto the backs of my thighs for support.

The humor completely disappeared.

All I could think of was what I was feeling.

The heat and tension were palpable. The kiss was electric. Every hard contour of his body aligned with my softer ones, leaving little to the imagination. But the strongest of my emotions were not the lustful ones- although those were quickly clouding all my better judgments. The tug that my heart felt- strong and forceful- seemed to connect me to him. I didn't know why or how but from the moment our lips met- maybe even before then- we were bound somehow.

He eventually let my lips go in order to breathe but he didn't let _me _go. He trailed a path of soft butterfly kisses down my neck as his hand wandered- both actions which did nothing to alleviate my bizarre hormones.

I was in complete and total bliss. If there was a heaven, I couldn't see it being better than this moment.

Then he froze.

Which made me freeze.

What had happened?

The fog cleared slightly and I heard, "Have a nice evening, sir" before the light filtered completely into the room- or closet whatever.

Oh my god.

But no one saw us. I don't think.

There were two racks hiding us from view. I didn't dare to even breathe although that was increasingly difficult since it had been so labored just moments ago.

After what seemed like forever- but really probably only a few seconds- the light shrunk back to its previous sliver.

I let my breath go- as did Darien.

"Not a good idea." I managed to finally say something sane. My brain was still working- at least for the moment.

He didn't protest this time, he held me up until I was able to untangle myself from him. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks- like it hadn't before…

I readjusted my dress quickly- it had hiked up in my previous position…

"Sorry," I was shocked to hear the word. I looked up to see him once more giving me that sheepish look.

"No problem. Well, yes problem, but not yours." I replied, "At least not totally."

He gave that crooked smile and I returned my own.

"This totally got out of hand. I'm sure we can get past this."

Now he looked confused.

"Past this?"

I nodded firmly, no longer able to meet his gaze. I was afraid that I'd give away something without even realizing what it was.

"Yup. This was completely unprofessional on both our parts." I nodded again and adjusted my dress just to do something with my awkwardly still hands. "Forgive and forget?"

I somehow knew that his brow rose- didn't see it since I wasn't looking at him- but I knew, "What?"

"Well, I know we may not be able to forget quite yet but we can at least pretend none of this happened. Deal?" With bated breath I reached my hand out for a shake.

I saw his hand extend to meet my own. I let the breath go.

I felt an odd twist in my stomach- like I was about to be sick.

This was great. We were getting past this.

His hand wrapped around my own and despite this being the most innocent of all forms of contact, my hormones ran rampant at the mere touch. Flashes of what had just happened ran through my mind.

I'm crazy.

When I tried to shake it slightly, he didn't move his hand to my will, instead he pulled it closer- me closer. I stopped myself from moving.

I felt his other hand push my chin up so I could meet his gaze. His eyes held that same spark of humor I always saw but they seemed- felt- softer than ever.

"Sere," my eyes widened at the way he made my nickname sound oddly intimate, "I'm not forgiving anything because there is nothing to forgive. I'm not forgetting anything because I can't- even if I wanted to."

Which implies he doesn't want to… But maybe I'm reading into it.

I laughed awkwardly- trying to keep eye contact. "Pretend to forget is what I said."

He gave the crooked smile. "And if I don't want to pretend to forget?"

My heart skipped a little, but I stomped down that feeling.

"Too bad. You have to." My stubborn nature seemed to come out fully at this moment. "I'm your agent. We are professionals. This," I pointed towards us, "was not professional. It was stupid and adolescent." I rolled my eyes, "For heaven's sake- we're in a coat closet!" I made my yell a whisper as not arouse suspicion from any possible passerbyers.

I could see a faint tint of pink rise in his cheeks but he merely shrugged and gave a boyish smile, "Probably not the best idea I've had, but I couldn't really think." The smile crooked, "Not with you that close."

I shoved him slightly- his hand separated from mine (as I'd intended)- "That is too cheesy Shields. You use that line on all the girls?"

His smile grew- fully with the pearly whites and all- "No, just you."

I couldn't help but laugh a little, "Again. Not genuine Shields."

"Why have we reverted back to Shields? You'd think what just happened here would lead to less formality…"

"Nothing happened here."

He gave me an incredulous look, "Really… well, from what I could tell, if we hadn't been so rudely interrupted we would probably—"

I cut him off, "Nope. Nothing would have happened. In fact, nothing happened."

"Serena…" He smirked with an all-too-knowledgeable look.

"Nope. Nothing." I quickly cut off.

"Seriousl—"

"Ne—"

"Ser—"

"Nope—"

"Come o—"

"eh!"

"Meatballhead!"

I glared, "Do not call me that."

"Well, your acting like one right now." He crossed his arms in frustration, but somehow he seemed to be enjoying this…

I took a breath to calm myself, "You are the one acting like the meatball brains right now. This did not- in no way—" I reinforced my words with a pointed finger at him, "happen."

Then I stalked out of my trap- that is, the coat closet.

As soon as I exited I heard a squeal of surprise.

I didn't know the woman but the situation did look weird.

I merely laughed it off, "Forgot my lipstick in my coat."

I looked down at my hands and laughed again, "Oh! Did it again! One moment." I reentered the closet and closed the door behind me. Darien was standing just inches from the door, "Hide," I hissed.

He looked at me oddly, "Just go hide, trust me! Don't come out until I tell you to." He gave me another look but did as I instructed. I took a moment to breathe then opened the door again—the woman was still standing in the same spot, "What do you know! I forgot the lipstick altogether!"

The woman merely smiled indulgently at me and walked away- the coat/greeter person wasn't there and apparently getting away from the crazy person was a higher priority.

When she was out of sight I hissed inside, "Come out."

He was there within an instant- guiding me quickly away from the closet before anymore prying eyes came. This time, I didn't let him lead- who knew where we'd end up? The Janitor's closet?

No thank you.

I directed us straight back to the party where Mrs. Hayden immediately greeted me- apparently thinking I'd just come… Well, I wasn't going to tell her differently.

I maneuvered myself away from her after pleasantries and scurried off as far from Darien as possible.

And bumped into Cindy…

"Hey! So, you're back?" She winked. Oh god!

"What do you mean? I just went to go get something to drink."

She rolled her eyes, "So where is it?"

"Where's what?" This was getting exhausting.

"The drink."

"I drank it."

"Already?"

"Yup."

"Trying to get drunk?"

"Definitely."

She looked at me oddly, but I merely smiled and said, "Well, I'd better be off. If I want to accomplish my goal, I should get started."

"The goal of getting drunk?" Cindy reiterated with a smile.

"Yup, I'm going to go get drunk."

"Already, Dearie?"

Oh, no.

I turned to see Mrs. Wipple giving me a deprecating smile.

I shrugged. What could I possibly say?

"He got tired already? Told you, Dearie. Hold onto the prize."

I wanted to cry.

"I did." The words came out as a whine. All I could think was: if it was such a prize and I kept onto it, why did I feel so unlucky? Pun intended.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**

Yup, another chapter! It has been done for a while but I thought I'd give you guys a little break after that extremely long chapter last time. I'm sooo happy that you are all enjoying the story. All your comments really make my day =) To all my fans/commenters/readers/etc: Thank you for your support!Once more- enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

**You Again?**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

I knew one thing for certain: I would avoid Darien at all costs for the night. It wasn't an option. It was a must.

I don't know what came over me. I don't know what I was thinking- actually I do. I wasn't! Which is the problem in a nutshell.

As an adolescent, Darien Shields made all my higher brain functions shut down allowing only my very immature self to shine through. Arguing and fighting over seemingly childish subjects. As an adult, apparently, Darien Shields made all my higher brain functions shut down allowing only my very hormonal self to shine through. Either way, I don't like it.

He is dangerous for my well being. That is a fact. Seriously, it is completely unfair for one person to have so much influence on you. One second, I'm perfectly fine and the next he merely touches me and I lose all control. Maybe I've gone too long without a boyfriend.

I've dated. Really, I have. I just had a date… well, probably over a year ago… And it wasn't even a good date, I ended the night by shaking his hand. And can you guess what happened next? Nothing. I didn't hear from him again…

But I don't want to date. I've never liked it. It is always awkward and forced, as though I have to try too much. It just doesn't seem worth the effort…

Well, then, I only have one option: ignore Darien until I get my hormones in check.

But trust me, that is easier thought than done.

Even if he isn't by my side, I can still sense him in the room… and it is a big room. I can feel his very eyes on me and it isn't comforting. Especially since my lesser self wants to run over there and continue what we had been doing…

But I was finally saved… at least for the moment.

Mr. Jenks announced that dinner would be served soon and we should all find our seats. I stayed by Jenny's side, going over to sit with her and her husband- Harry. She didn't question me, thank goodness.

Cindy, luckily, went to take her seat by her parents- aka the owner of the building Linda Peters and her husband Mitch Peters. I didn't dare look to see where Darien was seated, fearing that if I even looked at him I'd be tempted to go over there and say or do something extremely stupid.

Soon, my mind became at least partially occupied by the food as well as the bubbling conversation that ensued on either side of me. I was infinitely grateful to everyone at my table.

All too soon, however, dinner was over and a band that I hadn't really noticed before began singing a song I didn't recognize. Jenny excused herself to go dance with Harry and soon the table was completely evacuated save for me. I was almost grateful. Almost.

I didn't really feel like talking to anyone- true- but I also didn't really feel like thinking… all my thoughts were either terribly inappropriate or just plain annoying.

I rested my head on the table trying to get some sort of reprieve from myself. Maybe if I started banging my head on the table? Probably not a good idea, people might think I'd gone crazy… Not that they'd be wrong.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and stiffened immediately… Please, please, _no._

I cautiously looked up… and couldn't help but groan in frustration.

"Why me?" I complained aloud.

Cindy merely laughed, "What is wrong with you? Seriously, you're acting like a child."

I shrugged and sat straighter, "You don't understand Cin."

"Then make me." She said with that famous adolescent stubbornness- although I guess she really isn't an adolescent.

"I wouldn't even know how." I shrugged, "Sorry, I'm just being an idiot. Ignore me."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Yes, yes you are being an idiot. I mean, look at him!" She pointed somewhere off to the right… I knew what it was so I stopped myself from turning to her fascination.

"Trust me, I have."

She laughed a little, "Okay then I'd like to know the problem. He's nice, he's gorgeous, he's successful, and he's clearly into you."

"But he's Shields!" I whispered my frustrated yell.

"And that means what exactly?"

She wasn't going to get it.

To be honest… I don't get it either but whatever.

"It merely means that he's Shields."

She rolled her eyes again and leaned in closer to whisper, "Well, you might want to get over it pretty soon before it's too late." She pointed again and this time my head immediately whipped around of its own accord.

Cindy laughed evilly. I turned to glare at her.

Darien was dancing with Mrs. Wipple…

"See, you like him. Get over yourself already."

I crossed my arms, "Mind your own business Barista."

She laughed, "Ouch. Ouch. You hurt me so."

I couldn't help but smile a little myself.

She shrugged as she got up, "Just saying. Look around you, Sere. You want to end up like this at all the parties?"

And she was off.

I couldn't help but look around me as she'd instructed. This was a rather pathetic seen, she was right. I let out a small, frustrated groan.

"Wow," The word momentarily stopped my heart… then it was off like I'd just run a marathon, "I knew you'd be depressed without me but this is just pathetic."

I glared at him, "Can everyone just _stop _with the pathetic-calling?"

He smiled crookedly as he took the seat next to me, "And what's gotten you in such a lovely mood?"

"What do you think?" I countered as I sat straighter in my seat.

He laughed a little, his breath escaping dangerously close to me… "Well, I don't know what's wrong with you. From past experience that gets any normal woman in a very different mood."

I almost, _almost _let out the question that immediately came to the tip of my tongue. _How many normal women have there been? _Maybe even, _How many women- normal or otherwise- have there been?_

Luckily, I wasn't stupid enough for that.

"Well, maybe I'm not normal."

"Certainly not. I already knew that though." He replied easily and I lightly smacked his arm, but quickly retreated my hand before it got its own will too.

We sat silently for a second- him staring at me, me staring at anything _but _him.

"Wanna dance?" I heard the words but shook my head quickly before I said something stupid like "yes". He laughed. "Seriously? Are you that scared that you won't be able to resist my charms?"

I snorted none-too-ladylike, "You wish."

"Sure." He replied easily with an indulgent smile.

I knew what he was doing. Really, I did.

So maybe I really am an idiot because I got up to follow him to the dance floor.

As soon as we got there he put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer while his devil's smile broadened. I didn't let myself go crazy this time. I merely placed my hand on his shoulder and let him take my other hand in his.

I didn't even dare breathe- his scent alone could do the trick.

We were way too close. I mean, I don't know anything about the waltz- or whatever dance this was- but I think there should be at least an inch separating a dancing couple—I mean pair. Us? I think there may have been maybe one infinitesimal centimeter separating us.

Oo. Never mind. Centimeter eliminated.

"Can't handle it?" He challenged with an upturned brow.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

He smiled down at me and then he stepped forward…

"Ouch." My foot. My poor foot.

"Sorry," He immediately replied then his brow raised even higher, "You don't know how to dance?"

I glared up at him a little as I bent down to gingerly inspect my poor, poor foot. "No. Why would I?"

He laughed a little as he bent down with me. "Nope, you're fine." He said as soon as he looked at it then got back up and offered his hand. I took it but kept glaring.

"How would you know? You're no doctor."

He rolled his eyes then looked me square in the eye with all seriousness as he brought us back to our previous position, "Well… Maybe it might have to be amputated…"

I shoved him with the hand on his shoulder and he laughed.

"Okay, now," He began and looked down at me, "When I step forward with this foot," He briefly neglected my hand to point at what he was talking about, "You step back with that one," He pointed again. I nodded my head.

"Okay."

"But when I step back with this," He pointed again, "You step forward with that."

I nodded again then looked at him with a smile, "That doesn't seem so bad."

"Nope, it's not. You'll be fine."

And he stepped forward, I stepped back. He stepped back, I stepped forward. I looked up to smile at him in triumph but then…

Crap. I accidentally stepped forward at the same time he had.

His face had a repressed strained look, "Sorry," I muttered apologetically.

His smile was somewhat forced, "No problem. Just… try to step with the front of your foot next time instead of the heel so that we don't actually have to amputate anything."

I smiled sheepishly, "Oops. Maybe I better just go sit down."

He shook his head, "No. You aren't giving up here. First time is always the worst."

I laughed a little, "I doubt I'll get better."

He rolled his eyes, "Not with that attitude." He looked at me with complete seriousness, "Now…" He began and was off explaining it more precisely once more, "this time we'll do it slower."

I nodded.

He stopped forward…

I stepped back.

Back. Forward.

Forward. Back.

I couldn't control my enthusiasm, "I did it!" A giggle escaped… crap, what is up with me and giggles?

He smiled though apparently not worried about the giggling like I am. "Yes, you did. Now a little faster."

I bit my lip, "You sure? I think this is a good pace."

He rolled his eyes, "Sere, we did like two steps in about a minute. We barely moved."

"You said I did it!" I couldn't help but accuse.

"Well, you did. Just rather slowly. Now we can move past tortoise speed."

I nodded in defeat.

We were off again- faster this time, but no feet were stepped on! I wasn't half bad.

I smiled at our feet.

"Sere?" I heard Darien's voice.

"Yes?" I replied with my happy smile still intact.

"Umm… you planning on staring at your feet all day?"

"Huh?" I asked and looked up.

His face strained again and I stepped back quickly.

"Sorry, sorry! Oh my gosh I'm sorry!"

About five heads turned to look over at the uncoordinated couple.

I frowned, "See? Bad idea. I should just sit down."

I walked off but felt a restraining hand reach for mine.

"You are doing fine." He quickly amended.

I glared at him, "Are you some sort of masochist? I keep mauling you."

He laughed a little- through the pain that is, "I mauled you one out the three times so we're almost even."

"Not even."

"Why do you keep giving up?"

"Because I keep hurting you." I rolled my eyes. Is he dumb?

"I hurt you too."

"Exactly. So we should stop while we're ahead."

He raised his eyebrows and I had a feeling we weren't talking about just dancing anymore.

"What if we went tortoise speed?" He asked with a certain look in his eyes.

I knew what he was asking… and it wasn't about dancing.

"It still wouldn't work." I replied trying to get him to understand.

"Why is that?"

"Because this is us we're talking about." I answered at the same time as he placed my hand back on his shoulder, his on my waist, the other hands together. My heart's erratic palpitations made me feel kind of woozy.

"Well, I'm good at it. I'm sure we'll be fine." His crooked smile was gentle this time and I almost gave in… almost.

"Maybe you're too good at it." I voiced my concern without meaning to.

"Not really. I just have a little confidence."

"Well, I don't."

"You really should. See?" I didn't get his meaning until I looked back up to his smiling face…

We were dancing. I was dancing… And not looking at my feet or mauling his.

The small smile that lit my face couldn't be helped… but… "It can get more complicated than this."

His smile merely broadened. Then, with seemingly no effort on either our parts he spun me around so that my back pressed against his chest, his hand securely holding mine around my waist. I stopped breathing- my heart leapt to an unnatural place. His words whispered against my heated skin, "I'm sure we can handle it." The music stopped but he spun me back in another 180 anyway so I was flush against him. Before I could make any sort of move, he did. His face inched closer- not that it was at all far away. I waited with bated breath…

Nothing happened.

There was maybe one infinitesimal millimeter separating our lips… but he wasn't moving. He was looking at me. Just looking.

And I knew what that meant.

It was completely up to me…

I could either lift my head to eliminate that barely-there space… or I could push away.

The irony of the song that the band chose to play next did not evade me…

It really was Lady's Choice.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** This is my little Thanksgiving surprise for all of you :) To those celebrating in the U.S., hope your holiday was pleasant. To all the rest- at least your country didn't kill any Indians ;) I'd just like to say I'm thankful for all of my lovely, supporting readers. Each comment pushes me to continue writing. This is my longest story EVER and I think I can give all of you credit for that since w/o you I would have probably never kept going with the story. And that is my thanks :)

P.S. I know this is a short chapter, but I feel enough is said. I liked it. Hopefully you do too...

* * *

**You Again?**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Leaning forward that last miniscule space was so easy. So very, very easy...

Turning my head that small fraction to lightly peck his cheek instead of falling willingly into his arms for a kiss I now knew would be more than explosive, however, was anything but.

But I managed.

I was finally taking some control- even if it is a small amount, it is better than nothing.

I stayed there for just a second. Just one. That Darien scent- a mix of spice and something sweet- was intoxicating, but I knew I had to pull back. And I did.

I smiled at him for a number of reasons when I was once more facing a semi-confused looking Darien.

Number one: He looks adorable when he's out of the loop.

Number two: I was finally exhibiting some form of self-control around Shields.

Number three: Well… I was happy. I couldn't help it.

"I'm not that kind of girl," I told him but my smile ruined my attempt at seriousness slightly. I saw his sarcastic smirk begin to spread, but didn't let him say a word- not yet. Bringing out my pointer finger to halt his most probably jesting response I continued, "Despite what happened a little while ago. I'm not. That," I pointed to the coat closet and could feel my cheeks burn, "What I was in there- that wasn't me. Not really. I'm not usually that crazy." His mouth opened, "Uh uh! I'm not. That adolescent Serena that always yelled at you for the slightest comment and that- well, hormonal Serena," His smile grew and I couldn't help but lightly smack him on the arm, "Shut up. Anyway- She's not really me either. I don't know what she is, but I'm a respectable person, I'm an organized person… I'm a…" I tried to think of a word but couldn't so I shrugged it off and ended with, "I'm not that." Once more pointing to the closet I ended my small tirade and looked at him for a response.

He didn't give one.

He took my hand and started leading us away from the now few crazed dancers all attempting to do some sort of Hairspray routine- and failing miserably might I add. Cindy- I quickly noted before being dragged away- was amongst the crowd doing something akin to the mashed potato with another girl her age

And then we were in the empty hall- not in a closet, thank god. I might have hit him if he led me there again.

When I got the courage to finally look up I saw him smiling that now all-too-familiar crooked smile.

"Before I comment on any of that crap you just said, I'd like to get one thing straight. In the middle of all that bull was there some sort of answer that I didn't catch?"

Then I realized he'd never technically asked a question… Well, that wouldn't do. I wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"That depends, in the middle of all that bull was there some sort of question that I didn't catch?"

"Touché," he replied easily then before I could think, react, or anything he swooped down quickly to peck my stunned lips then he gave me the most heart-melting smile I'd ever seen- beautiful and perfect in all its crookedness. With a feather light caress on my heated cheeks he asked, "Will you go out with me?" I couldn't help the smile that immediately came… "Meatball head."

I glared, swatted his hand away from me, and took a step back. He gave a small chuckle. "Sorry, sorry. Guess I'll have to come up with a more appropriate nickname."

"You better." I said as I crossed my hands across my chest.

He laughed again and took a step forward so that I could once more feel his warm breath against my all-too-sensitive flesh. "Back to topic. Answer the question, Sere."

"That one is better." I replied. He looked confused, "Sere. No more meatball head."

He smiled but glared at the same time. "Fine. Now stop avoiding and answer the question, Sere." He repeated in a gentle voice.

I nodded.

He smiled… evilly. "Answer." He repeated. "Use your words." I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" He inquired. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I will go out with you."

Now he rolled his eyes.

"Not that. Use a name." As I prepared to speak he added, "Not Shields."

I smirked a little- okay, maybe that was what I'd intended to say.

Then a thought came and I smiled sweetly, "Yes-"

I waited just enough time. Just when he opened his mouth to speak…

"Muffin."

His head bowed slightly as he laughed at my little joke.

When he looked back up the humor was still there, "I can live with that- for now."

"Muffin isn't good enough for you? I love muffins. You wish you could be as fortunate."

He smiled a little and said something I couldn't hear. When I asked he shook his head while giving another small chuckle.

We stood there for a few seconds. Neither of us talking. Just staring silently.

I figured he was probably in the same situation I was, thinking, "What do I do now?"

Just as the thought entered my mind, he quickly proved it wrong.

He wasn't in the same situation I was at all.

While I'd been thinking something along the lines of "Oh God, what have I done?" he apparently was thinking something very, very different.

Something better.

I leaned into his kiss willingly this time, no fight, no nothing. Not a thought. Just the feeling.

I let myself go for just a little while.

A while longer than that…

One more second…

Oh, what the heck?

My body bent slightly as he leaned down further for better access. I let him explore my mouth like none other… and I wasn't all that passive myself.

But my mind was aware enough of our surroundings to realize that this wasn't exactly appropriate… not that this ever was but still… damn mind.

Darien would never know the strength of will I had to call upon to push against his chest and stop the blissful moment. When he responded to my protests and stared at me inquisitively I attempted to look reprimanding.

"This is _not _all we're going to do from now on."

"You don't seem to mind." He replied easily and I rolled my eyes while also stepping away from the circle of his arms.

He looked at me in askance, but the expression quickly faded as I reached my hand out for his. He took it and I led us back to the party we had so rudely been ignoring.

* * *

**AN IMPORTANT NOTE:**

I will not be updating again for a few months due to excessive amounts of homework which will be an impediment to my creative thoughts- aka, I will probably have none. Physics, math, physics, and more physics... If you can't tell, physics is my ultimate nemesis. It is the heel to my Achilles. For more info/ possible updates on my AWOL status, check my profile. Thanks for your understanding :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**

Yes, readers, I am back! Well, for right now anyway. I decided that in the spirit of this lovely season I would give you an update. I had what some may say a Christmas Miracle occur because my creative mind began to churn once more- yes, like churning butter (I dunno, I just wanted to use that word I guess). Anyway, merry christmas to all. Also- Happy New Years since that is upon us as well. This is my present (hopefully a good one?) to all of you wonderful people. Read and be merry :)

* * *

**You Again?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

I'd never given much thought to the male population. Really, I didn't. They were just always kind of there. That other breed of creature that was both familiar and foreign.

Familiar in the literal "familial" sense. Sammy- that is pretty much the extent of my male exposure. I know I kind of make it sound like some disease or radioactive material but that's the only way to really explain this.

Guys were there. Mostly, they were lurking in the background like extras in a movie set. I never really paid attention to them although from time to time I'd get caught up in staring at an absurdly gorgeous one.

So I think you get what I mean. Guys are just not my forte. I don't think about them much and they certainly don't think about me. If the male population is the extras on a movie set, then I'm that one extremely random girl that walks by behind the extras. Yeah, no one ever notices that girl do they? Well, that is me in the eyes of men.

Anyway, all this just goes to show how out of character I've been these past few days. My thoughts, usually centered around family, friends, and work is now almost constantly centered around a certain member of that ever-illusive species.

Tall, not-dark, though absurdly handsome, there he is. He outshines all other thoughts, all other anything. And I know, this is completely absurd.

Absurd because a guy should not- and is not!- the center of my world.

Absurd because he isn't that great, it is merely probably my overactive imagination that continues to make the scenes from earlier in the week that much greater.

Absurd because all that keeps popping into my head every time I let my thoughts wander is an incredibly gentle though firm, and oh-so-tantalizing…

No! No! NO!

Absurd because I haven't heard from the stupid jerk in the past three days.

Okay I might be exaggerating the situation a little. He's away as it is.

Apparently he's been going with Andrew to celebrate the holidays since they were middle school boys. It sounds kind of cute really but he didn't go into much detail when he'd briefly mentioned it when he drove me home from the office party.

Anyway, so yeah. He said he'd be gone and I'd said "oh, sure" and now I've spent three days obsessing over the stupid jerk.

I mean, I understand that he's traveling- oh yeah, most of Andrew's family lives in London. They're supposedly some bigwigs or something since they've been able to vouch both Darien's and Andrew's flights to England since they were 12.

Anyway- as I was saying. I know that he's traveling but traveling doesn't mean he's without devices of communication or something. He can't pick up the phone for five seconds and make a simple phone call?

Okay. I know, this is bad. Really, really bad. I'm already possessive of him. This is ridiculous! No more! I promise, there will be no more of this! I will be a normal person. We haven't even been on one date yet. I will get my mind away from thoughts of Darien. It isn't like I'm not busy myself.

I spent the day after the party in a frenzy trying to get the last minute presents- aka all presents. I'm not big on shopping so I always hold off until the last minute even though I know it is the worst possible thing to do. But, I managed to find something good or at the very least decent for everyone.

The girls and I always get together the day before Christmas Eve- aka day 3 after the party- and have our own early Christmas together since everyone goes off to there own little thing during the holidays.

Lita and Kevin split the holiday season amongst their families. They switch off between whose family they go to for Thanksgiving and Christmas. This year they get to spend Christmas with the Gorbie's aka Kevin's family so she just headed off a little ways away- still in New York.

Amy and Zach- the newly betrothed couple- will be at the hospital this lovely holiday season. They're both apparently on call since as Amy said "this is the worst time of the year." Yes, she can be very Grinch-like at times.

Mina will be going over to her dad's this year. She switches between her divorced parents' houses every year. In case you are wondering, her mom is our relation- aka my aunt. Oh, and also- Sammy and I only spent one Christmas with her family. It was the year after mom died. It was nice of them to invite us but it was uncomfortable and I never felt really at home there. Mina, yes, she's family but her family is not mine. I don't know if I can really explain it but sometimes it just doesn't feel right and this was one of those situations. We are only related to Auntie Sue and Grandma Lynn- Grandma Lynn never actually spends time with anyone anyway, she holes herself up in her room. So everyone there was not ours- mine or Sammy's. They were… well, just not our family. I know it sounds horrible but the next year when I told Auntie Sue that I couldn't come- well, let's just say she didn't seem all that heartbroken.

Ray usually goes to her granddad's, her only living relation, for the season but this year she's bringing him with her to the Johnson's aka Chad's family.

Sammy and I have been offered many a homes during the holidays but we figured out long ago that it is just best to be together. Just us. Friends are great during this time of year but the family of friends isn't always best especially since you end up feeling too much like an outsider and that isn't exactly the best feeling in the world.

But during our girls only faux-Christmas, there are no outsider feelings what-so-ever. We are family and it is something I've always looked forward to.

Usually, by the end of the night Ray falls over drunk and spends the night at whoever's hosting the party but this year, being the expectant mother that she is, she was much more irritable it seems.

"What are you, five?" Every other thing she said seemed to be something along these lines.

"No, we're fun." Mina would respond with the ever-mature stuck out tongue. "Fun" probably meaning that we were slightly intoxicated while Ray was completely and miserably alone in her sobriety.

I laughed at their little exchanges, I'm not denying that. If you could think of any two polar opposites it would be Ray and Mina.

Mina is like the happy-go-lucky cheerleader type. She wasn't a cheerleader in high school, she was a dancer she always defends herself by pointing this out. She claims dancing is a more talent-based "sport" than cheerleading. Also- she's the one that calls it a sport. I don't know what I call it really but this doesn't seem to fit my criteria of "sport" since when I think of that word I think something along the lines of aggression and blood and guts and violence. Yeah… did you guess? I was never one for sports. Being a klutz doesn't exactly make me apt for many physical activities.

Ray on the other hand is aggressive- a very sports-type personality though she never actually played any sports. Well, she did take some sort of karate class or something along those lines. Maybe judo. Is it judo? Well, I don't know. She has some belt in something, I'm sure of that.

But anyway, the two are polar opposites, which according to scientific laws should make them attract but the way those two argue it seems to me that science is wrong. Opposites can repel too. Well, I was never good at understanding my science classes anyway. The most I really ever needed to know is that gravity keeps you grounded. That's good enough for me.

So, yeah. A lot of the party was Mina and Ray arguing. More like Ray yelling and Mina doing something more stupid than her previous act just to piss off Ray.

At one point Mina turned up the volume of the stereo and sang extremely off key to Barbie Girl while doing a made-up dance.

"You can't make fun of that song Mins." Ray said with a sarcastic smile. "This song is about you."

"Hey!" Mina crossed her arms, offended.

"Don't be so mean spirited Ray, it's Christmas." Amy interrupted before walking off quickly to check on the cookies that we'd left in the oven, Lita was quick to follow. Both were smart enough to get out of the line of fire. I'm apparently not so bright.

Luckily, the shots weren't fired at all.

"Thanks mom, but it isn't Christmas quite yet." Ray argued, but her face fell a little- not as arrogant and stubborn as before. "Sorry Min," She said turning to a still cheerful and no longer affronted Mina, "I'm just stressed."

"S'Okay," Mina quickly shrugged it off and continued her little jig. I joined along with my own extremely off-tune rendition.

That was really the climax of the evening, other than seeing a little more of the uninhibited- maybe more than slightly intoxicated?- Mina, nothing dramatic happened.

We all attempted to sing Christmas carols though none but Amy succeeded in staying on tune. We all took turns at the piano- all but Lita who'd never learned and didn't feel the need to.

It was nice and by the end of the night I quickly realized that I hadn't thought of Darien for the day! Yes, I congratulated myself until the realization hit that I'd just thought of the idiot! I'd thought about him by trying not to think about him- which trust me I had been trying.

Damn it! I couldn't help but curse the fates for their cruelty.

When I got home I stomped my foot at my own idiocy. Yes, I am just that mature. It is true. I am such an idiot. Darien isn't the one obsessing over a guy who isn't even his boyfriend. That thought kind of made me laugh as I remembered the misunderstanding about his sexuality from what seems like light-years ago. Man, had I been wrong…

"What's so funny?" I heard the voice before the face joined it.

Sammy turned the light on- which seems too bright to my eyes at that moment.

"Nothing," I said with an innocent smile.

He smiled back through extremely sleep-deprived eyes.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked quickly forgetting my previous humor.

He yawned while shaking his head, "No, I was waiting up for you." He straightened his back a little in pride.

I couldn't help but smile at him. My little brother can definitely be adorable. He was waiting up for me but slept in the process.

A laugh escaped, I'm not even sure why.

"Are you drunk?" Sammy asked with a mix of incredulity and humor.

"No," I shook my head. I wasn't. I think maybe "slap happy" fits this mood more. "Go back to bed Sam." I said as I passed him on the way to the room, stopping to kiss his forehead.

"Night Rena," He replied and closed the door to his room.

My last words before I collapsed on my bed, however, I'm pretty sure were, "Night Darien."

Christmas Eve was everything it should be- warm and fun.

Sammy and I both slept in after staying up so late. Sammy was actually the one to wake me up, which is an unprecedented thing. He'd even made breakfast; I couldn't help but hug him in my excitement.

"God, Serena, if I knew you'd get so mushy about this I wouldn't have done it," He said but he was smiling and I knew he was kind of happy about it- especially since he returned the hug and didn't push me away.

We spent the afternoon putting up decoration and then went to a showing at the Dollar Theater, which is actually now two dollars. It was another uplifting Christmas movie though not nearly as heart warming as the older ones- which we watched when we got home. Well, we actually only watched part of It's A Wonderful Life but Sammy complained and wined so much about "overkill" that I gave up and we switched to a blood and gore feature of his choosing and I preceded to duck underneath my blanket and pillow. Sammy laughed at that.

And just as the steroid-buff looking guy entered the room where his latest victim- a tearful girl about my own age- was hiding and just as he whispered "Hello" triumphantly at capturing his prey, the phone rang.

I screamed.

Sammy didn't seem fazed by any of it. He merely pressed the pause on the television and picked up the receiver.

"Hello," He said it not so unlike the steroid-buff guy- kind of hostile though much less creepy.

I regret to say that I burrowed further into my covers at the edge of the couch.

Then I heard Sammy say, "Oh, hey man!" with all the cheer of an Elf. I popped my head out of the covers. Good, just one of Sammy's friends. Then I was stupid enough to look towards the television screen and the squeak that came out couldn't be helped. I burrowed back into my safe hole.

Sammy laughed, "Oh, that's just Rena." Then, 'Yeah, I'm surprised I'm not deaf after living with her for so long."

I popped my head out again to glare at him.

He laughed again- though not at my antics, whomever he was talking to must be some kind of comedian for all the laughing he was doing. He kept on talking- leaving me in my frightened though now slightly irritated state.

"Who are you talking to?" I whispered, trying not to be rude.

He lipped something but I was pretty sure I read it wrong so I just nodded as though I knew whom he was talking to.

"Yeah, man, here you go." He held out the receiver. I looked at it curiously.

"Grandma?" I questioned, extremely confused.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, I call Gran 'man'."

I continued to merely look at him.

"I already told you, it's Darien."

My eyes widened. That is in fact the name I thought I'd seen him lip but I just thought that was a result of thinking about him too much- so much so that I thought my brother was on the phone with my maybe-boyfriend.

I slowly extended my arm to take the phone.

Before he handed it to me though, Sammy quickly asked, "Can I finish it? I don't think you're going to like what happens next."

I just nodded, not really thinking.

Sammy- being the ever-considerate one pressed the play immediately before I got a chance to get away.

The girl on the television screamed louder than bloody murder and I screamed right along with her and ran with the phone, quickly slamming the door shut and kind of forgetting about the phone currently connecting me to my 3-day long obsession.

"Serena?" I heard the name spoken from so far away.

Then I remembered. Crap, the phone.

"Hello?" I said it kind of breathless and kind of fearful. Yeah, it wasn't exactly the first impression I wanted to give after our short separation.

"Wow, what a cheerful greeting. You'd think I'm a killer coming for you or something."

"Don't joke about killers." I quickly said.

He laughed a little, "Sorry, I'll remember this for future consideration."

"Remember what?" I replied, gaining back my coherency.

"Never surprise you with a scary movie night."

I smiled a little despite the resonating fear. "Yeah, no presents with fake snakes in them either." Then thinking of something, "Or real ones for that matter."

I heard that deep laugh I hadn't even known I'd been missing for the past three days. Well, I guess I kind of knew.

Then my fear was gone and I was talking on the phone with Darien- laughing like always. Though now my stomach did more flips that sometimes made it hard for me to come up with my usually witty remarks that are so characteristic of our banter.

"So, what made you remember me now?" I asked after a small though comfortable silence fell on us.

I could almost feel his smile- despite the thousands of miles separating us.

"What, you think I've forgotten you or something?"

I shrugged though I knew he couldn't see and hoped I didn't sound silly. We haven't gone on one date yet and I'm already a nag? "No, course not. You've been busy."

"You think I've just been busy? Mrs. Mason is the dictator of Christmas. She bans the phone while we're here. Says it's too distracting for all of us and that we should be happy to just be with each other for a while."

That made me feel a little better.

"I wanted to call but she said 'unless she has a ring on her finger, she doesn't get to be the exception'."

I laughed for a lack of better response.

"How are you calling then?"

"I convinced her. You know me, I'm very hard to resist." The humor was clearly there in his voice.

I didn't believe a word of it.

"How are you calling?"

He laughed, "By finding one of the phones she'd hijacked in her closet while she was out at lunch this morning then hiding it in my room and plugging it in after she took her sleeping pills."

The smile, of course, couldn't be helped. That is probably the singular most effort any guy had ever put forth to talk to me. I found myself telling him that without meaning to. The thoughts seem to be leaking out.

"You must've known some lazy guys." He'd replied easily, not uncomfortable with what I'd just revealed apparently. There was another small pause- again not uncomfortable. Then—"It's midnight. Merry Christmas Sere."

"You too Darien." Then I thought—"Wait, it isn't midnight over there." I looked at my clock- it was midnight here…

"No, it isn't. It's 5."

"You're up at 5 in the morning?" I asked, "Calling me?"

"Well, it's midnight there."

"Yes, here," I replied dumbly.

"Uh huh," He replied in confusion.

"Not over there." I reiterated.

"I think we established that already," He said with a confused laugh.

"You called to wish me a merry Christmas when it officially turned to Christmas?"

"I thought that part was pretty clear too." He replied again with a smile in his voice.

My stomach did another of its flops. He'd specifically woken up- or stayed up or whatever- at 5 to wish me a merry Christmas.

I didn't exactly know what to say to that. I mean, what could I say? Thank you? That didn't seem like the right thing so I stayed quiet hoping he'd come up with something.

And he did. He started talking about what he'd been up to the last few days and I listened- adding my own input of course.

The Masons seemed to be an extremely entertaining bunch if Darien wasn't making all the stories up. And he told it so well, I almost felt like I was there.

At some point in the conversation I heard the door creak open and Sammy's head popped in. I told Darien to hold on and looked up at the intruder.

"I'm gonna go to bed now." He informed me. Well, that was nice of him.

"Cool Sammy." I said confused why he felt the need to tell me this. When he continued to stand there staring at me I added, "Goodnight Sam."

He didn't seem to get the message.

"Goodnight Serena." He said this but continued to stand there.

"Can I help you with something?" I finally asked in frustration at his behavior.

"When are you going to bed?" He asked this like it was a normal thing to want to know- like a right.

"Soon." I said, "What's it matter?"

He just kept his blank stare, "Merry Christmas, Rena."

I found myself rushing to the door before he left. Hugging him and kissing his forehead again I wished him a merry Christmas. He smiled and was off to his room.

When I got back I told Darien it was late and I should probably go. This time when I said "Night Darien" he heard it and returned the sentiment.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:**

No excuses. Just life. I won't do a long note this time, just hope you guys enjoy this one. I had tons of fun writing it- you'll know why soon enough. Sorry for my tardiness.

FP

* * *

**You Again?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

It seemed that just as the holiday season began, it ended. Christmas day passed in a flash. Like usual, Sammy and I exchanged presents. He gave me the first book in a series I'd been meaning to read and I got him a couple CDs and a DVD of random stand up comedy on Comedy Central since he didn't have cable at the dorms. Then, in another flash New Years came. All the girls went over to Ray's to celebrate. Sammy went to a party with some friends.

Now, about New Years. I was in quite the predicament this year. Everyone was with someone. Amy had for the past few years been my rock, there for me in my perpetually single state. This year, however, she had Zach. It was all wonderful until the ball dropped at the stroke of midnight and everyone kissed their prince. Me excluded.

Now don't get me wrong here. My prince had an excuse- he was still in England. Can I note how cool that sounds by the way? My Prince is in England. Of course, that's where all Princes are aren't they? Anyway… He'd called every night since the Christmas Eve conversation, always very late at night when no one with him in London was awake and usually when Sammy had fallen asleep. I'd discovered on the third night of midnight calls that Sammy seemed bothered by this. He gave me an odd look that I couldn't interpret when I told him I was on the phone with Darien. So after that I smiled innocently and said that one of the girls was calling- I pretended it was Ray having pregnancy issues. He believed that.

So yeah, I understood that Darien was still spending time with the family but you can't really blame me for my disappointment that he wasn't there on New Year's Eve. I did after all know what it would have been like if he were there. Having that kind of knowledge made it all the more disappointing when Darien didn't appear magically at the stroke of midnight.

Apparently he had called though; when I came home and turned on my cell the little envelope blinked at me, signaling a voice mail. I dialed to hear it without much enthusiasm thinking that it was some solicitor. They'd been getting my cell number somehow lately.

It wasn't.

He didn't say anything earth shattering really- nothing extraordinarily romantic by any means. It didn't matter much; my heart still sped at the sound of his voice and his words. He'd called at midnight, my midnight, just like he'd done on Christmas Eve. Only this time I'd missed it. And that's when I realized I missed him.

I guess I should have realized that that is what that weird little twist was in my stomach when I thought about him. Well, really I guess I should have realized that the mere fact that he pervaded my thoughts so often indicated a feeling of longing.

After this little revelation I found myself anticipating his arrival- daydreaming about it even. I'll admit, it was ludicrous. Absolutely and completely ludicrous but I couldn't help it.

I knew he came back on the third. He'd told me this in one of our many recent conversations. I also knew that he would be jet lagged so the chances of me seeing him that day were slim…

Or… Well, or I always did have the option of surprising him by coming to the pick him up at the airport…

No, no. That is a completely idiotic idea. We haven't even gone on one date. We haven't even really been reunited for that long even. It had only been about a month and a half maybe since he'd entered my office for the first time in ten years, calling me "meatball head". Then why did it feel like so much longer?

Why did it feel like he'd never even left me in the first place? Not that he'd "left" me the first time. We'd gone off to college and obviously being enemies and all we didn't really keep in touch…

Except now that I think about it, we'd never even really been enemies. We argued, sure. That's all we ever did. At the time I'd always thought it was just because of the obvious reasons. You know- he's a boy, he's a really dumb boy, he's an immature boy, he's Darien. That was the rational. But was that even really how it was?

I don't know. I guess I can't really expect to be able to look back on my memories and see it all clearly. I can't even truthfully say something heartmeltingly romantic like we'd merely argued to hide our true feelings. I don't know the explanation for it now, just like then. I just don't think it was hatred anymore. It really couldn't be. Annoyance and extreme dislike, yes maybe. Those were possible. But hatred could never be converted into what I feel now.

Those were my thoughts that first day of the New Year when I got his message. I'd just thought about the past and fleetingly got the moronic notion of coming for him at the airport. The moronic thought had disappeared after a good night's sleep on the first…

Which then begs the question of why I now find myself taking a cab over to the airport on the third about an hour before his flight is scheduled to land…

Well, who knows? I certainly don't. I don't even understand my own actions apparently seeing as they don't match my conscious decisions.

I arrived about a half-hour too early at JFK. Everyone around me seemed to have an instant destination, all of them chattering away on their cells but all the while focusing on their path. I felt aimless and nervous. Aimless because I didn't even know where my aim was- if that makes sense. I didn't know what terminal the plane would land in or anything, I'd just kind of come- no plans. Then my brain finally started working and I headed over to the huge, obvious area labeled INFORMATION where a sweet though exhausted-looking woman gave me the desired instructions.

I was at the proper terminal and I had another twenty minutes to kill. I didn't really know what to do. I hadn't come prepared.

I fell into one of the many chairs around for people like myself as well as passengers waiting for their flights. All I could do was basically twist my hands on my lap. No, this isn't something I usually do. It's just I was so nervous.

What if he was annoyed that I'd come? He would be tired. Of course he would. It was a long flight. I'm not his girlfriend or anything in the first place. Why was I even here? I had pretty much convinced myself that I was a fool- a feat quite easy to do actually- by the time I realized that it was only 5 minutes until the plane's landing.

I didn't have too much time to make the decision. Stay or leave?

Stay and finally see Darien after what has seemed like forever. Stay and greet Darien with a welcoming kiss just like the one I see at this very moment- well, maybe not quite like the one in front of me... This one is a little too much PDA if you ask me… Oh, my god! Did he just…? No way. Oh MY GOD! HE DID. No, no. Nothing like that greeting… Okay, look away. Just look away. I didn't see anything, what are you talking about? I heard a snort-laugh beside me from a lady I hadn't noticed before. She tried to hide it beneath a cough. She met my eye and we both smirked conspiratorially. The couple didn't notice a thing. NOT that I'm looking. Nope, I'm looking away…

Anyway, as I was saying… Stay and risk looking like a clingy, crazy woman.

I should leave. I really should. But as soon as I see the people coming through the doors I'm immobile. All I'm able to do is stare.

Two portly guys with receding hairlines come out and block my view from the rest of the exiting passengers. I'm not sure if that is a sign or not. I mean, if I can't see them then they can't see me so this is the perfect moment. The two men just gave me a chance…

I could take it.

But of course I don't. I'm not that smart.

They're gone before I know it and my view, and that of the passengers is once more clear. I stand there looking through the quickly disappearing faces.

Then I see him.

His hair is in a disarray- not an organized disarray like usual either. He has a 5 o'clock shadow. His shirt has the first few buttons unbuttoned in a messy looking way, it was even wrinkled. His eyes seem a little bloodshot, nothing too dramatic there though- he didn't have dark circles under his eyes or anything. But overall, he looks like crap. I'm pretty sure that's what he supposedly looks like. But I can't see that at all.

He looks phenomenal. He is messy and tired looking but his natural, somewhat sardonic smile is intact. Bright and slightly crooked like usual. I hear his laugh even though I'm not too close to where he is. It is just like I remember it, not that it had been that long but still. It is deep and it seems to resonate within me.

It isn't quiet in the airport either. It is noisy. Lots and lots of noise. But I picked out that laugh immediately. It is so obvious to me. I can't help but smile, it is an instinctive reaction to that adorable laugh…

Then he saw me. His eyes were roaming aimlessly as he laughed along with someone next to him- I really didn't know who since my eyes were glued to his form- and then he was looking at me.

For an instant his expression changes from humor to confusion. His face slightly scrunched.

That isn't comforting. That isn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for, not that I had really thought about it.

Then my worries disappeared. It wasn't a look of annoyance at all because in the next second his smile was back and it was wide with full teeth exposure. Before I knew it, he was with me. And when I say with me, I mean squishing me.

It is I guess what everyone calls a bear hug. I've never been bear hugged so I'm not actually sure so I'll just tell you what exactly it feels like.

His arms are wrapped securely around my shoulders and he squeezed me to him in his seemingly excitement. A giggle escaped- yes, again with the giggles.

He doesn't lift me off my feet or anything so dramatic. He just hugs me- tight. And it feels amazing and I don't care if he squishes me. It would be worth it.

Before I am ready, he lets go and smiles at me.

"What're you doing here, Crazy Girl?"

I look at him oddly. Crazy Girl?

"I'm not crazy."

He gives me an incredulous smile.

"Have you ever heard yourself speak?" He asked then shook his head, "No, actually, have you ever heard your own thoughts?"

I briefly reflect on this and nod. Of course I have. These are them. And they're there all the time.

"If your thoughts are anything like your actions and words, yes, honey, you're crazy."

I open my mouth to protest, but he shakes his head again and raises a hand to stop me. "Maybe if you don't try to deny your true nature, you wouldn't be so," he makes an odd and frankly crazed gesture around his head.

I cross my arms, "Excuse me?"

He nods, "It is the truth. I will not retract my comments."

"I am not," I tried to imitate his wild gestures and he laughed at my attempts.

"You kind of are." He nodded.

I glared at him. "I benevolently come to greet you at the airport and you accuse me of being insane? You are such a crappy boyfriend."

He merely grinned at that. "I'm your boyfriend, huh?"

Rolling my eyes I walked away from him, "Shut up."

"I'm your boyfriend." I heard him repeat again in a sort of sing-song, humored voice.

"So mature." I said rolling my eyes- not that he could see since I'd walked ahead of him.

Then I felt a weight on my shoulders and something on the side of my head… He kissed my forehead softly as he pulled me closer to his side.

"I am totally your boyfriend."

I turned my face to him as we continued walking. His eyes were soft, amused, and as always- somehow deep and mysterious to me in all their blue depths.

I shrugged with a smile. "I suppose you are."

As we continued to walk off, I heard a voice shouting "Darien!" but it didn't really register in my elated state. He's my boyfriend! I Serena Tsukino have a boyfriend! Darien! Darien Shields is Serena Tsukino's boyfriend! Then a thought occurred to me… a boyfriend who's never taken me out for a date… Before this thought could really disturb me, I heard the voice again and this time Darien did too because he turned us around.

Walking up toward us was a blond; I'd guess six foot something- just about an inch taller than Darien- guy. His hair was cut in a crew cut, which usually I'd find extremely unattractive because I like the longer, Darien-esque styled hair, but it fit him well. He was drop dead gorgeous in fact. His bright peridot green eyes only made him that much more appealing.

NOT that I was drooling at the sight of him. I'm doing just fine with the hunk still holding me close to his side. Yup, he hadn't let me go!

The man rolled his eyes. "Thanks, man. I'm glad to know that I'm so important to you." Then his eyes seemed to register me for the first time and they brightened a bit. I immediately recognize that this guy has a sense of humor and definitely a cheerful countenance. His eyes roam over me for the slightest second and a smile spreads across his face. "Well, I guess I can't blame you. If I had a choice between you and her, sorry dude you'd lose."

He laughed at his own joke and I couldn't help but give in the temptation to laugh along with him. His cheerfulness is contagious. Darien didn't seem to agree. I looked up in time to see the last of his glare at his friend before his smile covered it quickly.

"Yeah, taken. Go find your own."

The blond guy, who by now I knew must be the all-grown-up Andrew, gave a feigned frown. "Man, and I thought we were friends. You're supposed to make things easier on me." Then he muttered just loud enough for us to hear, "Making me go look for my own girl, well I never."

I laughed along with Darien at his antics then finally stepped out of Darien's side to properly introduce myself to Andrew. I proffered my hand and he took it immediately for a small shake. "Well, now that you boys are done with one of those male 'who's is bigger' games… I'm Serena Tsukino. I'm not sure if you remember me but we all went to Juban High together. Andrew Masen, right?"

Andrew rolled his eyes and frowned in mock horror. "Like I could ever forget a face like that. Let alone the girl whom without I'd never have passed those horrible Shakespeare exams." He smiled and I did too.

"Wow. What a great memory. I don't even remember that!"

His smile turned conspiratorial and he pulled me in so my face was within a centimeter of his and his lips drew closer to my ears. He mock whispered- Darien could still hear- "Don't tell anyone but Dare here reminded me." When he stood erect again he still didn't let my hand go. In a normal voice he continued, "I did however remember correctly how gorgeous you are without help from Darien over here."

"I see." I said playing right along. Glaring at Darien, hand still captive in Andrew's, I said. "So, you've been downplaying my beauty to your friends? How generous."

Darien raised his hands in protest, "I'd never do such a thing. I might not have captured it quite right with the analogy to a goddess but what other earthly way is there to describe you?"

Man, this guy was good.

Andrew, however, was definitely a match. Pulling me to his side so I was tucked under his arm he turned to face me. "At first I did adore twinkling stars, but now I worship a celestial sun!" He played off the words with all the flair of a true theater performer. And then I remembered he used to be. I couldn't help but smile again.

Darien, never to be outdone, took my hand and I followed without protest as he extracted me from Andrew. I mean, Andrew's cool and all but… you know.

Looking into my eyes with his deep midnight cerulean ones he declared with slightly less drama but with infinite sweetness, "I never did adore a single twinkling star. This celestial sun has had me captive since the start."

I couldn't look away from his gaze, I wanted to reach up and kiss him but the spell was broken by Andrew's cough and I blushed for my behavior.

"I'd like to point out that that isn't even a real Shakespeare speech. You just pulled that out of your ass."

Darien shrugged and started walking us toward the baggage claim, "As long as it's a nice ass."

Andrew laughed and I couldn't help but look back slightly to examine that particular part of his anatomy.

"Amen, brother."

Oh my god, I said that out loud! They both burst out laughing and I practically fell apart from my own mirth but Darien held me tightly and giving one last chuckle gave a quick peck to my flaming cheek. He's right I am crazy...


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:**

It took a while for this chapter to get up because I kinda just ran out of fuel to be honest. But! There is lots of hope for this story yet. I have an idea for how to amp up the drama. This one already brings it up a notch I think. The Darien/Serena plot line will thicken soon... We'll see. All the plot twists I've come up with are not set in stone so yeah... I'd appreciate any suggestions for the story. Thank you everyone that has been reading and/or commenting! I look forward to hearing your feedback on this one.

* * *

**You Again?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25**

"Well, this is the question. Can I wear my bunny sweater there or not?" I asked over the phone as I stared in dismay at my lacking closet.

"You always can. It might not be exactly dress code appropriate but I'd love it. I've always been a rebel anyway." Darien's deep voice full of amusement came over the line.

"Haha," it came out sarcastic but a smile he couldn't see did appear at his remark. "So formal. Black tie."

"For me. You probably wouldn't be doing yourself any favors by wearing one."

"You should've been a comedian." I laughed slightly despite myself.

"Why thank you. I would definitely have been able to gather a crowd." He replied, "Though, I think they'd be a little shady."

I could hear his laugh. I couldn't help but take the phone away from my ear and stare at it incredulously. Huh? That didn't make sense. His laughter stopped and I put the ear back to my phone. "Huh?"

"Sorry, just thinking of something Andrew said earlier."

I frowned, "Inside joke? Man, that's my biggest pet peeve."

"What is?" He questioned his voice more sober.

"The whole 'oh-my-god-this-is-so-funny-but-you-don't-get-it-cuz-you-weren't-there bit."

"Sorry, didn't catch that. Maybe a supersonic man could."

"Shut up." I muttered it, only getting slightly peeved because I still couldn't see anything in my closet worthy of a Darien Formal.

"Seriously though, if you want to go casual we can but I think this'll be much better. Trust me." Then he gave another laugh, "Ask for Ray's advice. I like her taste."

I gave a glare to the clothes that was meant to penetrate all the way to Darien across the city. "Yeah? Well, go out with her then."

"Na, I'm happy enough pissing you off."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. I can deal with formal. I'll figure it out."

Again I heard a laugh. "You are quite the odd one. Most women would be giddy with excitement hearing that their gorgeous boyfriend wants to take them out on a fancy date."

I didn't bother to argue the gorgeous comment, I was too dismayed by this whole idea. "Well, most women can wear heels and walk straight plus most women own more clothes than I do."

"That's a good thing I'm not dating you for your grace or your clothes then. Actually, I don't think any guy dates for clothes… The lack thereof is much more appealing."

Amused, I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Okay, now I'm going to go before you say something else you probably shouldn't."

"Probably a good idea. I'll be seeing you."

"In all the old familiar places." I couldn't stop myself from thinking of the song. I started humming without being fully aware of it.

"Huh?"

This time I laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'll be looking at the moon." I hung up before he could say another word. Keep him on his feet- I hear that's important.

And then I was left with nothing to do but to stare at my closet. This really was hopeless… But this time I had more time. I picked up the phone and pressed 3.

"I'm calling in reinforcements." The words came out pitifully.

"On my way." No questions were asked and ten minutes later there she was in all her bright blonde glory.

* * *

"So what are we looking for this time?" Mina's voice was absolutely enthused. She looked like the cliché kid in a candy store.

I couldn't help but enviously eye her attire. She was the epitome of everything female. She wore a skirt just above the knee, not short enough to be scandalous but not long enough to give the illusion of modesty. It was a gray plaid pattern and she wore dark stalkings and knee length black leather boots to accentuate her already ridiculously long legs. The top was just as cute. Underneath a matching gray plaid coat and a cute creamy scarf was one of my favorite pieces of Mina's wardrobe. It's a T-shirt with the most famous love sayings in different fonts and sizes that allow some words to pop out while others to merely fade in the background, hidden to all but those who look closer. My favorite one lurked in the most inappropriate spot too which always made us laugh because my eyes would automatically draw to it.

Mina snapped her fingers at me with a laugh. "I know they're impressive and all but I have eyes too."

I gave a snort, "Psh. Sorry, honey, but I'm not interested."

"That's what they all say," She replied with upturned brows in faux-seduction, "You'll come around." She put her hand on my shoulder and wiggled her brows.

We burst out in laughter. This was our thing. Somehow we always ended up hitting on each other. And this has been happening since high school so I don't think it'll end anytime soon.

"So… Where are the rest of them? I thought I called in reinforcements."

She shook her head sadly and frowned as she counted them off on her hand, "Ray's got another case coming up she has to prepare for, Lita's got to pick up one of the kids- who can keep track of who?-, Amy said to apologize but she's spending the day with McZealand, and then there's me." She smiled widely, "I'm here for you!"

I laughed nervously, "Another slut's dress here I come."

"Uh!" She put her hand over her heart in feigned indignation, "It was not a slut's dress. It caught people's attention, didn't it?" I couldn't really argue with that… She smiled in delight, "See? It was a great choice. Darien couldn't keep his hands off."

I knew I turned beat red from that. "That… That's totally…" She raised her brows incredulously, "Okay it's totally true." I giggled in delight at the thought of the day. His smile lit brilliantly, excited to see me... His arms holding me close when we were trapped under the mistletoe… His hands caressing my thighs, keeping our bodies close enough to eliminate the need for imagination… His lips kissing me to the point of –

"Reign it in tiger." Mina's voice and laughter brought me hurtling back to reality. "Save those thoughts for Friday night!"

I'd told Mina everything. Every little detail about what had happened between me and Darien since the Christmas party and she'd even had me retell all the small "flirtatious"-according to her- details from before even that. I knew she'd be the least judgmental of the situation and I was right. I mean… I would've told everyone else but they hadn't come today so Mina is enough for now. She'd squealed enough, that's for sure. The rest will have to be told in their own time....

"Okay." I clapped my hands together partially to wake myself up from my reveries and partially just for the heck of it. "Off we go!"

Mina linked her arm with mine and began to guide me through the department store.

* * *

About three hours later I practically had to drag Mina away from the clothes to sit down so I could give my aching legs a break.

I plopped down on the uncomfortable wooden seat as Mina gracefully seated herself, making sure to properly adjust her skirt. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously? Do you have to be constantly put together like that?" I questioned incredulously.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked innocently, widening her eyes for maximum effect.

"Nevermind." I replied with a smile. I heard a name being called out with my order, I turned.

Yup… That was my order but the girl had said "Sarah". Well, whatever. I'll be Sarah for the day. I went up to grab it and smiled at the exasperated girl standing behind the counter. "Thanks."

She acknowledged me with a smile before turning and again to make Mina's. Within a minute we had our drinks, an absurdly pink concoction in Mina's hand and a brilliantly orange one in mine.

I relaxed into my chair, completely exhausted.

"You know, women like you are a menace to society." I stated as I took a long sip from my drink, cutely named Mango A Go-Go. Mina just laughed.

"And why do you say that?"

"Well," I paused to take another long sip savoring the tangy flavors, "You make the rest of us look bad. You walk around the mall all day without any sign of fatigue and while the rest of us, being human, need to sit for a second to catch our breathes, you look breathless."

"Hmmm…" She looked at me through narrowed eyes taking another small sip, sitting straight in her seat as I slouched in mine. "You're right. I look pretty damn good compared to you." With a laugh I reached out and swatted her shoulder. "There you go. Sit up like a real person."

"Psh. People are overrated." She gave another of her airy laughs. Guys were probably seduced by her laugh alone- it was that feminine.

After a few minutes of companionable silence she spoke again, getting my attention away from my A Go Go.

"So. Where'd you say he was taking you?"

"I didn't." I replied, sitting straighter. "He didn't tell me. He's being very hush hush about all this."

She smiled, "That's great! I love surprises." Her eyes lit up at the mere prospect.

"So what's up with you and Monsieur Girard?" I did my best at a pompous French accent. I just couldn't help it. She gave a small laugh and waved it off.

"Been there. Done that."

I leaned in closer. "Really? Already? That's a record even for you Mins!"

She wiggled her brows suggestively. "What can I say? Told you, they just can't stay away from Venus." She put up her trademark V sign with a laugh.

As kids we'd given eachother planet nicknames. Mina was Venus because she epitomized everything female. Ray was Mars because she was the opposite of Mina (though not a boy). Amy was Mercury for reasons unknown to all but her- she'd explained why she wanted that planet but none of us really got it. Lita was Jupiter because she thought it sounded cool and something about Jupiter reminding her of thunderstorms- I don't understand that one either. I chose to be the Moon. When they pointed out that that wasn't a planet we all just laughed and I ended up being the odd one of the bunch.

Anyway… Back to Monsieur Girard. "Mins, seriously though, isn't that kinda quick? When did you guys meet? Like two weeks ago? How many dates?"

Mina rolled her eyes. "He's French. The rules don't apply the same way with the French, Sere."

"Still…" Mina's male excursions didn't comfort me in the least. Don't get me wrong, she didn't just go around sleeping with men. Well… Not usually anyway. More often than not she was in a serious relationship before crossing that boundary but lately she'd been getting less discriminative in her partners…. "Mina."

"Serena don't give me that mother look." I tried to smooth out my facial expression but apparently it didn't work. She gave me a sincere smile and placed her hand on the one I'd left on the table. "Seriously, I'm always safe. Don't worry about it."

"That's not exactly what I'm worried about though now that you mention it…" I would've continued but she raised her hands.

"Don't start. I don't have anything and Fred doesn't either."

I couldn't control my snort. "That's his name? Monsieur Girard's name is actually Fred Girard?" The laughter came out despite my best intentions.

"Stop it!" Mina protested but I could tell she didn't mean it. She started laughing before long too but kept trying to gain control. "Fred… is very nice." But she kept laughing.

"Fred… Oh my god." I couldn't control it, my head bowed to rest on the table for support. Eventually we reigned it in and I tried to sober myself up by getting back on topic. "The point isn't Fred though." Another snort escaped at the mention of his name. "The point is you haven't been serious about any of your men lately."

She gave a shrug. "Honestly? I don't know if it's worth it right now. At this age all guys want is you-know-what and they're not looking for commitment. Unless I start shopping in a more elderly department this is the best I can hope for."

That stopped me short. "Mina! That is not true. You're just going after the wrong men. I mean, there are many eligible bachelors our age looking to shed themselves of that label."

"Like?" She raised her brows skeptically.

"Like…" I tried to think of eligible bachelors I knew. Okay… This isn't good. I need to come up with names here. Long lists. "Like… Like Brad!"

Even I realized how ridiculous that was. Mina just raised her brows further.

"Okay, okay. That doesn't count. Alright… Well… There's." Okay, think think. Sadly the only guy that comes to mind is Darien- well, I don't know that he wants to shed his bachelor label but I mean, there is hope there. I think anyway. No, no. Stay on track. Eligible bachelors… Darien—Oh! "Andrew!"

"Who?" Mina rolled her eyes. "Okay, I know you were looking for names but could you make up a more generic one? Come on."

I glared at her. "I didn't make him up! Andrew. Andrew Masen. The guy that used to go to Juban with us. He's Darien's friend."

She still looked skeptical. "Out of the entire population in the city you can name one guy. That's not really impressive, Sere."

"Sure it is! He's a great guy." The more I thought about it, the more I liked this idea.

"He's one guy!"

"That's all you need when it's the right one!"

Mina laughed and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Since when have you been the matchmaker? That's my job." She replied.

"Well, you need to focus here. I just don't want you… you know." I waved my hand completely out of words.

"Being a slut?" She said it with a smile but I could tell that it hurt her.

"No!" I reached my hand out to her. "No. No. You've never been a slut. You know I'd never even think that. I just don't want to see you getting hurt by this."

"I'm fine." She replied resolutely.

"Of course you are." Even I could detect the hint of falsehood in my voice.

"I really am." She repeated, sitting straighter in her seat again. "It's not like I form any strong emotional attachments to the ones that run off. In fact, they don't even run off. I usually leave. I'm more than fine."

"If you say so." I replied.

"I do say so." She seemed agitated now- almost angry. "Just because you are all with someone, practically all married, doesn't mean I've all the sudden become pathetic." Definitely angry... "Lita's been married forever, that's not news. Ray just got married and Amy's on the way and you just started dating Darien. In fact, you haven't gone on a single date and you're already acting like you're going to marry him. You know what? That's just not how it works. You can't already turn on me as your pathetic project. I've always been this way, you're just now noticing apparently. Just because you've never even—"

She was yelling now. Dread weighed me down. My eyes were huge. I knew they showed it all- my pain and vulnerability at her words. She wouldn't… She wouldn't say it…

But she did.

"--had sex doesn't mean that the rest of us have to follow your example of chastity until God knows when!"

Silence.

Not a single sound could be heard within the smoothie shop. I could feel the eyes of every patron and employee boring holes into us—more precisely into me. Staring at the proclaimed twenty-eight year old virgin. Tears pricked my eyes. I couldn't control them. My biggest secret had just been blurted out for the world to hear.

Mina's face had fallen, ashen. Ashamed. "Sere-"

On now shaky legs I stood, grabbed my bags with as much poise as I could and turned around to walk out of the shop.

My foot snagged on something but I caught myself on my chair before I made an even bigger fool of myself. Not that it could get much worse.

Wiping my eyes frantically I stepped out of the store, forgetting my half-empty smoothie and ignoring the "Serena" pleas that disappeared as soon as the door shut behind me.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:**

Yes, I've completed the next chapter! And by the way, I completely understand your frustration with me and my slow updates because I just read this book and it turns out it is a trilogy and I didn't know that! The next book comes out in September so you can imagine how annoyed I was finding this out. I'm not very patient either haha. Hopefully this holds you over though (weird phrasing I know) because this is full of cheese and all that good stuff =) Enjoy and review!

* * *

**You Again?**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

As I let myself into my apartment I couldn't help but be thankful that Sammy was gone. I'd never thought that before. The place always felt lonely when he was away… which is most of the year but I'm glad he's not here for this. Sammy can be surprisingly sensitive in these situations but I can't stand for him to be here right now. I couldn't stand it if anyone was here to witness the sight of me completely distraught, disgruntled, and disoriented.

I placed my keys on the endtable next to the door and walked groggily into my living area.

I wasn't crying anymore. I'd done enough of that on the way to finding a taxi and then inside the cab… Luckily the driver didn't really seem to mind. He didn't even seem to notice, he just drove and took his money and was done with me.

Once I'd plopped down on the sofa I sat unsure of what to do next. It's only three o'clock and it's Saturday… Which means that the next day is Sunday… Which means that I'd have to see or confront Mina again tomorrow. But I don't want to. I can't.

I decided I'd miss my first Sunday luncheon with the girls. It was a long time coming really. I'd had fights with them before, we'd argued and yelled but we always showed up. I'd always felt it was immature not to but I don't even feel like being mature right now. Maybe I'm not. Hey, I am the twenty-eight year old virgin. The only one in the bunch. Even Amy rid herself of that title sophomore year in college with a sweet nerdy boy that charmed his way into her life, Greg something. I'm the last holdout…

The thought rang bitterly in my mind.

No. That's not even right. I don't have any sort of regret when it comes to that aspect of my life. _I'm _not the one experiencing heartache after heartache and pretending it is nothing. _I'm _not the one throwing myself at strange men just because I've given up on the premise of happily-ever-after. _I'm_ not the one risking my health with my _activities._

My heart is perfectly intact; my dreams of happily-ever-after are dim but they haven't vanished; and my health is perfectly fine.

Sorry, Mins, but I'm not apologizing. Okay, I just thought 'sorry' but that's not really an apology.

I've always loved knowing I still have that part of myself, knowing that it will be special and saved for someone that really deserves it, earns it. I'd never think anything less of my innocence.

My thoughts drifted and I found myself sliding further down onto the plush cushions that seemed to beckon me. Then my lids drooped and I stopped thinking.

* * *

_A warm hand reached out and held a delicate one in its grip. The conspicuously intimate couple stared at each other with a sense of dread, the ominous threats tainting the usually carefree air around them. The unusual ringing noises didn't faze them in the least._

_The Moon shook in unison with the approaching guards racing toward the young couple. They didn't move._

_The lightening struck the now cratered ground with a force that would someday inspire myths of angry Gods smiting unworthy minions. They held onto each other tighter._

_It didn't matter. Only they existed. And the buzzing. Them and the persistent buzzing around them. The buzzing… Them and the buzzing…_

**BUZZ**

I awoke ungracefully from the unusual dream of women in flowing dresses and men in military garb by the annoying intercom ring. Before the images disappeared I grabbed a nearby notepad and pen and wrote down all I could remember.

There was the woman in the flowing dress with the crescent on her forehead… Selene… Selene! My story. I'd dreamt about my story!

Endymion and Selene were in danger. They were fighting against a force they didn't understand. A woman. Bitter and jealous. At what? At Selene?

The answer was automatic. Yes.

**BUZZ**

I ignored it again.

The woman wanted to destroy them. Their eternal love that seemed to bind the very essence of their souls seemed too much to her for two people to share. Two people that didn't include herself… and Endymion. Her betrothed.

He'd betrayed her.

She was a woman scorned… Just as the proverb said. Hell hath no fury…

The words tumbled out of my mind and onto the empty page that soon filled with various scribbles.

**BUZZ**

"Damn it!" I finally got to my feet and pressed the damn button that would allow me to speak to whoever the jerk on the other side was.

"What?!" I screamed.

It was my jerk.

"Hey Serena. Let me up?" His voice was kind, gentle... and serious. Not the Darien I usually got.

"One sec." I replied, worried that something might have happened.

I didn't even have mind enough to think about the possible reason for such an unexpected visit, I merely buzzed him in and sat back down on my couch, blinking the lingering illusions away.

It didn't take him long to come up. He'd barely knocked on the door when I shouted "Come in." He did.

"You keep your door unlocked?" Now his voice was back to something I was used to. Incredulity. He locked the door before he turned to glare.

"Sure. Why not?" I didn't really. Not usually anyway.

"Because something could happen. You're not exactly living in the suburbs now are you?" His voice conveyed a concern that his words seemed to try to hide.

"I'll be fine." I replied without moving from my spot on the couch.

He came over.

"You okay?" The words were gentle again and as I looked up I saw all sorts of emotions, some unidentifiable, but the foremost being concern.

"Yeah. Why not?" I knew I wasn't being very responsive but I was still lethargic from the nap and still dazed by the vivid dream that I hoped would help me with a story long forgotten.

"Because you don't look it." He replied as he joined me, sitting down beside me on the couch- notice, he didn't sit at the other end. Then he smiled, "Plus. You've written 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' over here a few times."

I raised a skeptical brow. I hadn't written that! Well… maybe once?

Nope. I'd written that line three times in the middle of odd sentences.

"Well," I shrugged, "it's true."

"I'm sure it is." He agreed easily.

"I'm sure you have personal experience with the matter." I added as an afterthought.

With a small crooked smile, he shrugged.

My head drooped down to the couch cushions where I let it rest, facing Darien next to me. Apparently this didn't suit him because he asked again.

"You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Again.

"Mina called me." He replied with a shrug as if this were no big deal. As if this is something completely not unusual which it _so _is not.

"What?" My incredulity was obvious, venomous even.

Again he shrugged.

"She said you two got in some sort of fight or argument or something and you wouldn't listen to her so she sent me." He smiled with an obviously proud smile at being chosen.

"Why did she send you?" I don't get it. Why would she send him of all people? _How _did she send him?

He shrugged again.

"The girls are all busy tonight so she didn't want to bother them." Then he placed his hand on his heart in feigned hurt, his face screwed up in the most adorable puppy dog face. "I'm deeply, deeply hurt. You'd rather one of the girls be here than _me_?"

"I dunno," I smiled teasingly to the best of my ability, trying to switch the subject of conversation and keep things light like they've always been between us, "What'd you bring? The girls would've brought chocolate."

He held up his empty hands. "Unfortunately I come unprepared. You'll have to deal with just me."

I could handle that… I hope anyway.

"Plus," He added with that familiar wicked teasing gleam back in his midnight gaze, "I don't think the girls could distract you quite like this… At least I hope not."

I'd barely managed a small grin when his lips were pressed gently on mine. There was a softness to this kiss that hadn't really been there the other times. The others had been more needy and urgent, more passionate I suppose. This one was sweet and teasing and I loved him for it. The thought barely registered in my befuddled mind but I felt my heart jump a little. It hitched up and I can't imagine it ever coming back down… I don't know if I want it to.

I leaned forward to actually reciprocate instead of sit like a stone, no longer passive. I felt him do the same. Get nearer. His hard muscled body pressed against mine in a way only his had ever done. I welcomed the heat, the comfort and security I felt in his arms as he wrapped me up protectively, possessively.

He'd barely touched his tongue to the seam of my mouth before I opened willingly for him. I felt his lips curve upward pressed against mine and couldn't help but do the same. He nipped my lip lightly before he took what I offered. He always got to me. I can't help it. Back in high school he teased and I found myself helplessly playing the taunting games. Now he teased and I found myself helplessly playing this much more entertaining game too.

I didn't mind. I realized I didn't. I never had. At least with this game, which really wasn't a game at all. At least not to me. I can't be sure exactly what it is to Darien but I don't think he would consider it a game either. I know he doesn't.

With this thought firmly in my mind I laid out my legs more comfortably and fully on the couch beneath him, he'd already spread out across the cushions. It took some maneuvering but soon I was fully supported by the soft fabric beneath and a firm, solid Darien hovering over me, careful not to leave his full weight on my conspicuously smaller frame. He went up for air, still holding my face in his palms but now just looking at me with this intense gaze I couldn't decipher. Despite the consideration, I didn't like it. I didn't want him hovering, I didn't want any space between us. Without any consideration myself, my body pushed off of the couch to press to his, trying to feel him more fully. One of my arms snaked around his waist, pulling him closer still as my other hand held onto his neck for support. I kept eye contact as I leaned forward to capture his lips again then my eyes closed of their own accord.

The gentleness was still there, achingly painful at this point but the urgency made a grand appearance as he delved more deeply into my mouth, his hands finding purchase on my bare waist as my shirt hiked and I felt his full body pressing into mine. His _full _body. Though I'd never experienced it myself, I wasn't naïve enough to be confused. I did know my anatomy.

Honestly, this always scared me. Immature maybe but it's the truth. And at this moment, with this man that I knew deep in my gut would never hurt me, the fear still lingered. My stomach plunged. I don't want to shy away from him. I don't. But I have to. I pushed lightly against his chest and he stopped, hovering again.

His breathing came fast and furious on my face, mine probably feeling the same on his since I could barely manage to do the now annoying task. I took gulps of much needed air and waited for some kind of response. Incredulity again. Anger maybe. I don't know what to expect. I'm half tempted to close my eyes and bury my face in the couch to hide from this humiliation and my eyes do actually close but then I feel his lips. On my forehead.

"Good you spoke up now or you'd have had to hold your peace." His voice was an attempt at light though we both knew light had passed about ten minutes ago. I'm glad none-the-less.

"Thanks." I manage to mutter the word, still barely making eye contact. Knowing my cheeks must be crimson. Then I sadly felt him move off of me, making me feel empty and somehow lonely. I restrained the urge to call him back.

"If you don't mind, I'll just splash my face with cold water or something. I think I'll have to do with that for now." He grins that crooked, teasing grin again and I manage a light nod as I sit up with a smile of my own.

Burying my face in my hands I try to think through the situation, evaluating what I'd just done.

I'd turned him down. I couldn't deny that and I laughed at the absurdity of it. I don't know if Darien Shields has ever been turned down in his life but he seems to have taken it rather well… well, as well as possible, I could hear the water running and I couldn't contain the laugh.

No, I have to continue this evaluation again before he comes back.

Am I happy that I turned him down?

My head shakes of its own accord and I will it to stop its betrayal.

Okay, it's kind of empowering in a weird way I'll admit but it isn't like I didn't want to continue. I did. Kind of… Well, I can't deny that my body wanted to continue but my mind, always a whole other matter anyway, wasn't so convinced. This just wouldn't have been right. I mean, the irony of it alone is enough for me to take pause at this impulsive act. Just as I get on my high horse with Mina, I do the exact opposite of my advice… Then I realized what had happened with Mina. I had gotten on a high horse, feeling I had the moral high ground there. And… in a way I completely agree with what I was trying to say, but maybe not how it came out. I _had_ basically called her a tramp, sleeping around like that. That wasn't my intention. Not at all. I mean, she should be more choosy but who am I to tell her who to choose? I'd never even really experienced anything like that until just recently and I'm sure there is much more than just that. The least I could've done is be understanding instead I made her feel like she was a slut. Made her feel more ostracized from the group than she'd already probably felt.

I can sympathize with how she's feeling. Just a while ago I was in the same boat. It could be compared to being on an island really. At first, there were five of us so it wasn't so bad. We worked together to get by and we even had fun making tents and building fires then singing songs like Kumbaya or something. Then a boat came for Lita and Lita alone. We accepted it, especially since she was so excited to get on the boat. We were even excited…. Then another boat came for Ray and at first she didn't want it. She pushed it away, wanting to stay on our little haven of sorts. But that resistance didn't last long. Who could turn down the safety and security on the other side once she escaped the limited luxuries of the island? So then there were three of us… It got a little quieter. The loudest of the bunch were after all gone. Mina still tried singing Kumbaya but she had to do it alone because the rest of us didn't know the words, Ray had been her companion there. We got by with the three of us… but then Amy found a life preserver and being the great swimmer that she is she's already halfway off the thing herself. As I stared enviously at my fleeing friend, I found a boat off in the horizon and I knew it was coming for me. Mina is sitting on a rock staring at the stars wondering why her boat hasn't come yet and why she can't swim like Amy so she can get off of the now lonely and seemingly soon to be deserted plot of land. And the irony of it all is that Mina is the one that has always had dreams of white knights and horses riding into sunsets… But for some reason hers isn't showing up.

"What're you writing?" I heard his voice come from a distance. I'd been zoning out. I looked down at what he was referring to and quickly crumbled the paper before he saw the word "Kumbaya" written all over it.

"Nothing," I replied quickly and got up to throw it away. He just laughed, probably knowing something was up but he didn't argue.

When I went back to sit he was already on one side of the couch with one arm spread along the armrest and the other slung over the side of the couch. I didn't hesitate or even think about it, I went over to where he was to cuddle into his side. He wrapped the one arm around my shoulders and brought me a little closer.

"You ever going to tell me what happened or are you going to distract me some more?" His voice had that wicked edge to it.

"I think there's been enough distractions for today but I wasn't the one initiating them."

"Oh really? Then who was the minx that tried to jump me?" I couldn't help but laugh.

Looking up with my most innocent expression I replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Course not." That was definitely sarcastic. "Again, you're avoiding. What happened?"

I shrugged, "Can I not talk about it right now? I think I've figured out most of it on my own anyway." I'd have to go to lunch tomorrow. That was decided. I had to talk to her.

I felt him nod, since my head was once more against his chest I couldn't see it anymore. "Sure, what do you want to do right now though?"

I shrugged again, content with what we're doing. "I'm doing just fine here."

His chuckle came low and I felt it reverberate in his chest, felt his heart's slow, steady thumps beneath my ears.

We stayed like that for a while making small, idle chitchat that wasn't forced or annoying like it usually would be to me. His voice had a calming affect on me, almost lulling me into sleep but never quite getting there since I'd just taken a nap anyway. It felt nice. I felt things I hadn't felt in a long time. Safe for one. I hadn't felt that in a long time, not being able to get this close to another person for so long. I'd never actually sat like this with anyone since my father's passing. Before him it was my mother. Now, no one. This isn't to compare being held by Darien to being held by a parent but there is the same sense of security to it. This isn't necessarily a romantic gesture, it is friendly and comforting. Like a friend except more because I would never cuddle up to any of the girls like this. I had my eyes closed most of the time, feeling more at peace that way. The sound of his breathing and his heart drumming is enough for me. I don't need my sight to enjoy that.

The silences that passed between us weren't uncomfortable either, they just were… They were just there and at least on my end, I didn't mind. I don't think Darien did either since he never made a move to get up or leave my side. He just sat there holding me and not saying a thing if I didn't initiate it. I think he wanted to give me some peace in case I was too deep in my thoughts to talk or something.

"How did you get good at this?" I couldn't help asking that. He's an only child so it doesn't really make sense for him to know how to comfort a girl like this so well. Unless…

"Andrew has a sister." He replied and I could feel my muscles tensing… Andrew has a sister? Well, it isn't as bad as what I was just thinking but… Does that mean that Darien does this with her too? Holding her like this? Being with her in the same way he is with me?

"He does? I didn't know that." I tried to ease myself so he wouldn't notice my tension. My voice was completely innocent, as if asking any other dull question but really, I just wanted more information on this sister that Darien goes around cuddling.

"Yeah. She's sixteen now. His parents had her unexpectedly actually. They didn't think his mom could even have children anymore at that point but BAM. There she was. She's always been quite a handful though." His laugh was affectionate and I smiled and really eased up. She's sixteen. Never mind.

"A handful? What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm a handful?" I sat up straighter to give him a feigned glare. His crooked smile came with a slight crinkle at his eyes this time. My heart nearly stopped.

"You're more than a handful but I enjoy it." He leaned down to give me a quick peck then I was falling. He caught my head before it hit the armrest. He'd gotten up hurriedly and I looked at him in confusion. Reaching his hand down he took my own to push me up so I was seated straight. Crouching down in front of me, still holding my hand he said, "Now, we need to get some food in you because it's nearly eight and I doubt you've had much to eat today." As soon as he said this I realized just how hungry I was. I wasn't famished or anything but I could definitely go for some food so I didn't argue. He asked for the directory but I didn't have it so he went on the computer and looked up a nearby takeout place.

"Chinese okay with you?" He called from my room where the computer was. I was too lazy to follow him.

"Yeah. Sounds great."

He came back in, his cell in hand. "Eggrolls or potstickers?"

I paused to think about it but he just laughed and rolled his eyes and I heard him order both along with about half a dozen things I knew I'd never be able to finish. But he's a guy and if Sammy is any indication, we won't have any leftovers.

We passed the waiting time watching reruns of the Cosby Show episodes then switched between Friends and Frasier. Eventually the doorbell rang and I got up this time to get it since Darien was too preoccupied with falling apart laughing over something Joey had just done to move himself. I knew my smile was affectionate when I looked over at him and I felt good about it. This felt right. The girl on the other side of the door was a small Asian teen with a perky smile and an adorable though incomprehensible accent.

"Mushi mushi!" She greeted then gave me the bags and told me the price. I briefly wondered if 'mushi mushi' is Chinese or Japanese… but ignored it and went to put the food away. By the time I came back to pay her she was gone and Darien was putting away his wallet.

"Hey!" I crossed my arms across my chest.

"I'm the one invading your home, the least I can do is pay." I would've argued but he'd already crossed the room to my side in the kitchen and he managed to scoop some kind of chicken out of the container with chopsticks and stuck it into my mouth. I chewed and swallowed then scowled. "Good huh?" He was laughing… I tried to keep my face straight but it fell apart and I nodded then my stomach won over and I grabbed my chopsticks to get some more. I'd enjoy this for tonight. Tomorrow would come soon enough and I don't want to think about it before I absolutely have to.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:**

I could try to make up excuses but I really don't have any... I've just had a lack of inspiration lately plus a lot of random life events. Sorry for the wait, but I have a feeling I'll get down to business finally and start WRITING which is kind of important for someone with writer aspirations haha. Thanks for being patient, sorry again. Hopefully this chapter is worth the wait but it is a bit dramatic. I myself am not that sure of it either but I figured I'd put it out there anyway because this is where I've been heading this story for a while... finally, the big complication makes a grand appearance...

* * *

**You Again?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

I get a nice wake up call at around six thirty the next day.

"Wha..?" My voice was dry and sounded about seventy. A seventy-year-old drunk man to be precise.

"Rise and shine beautiful!" Urgh.

Ray. Her voice is too chipper for this hour.

"Why. Are. You. Up. And CALLING ME?" My irritation got me to at least speak coherently.

"Morning sickness is kicking in actually." She was too happy for a sick person. Isn't morning sickness a bad thing?

"Isn't morning sickness a bad thing?"

She laughs. Ugh. I don't like her, have I mentioned this?

"Yeah but Chad's so nice. He went out to get me ice cream!" Mood swings much? "And he's even adding the pickles in there for me."

Huh? Pickles and ice cream? That… doesn't sound pleasant.

"That's disgusting."

"Shush you. Now." She giggles. Since when does Ray giggle? Apparently since pregnancy. This could either be the best or worst thing that could've ever happened. "We're meeting up at Zach's place at nine this morning."

"Zach's?" What? Amy's Zach?

"Amy's Zach." She doesn't even sound impatient which is weird.

"Why?" Now I'm up and heading to the bathroom. My breath is unpleasant and since I'm up I really should deal with that first.

"She wants to talk wedding." Ray replies and I start brushing as she blabs on. Also weird. Ray doesn't blab. She's Ms. Lawyer. Mrs. Lawyer I guess. She gets to the point on phones. Very terse. "So see you at nine?" She's finally done and I'm about to spit so I do.

"Yesh." I reply.

"Yesh?" Another giggle. "You developing a lisp?"

I spit, imaging that the drain is Ray's head.

"That's not even what a lisp sounds like." She laughs again. Just to annoy her or freak her out I flush the unused toilet.

"Ew. That's disgusting." She says but she's still laughing.

"That'll teach you to call me this early again." And I hang up, finish brushing, and burrow back under the comfort of warm blankets. Mmmm…

Shit. Shit. Shit.

It's already nine thirty and I still have to shower and get ready then catch a cab to an apartment that I don't even know the address to!

Shit! Again I repeat.

"Ames, what's the address again?" I say as soon as the ringing stops indicating she's picked up.

The voice that replies isn't hers at all. Unless Amy's been hiding something from us. Aka an extra anatomy part and a New Zealand accent.

"Oh! Thanks Zach!"

"No problem. Sorry, Amy hasn't stopped by yet and she left her phone here last night. You heading over? She said you'd all be over by ten."

I only pause for a quick second before replying nonchalantly, "Oh yeah. Course. I'll be there right on the dot."

"See you."

"Yeah. See you soon!"

And he hangs up.

They lied! She called me at 6 to lie!

Grr…

Well, they have a point. I guess if they had said 10 I would've ended up showing at around 11. Ha. Whatever. I still have to rush to even make it by 10…

Shit shit shit!

"Hi!" I put on my best smile. But Ray answers the door and she doesn't look happy. Ah, dang! What happened to the good mood swing? Swung back?

"You're so late!" She grabs my arm forcibly and pushes me in as though I wasn't planning on entering without her harassment. "And I even gave you the wrong time!" Definitely pissed. She checks her watch and gives a huff. Yes, a real live huff. "It's nearly ten thirty Serena! You'd be an hour and a half late if the fake time was the real time!"

I tried imitating her huff.

"Maybe if you don't give me fake times I'd be more inclined to make it by the right time. Huh? What do you think of that?" I cross my arms and glare.

"I think you're full of crap. Now come in." She leads me down a long hall and I'm in awe.

"Wow."

"Yeah, that's the understatement of the year." She rolls her eyes sarcastically. Not that she can complain or be bitter. Her place is pretty nice… Just not New Zealand nice? I can't help but laugh. The place is HUGE. Like HUGE. Oh my god.

"Wait? This is his apartment or penthouse?" I can't believe this. Amy's dating and going to marry a guy living in a playboy penthouse. Well, minus the playboy part. I should've been given a clue when I had to go all the way to the top floor…

"Penthouse. Figures right? The least materialistic girl out of all of us ends up having all the materials." I roll my eyes. Pregnancy is a bitch. Definitely. It makes her more bitter than usual or unusually happy at ungodly hours like this morning.

When we finally enter the astoundingly large living room my smile falls immediately. I'd almost forgotten why I hadn't planned to come to this thing. I don't know if I'm mad or apologetic.

She's just sitting there laughing away, her head tilted back even, with an equally merry Zach. Zach. Yeah, I'm mad.

I almost have the urge to yell. "He's marrying one of your best friends!" But I refrain.

Then I notice Amy sitting right next to them laughing too. He's holding her hand and then he leans forward when she falls back on the couch cushion to give her a kiss on the lips and Mina claps enthusiastically. And I want to kick myself. I'm an awful person. Maybe apologetic?

"Aren't they adorable?" Ray whispers beside me in what can only be described as a maternal voice. Like these were her children getting married. Pregnancy. Again. This is insane. It's like the Twilight Zone or something.

"Totally." I agree and then I turn at the sound of Lita coming up behind us with a tray of 3 cups of tea and 3 of coffee along with another tray full of a bunch of delicious looking pastries. Lita. Have I mentioned I love her?

"Are you insane? What are you doing?" I hear Ray shout then she goes to grab one of the trays, the one with the drinks. I hadn't even bothered to notice how perilous that situation was, holding two trays and one with things that could cause major burns.

Lita rolls her eyes but she lets Ray take it away.

"I run a restaurant. I'm a professional chef. I'm a mother! That beats them all actually. I can handle a couple of trays."

"I'm about to be a mother. I'm pregnant. I can kick your ass so don't go showing off by doing something so dumb." Wow, Ray is snapping at everything. Not to mention being very maternal.

"You're acting like you're my mother." Lita says with a laugh.

"What, did I forget to mention I am? Sorry, must have slipped my mind this whole decade." She's not a very funny pregnant lady either.

I'm trying my hardest to focus on the bickering between Lita and Ray. I know Mina's already seen me but she hasn't really acknowledged my presence. Amy managed a strangled "Hey Serena," between bouts of laughter and Zach waved absentmindedly but Mina is basically pretending I'm invisible. I see how it is.

"So! Now that everyone is finally here," Mina starts with a clap of her hands to get everyone's attention and looks around, but continues to avoid my eyes. "What is this meeting about exactly? Specifically I mean." We all turn to Amy expectantly and she turns to look at Zach for a second and he nodes in silent understanding.

"Well," She seems nervous. Amy is the nervous type anyway so this doesn't really concern me. "We've been talking a lot about the wedding and we're trying to decide some pretty important things. Mainly, location." I tilt my head trying to figure out how this involves any of us. I mean, it's nice to get people's input but the church or park or whatever that they do it in is their decision and I guess the only two people that would have any input what-so-ever on the matter are Lita and Ray since they've gone through this before. I'm clueless. Maybe Mina isn't but she's not an expert either.

"Have you narrowed it down to a few places at least?" Lita questions and Amy gives a little nervous smile.

"Well. Two places." She says then adds, "Two countries."

Oh.

We all turn to Zach- I don't know how he must be feeling right now. Ray's murderous, as if accusing him of something, I'm just curious and Lita seems to be on the same page as me. I don't look over for Mina's reaction.

"My parents have been talking with us about possibly having it back in New Zealand. At our family's cottage. It's where both my grandparents, parents, and all my siblings have gotten married. A tradition, I guess. They were hoping it would continue with Amy and I."

At that moment I love this guy even more than I already did. Not like that obviously.

Amy's dad bailed when she was a kid after he divorced her mom. He'd come home once every year when she was little but he stopped dropping by or even keeping contact after Amy turned 18. Apparently he felt he'd done his duty. No more responsibility- not that he'd ever had any in the first place. Her mom was a doctor like Amy is now so she didn't spend much time with her daughter either. Then she died in a car accident when we'd all just gotten out of college.

The biggest thing Amy's always felt remorse over about her childhood and her family life is the lack of any kind of roots, of traditions. And Zach is obviously welcoming her into his family with open arms, including her. And I know it must mean the world to her. She's finally getting the family she's always dreamed of. One that wants her too.

"Wow! That's great Ames." I go over to hug her and she returns it. "But why a meeting? What are we here for?"

She puts her eyes down on her lap. "Well, I was hoping you guys could still be my bridesmaids and you Sere, my maid of honor. That you could fly out over there for a few weeks this spring to help out with everything."

I looked up at her in confusion.

"Of course! You think any of us would miss this?"

"Well, it'll be a while you know. Preparations and stuff. I realize that getting that time off at work can't be easy, especially on such short notice. I don't want you to feel obligated, but I was hoping…" She was cut off by Ray.

"You're insane if you think we're missing this because we're going to miss some work. I can just pretend I went into early labor and they can't do a thing! I have my rights! I'm there."

"I second that." Lita agrees enthusiastically.

"Of course I'm in." I say with a laugh and a roll of the eyes.

"I'm in. I don't really have much of a job to worry about now do I? Just Artemis and I can bring him along." Mina says talking about her new cat.

After that is settled we drink our beverages and nibble on the snacks- or gorge if you're Ray- that Lita had brought and then head out to eat although we're all already pretty full. Amy leaves with a kiss on Zach's cheek and a hug. The rest of us giggle and coo our approval all the way to the restaurant.

The time passes quickly with Mina and I still playing the avoidance game although none of the other girls seem to notice, thankfully. Then the conversation somehow swung around to Darien and I. And I realized none of them knew anything. Except Mina. I hadn't mentioned anything at our Christmas party.

"We're dating." I blurted right when he was brought up. Their mouths all widened then turned into smiles- all except Mina who was now overtly interesting in her soda.

"Wow! That's… wow. What happened to 'I hate him!'" Amy said, giddy with excitement.

"It turned into 'I love him'?" I hadn't even realized what I'd said. Oh crap. Ray zeroed in on it with widened eyes.

"You love him? Love love? Or was that an exaggeration of like?"

I don't want to lie. I want to tell someone. Even if it's not him… I bite my lip nervously, having never said those words before.

"I love him." I shrug and sit back in my seat, relieved it was finally out there for someone to know.

Mina isn't so distracted now. She is looking at me with deer eyes, just like the rest of the girls.

"Congrats Sere!" Amy is the first to get over her shock, she reaches over to hug me which isn't too difficult since I'm sitting next to her. I smile. "So, where's he taken you so far?"

My eyes downcast and I can't help my blush. Oh my god…. He hasn't taken me anywhere besides my apartment…. That doesn't sound very good…

"Um… Well, we haven't been on an official date yet. But you know, we've gone out for noodles that one time and he's been over to my apartment a couple of times. He was over last night. We ordered Chinese take out." I neglected to mention the make out session…

Ray raised her eyebrows suggestively. Yup, doesn't matter if I don't mention it. "Wow, quick much? Since when have you been doing that? You and Mina switch bodies or something?"

I laugh a little but stop quickly. Mina glares at me then Ray.

"Excuse me?"

Ray laughs it off, clearly not seeing what is so obvious to me. She is pissed. I've never seen Mina look that way before. Not only pissed but genuinely hurt.

"Venus strikes again, watch out boys." Ray's voice turned airy in an imitation of Mina and she even put up Mina's trademark peace sign. Ray, Lita, and Amy giggled at the impression. Still not getting it.

"Hello, New York!" Lita waves her hand in a pageant fashion and gives a seductive wink.

More giggles.

Mina is practically crimson.

Oh God.

"Stop it guys." I hurriedly say, trying to salvage the situation. In vein.

They're in fits and they aren't seeing what I am seeing.

Not only are Mina's cheeks reddening, her eyes are quickly turning the same shade. Moisture about to surface.

"Shut up!" I finally yell but then Mina looks up. Her shoulders are straighter than ever and her eyes are determined, the evidence of tears quickly disappeared with a smooth hand motion.

"You don't get to defend me here." Her voice is completely serious with none of the distinguishable Mina spark in it. The girls finally sober. Quickly. "No, no. Keep going. I'd hate to ruin your fun, really."

"Mina, they didn't mean—" She cuts me off, pointing an accusing finger straight at me.

"Don't even. Just. Don't."

"What's going on?" Amy asks, confused.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Mina says, her voice still dead.

"They don't mean anything by it. And I didn't mean anything by what I said yesterday either." I don't want her mad at me. I love her. She's my cousin for god's sake! More importantly- she's my best friend. I'm still mad but this isn't okay. I was wrong. "I was wrong."

"What happened yesterday?" Lita interrupted.

"I am not judging your behavior. None of us are, Mina."

She rolls her eyes sarcastically. "Really? That is why you call it my behavior? That is why you think I'm a slut?"

"Wait," Ray said her eyes bigger than ever now. "She knows?"

Now everyone's eyes are fixed on Ray, including my own. She had spoken that to Mina, about me… Know what?

"Know what?" Amy says, even more confused. "What's going on?"

"Shut up." Mina mutters quickly to Ray then addressed the rest of us, wiping her eyes again. "Nothing." She doesn't meet my eye. She doesn't seem so indignant anymore. Just dodgy.

"Know what?" I demand.

"Nothing," Mina repeats.

"What?" My voice comes out in a shout, I lower it quickly before we make another scene. "What?"

"Nothing!" This time it's Ray. She laughs. The most fake laugh I've ever heard. "I don't even remember what I was talking about."

I glare first to Ray then Mina. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

Mina's eyes drop then go to Ray. If looks could kill… Ray shrugs helplessly. One of the few times I've ever seen her look helpless. Then Mina seems to think about it and her face changes. She clears it of all emotion.

"You know. You're right. What the hell? It isn't even that big of a deal." She says, her voice neutral. Still no emotion. "It's nothing. You know, considering my past behavior it shouldn't even come as a surprise and it doesn't really matter." She shrugs again then meets my eyes squarely. "Darien and I slept together."

I'm frozen.

What?

"Back in high school he was my second, right after Ben Johnson," she continues conversationally but there was a strain, "Darien was the second. Then the list gets longer." She laughs sarcastically and the tone alone cut through me, "And my last? Before Fred? It was Darien. Four months ago."

And for the second day in a row I found myself storming out in public, completely humiliated… again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:**

Yes, this chapter came much faster but that is because the muses blessed me one lovely day. Yay for inspiration! Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter. The last one seemed to be my most popular yet which is somewhat surprising since it was the chapter I was least certain of but I'm glad none the less. Continue commenting, I love feedback and the fresh insight everyone has on these characters. Some of the comments were even inspiration (If it's yours you'll probably be able to figure it out). Thanks everyone and enjoy!

P.S. You should read the last part of this chapter with Superman by Five For Fighting. That was the muse for that part. It came randomly on shuffle. Ah, the wonders of this world...

* * *

**You Again?**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

I'd never once thought about Darien's past. Never. It hadn't even crossed my mind even if it should with all I remember about him in high school. Heartthrob of the Millennia was his unofficial title.

For some reason I found myself digging around my apartment for my senior yearbook. I don't know how I expected it to make me feel better but that's what I am doing now.

And there it is in front of me. A maroon cover with white bold lettering spelling "Juban High". I flipped quickly through all the smiling now unrecognizable faces until something stopped me. Senior Mosts.

I don't know why I stopped there, I guess I knew something was there. I guess I might still remember hearing something about a certain arch nemesis being voted for something in the Mosts. And there it is. There he is. Practically rubbing it in my face from nearly a decade ago.

"Most Likely to Break Your Heart Without Knowing It." Long title.

I'm not even kidding. Somehow my high school class knew he'd do this. Or maybe he'd done it all throughout high school so they knew, but of course I was oblivious.

A few pages after that I found the "Best Laugh" winner. A laugh I'd heard so much over the past 28 years. Mina. And all I can imagine when I look at her laughing picture is her laughing at_ me_.

Of course Amy had won the "Most Likely to Cure Cancer" award along with her high school sweetheart Johnny. That didn't catch my attention, though. I flipped back again and read through the comments under Darien's "award".

"He's such a sweetheart, he doesn't even know the affect he has on us girls!"- a direct quote from some girl named Karen Frasier. I have no idea who she is but I have a feeling she must've been his girlfriend at some point, maybe even at the same time he was sleeping with Mina.

Despite myself I kept flipping through the book. Most of the faces I now only recognize vaguely but I can barely say two words about any of these faces except for a select few. I'd never been too involved in my school I guess but I had my own life, away from that and it kept me busy enough. The girls were enough. They're still enough… Most of them anyway.

I flipped all the way to the front to the signatures page which had "Making Memories…" written in a slant across the page. Over that there were a lot of random signatures most of them saying generic things like "Good luck with life!" which is kind of a pathetic signing but those people's names don't even ring a bell so I guess it makes sense. Then there are the important ones. A few from close friends outside our core 5 and then the ones from the girls. They were the long ones. The clearly more meaningful ones. I skimmed through them and it made me laugh for the most part because of all the random memories that I'd forgotten about though others made me more morose.

I don't know if I meant to avoid Mina's or if I purposely opened this thing just to read hers but either way I read it. It was the sweetest of any of the girls'. She's the one I've known the longest, the real blood relation though the rest of the girls are all my sisters. And she's always been the most emotional of any of us.

The end of her signature nearly made me cry.

"No matter what any idiots do, keep your heart wide open, Sere. You're my BFF~ Never forget that and never change! It's an order from Venus ;)! See ya next Sunday!

XoXo V (aka, Mins)"

How ironic is that really?

She's warning me about idiots… yeah, great advice, Mins. If only she was really clairvoyant she could've said something more specific like, "Sorry, I'll sleep with the love of your life! Hats off!- XoXo V"

You know what would've been even more useful? If she'd ended it with a "P.S. your water stops working!"

At least that would've been helpful… Because now I can't take a shower OR drown myself. I wouldn't have but I at least want the option and even that has been taken away from me. Great. What a fricking great day. Fan-flipping-tastic really. The past two days. Just awesome. Really.

The saddest part? I can't stop remembering in excruciating detail- every, _single, minuscule _detail of my night with Darien… and worst of all? I can't stop myself from imagining Mina in my place instead. It's pretty much the most disgusting image I've ever had in my life.

There they are, behind my own two freakin' eyes spooning on _my_ couch, lacing their fingers _right in front of me_… and way more. God, the more was the worst. And trust me, not having experience in this department doesn't stop me from imagining any of the details… not one bit. Yeah, thanks to an abundant knowledge from television and books I'm doing just fine _imagining._

Ugh!

I force my eyes open because I can't deal with looking at the two of them. I can't deal with this.

I don't remember locking the door… I really don't think I did but wouldn't getting robbed just put the cherry on that beautiful cake that is this weekend? What the heck? Why not? Really.

I'm walking around New York City which isn't actually so bad right now because it still isn't evening yet or anything. The sun is as bright as it's ever been in this time of the year and I feel like it's mocking me. It would've been a lot better if a storm came all of a sudden or if it was just a _bit_ dark. But I guess I'm not even lucky enough to have a storm to reflect my emotions. No, God won't even let me be EMO!

And the funny thing about being mad or depressed is that when you look around it seems that EVERYONE else in the world is doing amazing, like everything in their life is working out. It's nothing like some books describe where everything seems gloomy when you're depressed. No, everything and everyone seems happier than ever when your gloomy- just a warning. And this bit doesn't help the mood alleviate either. It just makes it worse. Because seriously, what do they have to be happy about? Seriously?

Oh, wait. Of course they're happy. It's not like they're the ones who just found out that their boyfriend slept with their best friend- and cousin!- TWICE! Yes, TWICE. Not that once would've been bad enough! No, no! They had to repeat. What? Is sex like a bottle of shampoo, where the last instruction is repeat? Lather, rinse, and repeat. EW! Okay, I don't even know if that makes sense… maybe the lather does, I don't know about the rest but I bet it could somehow. I'm just _naïve_. Of course!

TWICE! I can't get over this part. Isn't once enough! If they repeat doesn't that mean it was good? Ew… I don't even want to think about that… but, isn't that what it means? I mean, you don't go repeating a bad experience now do you? You avoid it at all costs and I'm pretty sure avoiding having sex with a guy you don't often speak to is pretty dang easy. If they pass each other on the subway- not that Shields would ever be caught dead in a freakin' subway- they can just pretend to not see each other. But no, it was good so of course when they somehow found the opportunity to repeat, they took it. Why the hell not? But it was like a decade until the repeat happened so maybe it wasn't good?…Who am I kidding? They had amazing sex. My best friend and the guy I just realized I love had amazing, repeat sex!

Ugh!

And by this point I find myself in front of my office building. It's Sunday. We're not really working but some people go in to do some extra work so it's open. I know it'll be closed again in about… Yup, I have an hour.

There it is. My little haven thanks to a certain sweet teenager who still hasn't been corrupted by amazing sex… And, yes, I do know how that sounds.

And… No, of course, she's not there. Cindy has better things to do on a Sunday morning. Maybe church… She does seem very Church-ly.

There is, however, a boy in her place. Wonder if he's been corrupted by amazing sex yet.

Probably. Probably everyone within a two hundred mile radius has been corrupted by amazing sex. Except me, of course. But hey, if I wanted I could be corrupted by amazing sex. Maybe this guy even, what the heck!

He's staring at me questioningly now… probably because he already greeted me and like a crazy woman I've been sizing him up for my amazing sex-capade.

Okay, time to shake it off.

"Cindy around?"

"No."

"Thanks." For a second I thought of walking out but I quickly realized something important. I have nothing better to do right now. "What's your name?"

He looked confused, like he was wondering who I was talking to even though no one was around but him.

"Well, legally my name is James but everyone calls me Jimmy, I don't actually know why."

Chatty, I see. I smile, "Nice to meet you Jimmy. Meet your new best friend, Serena. I might be stopping by every Sunday for the foreseeable future, maybe longer."

He laughs awkwardly, "I don't work every Sunday actually. My manager doesn't really believe in set schedules, I guess."

"Well, that's too bad. You seem nice Jimmy. So, what's the strongest thing you have back there?"

Again, he laughs awkwardly. "Unfortunately, I think all I've got to fit that bill is espresso."

I nod with a smile, "Bring it on."

"You sure? I'm not supposed to say this since practically everything here has espresso but it tastes pretty much like shit. No joke. You don't really seem to be the kind of person who'd like it. Usually it's Russian mobsters or something."

"Russian mobsters come in here?"

"I don't know actually, but that's my theory and I'm sticking to it."

That actually got a genuine laugh from me. "Well, I think I can be a Russian mobster for today."

"No additions? Chocolate? Caramel? Vanilla?"

"Stop tempting me."

He raised his eyebrows skeptically but I made a motion to just give it here and he went straight to the machines. When I took out my money he waved at me while bringing out a mini cup and placing it under the espresso machine.

"This one's on the house. Let's see if you even like it first."

"I can pay."

"I'm sure you can, I just don't like charging pretty women for shit."

Again I couldn't help but laugh.

"Looking for a nice tip, Jimmy?"

"It couldn't hurt."

He had gumption that's for sure. I put a dollar in the empty tip jar and he handed me the black abyss ie. Espresso.

"Have fun."

"Bottoms up." And I drank it like a shot glass because I already knew it would be as disgusting as one. "Eck!"

"Yup."

"This is shit."

"Pretty much."

"Give me another," I say with a laugh. What the heck?

Again, his eyebrows raise. "You a masochist?"

"Just a bit daring."

He laughs and gets me another, I put a dollar in his jar.

And this goes on for a while until I finally stop to ask how many I'm on.

"That would be your sixth." He'd counted the dollars in the jar to figure it out.

"I kind of have a headache." I could feel it pounding now that I'd finally acknowledged it.

"Yeah, that much shit can do that to a person."

"You cutting me off?"

Jimmy laughs. "I wouldn't dare get in your way. You'll be doubling my wage at this rate."

Definite gumption.

"Well, sorry, Jimmy but I think I'm cutting myself off. That stuff is disgusting."

"I warned you."

"Can't say you didn't." I get off the chair I'd brought over to the counter to sit closer to my dear new friend. "See you later, Jimmy."

As I was walking he called my name. I turned.

"Yeah?"

"This has definitely been an interesting encounter, want to repeat?"

That word. Just that word. And, god, it's back. The images. Repeat. Mina. Darien. EW!

"Sorry, didn't realize I was quite _that _disgusting."

He seems offended, I guess I must've grimaced. I pull back from the images.

"No, no. It's not you Jimmy, and that's not just a line. Those espresso shots apparently weren't quite strong enough. But I think I'll pass for now. Maybe you'll convince me when you turn 21 or something."

"But all you drink is espresso, I can do that now."

"Not without getting a major headache," I tease.

"Then you're in the same boat." He shot back.

"Well, then, maybe I'll rethink this offer when I feel better. Later, Jimmy."

I don't have a single plan to see Jimmy again. Little boy practically. I wish I could go back to those days, really. The days when I didn't have to justify virginity. The days when I didn't think about other people's lack thereof.

Yup, those days were nice.

* * *

As soon as I enter my apartment I know I'm going to regret it. I don't know how I know but I do. I can feel it.

There she is.

I don't know what to say. "Hello?" "What the hell are you doing here?" "Go away?"

"Please, just go away."

Apparently that. I can't deal with this. Now I not only have the images, but I have a major headache thanks to about a trillion grams of caffeine in my system.

"No."

"Yes." I put down my purse on the table and plopped on the couch, covering my head with my elbow.

"You don't just tell a pregnant lady to go away."

"Yes, Ray, yes, you do when it is for the safety of the baby. Now, for baby's sake. Go away. I'm really not in the mood."

"You'll never be in the mood for this conversation," I hear her shuffle away, hear her twist the lock closed.

"What? Now you're going to murder me?"

Her low laugh is closer than before, I feel the weight of her substantially heavy body near my feet.

"Not me but someone will if you continue leaving that door unlocked like an idiot. If I could get in, think of the millions of other much more dangerous people in this city that could rob you or kidnap you or murder you as you just pointed out!"

Argh, she's mothering now.

"Actually I'm more afraid of you than anyone else in this city, Ray."

"You should be. I'll kill you myself if you don't start acting more mature. For God's sake, you are an adult. Act like one."

That made me push up to a sitting position.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I can't help my voice going up an octave.

She just glares, in all her pregnant-scary-lady glory.

"What do you think?"

"No, I want you to spell it out. Okay, I don't lock my door on occasion. Big freaking deal. I live on the sixth floor. You'd think these crazy criminals would look for lower-level apartments."

"It's not just the door, Serena, and you know it." I did know it.

"Well, tell me what now." I can't see what possible reason she has to yell at me right now. What the hell did I do? "What the hell did I do?"

"You want to know what 'the hell' you did? You stormed off. Like you were back in high school. Adults don't storm off. Adults sit down and figure things out. They don't throw temper tantrums and leave."

"Excuse me? So I was supposed to sit there and just have her tell the whole freaking world that she slept with my boyfriend? What? Was I supposed to congratulate her too? Is that the mature thing to do?"

"Your boyfriend of what exactly? A day? A week? And who was she telling besides us? Really? The world doesn't revolve around you Serena. Not everyone cares who slept with who. Especially not a fucking DECADE ago!"

"No, honey, if you didn't notice. This decade was involved too!"

"Four months ago!"

"Yes!"

"You hadn't even seen him yet four months ago!"

Hadn't I? I can't quite remember when I'd seen him, but that's not the point.

"The time is not the point!"

"What is then?"

"She slept with him and didn't say anything!"

She rolls her eyes, seriously, she rolls her eyes!

"Oh. She slept with someone and didn't tell you. Wow. Big deal."

"That is!" What the hell is she thinking right now?

"You ever dated someone and didn't tell us?" Ha! I got her now.

"No, never." I cross my arms. I've always been an open book!

"Really?" She's clearly skeptical.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" What the hell?

"Yes."

Then she smirks. "How about Billy Curtis in sixth grade? Or Steve Mathis the summer before college?"

Oh, God. I'd forgotten about them… but still! "Billy Curtis and I went out once to a movie and he played with his gum. It ended before it began. Steve Mathis and I went on a couple of dates. Both of them I told you about!"

"Yes, you did. But none of the other girls ever knew because you were too embarrassed."

"But that's different!"

"How so?"

Oh my god, is she serious? There is a huge difference in what I did and what Mina did. "Seriously? I didn't sleep with either of them! And none of them were ever going out with any one of you so it didn't affect anyone but myself!"

She uncrosses her arms and points a finger at me, apparently getting down to business. "Mina sleeps with people like you date. Actually, more frequently even. To her, it's practically the same thing. Now stop judging! And I know you are even if you say you aren't." Okay, that's true. "And, now. If Steve started going out with Amy or Lita or Mina or me, would you have told us you dated?"

"Yes!"

"Liar!" She was so sure but I totally would have!

"I would have!"

"Really? Is that why you told Lita to not tell me about kissing Henry in 9th grade after he asked me out?"

How does she remember all this crap? God, my headache just keeps getting worse!

"What? Wait. How do you know this crap?"

"She confessed in a Truth or Dare game once."

This is such a confusing conversation. I can't help but laugh slightly. Truth or Dare? Wow. God, my head…

"Again, it's not the same."

She rolls her eyes again then sits back a little more, "Sere, okay, fine. Look at it this way. It happened before you and Darien even reconnected and before that you hated the man's guts. At that point what reason did she have to tell you, really? You'd just judge her for it. He was your 'arch nemesis'. You said so enough times. Then when you started flirting or whatever- which I still don't know the full details of, thank you very much- why would she ruin that? Why on Earth would she want to put you in that position? No one likes to think about their boyfriend's past. Chad and I actually just pretend we don't have one. It's not pleasant. It never is. No matter what it would be unpleasant." She pauses for a minute and for a second I think it is over but then she looks at me sincerely, gently, "Now, this isn't to say I condone what she did- not telling you I mean. I can't blame her for sleeping with someone who was single and willing." Oh god, the images! There they are. I can't… God! "Sorry," apparently it shows on my face, "And I do _not _condone how she told you either. That was just awful and you were clearly shanghaied but you also have to see it from her point of view. She was being attacked from all sides. All of us- well, but you. Okay, so she may have deflected her emotions wrongly but she's human. The most important thing you need to know is she loves you. Really, Sere. She's no happier about the situation than yourself."

"It's just..." I don't know what to say.

"I'm done, I won't say anymore."

"He's... and she's... Especially her... I... I love him." My thoughts are fluttering like that. Just figments of sentences.

"I get it." She does.

"I love him, Ray. Love, love. I've never felt that before. Never like this. Never so... so.."

"Overwhelming?"

"Shocking! Insane! Stupid. _Weak_. Imbecilic! I'm not this girl! I've never... I won't... I can't!"

Then she gets up and I really don't want her to go. I don't want to be by myself anymore. I really don't. I can't. I need someone, something. I feel like a kid whose safety blanket was being taken away suddenly… _Whoosh_ and it's gone...

But she doesn't go.

She hugs me and I hug back.

And that's when I become fully aware of the fact that I'm crying. Sobbing.

I can't say why. Maybe it's the excess caffeine.

Or… maybe it's the loss of innocence. Finally. It had to happen sometime, I guess.

My best friends aren't perfect. The love of my life never was. My life certainly never would be.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:**

It's here! I don't know why but the last two comments I got kind of kicked me into gear. I've been remiss in my duties as author and I know how much that sucks so I've finally updated. I'll give this chapter partial inspiration from "The First Cut Is The Deepest" by Sheryl Crow and a lot of Lenka- if you don't know her, for shame. Sorry for the long wait but with no more ado... here is the next chapter! (If you'd like more ado, my profile has random updates depending on whatever life throws at me at the moment really) Love it? Hate it? Tell me all.

FP

* * *

**You Again?**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

It's Monday. It's freaking Monday.

The world hasn't stopped. Everything is exactly the same. Except me.

And you know what's the worst thing about the world? Even if you're going through hell, it keeps going. And you're expected to go on with it.

Nothing has changed.

At exactly 6:00 A.M. my incessant alarm screeches informing me that it is time to go. That it is time to race off after that perpetually speeding world.

I get up, do my routine and walk out at exactly 7: 20 A.M. A few minutes after it's supposed arrival the bus comes, as per usual. By 7:50 A.M. I am greeting my favorite Barista with a smile and wave as she hands me my coffee. She chatters away, I listen. She asks me a quick "What's new with you?" and I could've said so much to that question.

I think I'm in love with a lying asshole.

My best friend slept with the guy I think I love. Oh, then proceeded to tell me in the coldest demeanor possible. Without looking remorseful at all.

I could've become dehydrated from all the crying I did last night but my other best friend wouldn't let it happen.

Instead I went with the comforting "Nothing much". Then smiled and ran off because come on. When a teenage girl that loves to ramble asks "What's new with you?" she's not really looking for a sob story. No. Teenagers like to keep things perky. Well, that's fine by me today.  
As I walk up to my office all I'm hoping for is a lot of work. Some new authors. Some amazing stories. They always get my mind off of things. Anything. This won't be so bad. I love my work. I get to read. It's great.

I give a usual, "Morning Pam" at the reception desk. I'm sure she waved and smiled and maybe even tried to start up some usual chitchat but I didn't slow down enough to hear.

Brad is all nerves as is the norm with his "Morning, Msss Tsssukino."

"Brad- call me Serena."

He smiled, "Serena". Wait… What? No stutter?

"What did you say?" I asked just for confirmation.

"Mssss Tssssukino?"

Oh God.

"Nevermind Brad. Sorry to disturb you. Just… as you were."

I lock the door as soon as I enter, I don't feel like conversing with anyone today and an unlocked door is just an invitation in this place. I can only pretend for so long.

But there's a nice present already waiting on my desk and I'm gladder than ever.

"Jenny."

There on my desk is a huge pile of papers containing the rest of the manuscript of Jenny's third novel in the fantasy series. It looks about 500 pages. Thank you Jenny.

I immediately dive in. Glasses on, red pen in hand. And God I love it!

Every time I circle something or change a word or edit a typo. I love it. _This _I can control. I can change things. Make things right. So easily. Just a stroke of a 99 cent pen and voila! Parfait.

This I can definitely deal with. I can live forever exactly like this. I'd happily walk down the aisle with this job if I could. Really, I swear. Most people exaggerate when they say something like that but no. I like this. People are way worse to deal with. Writing on the other hand? Fiction where the hero and the heroin always at least find justice- even if it doesn't mean a cliché happily ever after? This, this is my life. And I love it. Completely. Absolutely.

_BUZZ_

"_Holy!_—" Wow, that scared me… "Yes, Brad?" I buzz and he stutters a couple words about a girl phoning the offices trying to contact an Agent to shadow for some publishing class in some school. "Can you send her over to Lynn? She loves this kind of thing."

And he stutters off leaving me in peace.

"Wait- Brad?"

"Yes?"

"Can you actually get me a peppermint tea from downstairs?"

And a few minutes later I had to unlock the door for him to bring it in. Thanking him quickly, I got back down to business. I can't deal with anymore caffeine- I don't know why I had coffee this morning.

By the end of my day I am only about one hundred pages in- thanks to my meticulous notes. Good. Plenty left to do. And Mr. Wipple apparently came in at some point to drop off a new manuscript- the pages were literally left on my office doorstep.

I'd almost managed to convince myself that I'd gotten over everything or at least was moving on rather well when I got home to a blinking answering machine light.

Then it all hit me like a speeding bullet- or a piece of Kryptonite if I were superman.

Who could it be?

It could be Mina trying to explain the unexplainable. It could be Darien having been informed of my newfound knowledge. It could be Darien completely oblivious to everything that I'd just discovered. It could be Ray yelling at me again.

So instead of hearing it and being surprised I checked the caller ID for all my missed calls of the day.

Solicitor.

Solicitor.

Sammy.

Solicitor.

Oh! Sammy. That I could handle. Sammy. He's back at school- a few weeks into the new term now. Well, good.

I pick up the phone hurriedly, curl up on the loveseat and dial.

After about a million and one rings I hear a perky, very unlike Sammy voice greet "Hello, Samuel Tsukino's phone, how may I direct your call?" I might also add that this voice was hardly able to bring out half the words between all the bouts of laughter. It came out more like, "-ello? Sa… Mule Skee…nose phone! Ow ay I direct your all?"

"You can hand it over to the most adolescent boy you can find at the moment."

But I don't think she heard me because the phone had clearly switched hands, an equally merry… and slightly out of breath Sammy cleared his throat and managed a decent, "Hello?"

"Good afternoon to you too Samuel Tsukino."

"Uh Oh." Then after a lot of shushing noise and some- if I'm not mistaken- sighs of neglect, "Hiyah, Serena! What's up?"

"What's up?" I couldn't help my incredulity. "What's up with you _Samuel_?"

"Nothing, just hanging out with some friends." His voice gave away nothing. Well, isn't he sly?

"Some friends or a friend?"

"What's it matter?" His voice got a little defensive.

"Well, friends in the plural usually can't get anyone pregnant. Unless you have some kinky friends."

"Sere!" I heard him mutter a 'sorry' and then a door slammed. "She heard that!"

"So? She should know the realities of promiscuity too."

"What promiscuity?!" Now he sounds pissed.

"You know what! Were you or were you not just alone with that girl- who I don't even know the name of thank you very much- and doing things you wouldn't do with Kelen?" Kelen being one of the friends I heard him mention once.

There was a huff. "You know her name you idiot! You've met her. That was Beth."

Beth… Beth? Beth?!

Beth! I had met her once on a trip to visit Sammy. She was this little squirmy girl, barely five foot two. Adorable. That's how I'd described her. She had this straight brown hair that was so different from Sammy's unkempt, curly blond. Her eyes were pure brown that reminded me of puppies.

"Puppy Beth?"

"What?"

Okay, yeah that didn't make sense.

"What did you do to her! She was so sweet!"

He laughed. "She still is and you just scared her half to death with your 'kinky friends' comment."

"But. But. You're dating Beth? Since when?"

"Well," There was a pause I didn't like, "We're not really dating."

My eyes narrowed even though I knew he couldn't see. "What was that you were just doing then? Was that not dating?"

A small pause. "We weren't doing anything."

"Bullshit." I said it just like I would when we played cards as kids.

Another pause.

"We weren't FYI, we were just laughing, but so what if we were? What's the big deal? Last I checked you can't lecture me on this one, sis, with your late night 'Dare Bear, mwah, mwah' conversations."

I felt a small jab of pain at the mention of him but ignored it. "I've never once called him that and never once made that disgusting sound and I haven't had anymore late night conversations anyway so you can't be pointing at me. I'm clean."

"Oh, I see. So now you guys are making out in person since he's back from the _country_," He said it in a mock British accent, "But I cant do the same?"

"No one is making out with anyone, okay? So don't be stupid!"

"What? I'm the least stupid person you know, that includes yourself."

He is joking now- it seems at least. I didn't really feel like being serious at the moment so I went with it and the conversation flowed seamlessly from then. No more mention of Darien. Once I hung up the phone I could barely contain my sigh of relief- though I did- but I couldn't help my exhaustion. I'd tell Sammy eventually. Not that it mattered too much but he did like Darien so why should I rush it?

The rest of the week went by smoothly. Again, not exactly what I was expecting. No more heart sputters came since the aforementioned conversation with Sammy. It seemed I would move on just fine. No more Mina either. It was almost surprising how well it was going really.

Then Thursday came.

Okay, so maybe the whole week wasn't smooth…

I came home, made my peppermint tea, and went to cuddle up on the coach to some good old fashioned TV- I read all day, might as well keep it a bit lively.

I'd gotten a new obsession- I don't have these often actually. TV is usually rather disappointing compared to a world of your own imagination but from time to time it comes up with something that I wouldn't be able to imagine nearly as well. Grey's Anatomy. I mean, some of the plot lines are a little thin and a little questionable but in general it's a good thing to look forward to on usually bland Thursday nights.

In a particularly enthralling part- Meredith was frantic trying to save the life of a ten year old girl having a gruesome looking seizure- the phone rang. I cannot tell you how annoying that is. It's my cell too which means there is no chance of it being a solicitor- at least a 99.9% chance- I'm way too into what I'm watching to check the ID. All I really plan to do is answer and say call me later but as soon as I say "Hello?" and hear the voice on the other end I know that won't happen. No matter how much smarter it would be to do just that, no matter how much I will probably later wish I had done just that.

"Hey, Sere."

Shit.

"Hello."

"Think we've covered that part." A laugh.

"Just making sure you caught it." My mouth was moving for me, clearly, since my brain was spluttering- my heart fairing no better.

Darien's deep laugh practically reverberated all the way from the other side of the phone.

"You seem a bit distracted but I was just calling to make sure everything's still on for Friday."

I almost let slip, "Yeah, of course." Not sure what I wanted with that. Would I then leave him stood up? But how? He'd pick me up. Or did I want to confront him in formal wear. A la James Bond I suppose but he'd be Bond and I'd just be a Bond girl and they usually didn't have good endings. So I guess that's good I didn't go with this option.

"Not so much." My voice was deadpan. I could hear it. It'd been that way from the start but he probably hadn't caught on. Until now.

"What's wrong?" He seemed confused- not worried.

"Asides from global warming, stupid wars, and the starvation of millions around the globe?" I left a small pause- not long enough for him to make a snappy reply, "Well, right after that. I think around number ten on my list of 'Things that are wrong with this world' is you sleeping with Mina. Come to think of it, I think I'll bump it up to number 9. Compared to that Osama and I are on decent terms."

I hang up. What could he honestly say to that? It's over and he has to know it.

I turn up the TV to concentrate- not that I know what is going on anymore- Derek and Meredith are in a room arguing over something, not sure what. Oh, wait. No, it's the treatment of the girl that had just gone into a seizure.

You know? He's probably calling one of his other girls right about now. Probably has a million backups for Friday night in case one of the perspectives doesn't pane out. Being prepared and all. Very important quality.

_I'll be there for you…_

I don't look to see who's calling. I have a feeling, although it doesn't really coincide with my theory on his nightlife, I know it's him. Resolutely I turn off my phone while watching with some pleasure as the word "Darien" disappears.

An hour later I hear it.

_BUZZZZ_

_BUZZZ_

_BUZZZZZZZZZZZ_

It is incessant. Awful. Mainly, it is annoying.

By the twentieth- I counted- buzz I finally press the button to speak to the person on the other side.

"What?" I tried to sound both nonchalant and annoyed. I'm not sure if it worked.

"Open up, Sere. We need to talk." Of course, it's him.

"I don't think so, Shields. I said all I needed to say."

"Well, I didn't!" He sounds annoyed. What's he got to be annoyed about?

"Well," I mimicked him, "I don't give a damn. Ever heard that song? 'My Give a Damn's Busted', well, that would be perfect for this moment. It's completely busted."

"Wow, backed up by country dribble. Impressive."

"Piss off, Shields."

"Now, you're British. In a bit of an identity crisis." He laughs a bit. God! The nerve!

"I'm sorry but the tenant you have buzzed is no longer available. Please feel free to go to hell. Or somewhere worse. That's fine too."

"Sorry, just got back last night. Don't want to make another trip so soon."

"They'll be happy to have you."

"I wouldn't welcome another visit." He replies quickly.

"But they save a special seat for you, Shields! All expense paid trip. Just for womanizers who sleep with a girl's best friend and cousin."

I shut off the connection.

_BUZZ_

_BUZZZZ_

_BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…._

"Do you not understand English? Ferme la bouche! Quittez! LEAVE in a million and one languages. Now."

"Let's just put it this way, Sere, and no despite the fact that you've reverted back to your immature ways doesn't mean I'll sink to your level, my schedule at work is pretty flexible and besides what appears to be popular belief in your confounded brain I don't have a very full social life unless you count Andrew and chasing after you one. So unless you let me in now I'll keep doing this until the sun rises or maybe longer. However long it takes. I've got nothing better to do."

It was tempting. With one click of a button the buzzing would stop and he'd come in and maybe he'd explain everything away. With just one click we could be together again- if that's what we even were. With just one click.

Then an image popped into my head and my hand stopped its progression and switched over to press the intercom again.

"Or you could let me sleep. I don't want to talk. I can't. Please." A pause. "Please, Darien." My voice was resigned and a bit pathetic but I didn't hide any of it. The fatigue, the annoyance, the frustration, and all the other emotions that were coursing through me at lightning speed.

He paused. Finally. Maybe he left.

He hadn't.

"I'll be back. I'm not giving up." Determination echoed in his voice where mine had been pure weakness.

I disconnected us and walked away.

I quickly swiped away the few tears that had strayed and betrayed me. I walked like a hallow thing to the television and everything else, shutting it off as I went. It felt almost symbolic of my life. Everything no longer had its old illumination.

Burrowing into the cold, empty sheets I fell into a restless sleep filled with images of opportunities long gone, of a life with no possibility.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: (READ ME this time. PLEASE! Haha)  
**

I've edited/changed this chapter a lot. I kept going back and forth wondering if I liked how I had everything play out but I think I finally got it with this one. I'm really not sure if you will all appreciate this chapter but think of this before you go into it. This story has all been in Serena's perspective. I had to think a bit like Mina for a while to really work this one out then it made sense because before, going in in the Serena mindset, I couldn't forgive anyone. But Mina's side of the story isn't shared so when it's her turn to speak, please hear her out. Am I sounding too much like a nut who thinks her characters are real? They are in my head so whatever. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter or at the least get a bit of insight into another character's perspective because the entire story is very Serena-centric. I feel the story slowly coming to a close. My prediction is it'll be over before the end of August! (Start the new school year with a new tale maybe?)

Now... Read away.

* * *

**You Again?**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

The next week was full of avoidance. I never had to deal with Shields or Mina in person, but they found other means of communication. Kind of.

Everyday on my desk would be a vase containing a single budding rose with a plain note attached that had a phone number on it. I knew the number. It's now blocked on my cell phone. It's a number I'll never use again. And as for the flower? Everyday it got acquainted with my trashcan. I never asked how the flowers got there but I had a sinking suspicion that the profusely blushing Brad had something to do with it.

Then there was Mina. She called my home phone and only my home phone. She also always called at inconvenient times when I wasn't actually home and left a message. All it said was "Please call me."

I'm not sure what that's about. Does she even really want to reconcile? She has my cell; she could've called that. She knows my work schedule so it's not like she's unaware of the hours I'm not available at home. Does she really expect me to call her first? Really? I don't think so.

She attempted, if that's what it is, to make contact less often than Darien. She left her message twice on my phone, once on Monday and once on Friday and that's it.

It seemed I was getting off rather easily. No one felt too inclined to contact me. They seemed to be playing it cool. Clearly, they're fine with the situation.

Whatever, I am too.

Ray was a different matter. She called me everyday multiple times complaining about back pains or something of the sort. Sometimes it was to rant about Chad and every so often she'd put in a comment about my situation with Mina. And every so often I'd switch the subject. I'm not going to hang up on Ray, after all. Firstly, she's pregnant and scary. Secondly, she's Ray and scary. And thirdly, my friend list seems to be dwindling so I can't risk losing another one.

I found myself sitting around my apartment drinking tea and watching television too often. It felt like I'd aged about fifty years. Was this really my life? This? Work, television, and tea? Oh, and my cat. Can't forget Luna.

I should probably explain that one since no mention of a cat has hitherto been mentioned.

On Wednesday I found a cat on my doorstep.

No joke. I don't get it either. I've since put up signs on the building bulletins inquiring if anyone was missing a black cat with green eyes and a crescent-shaped bald-spot on the forehead. Odd little thing she is, I know.

But anyway, I couldn't let her stay outside. She looked so pathetic. If you know animals you know they have the most pathetic, love-me eyes ever. No one with a soul can deny them, especially a cat-loving soul like myself.

So after two days went by without anyone claiming her I felt it was okay to name her.

"Luna."

Perfect.

She meowed when I first said the name so I took it to be a good sign.

Now in case you're not paying attention, not only am I a twenty-eight year old sitting at home day in and day out watching television and drinking decaffeinated tea, but I now also have a cat.

I'm a spinster.

It's official.

I might as well get out the yarn and start knitting a scarf for the grandkids. Oh, wait! There are none. Even sadder. Maybe I'll knit a scarf for the cats.

Yes, cats.

It's bound to happen. I'm bound to adopt at least five more cats to complete the collection. They can't be alone after all. And everyone knows I need as many friends as I can get. The cats can be my friends… Yeah, sounds like a plan. I'll start getting my retirement in order too though the company may not like my early retirement much but really it's my last step in this process of decay.

It's over.

Get used to it, Sere.

My life continued like this for yet another week. No calls from Mina this week though Darien's flowers continued to come, but each day they changed now.

Once it said, "Stop being a Meatballhead." Not sure if that's supposed to be cute. It failed if it was.

Another time it said, "Your insurance is no longer valid, call this number." It contained the same number as usual and it was attached to a rose so it wasn't really convincing.

My favorite and by far the corniest said, "This rose is red, your eyes are blue. The saddest thing? I really miss you."

I passed one more Sunday with my new buddy Jimmy though this one consisted of conversation over Cocoa instead of crappy espresso shots. He was good company and before I left he had me promise to come by the next Sunday which I easily did seeing as I had nothing better to do, except knitting of course. Ray wasn't pleased with my absences from the lunches, neither were any of the rest of the girls who each made various calls with the moral being along the lines of "Please forgive Mina" or "She didn't mean to hurt you". They were lame excuses and I always managed to switch the subject.

I did have dinner with Ray and Lita one night just to keep things exciting. You know, to try to offset my other spinster habits.

The next Saturday as I was plotting the movie adventures of another spinster night the phone rang.

"Hello?" I didn't check the ID.

Mistake.

"Sere?" The voice was meek. It was one I recognized despite the unusual lack of confidence.

"Mina." I replied tersely, keeping as much emotion out as possible.

"I called a couple times last week, you haven't called back." Her voice was shakier than usual.

"I know. I didn't call you back. I'm surprised you don't understand that."

"I do."

"Then why are you calling, Mina?"

"Because you'll never call me again if I don't."

"I'll still never call you again."

"You will, too." Her voice rose a bit and she seemed more confident.

I laughed bitterly. "Not so much, Mins."

"I'm your cousin if nothing else."

"Congrats, but that tie doesn't help much now does it? Mom is long gone and Auntie Sue hasn't been inclined to extend an invitation for quite sometime. Connection severed."

"Mom doesn't invite people who don't welcome an invitation." She sounds almost angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means every time she invited you in the past she was turned down. You came to Christmas once, Sere, and all you did was mope in a corner with Granny's cat."

Oh God, me and cats again.

"That's because, if you didn't notice, Granny's cat is the only one that paid me any attention. It's your family, Mina. Not mine."

"It's our family, Sere."

"I have one connection and she doesn't care."

"Two. And mom paid you more attention that Christmas than me or any of the rest of us! And Granny Lynn? Are you really going to blame her for being a bit out of it the first Christmas after her daughter died? Really?" Now she sounds pissed.

"Are you really going to blame me for being a bit out of it the first Christmas after my mother died? I was 20." Now I'm pissed.

"You lost your mother, yes, but you still had an entire family that cared. An entire family whose phone calls you seemed to always miss. Whose invitations you always declined."

"They were pity invites, Mina."

"You really are insane!"

"Excuse me?" What the hell is her problem?

"You push everyone away. Everyone! Everyone but Sammy. The girls and I used to be an exception but I guess none of us are safe with you, are we?"

"What the hell?"

"You ignored the entire family, Sere. Everyone! And when they needed you most. Yes, you were twenty. But so was I! And Granny Lynn was a lot older and mom was a little more aged than we were but that doesn't matter when it comes to something like this. You should've stuck with us."

"This has nothing to do with anything." I stated blankly, resisting the urge to yell at her. If I yell it means I care.

I don't.

"It does. You give up on people too quickly."

"Really? And what do you think I should do now? Forgive you for what you did and sing Kumbya?"

"You have to forgive me." It came out as almost a plea. I don't know if it's that or if it's just her stubborn nature taking over.

"I don't have to do anything. Do you even know how you told me what you did? Do you? If you were in my shoes, it would be over."

"I wouldn't care who you slept with."

"Of course not, you don't care about who you sleep with!"

Silence.

It was deafening. It seemed to engulf the entire world until the pin falling a mile away stopped midair, retaining the silence.

"Can't imagine why I was so angry I told you it like that. Not at all." Her voice really shook now despite her attempts at hiding it and I could tell she was crying.

"Min…" I couldn't get out a word. I couldn't apologize to her. I just couldn't bear to. I'd already tried once and I'd been shot down and left for dead. She hasn't apologized at all. Hasn't even attempted to. This conversation was an attack. I can't say it. "I'm not apologizing. You called to accuse me? Fine. Congratulations. You've made your point. I'm a bitch. But you haven't even once said 'sorry'."

"Of course I'm sorry!" She sucked in a deep breath through her tears. "You think I'm happy not speaking to my best friend? You don't think I wish I hadn't slept with him? You think I believe that night was worth all this?"

"It was two nights. And, no, I really don't know what you think." I replied earnestly.

"Sere," She drew in another breath, "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry! It was before you started liking him, I swear. You hated him in high school! Hated him! I couldn't tell you then; I was ashamed. What reason did I have to bring it up after that? It was ancient history. Then four months ago... Well, he hadn't been in the picture at all in your life and I didn't want to bring up another one of my excursions to you. It wasn't exactly a proud moment for me and you were bad enough when it was guys you didn't know. What was I going to say? 'Something happened between me and your old nemesis'?" The thought of it again made me cringe but I said nothing, wasn't able to say anything. "Once you did speak to him again it seemed your hatred hadn't disappeared, so again I didn't want to bring it up. And after you started liking him... I just couldn't tell you that. I wouldn't. I didn't want to ruin something good for you, it still is good. The past doesn't matter. And I'm not excusing it because I know how I told you wasn't ideal in the least. I was hurt; I was angry. I projected. I'm sorry! So sorry. I can't say it enough. I can't not speak to you. I just can't. You're my best friend, Sere. It's just..."

There was a long pause.

"Just what?"

"Sometimes I just can't stand how you view me." She whispered it so lightly I could barely hear it but I know I did.

"How's that?"

"Sere," She started with another breath. "Sometimes you place judgement. Who am I kidding? Not just sometimes, always! You may not even realize it but you do. Your face is an open book. Anytime we talk about guys I can see your face attempt to close off but I see it anyway. You're judging me. You don't approve. You don't condone my '_behavior'_ as you called it."

I gave myself just a minute to process, to come up with a coherent response besides "Uh… Uh…".

"I don't," was my final reply. It's the truth. I'm not playing around it. She knows it and I know it.

"I know that." She replied calmly. "So what can we do about that?"

"Nothing." I replied.

"What if I told you I'm trying out abstinence?"

I froze. Excuse me?

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not having sex." She replied as though I didn't understand the word.

"I know what abstinence is!" What the hell? "Mina," How could I put this? "You abstaining has nothing to do with me. And if it does, you have more problems than I thought."

"It doesn't only have to do with you."

"Then why the sudden change?"

"I don't like the way you girls view me." As soon as I opened my mouth to interrupt she interrupted me. "It's not about that though. It's just… I've recently looked at myself and I don't like what I see either. Not all of it. But some of it."

"Explain." That's the only word I could manage in my befuddlement.

"I'm twenty-eight and I change the men I date more often than I get haircuts." For most people this wouldn't mean much, but Mina gets her hair at least trimmed once a month. "I don't want to be old with no one but my cat to comfort me, you know?"

"Oh, do I ever." I laughed slightly; looking down at Luna curled up on the couch far away from me. She'd be too tired to comfort me in my old age.

"I've always wanted a guy in my life but not in the way they are now, you know? I'm supposed to be looking for the 'one', not getting side tracked with the many others out there. You know me, Sere. I'm the same girl that used to dream about owning a real live Barbie house and getting a Ken doctor doll to sweep her off her feet."

I didn't say anything.

"Sere, I may not appreciate you passing judgement but I can understand it. And even though I'm saying all this, it doesn't mean I want you to continue judging like you do. You're almost a prude sometimes."

"What?" She sucks at apologizing.

"Just because you don't do something doesn't mean everyone else has to be like that. I admire you for keeping to it, though. I really do. That's kind of part of the reason I yelled at you in the mall. You're practically living out my Barbie dream story, just Ken isn't a doctor." I was going to say something but again she continued. "Though that doesn't mean the other part wasn't there too. You were judging me and I could tell."

"Last time I didn't do anything though. I was trying to defend you."

"But you'd been just as bad. Your defense is kind of shallow."

"So that means you have the right to—" Again, she cut me off.

"No, I had no right to tell it to you like that. I really am sorry about that. I am so sorry. You have no idea."

"Min, you've called twice. That's it."

"I figured you'd call me when you decided I was worth it." She laughed bitterly. "I never imagined I'd be worthless to you, that's all."

"You're not." I had to admit at least that. I owed her that much.

"Thanks." Odd reply. I heard a small laugh come from the other side of the phone and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit myself.

Before I knew it we were both laughing, together.

"You're not worthless. Thanks. Wow, aren't we great at compliments?" I said and she gave a small giggle.

"You sure know how to boost a girl's self esteem." Again, we gave into our mirth. Something I hadn't done all week. Something that Mina always allowed me to do.

"I miss you." I conceded.

"I miss you… I'm so sorry, Sere." She made a one-eighty back to serious and I switched with her.

"I don't know if I can forget this, Min." I had to be honest with her if nothing else.

"I don't expect that. I'm just looking for a bit of forgiveness." She waited. I waited. I waited to feel my forgiveness for her or to feel that it was possible.

"It'll come." I replied.

"Come home."

"What?" I questioned, confused.

"I'm having dinner with mom and dad next month. Granny Lynn will be there, obviously. Come home."

"We'll see." I replied, avoiding.

"Sammy has to come too. You guys haven't been with the whole family in a while. Please, Sere. It's one day- not even. One night."

"Okay," I finally agreed and I could almost feel her smile. I did hear her giggle.

"And Sunday lunch tomorrow, you'll be there?"

That I couldn't promise.

"Can't make it this time, maybe next one."

"Sere…" I could hear her concern.

"It's not all about you, you know. I have plans."

"Okay, I can accept that... for now." She conceded and paused for a moment.

"Love you, Moon."

"Thanks, V." I couldn't quite bring myself to say the words myself.

I hung up, not wanting to say or hear anymore.

That was more than enough excitement for one night in the life of a spinster.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:**

I'm almost done, everyone! I think there's one more chapter and an epilogue. I've already written the next chapter and I have ideas for the epilogue so they'll come within the next few days then... well, then **You Again? **and the journey I've had writing it will be over :( I'll leave the nostalgia for the next chapter. Originally this chapter ended the story, but then some things were pointed out to me and I changed it around a lot. I might be putting up the origin Chapter 31 if anyone is interested after the story is over- maybe in a new drabbles story or something. I don't know yet. But, yes, this chapter has gone through an extreme makeover. I hope you all like it. And everyone please forgive Mina already, I honestly have. The girl has lots of issues, but she's human. So... Without further ado, I now present the second to last installment of **You Again?** Enjoy and as always, tell me what's on your minds afterward.

* * *

**You Again?**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Another surprise came Sunday morning.

I awoke to a most unfamiliar scent.

Home cooking. Frying and baking.

The smell of something delicious and mouth watering permeated through my nocturnal illusions.

I jumped up in bed quickly, looking at the clock.

7:55 A.M. it blared.

Who the hell?

I stealthily got out of the comforts of my warm sheets and put on a pair of jeans that were strewn on the floor near the foot of the bed as well as my bunny sweater that hung in its usual place on the hook connected to the bedroom door.

As I peaked through the crack of the door, wondering whom this benevolent intruder was, I prepared myself for the worst.

Darien.

It wasn't him. Unless he got a bit shorter, smaller, and much more feminine.

Lita's back faced me as she banged around the kitchen looking for God knows what. Amy sat on the sofa entranced in something on television, I'm guessing it's either history or discovery or maybe a soap. She has a thing for soap operas. I think it's in the nature of girls. They have to like soaps.

Beside her is Ray seated at a funny angel leaning against the armrest with her belly slightly protruding and possibly blocking some of her view of the TV. Not that she seemed to be enjoying it as much as Amy, she looked disgruntled.

No sign of Mina.

"What the hell, guys?" I finally said declaring my presence at last after these sly observations.

"Well, good morning to you too, Sunshine!" Ray almost sounded sincere. Almost.

I glared at her and she stuck out her tongue.

"Mature, Mommy-to-be."

She gave a more mature gesture and I laughed.

"What're you all up to here at this fine hour?" I questioned again when no one seemed too inclined to really acknowledge me or the fact that they'd invaded my house.

"Did you know about this?" Amy said, taking her eyes away from the TV for a second to look my way and then at everyone around.

"What?" I replied kindly, not ignoring her question as the rest did with mine. I waited, anticipating something about a new medical discovery or maybe they dug up some other random tomb in Egypt. Who knows?

"Julien got Teresa pregnant! He's Little Ethan's real dad!"

I laughed.

"Ames, that's been the plot line of the show for the past 5 years. Nothing has changed."

"Well, I didn't know." She said and turned back to the television, awed by the old news.

"Again," I said, trying to get them to focus. "What's going on in my apartment?"

Lita turned from the stove, finally. She smiled. "We're making you breakfast, Silly. Well, I am. They're useless; they'd poison you on accident if they tried."

"I wouldn't." Ray spoke up and smiled, "It would be on purpose. Just to stop anyone from wearing that sweater."

I looked down. "I love Bugs."

"We know." Ray said with an affectionate smile.

"Okay, well, besides poisoning me why are you here? Not that I'm not pleased to see you all. At…" I looked at the clock on the stove, "Eight in the morning."

Amy finally turned off the TV; I'd heard the soap end. "You've missed lunch enough and you were going to miss it again. So we're changing it up to fit your schedule."

They'd only know anything about my schedule if they spoke to Mina. "Mina?"

"It was her idea actually." Amy said with a gentle look. "She said she didn't want what happened to cause some kind of rift between you and us. Said it wasn't fair for you. She feels really guilty, Sere."

"Where's she then?" I asked, trying to clear my now dry throat.

"Asleep I'd predict." Ray said bitterly as she laid her head down at another funny angel.

Amy slapped Ray's knee.

"She didn't want to make things awkward. Says you guys aren't patched up still." Amy explained.

"I see." I didn't know what else to say.

"But," Lita cheered with a clap and twirl, to face us. "That's not what we're here for. Breakfast is ready!"

She was always angelic that girl. A tray of freshly baked pastries were held up by one elegant hand as the other showed off one of the many plates of omelets in a fashion that would bring even Vanna White to shame.

Ray's energy seemed to be revitalized by the mere sight. She shot up and grabbed her food and the rest of us soon followed.

I got more details about Amy's upcoming wedding.

We'd be flying out at the end of March. So basically, I had one and a half months to get everything straightened out at work so I could do that. Aka I would have to do some extreme begging the next few weeks at work. If that doesn't work then I'll have to find another job, especially after another piece of news I hadn't realized. Zach is paying.

"You picked a good one." I'd joked with Ames and she'd laughed, a deep blush staining her cheeks. But then we got a bit serious and argued over this benevolent act for another ten minutes. It would be extremely expensive to pay for all five of our tickets, if you include Amy. Amy then argued that the four of us were her only guests so we had to have VIP treatment as well as incentives to come. I rolled my eyes and continued debating the subject with the rest of the girls but in the end, we failed. Zach's family is rich; we are all relatively broke.

"Plus, I'm the bride and this is my wish so deal with it." We couldn't argue that.

And, no, Zach isn't paying the entire thing. Amy had argued, a lot and a lot of arguing, her way into paying for her dress, our dresses (which again we argued), and the cake. The cake, of course, was easy since she knew an excellent pastry chef that would do it for next to nothing- a hug from the blushing bride afterwards was Lita's only request. The rest was on Zach, but they were going Dutch on the honeymoon- according to Amy, we all highly doubted Zach would stick to this.

And where is this honeymoon, you wonder?

Greece.

Yes, Greece.

To say that when Amy said this she had three very green friends is an understatement.

So, in the end, the morning wasn't a waste. By the time they all left, around noon, I couldn't help the smile on my face. I'd missed that. The dinner with Lita and Ray that week was fun but all of us together is a different story… All of us minus one I suppose. I wiped away a few traitorous tears before I left the apartment for my Cocoa break with Jimmy.

* * *

I was surprised on Monday morning to see that Jimmy was there, instead of my usual bubbly Cindy. Apparently she couldn't make it; he didn't know why.

I missed her but Jimmy definitely wasn't a bad alternative. I came back for my fifteen-minute break, not really feeling like real food. A muffin, some coffee, and a dose of Jimmy are enough this afternoon. It isn't busy, one or two people interrupted us but otherwise we got to chatter away.

"No, I'm one hundred percent serious." Jimmy said being one hundred percent serious. He leaned over. "She said it just like that." Lowering his voice and placing his face closer to my ear he whispered what the old woman on the subway had whispered to him yesterday.

I couldn't control my laughter. The kid had the craziest stories and this one just beat them all out of the water.

"People in New York are crazy, even the elderly." I concluded, gaining a grip.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wipple should've proved that to you." He replied with a smile. I'd told him only a few of my numerous Mr. and Mrs. Wipple anecdotes.

"Yeah, right?" I exaggerated a shrug. "You think I'd learn."

"Learn what?" A new, deeper, agitated voice interrupted.

"Oh, sorry, sir." Jimmy said as I turned frigid in my position against the counter. Jimmy had straightened and was already in his professional demeanor to acknowledge Shields with a bright smile and an apology. "Can't really blame me for getting distracted with such a beautiful woman over here can you?"

It was supposed to be a joke, a way to get his latest customer to have a small laugh and maybe a scone with that when he offered. Darien didn't seem to think so. All I heard from behind me was a slight huff and a forced chuckle.

"Large coffee, please." Darien said politely when Jimmy asked what he needed today. "Bout to go talk to my agent, she seems awfully busy lately." I heard the sarcasm, Jimmy didn't.

"They tend to get that way." Jimmy acknowledged as he turned around to get the order.

I felt him right behind me. Literally.

His arm and a fraction of his chest barely brushed my back but it was enough. My stomach flipped and butterflies began doing all sorts of acrobatic moves I'd never been capable of.

Even his slight, familiar scent overpowered everything else around. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee was gone, replaced by a spicy pine flavor that could almost be tasted. I had the distinct urge to lean back into it but resisted. It took a lot but I did. I could already feel my head trying to turn to relish in the scent that had been absent for too long. Again, I didn't.

I was rigid. Waiting.

Jimmy came back, gave Darien the coffee. They exchanged pleasant good-byes and everything was gone. The scent, the touch. I was left like I had been before, but now with a queasy stomach and sweaty palms.

Jimmy turned back to me, grinning. The grin soon disappeared. "You okay?"

"Fine." I replied, attempting a smile. "Just too much cocoa probably." It was a valid excuse. The one I was drinking was the second in this break. Jimmy didn't believe in running out of a drink. It was free refills on anything apparently. At least for this customer.

"Well," He said, all business. "We can't have that. You're cut off, Missy." And he took it away, dumping it and in the process taking away my only comfort.

"Heh." I laughed slightly and we continued talking for another ten minutes. Ten minutes over my break time. I didn't want to go up to my office; I knew what awaited me. More specifically, I knew who awaited me. But I had to go. I couldn't hide away here forever.

Bidding Jimmy goodbye five minutes after that, also assuring him I felt better, I took my time getting in the elevator then pressing five buttons to prolong my ride. Sooner than I hoped, I was on my floor. Greeting Pam again, I walked briskly across while taking a deep breath.

I let it out when I saw an empty reception area where Brad sat at his desk.

I smiled brightly and moved along toward my door.

"Oh!" I heard Brad yell and turned. "I forgottt, Mr. Shhhields is in your officccee." He smiled awkwardly.

Intake another breath, Sere. It'll be fine.

"Thanks, Brad."

I held the doorknob for a moment, trying to mentally prep myself for whatever would come.

Everything's fine.

There are a million witnesses. Don't do it, Sere.

I thought over and over.

Do what you may wonder? Well, certainly not the crime you maybe thinking of.

I'm more worried I won't be able to control my hormones, always a problem with Darien. I can't give into them for a million and one reasons now.

Firstly, he slept with my best friend and cousin twice and something about that, especially the second time, seems wrong. Call me old-fashioned if you must. But twice?

Secondly, he's in my office- a place of professionals and not hormonal teen-minded adults.

Okay, those are the only two I can name. But I'm sure the other 999,999 reasons are there.

Then I opened it.

He wasn't seated at all. He stood against the wall, looking beyond pissed off. Not exactly what I had anticipated. But pissed off Darien I could deal with better.

"Hello, Mr. Shields."

"We're really going professional after you've ignored your client for more than two weeks?" Darien replied and I'm sure he glared at me but I didn't dare look at him.

I headed towards my desk, sat down then met his eyes. The depths of his midnight gaze had too many emotions for me to decipher but that isn't my concern. I don't care.

"You're working with the marketing department right now, I've been conversing with them as well. Business is being seen to."

He kicked off the wall and seated himself loudly on the chair opposite my desk.

"What the hell, Serena?"

"I'm the one that should be asking that question. I made myself perfectly clear."

"You didn't even give me a chance to talk. I don't even understand how you could be so mad about this. It's in the past. Over. Fini if you want to stick to your random French outbursts."

"Seriously?" I tried to contain my scream. "You're seriously going to sit there and yell at me now, telling me I should just get over it?"

"Nothing else seems to be working. What else can I possibly do? It was a decade ago, Jesus! You're going to hold that over my head? Just break off everything because of what I did as a hormonal teenaged boy?" His anger rivaled my own. Then he laughed bitterly, "But speaking of which. You now seem to have your own fondness for hormonal teenaged boys again."

"Don't go turning this on me." I crossed my arms, trying to do something with them. "Jimmy is a kid who knows how to fill ten minute breaks."

"More like thirty." He threw back.

"Doesn't really matter how I spend my time, now does it? You think I can just forget something like that? Sleeping with my COUSIN twice. And not once mentioning it. And don't give me bullshit about it being a decade ago. You've slept with her twice, what more is there?"

"I didn't sleep with her." He argued glaring at me in slight confusion. I glared back, as I opened my mouth he cut me off. "I did back in high school, once. That's it. There was no second time. I don't know where you get your information but you should get another source."

"Mina, the girl whom you slept with, isn't reliable enough? Don't give me bullshit, Darien. You slept with her not just once but twice. Four months ago, for God's sake! Or are you so busy that you don't even remember that little excursion? Too many to fit one small brain."

"What the hell is up with these comments about me being a womanizer?" He yelled now, completely losing the Darien cool he always had. I could especially tell since he kept pushing his hair back with his hands in too small of intervals. "Where did you get these impressions exactly? I must know. My social calendar is fairly sparse. I've dated and had sex, yes. I'm not denying that but I will deny this sudden label as a womanizer serial dater."

"Yet, you slept with my cousin twice and fail to remember the most recent activity?" The nerve of the man!

Again, he ran a hand through his hair. "I did not sleep with Mina twice! She thinks we slept together four months ago?" His voice was incredulous and a bit scornful. He gave a slight snort to put his point across. "Four months ago I ran into an old high school classmate at a bar downtown." Every other word seemed to be emphasized with a hard tap on my desk. "She was not of sound mind, clearly distressed and not in condition to drive or even hale a taxi. Instead of leaving said woman at this bar, possibly having her pass out on the disturbing colored floor where God knows how many people barfed previously, I offered to have her stay at my place. She accepted. I wasn't even sure if she remembered who I was! Yes, she was that out of it. I drove her back to my apartment; I hadn't even taken a sip of alcohol that night yet so I was fine to do so. Again, no crime committed. We drove in silence, though once we stopped because we had a scare she might barf all over the seats. Once we got there, partially with me half carrying her, she collapsed on the bed. I slept on the couch. Next morning, she was gone. I did in no way sleep with her. Nothing involving sleep and her happened. Just sleep. She was in the general vicinity. Completely separate. End of story. A month later I met you, eventually met her in a different condition. I pretended it didn't happen, she was either doing the same or she couldn't remember. It really didn't matter either way. To me, she's just an old classmate. Yes, we slept together once but I was a kid, what's it matter?"

That stopped me short.

"You didn't sleep with her four months ago?"

"No!" He threw his hands back in frustration then looked at me, more gently. "You thought I'd sleep with her then a few months later just pretend to not know her? You really do have a poor opinion of me." He rubbed his eyes, which I now notice have slightly darkened bags beneath them. Even his face has slight stubble, clearly needing a shave. "Sere," His voice is gentler than ever, "I'm not that guy. I've never been that guy."

"I didn't know that."

"Clearly," He laughed bitterly, "What did you like me for then? I'm not just a pretty face." It was a joke but I got the feeling there was real seriousness behind it.

"I…" I trailed off trying to think of what to say. My brain was still processing. "I liked… like you." That was my final lame response.

He laughed again, almost hysterically. I saw some kind of moisture trail down his cheek, but he quickly scrubbed at his face seemingly from frustration before I could identify it. He turned serious again, looking at me across the desk.

"Glad to here it. Call me if you think of anything else. Bye, Ms. Tsukino." He stood and walked away and I couldn't get in even a last word.

**

* * *

**

I left the office feeling like I'd been hit by a bus- very fragile and not able to move much.

I called Mina that night.

She was surprised when she heard my voice on the other end of the line though in a good way.

"Sere!"

"That's me." I said with a slight laugh.

"You're calling me." She was a bit tentative.

"Mins, I need to know something." I replied and continued before she had to ask. "What do you remember about that night? With Darien?"

"Sere…" She trailed off trying to avoid.

"No, Mins, just tell me. Please. I need to know." I believe him, I do. I just need to confirm it. I have to.

"I don't know why you'd want to…" I waited. It worked. "Sere, the whole night is a blur. Jason had just broken up with me. I was in pieces. You know that." I nodded to myself, remembering Mina's six-month relationship with the realtor. "I don't remember anything, Sere. I swear. I don't. All I know is Darien was there and I found myself waking up in his apartment the next morning... I saw a picture next to the bed of him and some guy on the dresser and then I remembered seeing him the night before. I ran out right then."

I inhaled, trying to rid myself of some of the stress. Everything was confirmed. I smiled bitterly to myself.

"Mins, you didn't sleep with him."

"Sere…" She sounded concerned. "I'm sorry but…"

"No, Mins. I talked to Darien. You slept at his apartment, yes, but you didn't sleep with him. He just put you up for a night, that's it."

She paused. "Oh my God."

"I know, right?"

I repressed the cry that begged to be released.

She proceeded to apologize profusely once more for how she'd told me everything, even the lies. I accepted this time and even managed a small apology myself without even trying to argue. I was out of arguments. I'd had enough of arguments; all they seem to do is ruin everything.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note****: (READ ME!)**

Firstly, a little about this chapter. No true drama here but I wanted to gear it toward the original charm of the story (at least in my opinion)- the wacky side characters. I just saw this book in the library actually that relates to that. It's called "Consequential Strangers". It's the random people that we meet that make our lives interesting. They bring novelty, as the book said. And I think that really influences my story. Hopefully you like it :)

And now... to the dedications... I have so many =)

_To my most loyal reviewers_: I'm so appreciative of all your feedback. You've helped me out in many ways. First and foremost, you pushed me until I was forced into finishing. And, yes, that's a good thing. Motivation to write NOW has always been an issue for me and I think that's why this story went as far as it did (ie. Finished). I've written a lot outside Fanfiction and outside the realm of Sailor Moon but I've never completed anything of novel length. THIS is, I'm happy to inform.

_To my most loyal readers_: I'm so glad you stuck this out with me. I hope I brought even just a smidgen of entertainment to your lives. That's my only goal, I can't wish for more. =)

_To my friends_: Thanks for the feedback, the inspiration, and the late night conversations. Love you.

_To All: _

How many pages have you read, you wonder? 177 pages, single spaced Word Doc. Congrats to both of us, you for putting up with me for this long and me for finishing something, finally!

Now being the cheesy girl you know me to be, Stay Beautiful (If you don't remember, that's the song that started this whole thing! I'm listening to it now… Trying to let go) ;)

Epilogue to come so no tears of parting quite yet!

And now… for the second to last time. Read, rant, review.

* * *

**You Again?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 32**

How would I approach him? Would I disguise my intentions with work? A mandatory meeting for his book?

That is beyond lame. I had been lame enough.

"I like you." I'd said. Really? Was I in first grade? Liking a guy because he was cute? Next what should I do? Push him over to get his attention? Maybe that's my next move…

Or is he in first grade? Needing confirmation that I like him for more?

No, I am the one in grade school. I'm the emotionally stunted one that can't express herself. The emotionally stunted girl who doesn't trust anyone, ever. I mean, it makes sense right? I shouldn't just trust people blindly. That would be stupid and naïve. But believing the worst in people like that? Or more specifically believing the worst in Darien? I have nothing to back me up. Nothing but my distrust of guys in general and my bitter recollections of high school.

Okay, Serena, think. What had he done in high school that made such an impression of distrust?

He'd teased me. About my hair.

Not even in a mean way. Just a fun way, now that I think about it.

But there has to be some reason I thought of him as the jerk extraordinaire. Something he'd done. He must have like kicked a puppy or something.

Hmmm. Think. Think.

Nope. Never a puppy.

A cat? I do like cats so that would make an impression.

Nope… In fact, I'm pretty sure I heard something about him saving a cat that was about to be run over on the street once.

Oh, god!

Wait! Wait! He did once give me an answer for our English class and it turned out to be completely wrong… But, Oh crap. After class he'd apologized for that one… Even though I'd been the one too lazy to figure it out for myself and he'd gotten it wrong too so he hadn't intentionally sabotaged me.

Why was I so stupid? Why am I so stupid?

I did have reason before, yes. Sleeping with Mina then pretending he'd never really known her. But he doesn't really know her. He'd slept with her once a decade ago when we had no connection what so ever and no reason for him to share that kind of information with me. And why would he tell me something like that now, really? It's old news… Even if he had slept with Mina four months ago, which he thankfully didn't, that would've been before we met again. So technically, nothing wrong with that… I really should apologize to Mina sincerely as she had done for me… And I will. She didn't technically do anything wrong either. I mean, she could've mentioned it but it's understandable that she didn't want to. And as for Darien…well, _if _it had happened he definitely should've told me… But it didn't… He practically saved her four months ago, some other guy could've taken advantage of her in her state but all he did was give her a place to rest and recuperate.

He'd called me Meatball Head and slept with my best friend- and cousin- once upon a time.

That's all I have against him.

It isn't even against him; it's against a teenaged boy that's clearly matured. At least a bit.

The Darien I know now is nothing like that. The Darien of the past three months has been nothing but amazing. First, he wrote an amazing book that blew our agency away. I probably haven't mentioned that but there is a frenzy. They think it'll be big with teens as well as adults looking for fun, lighter adventure stories.

So let's make this clear. Tally it up. That's the easiest way to figure everything out.

I started writing everything down to make my process more precise and not as Serena-centric as my brain likes to make it. When things are on paper they're much more straightforward.

_He's a talented writer. Example: His story._

_He's a decent guy, no matter what I've thought in the past. Example: Mina and the bar. Me and a bucket. _

_He cares. Example: He wouldn't shout and leave in a huff if he didn't- I hope. The million and one times we were together before the incident. _

_He's there. Example: He came to the Christmas party despite not wanting to. _

_He's exciting. Example: Closet scene, couch scene… _

_He's romantic. Example: Calling from England. Sending flowers, being jealous…_

_He's funny. Example: He's funny._

_He's stubborn. Don't know if that should be in my pro but sure. Example: Flowers. Calls. Door knocking. _

_He's likable. Example: The girls, Sammy, everyone but me when I was stupid._

_He's Darien._

That pretty much sums it up. I almost wrote something else for number ten, but I don't think I want that particular comment written on paper. He needs to hear that one in person.

Now, how can I get a hold of him? I could call… That's the least romantic gesture in the world. He'd come here before he reverted to calling incessantly. I would do the same. Yes, I'd call incessantly if I had to. He did it; why can't I? But that's the last resort.

Address. Okay, address… Um, oh!

Holmes has that data; we keep it on file so we can send information, etc. It's important. Not just for stalkers like myself.

Within a minute of entering my account on our website I find it. So easily. Almost too easily. That's good I'm not some creeper. Or maybe I am. I don't care.

I write it quickly on an envelope nearby, grab another one, put on my coat, and run out the door into the cool, bustling streets.

Now, hail a cab and off I go.

Easier said than done. I swear three drug dealers got a ride before even one cab driver even looked in my direction. I'm doing everything right, just like normal, but apparently tonight isn't my lucky night. Bad sign.

No! No bad signs. They're all good. All positive, I'm just saving my great luck for tonight. That's all.

I attempt a whistle but that doesn't work so I just keep my hand up and pray someone will stop.

Finally!

My savior comes in the form of an Asian woman driver with a thick accent asking me, "Where you go?"

"Here." I hand her the sheet and she nods. I don't know how she figures it out so quickly, but apparently she knows where it is.

That works.

She drives on, with me in the back, silent. I put the sheet I had in my hand in the extra envelope I'd gotten and look outside nervously.

She looks in the rearview mirror at me.

"Where you go?"

"I gave you the address." I say, now worried that she doesn't know where she is going after all.

"No, no. I know. Who you see?" She rephrases.

"Oh," I blush looking down. "This guy."

"Ah," She nods wisely, I feel like she understands. She does. "Romance."

"I hope so." I reply with a laugh.

"Like the movies." She says with a laugh of her own. "You run, he run, you kiss."

I smile at her and she returns it. "But with no airport involved."

"Good night for romance." She says and points out. The sky is darkening, turning into that shade that signals some kind of ominous weather.

"Really? This is a good sign?" I question skeptically, now concerned. There's already enough snow on the ground, we don't need thunder or hail too.

"Can't turn you away." She states knowingly.

I laugh. That's true, I suppose.

"We here." She says a bit later as I feel the cab stop. I look out. Holy shit.

The entire condominium- yes, it's a condominium not an apartment building- looks ultra chic. I should've known by the address, really. The entire area is like that.

"Good man." The Cabby says approvingly and I laugh.

"I like him." I say with a smile, shaking my head, and stepping out. I give her the money and wave goodbye. She drives off with one last smile. I usually don't get such nice cabbies.

"If I just breathe." I tell myself mentally singing the song though it doesn't fit perfectly in this situation. I didn't drive for an hour nor have I talked to the rain nor has Darien said- in so many words- that I've been driving him crazy. Okay, only one part fits. If I just breathe.

Keep the mantra, Serena.

Keep going…

You'll be fine…

Once I enter the practically gold-lined double doors each step I take on the marble floor echoes and I feel as though fifty different pairs of eyes are following me. They aren't; I know this mainly because there is only one person in the lobby and that is the receptionist. He resembles Alfred in all those Batman movies but more portly and probably a little younger. He looks up and smiles when he sees- more like hears- me enter.

I smile in return and carefully take the remaining steps that separate us.

"Um, does a Mr. Darien Shields live here?" I ask tentatively. I didn't know condos had receptionists… I don't think most of them do.

He smiles again, this time a bit condescendingly, "I can't give this kind of information out, Miss."

God, I should've known a place like this would do that. There are probably some high profile people living here or something. Come to think of it… I heard something about Matthew Mcconaughey and a condo…

No, Serena, focus.

"No, no." I say with a friendly, hopefully convincing smile, "You don't understand. I'm a friend."

He smiles that condescending smile again, "I would imagine his _friends _would know if he lives here."

"I know he lives here. That's why I am _here_ versus elsewhere." This man is annoying.

"Then why ask?"

"Oh, dear God." I roll my eyes. "I just wondered where exactly in this building he is because I would very much like to converse with him at this time."

"At ten o'clock in the evening, Miss?" He questions skeptically looking at his watch.

"Yes." I say, though I haven't realized it's quite that late. "Yes, I would."

"Again, Miss, I can't give this information to strangers."

"Again, Sir," I say trying to remain polite. "I'm not a stranger. He's my friend." When he doesn't make a move to do anything I roll my eyes and suggest something instead. "How about this? Call his room and ask if he'd like to see Meatball Head."

Now he raises his eyebrows like I am insane, which is understandable.

"Just do it."

"Alright." He says but I can tell he is merely humoring me. He expects Darien to say "Get that nut away from here." But he wouldn't. He wouldn't.

Really, he wouldn't… I hope.

Then I hear the receptionist speak, "Yes, Mr. Shields, a Miss Meatball Head is here." He can't even stop himself from rolling his eyes. But then his eyes widen a bit, looking at me with more genuine curiosity. "Of course, Sir."

Once he hangs up he points to the elevator at the end of the lobby. "Room 953. Ninth floor."

I glare, "I know what 953 means."

"Sorry for keeping you." He doesn't seem sorry; he seems bored.

I walk off without another word and wait for the elevator's arrival, which doesn't take long. A minute later I'm walking down the hall counting off the numbers. "945.. 947.. 49… 51..."

And there's 953.

I knock apprehensively and try not to fold or twist the envelope in my hand.

He opens a second later.

God, life isn't fair.

Every single time he came to my place unannounced I looked like pure crap. Him, no, no. He looks like he's just come out of a shampoo commercial. His hair is wet but not matted to his face like mine is after a shower, it actually has volume! Even the image of him in sweats isn't repulsive like most people. And he smells really, really good. His scent seems to have tenfold the power right after a shower. Unfair. So unfair.

"Hi." I say lamely, trying to gather myself.

"Hello, Meatball Head was it?" At first he seems a bit mad, like he'll turn me away, but he breaks into a smile a second later and I sigh, relieved.

"Yeah, that name seems to describe me perfectly." I reply. Okay, Sere. Do what you came to do. "Here." I say and hand him the envelope.

Now he looks confused, which makes sense. I come to the guy's place and give him a letter; you think I could have just mailed it but, no, I have no patience.

"What's this?"

"Read it." I say, awkwardly standing in his hallway.

Half way through opening it he laughs as he looks at me, "Want to come in?"

"Um…" Do I? Well, shouldn't I? Sure. "Sure."

He holds the door open then closes and locks it after me.

Unfair.

So unfair.

His apartment brings mine to shame in every single aspect. It's cleaner- and he's a guy! It's bigger- well, he's a guy. It's a bit sparsely decorated but there's enough to get a homey feel. He doesn't have pretentious leather furnishings like I'd imagine many bachelors do. All of it is very natural; the color scheme is mainly woodsy green but also has other forest colors, shades of brown and some blues.

"Nice place." I say but he doesn't reply. "Matthew Mcconaughey live around here?" I ask, trying to get a response, but I hear none. I turn around and he's standing against the door reading my note. Okay, turn around again. Why is his face like that? He looks either confused or angry. Don't analyze. Just let it be.

He speaks a moment later and I hear him walk in, feel him directly behind me. "What is this?"

I turn to look at him again; he's stopped reading it. Maybe he is done. Or just doesn't care. "A list. I hear that making lists helps keep things straight. And well, this is your list. That's what you needed right? Reasons. There. I mean, there are more…" I trail off when he doesn't seem too impressed.

"You think that's what I needed? For you to make a list of my attributes?"

"Well," I say trying to think my around this one. Wasn't that the point? He'd been all mad I didn't give him any reasons I liked him. "No, but this can't hurt." I laugh awkwardly and he just looks at me. I've never felt more scrutinized. "Please don't do that."

"What?" He asks, sounding genuinely confused.

"Just staring at me. Tell me what you're thinking." This is getting frustrating.

"I'm not thinking anything." He replies innocently.

"Yes, you are. So just say it! Just say it already! You think I'm insane right? Some delusional girl who came over here to give you a list? Well, in my mind that list helps."

He laughs. "You think that's what I'm thinking?"

"Well according to you you're _not thinking anything_." I say, frustrated by his new silent behavior.

He laughs again. God!

"Don't laugh! Just tell me what you're thinking already." I move away from him toward the door. If he is going to be this way…

"I don't like you."

He finally says.

My heart stops, and my feet do the same. It felt like he'd thrown a knife straight into my retreating back. It penetrated all the way through and I can't feel anything. Anything but the pain.

"I see." My strangled throat managed to get out the words. "Sorry to have ruined your evening then." I force my feet forward, towards the door.

His hand stops me, so easily. I am too weak from the wound to fight back. He turns me to face him but I keep my face down, not wanting to see his contempt.

"Maybe if you actually faced me, you'd understand a bit better."

He pushes my chin lightly with his hand so that I am forced to look straight at him though I can't really see anything. Tears are forming too quickly for me to control and he is a blur.

"Oh God, no. No crying!" He seems so humored by this. Is he really as cruel as I once thought? "Sere, honey," Why would he call me that now? Did he want to dig the knife in a bit deeper? "I don't _just _like you. That's all I meant. Not _just_ like. I should've probably added that word, it's a little important."

I blink and wipe at my eyes quickly. "What?"

His face gets more in focus and I can see a gentle look there, no contempt as I'd predicted.

"I love you." He pauses for a second, just staring at me. "_That's_ why I walked out. I've gone and fallen for you and you just maybe, might like me. I don't want you to just like me." He pulls me closer and leans his forehead against mine for a second then his blue gaze meets my own and he sighs. "But, Sere, if that's all for now. I can deal with that."

And just like that, the knife is gone. The wound stitched up and fully healed. In its place a slight heartburn feeling arises. The best kind of heartburn. The kind that makes you want to jump up and down and maybe do a few dancing queen moves.

"You're so cute." He says it with a small laugh. I realize why. For about a full minute all I'm doing is staring at him, smiling like an idiot. I hadn't said or done anything. Just stood there with a goofy grin.

"You are too." I finally reply then shake my head. That's not what I am trying to say at all. Be coherent, Serena. "I do too! I meant, I do too!"

"But I am cute," He replies with a mischievous laugh but then he stops teasing for once, finally processing what I'd just said.

"I love you." I finally say it fully. "I should've probably opened with that earlier, that was the original plan but then I got distracted by your place and then you were reading the letter and then I was worried that you'd think…"

He shuts me up in the best way possible, as only he can. Leaning down quickly before I can finish my thought, he captures my lips with his own and my mind stops working. For a brief moment in time, it finally shuts off. All the ramblings fade in the background, no longer important or relevant. This kiss says it better than I can ever describe it. Words finally fail me.

…

But you don't really believe that could last long, do you? I'm Serena Tsukino. Words and I, we can't stay away from each other long.

"Wait."

He makes a noise akin to a whimper and I can't stop myself from laughing at him.

"I might love you, but sometimes… I question my sanity. I must be a masochist." Funny man, funny man.

"I think we still have a conversation left unfinished." I point out and his eyes widen dramatically.

"Is there anything we haven't already spoken of? You and I together, we're a couple of ramblers."

"Not when this starts happening," I say with a smile and give him a quick kiss. "You need to know something first."

"You're a hermaphrodite." He says and I slap his chest. He laughs. "Anything else, I couldn't care less." He leans down again but I put my hand in his way. The look on his face is quite priceless, so pathetic.

"You might care about this one." I turn totally serious and he quickly follows my example.

"Do I need to sit down?" Okay, maybe he isn't that quick to follow. He's still smiling.

"No, you're fine. It's just… Well, you know quite a lot about me I think but you don't know certain things. Same thing with me when it comes to you. We don't have to figure everything out right away but… Well, I feel like this is important. Darien, I haven't dated much."

"Okay." He nods. I don't say anything else. He laughs. "Is that all? How's that crucial right now?"

"Darien, I haven't _dated _much." I repeat trying to emphasize the point, but he still looks confused. Okay, maybe he needs a second…

"Oh." He finally gets it. He smiles gently. "Sere, I'm perfectly fine with that. You thought that'd be a big deal?"

"Darien, I haven't you know…" He nods again with a devilish smile, signaling he knew what I was talking about, "Ever."

"Oh." He seems much more surprised at this revelation. "Wow… So you've never had--" I cut him off.

"Exactly, and I don't make apologizes for it either."

Now he looks confused, "I wouldn't expect you to."

What's that mean, though?

"As in… you're okay with it?" I question to clarify.

He gives a laugh, "Sere, I admire you for it… And… Well, call me selfish but I'm glad."

I smile mischievously, "So sure you're the one?"

"Well, aren't I?" He questions with the old playfulness back.

"It's a distinct possibility." I reply and he leans in for another kiss. Before I wrap my arms around his neck I hear him mumble, "As long as it isn't that barista kid," which makes me laugh. I can't help but smile against his lips as I feel his heartbeat kick up about five notches. He takes the kiss deeper and his hands wander again. I lean backwards, away just a bit, not a lot.

I just stare at him for a second.

"Not tonight, huh?" I shake my head with a giggle. With a dramatic sigh he shakes his head. "You're a piece of work alright."

"Never claimed to be anything else." I reply with a laugh and he grins.

"Now that," He starts as he grabs my hand to lead me elsewhere, "is one hundred percent true."

Like the truest gentlemen, he doesn't kick me out of his house in the torrents of the storm, though he makes many sly comments about how this could be a sign.

"It could be our last day on Earth." He says in all seriousness as I wrap a blanket more securely around me on the couch to watch a late night movie.

"Then this." I say while gesturing to us when he comes to snuggle up next to me, bringing along two peppermint teas. "Is the perfect way to spend it." I peck his cheek to sooth his broken ego a bit. He just smiles and presses 'play'.

Halfway through the movie he pauses and turns to me. "What was that earlier about Matthew Mcconaughey?" I laugh.

Took him long enough to process that one.

"You don't want to know how this mind works," I reply with a giggle and he grins.

"I find it quite fascinating, actually." He finally says then adds, "In a very curious doctor at the asylum kind of way." I slap his chest and give a fake glare. We continue with the movie.

...

* * *

The next morning I finally understand my mother's words so many years ago. Waking up early has some appeal to it. The appeal you wonder? It's in the form of a midnight blue eyed man who awakens me with the scent of freshly brewed coffee and the touch of a sweet caress, instead of the noise of an incessant alarm. Oh, and also a promise of our first official date. Breakfast that morning anywhere I want.


	33. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

Firstly, I'd like to mention a mistake I made earlier in the story. I switched between having Amy's fiancée being Greg and Zach. He is Zach. Amy is marrying Zach. Lita is married to Kevin. Ray is married to Chad. There. Name problem solved…

Now…

**A Final Goodbye **(Though not so morbid)

The day has come for all of us to let go of our beloved characters. In this chapter I hope you smile, maybe laugh, and maybe have a few heartstrings tugged. Just a bit. Our characters have come a long way. Trust me. I've been with them each step, and sometimes I myself wanted to quit on them. But their story is done. **Unwritten**, Mina's story (after all this happens), has been started - I think I'll add a few Dare/Sere cameos in there just for fun. Hopefully some of you move on to that! I think it'll be a great deal of fun because we all know how crazy Mins is :)

Thanks for staying with me for so long =) This story and your support has meant a lot - you have noooo idea!

And now… for the last time, really. Read, rant, review. And, of course, enjoy!

* * *

**You Again?**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Amy's wedding was beautiful. The whole country was gorgeous really so they couldn't have gone wrong even just standing out in the middle of nowhere saying their I dos. Of course, that's not how it went down. Amy deserves more than that, and she got it.

Zach's family cottage was not in any way, shape, or form a regular sized one. It had a magical feel with these vines snaking along the rustic wood in this very elegant sort of way. As soon as the girls and I stepped on the grounds we felt it. Some kind of spell must have been cast on the place. It felt like good luck just being inside. The best kind of luck someone could hope for and that's where Amy got married. The girls all had matching orange blossom dresses that seemed to bring out the light in everything around. I can't quite describe it since I know next to nothing about dresses, but they were beautiful. Amy'd picked my maid of honor dress to be a cerulean blue. She said it would make my eyes pop, which made me laugh a bit. But all the old cliches about brides not wanting their bridesmaids to outshine them and thus sticking them with granny attire were proved utterly untrue by Amy's generosity. I can't speak for my own appearance but the girls looked divine.

Though Amy certainly needn't worry. She was the shining beacon to which we all helplessly gravitated. The rays of sunlight illuminating from the nearly setting sky brought an angelic glow to her. She stepped onto the cobblestone path alongside a silver haired man, Mr. Barker. His smile as he looked down at his soon-to-be daughter-in-law was so affectionate and genuine that anyone could easily mistake him for her real father if they weren't told otherwise. At the end of her path her groom awaited. She was the epitome of warmth as she met his eyes, radiating a sense of serenity to the guests in attendance. The music played and Amy flawlessly followed its rhythm with each of her elegant steps beside Mr. Barker. Zach was too eager, his foot was tapping impatiently awaiting her arrival. Before she took the final steps, he moved from his post and Amy was given to Zach after a kiss and hug from Mr. Barker. The priest smiled, Amy giggled, and the ceremony proceeded flawlessly until we were presented with the newlyweds.

The rest of the girls haven't done so badly either.

Lita's restaurant was franchised in three other states besides our own. The second one in New York was shut down within a few months because no one seemed to want to eat at a second best version of her restaurant. The rest are fine though. One of them is in this small town in Illinois that none of us had heard of before. Originally, Lita thought that one might take a turn for the worst like the second New York branch. But, nope, it's a huge success. That's probably due to the fact that all her franchises are now under strict regulations banning them from even holding the ladle the wrong way. She went to visit each of them when they opened and I'm pretty sure she scared them into following orders. Their contracts backed by law brought less fear to them than Lita's return.

How about our lovely, shining Ray of sunshine? Well, she was anything but for the remaining six months of her pregnancy. She cooled it a bit at Amy's wedding, not even complaining about how fat she looked pregnant and in a dress, but afterward all bets were off. She moaned and groaned until the darn kids were out. Yup, I said kids. She had triplets. That explained why she got so huge so quickly. How, you wonder, did she not know about the sheer quantity of fetuses within her own womb? Well… She and Chad hadn't wanted to know the sex so when they went in to check everything out she'd gone into the office explicitly saying, "Don't tell us a thing. We just want to know it's healthy and normal. Don't care if I'm having quadruplet transsexuals. Mums the word, Doc." And he'd listened. Believe me, he got an earful after the surprise births.

She was on bed rest for two weeks which brought all of us, not just her, misery. She made sure of that. She suffers; we all do. Two boys and a girl. They're all mini-Rays too, I can tell. They cry nonstop. Just as loud as mommy. Good luck, Chad.

Mina's following her abstinence plan and she seems happier with it. She jokes that she's become more innocent than even I am. For a while she still had outlandish stories but instead about turning guys down and their reactions. For the past couple of months it's been quiet on her front. I don't know how, but she seems different. Half the time she looks distracted and the other half she's absurdly happy but doesn't have any reason to explain her elation. Maybe she just needed some time to herself. Everyone needs some alone time. I had twenty-eight years of it.

As for your very own, lovely, highly sophisticated spinster? Well, firstly, that title doesn't fit anymore. I'll not only be a published author in just a few short months, yes finally!, but I also have a slightly arrogant, completely absurd, and relatively funny boyfriend. We've now been going out for a year and a half. We've surpassed the first official breakfast date to bigger and better things.

A few months after our reconciliation Darien's book was officially published. There was a launch party in its honor. It was held in the same hotel as our annual Christmas- or Winter- Party. Darien and I went separately, still unsure if our relationship would be approved by the board. Not that that fooled anyone. Even Mrs. Wipple came up to me about an hour after I'd gotten there.

"No matter how long you stare you won't suddenly gain X-ray vision, Dearie." She'd scared the crap out of me too since she'd come out of practically nowhere.

"What are you talking about?" I'd questioned, trying to act nonchalant.

She just shook her head and smiled slyly. "Just remember what I told you. Hold to it, Dearie. Never know when his eyes will wander if he's not on the chase." And she walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

For some reason I don't think that's a problem. Actually, I know precisely the reason. As soon as she'd left my side, I felt myself being pushed in the other direction. Turning around, I'd found Darien smiling devilishly. He grabbed my hand and led me away… to the coat closet.

"Darien!" I scolded but couldn't help but giggle as he closed the door.

He shrugged innocently as he leaned against the door. "Don't want to go down memory lane with me?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I swatted his chest. Mistake. His reaction was quicker than mine was. As soon as my hand was within reach he grabbed it and pulled me towards him. Sighing dramatically he said, "I can't deal with all these people! I'm really thinking this book thing might not be for me. You're losing a valuable client here but I'll give you one last chance to make me happier." His smile, I'm sure, could bring Satan to shame. Completely seductive and devious. I mimicked his dramatic sigh.

"I suppose." And then we recreated an old memory.

God, us and closets… There's just something about them. Actually, it's only the one. But I think that's enough. I really shouldn't be reminiscing about all this, but I always get carried away when I look through albums. And no, there is no closet picture though that would be interesting...

I should probably stop musing and get ready for our dinner date tonight. He said something formal. Dresser here I come… And there it is. I'm just going to be a bit nostalgic and wear the little gold dress from the Christmas party two years ago. It comes with good memories that may or may not include a closet.

An hour later he's here and I've been fully made up with a bit of a surprise, though it's harder to recreate than I remember.

I open the door.

"Meatball Head." He laughs and smiles crookedly, giving me a kiss in greeting.

He's not just being his stupid old self either; I've donned my hair in my old style, just for the hell of it.

"Yeah, and now that you've seen it just give me a minute and I'll be ready." I say and wiggle out of his hold.

"What? No, no. You're perfect. I couldn't have asked for better."

"I'm not going out in public like this," I huff and try to run away but he grabs my waist as soon as I've turned and pulls me towards him.

"It won't be public." He whispers then kisses the back of my neck lightly, turns me to face him, and grabs my hand. "Let's go."

I can only manage a nod before he whisks me away.

About ten minutes later we're at his apartment.

"Your place, huh?" I say suggestively wiggling my eyebrows.

He smiles and rolls his eyes, "Don't tease. You do that a lot."

"I like to keep you on your toes." I say as I step inside after he's opened it.

"I've been on them for eighteen months." I hear him distantly because I'm too in awe at what's in front of my eyes.

"Whoa." I mumble as I look around me. Rose petals cover every inch of the apartment. The rug, the sofa, the TV, the end tables. Then I notice the white. White lily petals draw a path further in and I quickly obey their orders, slipping off my heels to feel the soft petals on my toes. The velvety path leads me to my favorite room, the one with this rustic old fireplace. The petals fall over the loveseat positioned in front of the mantel and onto the table in front of it. I bend down to see what the pile of papers there is. It's a stack that I know from experience can easily be four hundred to five hundred pages.

A manuscript.

"This is what you've been writing?" I ask and flip through the pages. I sit on the sofa and flip to the first page of the story.

"No, no! You gotta start at the beginning." He says, sitting down next to me.

"I am," I look at him, confused.

"No, go back." Okay… I flip back to the other page that I'd seen contained a single line.

"Dedicated to my agent," I start and look up to him with a broad smile but he just signals for me to keep going, "my Meatball Head," I faux glare but continue, "my dream…" my throat goes dry as I notice the last words, "my wife."

He smiles that all too familiar smile, crooked but perfect, gets up and bends down on one knee in front of me. Caressing my cheek softly, he uses his other hand to dig in his pocket. Out comes that black box every little girl dreams of. I can't even control the giggle of elation that escapes me.

"That book is not actually finished," He oddly starts but continues, "But Sere, I want that to be true now. I don't want to wait for anything." He speaks softly while opening the best gift in the world, "I love you, Meatball Head. I'll never stop. Ever since I saw that hair of yours I couldn't stop thinking about you. I didn't know why then, but I certainly do now." I sit frozen, knowing that if I move an inch it would be to catapult straight at him and he just needs one more second. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" I finally let go of the restraints and fall to my knees with him.

* * *

_Six Months Later…_

I am pretty much certain that if someone had told me two years ago, to the date actually, that that day in a butt ugly burgundy suite- which I thought was beautiful- I'd meet my future husband I would've laughed. If they'd told me the name of said husband I'd probably have had them committed. But, of course, a past self can't really be objective about this kind of thing. Any self isn't objective until it's all been said and done. Then you can really point out the truly embarrassing moments- the ones where you overreacted to irrelevant news, the fun moments- the ones where you let go of all those inhibitions and just went with the moment even if it seemed stupid, and the moments that really, really count- the ones where you decided nothing matters but being with the people that make you inexplicably happy.

Though I think I can say with some certainty that this moment I'm in right now, it counts. It counts big time. I don't need a magic mirror reflecting my future self to be certain of that much.

I see in front of me, not just a man, but a life. A life we'll share together. There's an image of a little cherubic face ahead of me. An image of a slightly aged father. An image of a gray haired couple. Wrinkles and all, I want what's in front of me.

And I claim it that day. With a few simple I dos that bring tears to my eyes and an even simpler announcement, "I now pronounce you husband and wife", it's all mine. And I love it.

"I love you." I say as I capture his lips with my own and fall into the oblivion of his arms….

* * *

_9 months later…_

"I HATE YOU!" I scream in agony as Amy enthuses, "Keep going, Sere! You're almost there!"

"We're going to be parents." Darien says as if he's just figured out some unsolvable puzzle. No duh. What a genius I married. Really. We're going to be parents. How profound. Did the nine months of agony as the kid beat into my intestines, slowly but surely killing me, not give him a bit of a hint? I squeeze his hand tighter, hoping that the pain could transfer through the contact.

"Damn you, SHIELDS!" He is so dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. This is allllll- ahhhhhhhhhhhhh- his fault! My eyes shut involuntarily as the pain augments, making it impossible to do anything but pray it would be over soon. And push. I have to keep pushing!

See, kids! THIS is what REALLY happens when you have sex! Put a video of this in those public service announcements. Problem solved!

"We're back to Shields?" He's laughing now, oh my God! No way is he laughing right now.

"You bet we're back."

"Hey, can we put her hair up in meatballs too?" He asks as I feel another avalanche explode within my abdomen.

"What?" My voice is horse and tortured.

But that's when I hear it. The cry. Temporarily, the agony fades away leaving me in awe at the most beautiful sound in the world. And just like that, I see my little cherubic angel born into the world, disgustingly covered in paste and screaming like she's the one who's been through the last five hours of torture.

"I'm just saying, she'd look awfully cute in meatballs. Just like her mommy."


	34. Chapter 31 Origins!

**Author's Notes:**

This is the original Chapter 31 which I decided against and replaced with Chapters 31 and 32. However, since some of you expressed an interest in seeing the original ending, here it is! This is in NO way neccessary to read for understanding this story (it's out of order, actually since after this there would be the Epilogue).

And just so everyone knows, I started Mina's story **Unwritten** (shameless promotion here haha) if anyone is interested. It has very little publicity at the moment so I thought I'd push it through with this one too :)

Anyway, thanks everyone for all your interest in this story! Hope you enjoy this alternate (though similar) ending.

* * *

**You Again?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 31**

Another surprise came Sunday morning.

I awoke to a most unfamiliar scent.

Home cooking. Frying and baking.

The smell of something delicious and mouth watering permeated through my nocturnal illusions.

I jumped up in bed quickly, looking at the clock.

7:55 A.M. it blared.

Who the hell?

I stealthily got out of the comforts of my warm sheets and put on a pair of jeans that were strewn on the floor near the foot of the bed as well as my bunny sweater that hung in its usual place on the hook connected to the bedroom door.

As I peaked through the crack of the door, wondering whom this benevolent intruder was, I prepared myself for the worst.

Darien.

It wasn't him. Unless he got a bit shorter, smaller, and much more feminine.

Lita's back faced me as she banged around the kitchen looking for God knows what. Amy sat on the sofa entranced on something on television, I'm guessing it's either history or discovery or maybe a soap. She has a thing for soap operas. I think it's in the nature of girls. They have to like soaps.

Beside her was Ray seated at a funny angel leaning against the armrest, her belly slightly protruding and possibly blocking some of her view of the TV. Not that she seemed to be enjoying it as much as Amy, she looked disgruntled.

No sign of Mina.

"What the hell, guys?" I finally said declaring my presence at last after these sly observations.

"Well, good morning to you too, Sunshine!" Ray almost sounded sincere. Almost.

I glared at her and she stuck out her tongue.

"Mature, Mommy-to-be."

She gave a more mature gesture and I laughed.

"What're you all up to here at this fine hour?" I questioned again when no one seemed too inclined to really acknowledge me or the fact that they'd invaded my house.

"Did you know about this?" Amy said, taking her eyes away from the TV for a second to look my way and then at everyone around.

"What?" I replied, being kind and not ignoring her question as the rest did with mine. I waited, anticipating something about a new medical discovery or maybe they dug up some other random tomb in Egypt. Who knows?

"Julien got Teresa pregnant! He's Little Ethan's real dad!"

I laughed.

"Ames, that's been the plot line of the show for the past 5 years. Nothing has changed."

"Well, I didn't know." She said and turned back to the television, awed by the old news.

"Again," I said, trying to get them to focus. "What's going on in my apartment?"

Lita turned from the stove, finally. She smiled. "We're making you breakfast, Silly. Well, I am. They're useless; they'd poison you on accident if they tried."

"I wouldn't." Ray spoke up and smiled, "It would be on purpose. Just to stop anyone from wearing that sweater."

I looked down. "I love Bugs."

"We know." Ray said with an affectionate smile.

"Okay, well, besides poisoning me why are you here? Not that I'm not pleased to see you all. At…" I looked at the clock on the stove, "Eight in the morning."

Amy finally turned off the TV; I'd heard the soap end. "You've missed lunch enough and you were going to miss it again. So we're changing it up to fit your schedule."

They'd only know anything about my schedule if they spoke to Mina. "Mina?"

"It was her idea actually." Amy said with a gentle look. "She said she didn't want what happened to cause some kind of rift between you and us. Said it wasn't fair for you. She feels really guilty, Sere."

"Where's she then?" I asked, trying to clear my now dry throat.

"Asleep I'd predict." Ray said bitterly as she laid her head down at another funny angel.

Amy slapped Ray's knee.

"She didn't want to make things awkward. Says you guys aren't patched up still." Amy explained.

"I see." I didn't know what else to say.

"But," Lita cheered with a clap and twirl, to face us. "That's not what we're here for. Breakfast is ready!"

She was always angelic that girl. A tray of freshly baked pastries were held up by one elegant hand as the other showed off one of the many plates of omelets in a fashion that would bring even Vanna White to shame.

Ray's energy seemed to be revitalized by the mere sight. She shot up and grabbed her food and the rest of us soon followed.

I got more details about Amy's upcoming wedding.

We'd be flying out at the end of March. So basically, I had one and a half months to get everything straightened out at work so I could do that. Aka I would have to do some extreme begging the next few weeks at work. If that doesn't work then I'll have to find another job, especially after another piece of news I hadn't realized. Zach was paying.

"You picked a good one." I'd joked with Ames and she'd laughed, a deep blush staining her cheeks. But then we got a bit serious and argued over this benevolent act for another ten minutes. It would be extremely expensive to pay for all five of our tickets, if you include Amy. Amy then argued that the four of us were her only guests so we had to have VIP treatment as well as incentives to come. I rolled my eyes and continued debating the subject with the rest of the girls but in the end, we failed. Zach's family was rich; we were all relatively broke.

"Plus, I'm the bride and this is my wish so deal with it." We couldn't argue that.

And, no, Zach wasn't paying the entire thing. Amy had argued, a lot and a lot of arguing, her way into paying for her dress, our dresses (which again we argued), and the cake. The cake, of course, was easy since she knew an excellent pastry chef that would do it for next to nothing- a hug from the blushing bride afterwards was Lita's only request. The rest was on Zach, but they were going Dutch on the honeymoon- according to Amy, we all highly doubted Zach would stick to this.

And where was this honeymoon, you wonder?

Greece.

Yes, Greece.

To say that when Amy said this she had three very green friends is an understatement.

So, in the end, the morning wasn't a waste. By the time they all left, around noon, I couldn't help the smile on my face. I'd missed that. The dinner with Lita and Ray that week was fun but all of us together was a different story… All of us minus one I suppose. I wiped away a few traitorous tears before I left the apartment for my Cocoa break with Jimmy.

I was surprised on Monday morning to see that Jimmy was there, instead of my usual bubbly Cindy. Apparently she couldn't make it, he didn't know why.

I missed her but Jimmy definitely wasn't a bad alternative. I came back for my fifteen-minute break, not really feeling like real food. A muffin, some coffee, and a dose of Jimmy were enough this afternoon. It wasn't busy, one or two people interrupted us but otherwise we got to chatter away.

"No, I'm one hundred percent serious." Jimmy said being one hundred percent serious. He leaned over. "She said it just like that." Lowering his voice and placing his face closer to my ear he whispered what the old woman on the subway had whispered to him yesterday.

I couldn't control my laughter. The kid had the craziest stories and this one just beat them all out of the water.

"People in New York are crazy, even the elderly." I concluded, gaining a grip.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wipple should've proved that to you." He replied with a smile. I'd told him only a few of my numerous Mr. and Mrs. Wipple anecdotes.

"Yeah, right?" I exaggerated a shrug. "You think I'd learn."

"Learn what?" A new, deeper, agitated voice interrupted.

"Oh, sorry, sir." Jimmy said as I turned frigid in my position against the counter. Jimmy had straightened and was already in his professional demeanor to acknowledge Shields with a bright smile and an apology. "Can't really blame me for getting distracted with such a beautiful woman over here can you?"

It was supposed to be a joke, a way to get his latest customer to have a small laugh and maybe a scone with that when he offered. Darien didn't seem to think so. All I heard from behind me was a slight huff and a forced chuckle.

"Large coffee, please." Darien said politely when Jimmy asked what he needed today. "Bout to go talk to my agent, she seems awfully busy lately." I heard the sarcasm, Jimmy didn't.

"They tend to get that way." Jimmy acknowledged as he turned around to get the order.

I felt him right behind me. Literally.

His arm and a fraction of his chest barely brushed my back but it was enough. My stomach flipped and butterflies began doing all sorts of acrobatic moves I'd never been capable of.

Even his slight, familiar scent overpowered everything else around. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee was gone, replaced by a spicy pine flavor that could almost be tasted. I had the distinct urge to lean back into it but resisted. It took a lot but I did. I could already feel my head trying to turn to relish in the scent that had been absent for too long. Again, I didn't.

I was rigid. Waiting.

Jimmy came back, gave Darien the coffee. They exchanged pleasant good-byes and everything was gone. The scent, the touch. I was left like I had been before, but now with a queasy stomach and sweaty palms.

Jimmy turned back to me, grinning. The grin soon disappeared. "You okay?"

"Fine." I replied, attempting a smile. "Just too much cocoa probably." It was a valid excuse. The one I was drinking was the second in this break. Jimmy didn't believe in running out of a drink. It was free refills on anything apparently. At least for this customer.

"Well," He said all business, "We can't have that. You're cut off, Missy." And he took it away, dumping it and taking away my only comfort.

"Heh." I laughed slightly and we continued talking for another ten minutes. Ten minutes over my break time. I didn't want to go up to my office; I knew what awaited me. More specifically, I knew who awaited me. But I had to go. I couldn't hide away here forever.

Bidding Jimmy goodbye five minutes after that, also assuring him I felt better, I took my time getting in the elevator then pressing five buttons to prolong my ride. Sooner than I hoped, I was on my floor. Greeting Pam again, I walked briskly across while taking a deep breath.

I let it out when I saw an empty reception area where Jimmy sat at his desk.

I smiled brightly and moved along toward my door.

"Oh!" I heard Brad yell and turned. "I forgottt, Mr. Shhhields is in your officccee." He smiled awkwardly.

Intake another breath, Sere. It'll be fine.

"Thanks, Brad."

I held the door knob for a moment, trying to mentally prep myself for whatever would come.

Everything's fine.

There are a million witnesses. Don't do it, Sere.

I thought over and over.

Do what you may wonder? Well, certainly not the crime you maybe thinking of.

I was more worried I wouldn't be able to control my hormones, always a problem with Darien. I couldn't give into them for a million and one reasons now.

First, he slept with my best friend and cousin twice and something about that, especially the second time, seemed wrong. Call me old-fashioned if you must. But twice?

Second, he's in my office- a place of professionals and not hormonal teen-minded adults.

Okay, those are the only two I can name. But I'm sure the other 999,999 reasons are there.

Then I opened it.

He wasn't seated at all. He stood against the wall, looking beyond pissed off. Not exactly what I had anticipated. But pissed off Darien I could deal with better.

"Hello, Mr. Shields."

"We're really going professional after you've ignored your client for almost a month?" Darien replied and I'm sure glared at me but I didn't dare look at him.

I headed towards my desk, sat down then met his eyes. The depths of his midnight gaze had too many emotions for me to decipher but that isn't my concern. I don't care.

"You're working with the marketing department right now; I've been conversing with them as well. Business is being seen to."

He kicked off the wall and seated himself loudly on the chair opposite my desk.

"What the hell, Serena?"

"I'm the one that should be asking that question. I made myself perfectly clear."

"You didn't even give me a chance to talk. I don't even understand how you could be so mad about this. It's in the past. Over. Fini if you want to stick to your random French outbursts."

"Seriously?" I tried to contain my scream. "You're seriously going to sit there and yell at me now, telling me I should just get over it?"

"Nothing else seems to be working. What else can I possibly do? It was a decade ago, Jesus! You're going to hold that over my head? Just break off everything because of what I did as a hormonal teenaged boy?" His anger rivaled my own. Then he laughed bitterly, "But speaking of which. You now seem to have your own fondness for hormonal teenaged boys again."

"Don't go turning this on me." I crossed my arms, trying to do something with them. "Jimmy is a kid who knows how to fill ten minute breaks."

"More like thirty." He threw back.

"Doesn't really matter how I spend my time, now does it? You think I can just forget something like that? Sleeping with my COUSIN twice. And not once mentioning it. And don't give me bullshit about it being a decade ago. You've slept with her twice, what more is there?"

"I didn't sleep with her." He argued glaring at me in slight confusion. I glared back, as I opened my mouth he cut me off. "I did back in high school, once. That's it. There was no second time. I don't know where you get your information but you should get another source."

"Mina, the girl whom you slept with, isn't reliable enough? Don't give me bullshit, Darien. You slept with her not just once but twice. Four months ago, for God's sake! Or are you so busy that you don't even remember that little excursion? Too many to fit one small brain."

"What the hell is up with these comments about me being a womanizer?" He yelled now, completely losing the Darien cool he always had. I could especially tell since he kept pushing his hair back with his hands in too small of intervals. "Where did you get this impression exactly? I must know. My social calendar is fairly sparse. I've dated and had sex, yes. I'm not denying that but I will deny this sudden label as a womanizer serial dater."

"Yet, you slept with my cousin twice and fail to remember the most recent activity?" The nerve of the man!

Again, he ran a hand through his hair. "I did not sleep with Mina twice! She thinks we slept together four months ago?" His voice was incredulous and a bit scornful. He gave a slight snort to put his point across. "Four months ago I ran into an old high school classmate at a bar downtown. She was not of sound mind, clearly distressed and not in condition to drive or even hale a taxi. Instead of leaving said woman at this bar, possibly having her pass out on the disturbing colored floor where God knows how many people barfed previously, I offered to have her stay at my place. She accepted. I wasn't even sure if she remembered who I was! Yes, she was that out of it. I drove her back to my apartment; I hadn't even taken a sip of alcohol that night yet so I was fine to do so. Again, no crime committed. We drove in silence, though once we stopped because we had a scare she might barf all over the seats. Once we got there, partially with me half carrying her, she collapsed on the bed. I slept on the couch. Next morning, she was gone. I did in no way sleep with her. Nothing involving sleep and her happened. Just sleep. She was in the general vicinity. Completely separate. End of story. A month later I met you, eventually met her in a different condition. I pretended it didn't happen, she was either doing the same or she couldn't remember. It really didn't matter either way. To me, she's just an old classmate. Yes, we slept together once but I was a kid, what's it matter?"

That stopped me short.

"You didn't sleep with her four months ago?"

"No!" He threw his hands back in frustration then looked at me, more gently. "You thought I'd sleep with her then a few months later just pretend to not know her? You really do have a poor opinion of me." He rubbed his eyes, which I now notice have slightly darkened bags beneath them. Even his face has slight stubble, clearly needing a shave. "Sere," His voice is gentler than ever, "I'm not that guy. I've never been that guy."

"I didn't know that."

"Clearly," He laughed bitterly, "What'd you like me for then? I'm not just a pretty face." It was a joke but I got the feeling he was really skeptical now.

"I…" I trailed off trying to think of what to say. My brain was still processing. "I liked… like you." That was my final lame response.

He laughed again, almost hysterically. I saw some kind of moisture trail down his cheek, but he quickly scrubbed at his face seemingly from frustration before I could identify it. He turned serious again, looking at me across the desk. Then without a word he got up and moved around our impediment. Pushing my rolling chair slightly to him he leaned down, his arms caging me from either side. Our breaths intermingled in the small space.

"Too bad for me then." Another small laugh. "Sere, you want to know what's behind this beautiful guise?" Even in the most serious of conversations his ego didn't faze. I nodded with a small, tentative smile. His breath whispered on my skin as he spoke, "I'm technically an orphan but with a family better than anyone could ask for." He started and I thought of my own friends and Sammy. "I _was _a filthy rich kid who had no control over his money though when I turned eighteen I got full access to it. A large sum of which had been dented by an… well, to put it nicely extravagant uncle. I put some of it into cancer research that a friend of mine started up in New Jersey when I had brains enough to think of it." I could barely stop myself from pushing forward and ending our separation. The smile was apparently all too clear because he laughed and shook his head then continued, "Though a lot of it went to my own excesses. Including that car you like to make fun of, as well as a larger than average condo. Oh, and a helicopter that I still need to get a license to drive." I raised my eyebrows at that but remained silent. "I am also a man who decided to do something completely irrational with the remaining sum. Open up a music production company with my best friend which didn't turn out too badly, actually. It's slowly showing its worth. But those things are all surface information. You need to know them, yes, but… Well, the most important little piece of information you need to know about me is…" He stopped and kissed me quickly before pulling back again and looking at me, "I don't like you." What?

"Excuse me?"

He laughed, "It's the truth. I don't like you. Or… I guess to put it more romantically, I don't just like you. I love you, Serena."

My heart sputtered then did a twist akin to heart burn, but the best kind of heartburn. The kind that makes you want to jump up and down and maybe do a few dancing queen moves.

I finally let go of my restraints.

Wrapping my arms quickly around his neck I brought his face towards mine as fast as humanly possible. He didn't object though he adjusted the situation a bit by kneeling down instead of squatting which, I'm sure, couldn't have been comfortable. He's a bit shorter than I am in this new position so I have to lean down but I don't mind. His arms are around me; his lips and mine are indistinguishable. Everything is fine. More than fine.

When we finally came up for air he gave a laugh with that crooked smile I'd nearly forgotten about.

"That mean you'll consider continuing dating me?"

I laughed this time. "We haven't even gone on a single date."

His face scrunched up in slight confusion and I stopped myself from pointing out how cute it was. His ego was big enough. Then he grinned again, "We've gone on plenty of dates. I don't want my seeing you displace your dinner to lose credit here. It should count for something. I'll admit they weren't official… or orthodox."

"I've always been a bit weird." I replied thoughtfully.

"This is true." He laughed and I swatted his head.

Then I felt the lightest pressure around me and realized he was signaling me to get up which makes sense I suppose. Maybe in romantic movies it doesn't hurt but in reality staying in that kind of position is a pain. He slightly grunted in pain when he got up and I laughed.

"Old man," I said remembering a similar situation involving a closet. The line seemed to bring me good luck. This time was no disappointment.

He made no comment this time except for a skeptical brow then he proceeded to adjust the situation to his liking… and to mine too. He now leaned against me with the wall supporting my back. He kissed me again this time deeper than before and with a little wandering of the hands. I stopped their progress after a bit of indulgence.

He looked at me questioningly.

I smiled in reassurance.

"I'm not just weird. There's a bit more to this beautiful exterior too." He raised a brow, encouraging me to continue. "I was a girl who took everything a bit too seriously ever since I was sixteen years old. A girl who lost her dad too quickly, too soon. I learned to take things seriously." I swallowed the lump in my throat but I knew my emotions would betray me again. And they did. Darien's expression was gentle, not too demanding nor too placated. I continued as he wiped the few tears that dropped away. "A woman who had to take even more responsibilities when her mom lost the fight against her own body. I was almost twenty. Sammy was twelve. I'm a mother, not just a sister. I have to be." I took a breath to steady myself then looked up at Darien again through misty eyes, "I've told you that before, but I haven't mentioned a couple other important details. I'm also a girl who never took that last step in a relationship." I raised my eyebrows, willing him to understand without my mentioning it explicitly. His face was scrunched in confusion. "I'm a twenty-eight year old who hasn't dated much. And certainly hasn't dated the right guys. That being said and with me being serious in everything I do and busy being maternal… I've never done certain things." I gave it a second, and, yup, there it is. His expression is shocked to say the least but to his credit he didn't move away or make some snarky remark.

He just reiterated it, to be explicit. "You've never had sex."

"Yes." I replied. I continued before he added anything else, "So you can see how my thinking that you and Mina had… you know… Twice would be a bit bothersome. I mean, it's still not a pleasant idea but it's a decade ago I can get over that versus a few months. But anyway, yeah. I'm that girl."

"I see." He replied, nodding.

"And I make no apologizes for it either." I restated, glaring at him. He raised his brows.

"I wouldn't expect you to."

What's that mean, though?

"As in… you're okay with it?" I questioned to clarify.

He gave a laugh, "Sere, I admire you for it… And… Well, call me selfish but I'm glad."

I smiled mischievously, "So sure you're the one?"

"Well, aren't I?" He questioned with a bit of playfulness as well as seriousness.

It's now or never. I know it and so does he.

"Who better than the guy I'm head over heels in love with?"

He laughed blissfully then leaned in for a kiss that said it better than any of my own rambling words could ever describe.

Soon after a flustered Brad interrupted us. I pushed Darien away as fast as humanly possible when I heard the knob turn, but clearly Brad wasn't that dumb. When he left all Darien said was, "You Meatballhead." And I couldn't even argue because he'd gone back to our original business.

And, no, not quiet that far….

* * *

I called Mina that night.

She was surprised when she heard my voice on the other end of the line though in a good way.

"Sere!"

"That's me." I said with a slight laugh.

"You're calling me." She was a bit tentative.

"Mins, I need to know something." I replied and continued before she had to ask. "What do you remember about that night? With Darien?"

"Sere…" She trailed off trying to avoid.

"No, Mins, just tell me. Please. I need to know." I believe him, I do. I just need to confirm it. I have to.

"I don't know why you'd want to…" I waited. It worked. "Sere, the whole night is a blur. Jason had just broken up with me. I was in pieces. You know that." I nodded to myself, remembering Mina's six-month relationship with the realtor. "I don't remember anything, Sere. I swear. I don't. All I know is Darien was there and I found myself waking up in his apartment the next morning. I saw a picture next to the bed with him and some guy on the dresser and then I remembered seeing him the night before. I ran out right then."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was confirmed. I smiled to myself.

"Mins, you didn't sleep with him."

"Sere…" She sounded concerned. "I'm sorry but…"

"No, Mins. I talked to Darien. You slept at his apartment, yes, but you didn't sleep with him. He just put you up for a night, that's it."

She paused. "Oh my God."

"I know, right?"

She proceeded to apologize profusely once more for how she'd told me everything, even the lies. I accepted this time on the condition that she never drink that much again. She made a wishy-washy promise, but I accepted it with a laugh.

That night I went to bed with a smile pasted on my face, permanently. Luna slept soundlessly on the other half of my pillow, but I couldn't even think of joining her in the land of slumbers. My waking life was so much better.

And when the incessant alarm rang the next morning I finally understood my mother's words so many years ago. Waking up early had some appeal to it. The appeal you wonder? It's in the form of a midnight blue eyed man who had promised me our first official date. Breakfast before work.

Coffee is included in the package too, so I'll be more than fine.


End file.
